Rise of Darkness & the Battle Against Light
by FFStoryReader22
Summary: What if Jaden was trained in Duel Monsters by Yugi Muto? Full Summary Inside. Rated M for a reason in later chapters.
1. Proluge

What if Jaden was trained in Duel Monsters by Yugi Muto? What if Jaden has the Egyptian and Wicked God Cards? What if Synchro Monsters were available during Jaden's era and he didn't use an "Elemental Hero" only deck? What would happen if Jaden has the ability to control the shadows and Kaiba hired him to find the missing students at Duel Academy? And what is the hidden powers sleeping within Jaden and the treat that has been awakened after thousands of years? (The events of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's took place in the 10 year gap between the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! and the beginning of Jaden's days in Duel Academy.)

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Prologue<p>

Many people are sitting inside the Kaiba Dome, watching duelists fight against other duelists. Right now, these duelists are dueling in a tournament were the winner will earn the right to meet the King of Games, Yugi Muto. After several hours of watching many duels, only two duelists remain in the tournament as the finalists. One of these duelists is known as Jaden Yuki while the other is known as Steve. On Jaden s side of the field are Elemental Hero Wildheart and two facedown cards. On Steve s side of the field are Dark Blade and Sabersaurus.

"Attack, Dark Blade!" Steve shouted, hoping to win since Jaden only has 200 life points left.

"I activate Negate Attack." Jaden said as the attack was absorbed. Steve ended his turn after the failed attack. Jaden drew his card and smirked when he saw that it was Elemental Hero Bladedge. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Wildheart with Bladedge to summon Elemental hero Wildedge!" Wildheart and Bladedge jumped into a vortex that appeared in the sky before Wildedge leaped down in front of Jaden. "I now activate Wildedge s special ability! Wildedge can now attach each of my opponents monsters, meaning you lose since you only have 1400 life points!" Wildedge destroyed both of Steve s monsters, causing his monsters to be shattered into millions of little pieces and disappear.

Jaden-200/Steve-0

"And the winner of this tournament is Jaden Yuki!" the announcer yelled over the speakers as the crowd cheered at Jaden's victory. A door on the side of the arena slide opened. Jaden waved to the cheering fans as he headed over towards the open door. Once inside, Jaden discovered a hidden room within. Jaden looked around the room befroe he noticed Yugi walking up to him from a croner of the room.

"Hello Jaden." Yugi said, his eyes showing a child like nature, but also showed wisdom beyond what someone his age should possess. "Your dueling skill is excellent."

"Thanks." Jaden said with a wide smile. Winged Kuriboh appeared over Jaden's shoulder as Kuriboh appeared over Yugi's shoulder, casuing Jaden and Yugi to gasp as the two Kuriboh's happily floated around each other. "You have a Duel Spirit?"

"Yes." Yugi said, still slightly shocked that Jaden not only has one, but that it is also very similar to his own. "Apparently so do you." Yugi snapped out of his slightly shocked state before he thought, 'I can see the potential in his eyes. If I trained him, he may even be able to defeat...' Yugi let the his train of through drop as he walked up to Jaden and surprised him with a question. "How would you like me to teach you all I know about Duel Monsters?"

"I would love it." Jaden exclaimed with a voice overflowing with excitement.

"Very well," Yugi started to say as he smiled, "starting today, you are my student and I ll teach you everything there is to know about Duel Monsters." Right after Yugi finished talking, a card slipped out of Yugi's duel disk and fell on the floor. Jaden picked the card up and saw that it was The Dark Magician Girl. A dark fog appeared next to Jaden before a brown hair, Dark Magician Girl wearing her usual outfit appeared.

"What the?" DMG asked as she looked around the room, wondering where she was, before she noticed Jaden and Yugi.

"Mana, is that you?" Yugi gasped out in shock.

"Yugi?" DMG, also known as Mana, asked. "How did I get to this world and why am I human?"

"I think I did it," Jaden started to say, slightly embarrassed, "but I m not sure how I did it or how to reverse it."

"That s alright." Mana told Jaden with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "I ve always wanted to return to the human world with a human body." This part left Jaden in a state of confusion until Yugi spoke again.

"This is getting interesting." Yugi said, looking at Jaden with great curiousity. "Not only can you see Duel Spirits, but you have the power of the shadows." Yugi went on and told Jaden about his own experiences with the power of the shadows with Jaden listening to the whole story in fascination and awe.


	2. The Final Test

A/N: I can't believe that I forgot to do this.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, cards, mangas, or episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, I would be rich.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 The Final Test<p>

Yugi is currently in the middle of a duel and has all of his life points. On Yugi s side of the field are all three Egyptian God Cards. Yugi has no other cards on the field and three in his hand. Yugi s opponent is none other than Jaden. Yugi has just ended his turn after Jaden stopped his battle phase with the Trap Card, Threatening Roar. Jaden currently has Evil Hero Dark Gaia on the field with 4000 attack points; his attack became 4000 since Jaden fused him together with Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem. Jaden only has 2 cards face down of the field, 1000 life points left, and 5 cards in his hand. Jaden knew he needed one last card to win the duel. 'Deck, don t fail me now.' Jaden thought as he drew a card. Once Jaden saw the card he drew, he smirked, thinking, 'I m glad Yugi taught me how to draw the cards I want by my own will power.'

"I use Polymerization to fuse Avian with Burstinitrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden said as Avian and Burstinatirx were sucked into vortex before Flame Wingman appeared to the left of him. "Next, I use another copy of Polymerization to fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman and Sparkman now entered the vortex before Flare Wingman appeared in front of Jaden. "Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points from every 'Elemental Hero' in my graveyard!" Flare Wingman s attack rose to 3700 before Slifer s effect reduced his attack to 1700.

"That s not enough to defeat me Jaden." Yugi said with a smirk, 'I know that this is not his full plan, I taught him better than this.'

"Who said I was done?" Jade asked with a smirk of his own. "I place 1 card face down of the field and activate the 2 copies of Mage Power I had facedown of the field! Now, my Flare Wingman gains 3000 attack points!" Flare Wingman s attack rose to 4700. "I attack Slifer with Dark Gaia!" Dark Gaia destroyed Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Jaden-1000/Yugi-3000

"Now I attack Obelisk with Flare Wingman!" Jaden said before Obelisk the Tormentor was destroyed.

Jaden-1000/Yugi-2300

"Thanks to Flare Wingman s special ability, Obelisk s attack is deducted from your life points, meaning you lose!" Jaden announced with a wide grin as Flare Wingman s effect activated.

Jaden-1000/Yugi-0

"That s game." Jaden said with the wide grin still present on his face as the duel monsters vanished form the field.

"Looks like the student has now become the master." Mana, who had been watching the entire duel, said as she approached Jaden and Yugi.

"So he has." Yugi said with a great deal of pride in his voice as he grabbed the Egyptian God Cards from his duel disk. "And as such, he deserves these."

"Really?" Jaden asked with excitement. Yugi nodded before Jaden accepted the Egyptian God Cards.

"Congratulations, Jaden." Yugi said, ture pride shining in his eyes. "You re now the King of Games." Yugi s phone suddenly rang with Kaiba being the one who called and asked to speak to Jaden since Kaiba is one of the few who knows about the duel.

Yugi handed the phone over to Jaden who said, "Hello" as he put the phone next to his ear.

"Jaden, I have a job I would like for you to do for me." Kaiba said in his ever serious tone over the phone, yet somehow his tone sounded more serious then usual. "Mana could help if she wishes to."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	3. Entrance Exam

Ch. 3 Entrance Exam

"Hurry Mana or we'll be late!" Jaden shouted to Mana as she lagged behind.

"I'm coming! Mana replied as she ran up to walk next to Jaden. "I still can't believe Kaiba hired us to investigate Central Duel Academy for him. Then, he said I was excused from the Entrance Exam because I simply didn't want to take it while you said you were fine with it."

"Same here." Jaden said as he and Mana continued to walk towards the Kaiba Dome. Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared next to Jaden and pointed to a near by clock. "Oh no, we have to hurry!" Jaden and Mana began to run before sensing the presence of some type of strong Duel Spirits, causing them to stop in their tracks. Out of nowhere, 3 cards appeared in front of Jaden and Mana, revealing themselves to the 3 Wicked God Cards. The spirits of the three Wicked Gods soon appeared before them.

"What are you doing here?" Mana asked.

"We have not come to fight." the collective voices of the Wicked Avatar, Dreadroot, and Easer said. "The last time we met, we were under the influence of a curse, just like the Egyptian Gods used to be and the Sacred Beasts currently are."

"They speak the truth." the collective voices of Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra said from within Jaden s deck.

"We wish to join your deck Jaden." the three Wicked Gods said at the same time.

"Why?" Jaden asked, his confusion reflecting in his voice. "And what are these 'curses' you spoke of?"

"Now is not the time to explain." the Egyptian and Wicked Gods said.

"Alright." Jaden said in confusion and frustration. "You guys can join my deck." The three Wicked Gods reentered their cards before the cards flew into Jaden s deck. Jaden and Mana suddenly remembered the time and quickly ran to the Kaiba Dome. Once inside, they stood near a small man with light blue hair and glasses. "Hey their, I'm Jaden."

"I'm Mana." Mana said next to Jaden.

"Oh, hello." the light blue hair man said. "I'm Syrus."

"Will Jaden please report to the duel arena for your entry exam duel? Mana, you are excused from your duel!" an announcer said.

Jaden began to walk down when he heard someone with a British accent say, "Good Luck." Jaden turned around to see the man who said it. "You're opponent is Dr. Crowler. He hasn't passed a single student today. By the way, the name is Bastion."

"Well. Watch me be the first." Jaden said as he walked down the stairs. A few minutes later, he was facing Dr. Crowler.

"Let's get this over with." Crowler said in a bored tone of voice. Crowler and Jaden shuffled each other decks before handing them back to their owners and returning to opposite sides of the dueling platform.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-4000/Crowler-4000

"I'll start." Crowler said as he drew a card. "I'll place two cards face down, and then I activate Heavy Storm." The 2 cards vanished to be replaced by 2 monsters.

"Those 2 cards must have been 2 copies of Statue of the Wicked." Jaden stated.

"Correct!" Crowler said as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!' Gear Golem appeared behind Crowler, earning many gasps from the students watching in the stands.

"Looks like another victory for Crowler, right Zane?" a girl with dirty blond hair asked the man standing next to her as she leaned on the rails of the building. "That is Crolwer's legendary monster."

"You never know Alexis." a dark bluenette, Zane, replied.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his card before sighing as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"Don't have a strong enough card?" Crowler asked with a sneer in his voice.

"That's not the reason I sighed." Jaden replied. "I'm just disappointed that this duel ends this round." Many gasps sounded throughout the arena at Jaden s statement.

"Oh really?" Crowler ask with a tone full of anger and disbelieve. "And how, may I ask, are you planning to do that?"

"I use two copies of Polymerization!" Jaden shouted. "I use the first to fuse Avian and Burstinitrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Then, I use the second to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon Elemental hero Shinning Flare Wingman." Avian and Burstinatrix formed Flame Wingman inside of the vortex and before he could leave, Sparkman flew up and merged with him to become Flare Wingman.

"3700 attack points!" Syrus shouted loud enough for the entire arena to hear when he saw the attack status on Flare Wingman causing the entire room to fall into silence.

"It gets better." Mana said with a devilish grin. Everyone except Jaden looked towards Mana before she spoke again. "Flare Wingman subtracts the attack of a monster it destroys in battle to the owner's life points. Plus, the last card in Jaden s hand is Mage Power, meaning "

"I win." Jaden said as he equipped Mage Power to Flare Wingman, raising his attack to 4200. "Attack!' Jaden commanded, causing Flare Wingman to blast through Gear Golem.

Jaden-4000/Crowler-2800

"And now for Flare Wingman's effect!" Jaden said, noticing the fear in Crowler's eyes as Flare Wingman's effect activated, resulting in Gear Golem to fall on Crowler as he shrieked.

Jaden-4000/Crowler-0

"That's game!" Jaden said as most of the students in the crowd burst into cheers after they got over their shock.

"Well done Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard's said as his face appeared on the monitor hanging on the wall. "You'll be an excellent Obelisk Blue student."

"Actually," Jaden began to say, "I want to be a Slifer Red."

"Why?" Sheppard asked, startled that Jaden wished to be placed into the lowest ranking dorm of the entire Academy when his grades and dueling skills are matched by no other. 'Why would Jaden want to be placed in the Slifer Dorm? I already know about him beating Yugi when Kaiba informed me about him and Mana.' Sheppard thought as he looked at Jaden.

"Just imagining Kaiba's reaction when he realizes one of the few people that beat him in a duel is in the Slifer Red Dorm is all the reason I need." Jaden answered with an impish smirk, earning a laugh from Sheppard and Mana as they imagined both his face and reaction while everyone else gawked at hearing Jaden beating Kaiba in a duel, and proof of the statement being real by Sheppard laughing.

"Very well then, Slifer Dorm it is." Sheppard said before his image vanished from the monitor. Jaden then left the arena with Mana to prepare for their trip to Duel Academy.

Alexis smiled as she watched Jaden leaving the arena, thinking, 'That guy has a future here.'


	4. Alexis Rhodes

Ch. 4 Alexis Rhodes

"So, this is the Slifer Red dorm." Mana said as she walked into the room Jaden will be staying in. Both Mana and Jaden are wearing the Slifer Red uniform, with Mana wearing a dark red, mid thigh skirt and her jacket closed. "Why a triple bed?"

"Maybe for the three of us." a familiar voice said from behind. Jaden and Mana turned around to see Syrus.

"No," Mana began, "my room is the next one over."

"What's with all the noise?" a grumpy voice asked from the top bunk. Mana and Syrus jumped behind Jaden before the person revealed himself.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"Chumley." he replied a lot less grumpy as he noticed that they were fellow Slifer Reds.

"I'm Jaden." Jaden said with a kind smile. "Behind me is Syrus and Mana."

"Hello." Syrus and Mana said.

"Anyway," Jaden began slowly as he looked at all three of them, "classes will be starting soon." The next thing Jaden knew, three clouds of dust surrounded him as everyone ran to get to class on time. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

><p>"Hello class." Dr. Crowler began to say in a dignified tone, "As you may already know, I m "<p>

"The guy I beat in one turn." Jaden said over the voice of Crowler as he had one ear bud in his ear that was plugged into an Ipod. A lot of students laughed upon seeing the outraged face Crowler made.

"I beg your pardon!" Crowler shrieked as he stood in front of Jaden. Crowler then yanked the ear bud out of Jaden's ear, causing it to also be pulled out of the I pod. What Crowler failed to realize is that Jaden's Ipod also had a speaker and the song 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' began to play throughout the entire classroom.

"This song just seemed so appropriate when I saw you." Jaden said with a smirk. Crowler's face became red as the entire class roared with laughter as the song continued to play. "I have a note for you." Jaden said as he held up the note, completely ignoring Crowler s reddening face. Crowler snatched the note and began to read it out loud.

Dear teachers of Jaden and Mana,  
>Do not assign these two students any work. Jaden and Mana have been given special permission to receive all of their work in the beginning of the week on Sunday and finish it on the same day. This routine will always be in effect for these two. Also, if Jaden or Mana fall asleep in class or ditch class, they are not to be punished under any circumstances.<br>Sincerely,

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Crowler shrieked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Apparently you didn t read the rest of the note." Mana said as she giggled at Crowler s reaction while everyone else was trying to figure out why Jaden and Mana would be allowed such things.

"P.S. They are not to be disturbed in any way if that is what they wish " Crowler read in an unbelieving tone as Jaden put away the I pod and just decided to lean back in his seat. 'I'll get these two expelled if it s the last thing I do!' Crowler thought in pure rage. Later on in class, Crowler gave an assignment out that all the students found extremely difficult, especially in some areas of the assignment more than others.

"How are we supposed to answer these questions?" Alexis unknowingly wondered out load as she was sitting next to Jaden. "I've never even learned some of this stuff. Is he trying to fail us?"

"You're not going to get all of them right." Jaden whispered to Alexis. "This is an assignment that determines what students know and what they don't know."

"Really?" Alexis asked, understanding dawning on her.

"Yeah, like these questions here you'll probably not learn until a month or so from now." Jaden replied as he pointed to some of the problems he knew Alexis would not be able to figure out just yet. "Teachers use these to make their jobs easier by skipping over a lesson that everyone knows. This way, they can spend more time on other lessons just in case the students need the extra time. This technique helps both the students and the teachers."

"Makes sense." Alexis said with a smile. "Thanks for the info." Alexis then realized that she had not introduced herself yet. "Oh , I'm sorry. I guess I should introduce myself, I m Alexis Rhodes."

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied with a smile of his own. Crowler noticed the exchange causing an idea to hatch in his mind as an evil smirk fromed across his face, making it look even weirder if possible, as he faced away from the class. Later on after everyone got out of gym, Syrus came running up to Jaden holding an envelope.

"Jaden! You won't believe what I found in the locker we're sharing!" Syrus yelled excitedly.

"What is it Sy?" Jaden asked and Syrus calmed down.

"A love note from Alexis addressed to you." Syrus said. Jaden looked at the note and began to read it, then frowned as he finished. "Well?"

"It's a fake." Jaden said as he set the note down. "She doesn't seem to be the type of girl that falls in love with someone she just met." Jaden then looked at the note again as he thought, 'Besides, I don't even feel her presence on that letter or envelope; however, I do feel Crowler's.' Jaden shuddered without Syrus noticing as he remmebered the kiss mark on the envelope. 'Now, how to get back at Crolwer.'

"Are you positive?" Syrus asked with a frown. Jaden snapped out of his thoughts as he nodded before walking to his next class. 'I better make sure ' Syrus though to himself before following Jaden.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that Jaden guy?" a woman asked as she bathed in a hot tub.<p>

"I know." said a different girl also bathing in the hot tub. "That was totally rude the way he spoke to Dr. Crowler." She turned to face the third person bathing in the hot tub and asked, "Don't you agree Alexis?"

"Oh I don't know Jasmine and Mindy," Alexis replied as she closed her eyes and Jaden's smiling face appeared within her mind, "I thought it was pretty cool. Plus, he's pretty nice once you get to know him." This caused Jasmine and Mindy to look at Alexis strangely.

"It's a boy!" a girl shrieked from outside the bathhouse. Mindy, Jasmine, and Alexis quickly grabbed some towels and wrapped them around their bodies before rushing outside. When Alexis saw who the boy that was caught and tied up by the girls was, she was shocked and temperially speachless.

"What are you doing here Syrus?" Mindy demanded an answer.

"I came to ask Alexis a question!" Syrus said in distress as he held his eyes closed. "I didn't know that the Obelisk Blue Girl s Dorm bathed at this hour, I swear!"

"Leave him to me, Jazz, and Mindy." Alexis said. The other girls were about to complain, but stopped and ran away upon seeing Alexis s cold glare. "Follow us." Syrus walked until he stood in front of a door. Individually, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy walked in, and then they came back out fully clothed. "Now, what did you want to ask me about?"


	5. Alexis Vs Jaden

Ch. 5 Alexis vs. Jaden

"A what?" Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy asked all at once in disbelieve.

"A love letter to Jaden signed by Alexis." Syrus said. "It's in my pocket, but I can't get it at the moment for obvious reasons " Mindy grabbed the letter from Syrus's pocket before she, Jasmine, and Alexis began to read the message.

"I never wrote this." Alexis said, causing Syrus to release a heavy sigh.

"So Jaden was right when he said you aren't the type of girl to fall in love with someone you just met." Syrus released another sigh before saying, "I should have listened to him."

"Yes, you should have." Jaden s voice came from behind the girls. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy turned around to see Jaden and Mana. " Before you accuse me of trespassing, we each have an all access pass." Jaden said as he and Mana presented a picture of each of them on their PDA screens with the words "ALL ACCESS PASS" typed on the side of their pictures on the screen

"Why do you have an all access pass?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Not only are we students, but we work for Kaiba." Mana answered, shocking the other four students. "I'm afraid that we can t tell you anything else at the moment." Alexis was the first one to snap out of her shocked state.

"I have an idea." Alexis said as she looked a Jaden. "We forget this whole incident if you duel me Jaden." Jaden appeared shocked before a wide grin spread across his face.

"I never back down from a challenge!" Jaden declared excitedly.

"It's true." Mana said with a wild smirk. "He once was challenged by an entire class of about 40 students. A sane person would have backed down, but Jaden here not only dueled all of them, but won each time, five turns being the maximum amount Jaden used before he finished off each of his opponent." Jaden glared at her while the others looked at Jaden in shock at hearing this accomplishment.

"As I was saying, I'll duel you." Jaden said as he looked at Alexis. "But let s duel at the Obelisk Blue dorm tomorrow so we can prepare our decks And so that Mana here can gather as many students to watch the duel as she can since I know she will." Mana whistled innocently as Jaden stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Mana decided now was the time to looked at Jaden with big, innocent looking eyes.

"Who, me?" Mana asked with fake innocents.

"Of course it's you." Jaden said as he rolled his eyes, Mana smirking once again before nodding, confirming that she will do what Jaden said she will do.

"How do we know that you will keep your word Jaden?" Jasmine asked suspiciously. Jaden seemed to think about the question before Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him.

"What's that floating next to you?" Alexis asked in confusion. Jaden and Mana seemed shocked to hear Alexis ask that question while the other three members of the group looked at each other with confused expressions since they could not see what she was talking about. "What?"

"You can see him?" Mana asked, shock clearly dripping from each word.

"Yeah, why?" Alexis asked. An idea formed in Jaden's mind. Jaden took two cards from his deck and placed them in a napkin from a nearby table.

"I'll let you hold onto these cards until after the duel." Jaden said. Alexis agreed before she took hold of the cards. Alexis silently released a gasp as she felt a strong presence surround her before disappearing. Jaden noticed this and slightly smiled as only he heard a soft roar of approval from one of the cards in Alexis's hands Jaden, Mana, and Syrus then left the Girl's Dorm.

'What was that?' Alexis asked herself as she looked at the napkin containing the cards Jaden handed to her, tempted to see what cards they were, but refused to since she had a feeling that it would only raise more questions then giving her answers. With that, she headed to her room to prepare for her duel against Jaden tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Obelisk Blue Dorm arena!" Crowler said through a microphone. "Today we'll watch the Queen of the Obelisk Blue Dorm Alexis Rhodes duel against Jaden Yuki." While Crowler said Alexis's name with great pride in his voice, he said Jaden s name with a monotone voice.<p>

"Hey, Crowler!" Jaden said as he stepped onto the arena.

"What?' Crowler asked in an annoyed tone. 'Why couldn't my plan work. Instead of Jaden, that Syrus kid appeared and I had to flee as the girls came rushing out '

"I told Sheppard who sent that letter." Jaden replied calmly, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'He'll react just as planned in 3, 2, 1...'

"How did you know it was me?" Crowler shrieked in surprise.

"I wasn't 100 percent sure until now." Jaden said with a wicked grin spread across his face. 'Reacted just like I thought he would.'

"Crowler!" Sheppard s voice boomed as he appeared on the monitor. "My office! Now!" Crowler was visibly shaking as he walked away. "Carry on the duel." Sheppard said with a casual voice before the monitor shut off. Jaden laughed for a few moments while Alexis giggled before returning their attention to the duel.

"Let s duel!" Alexis shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-4000/Alexis-4000

"Ladies first." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Thanks Jaden." Alexis said as she drew her card. "I'll place one card facedown and summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." A facedown card appeared in front of Alexis while Etoile Cyber appeared on her left. "I end."

"Draw!" Jaden said as he drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Sparkman appeared next to Jaden, "Attack!"

"I activate a Trap Card, Doble Pass !" Alexis said. "This changes our monsters attack targets to the player. Thanks to the effect of Etoile Cyber, she gains 500 attack points during the damage step when she attacks my opponent directly!" Sparkman attacked Alexis while Etoile attacked Jaden.

Jaden-2300/Alexis-2400

"I end with one card face down." Jaden said as a face down card appeared in front of him.

"Impressed?" Alexis asked with a smirk.

"'Impressed'?" Jaden repeated with a smirk of his own. "I think I'm in love."

"That's sweet." Alexis said with an unnoticeable blush on her face. "To bad I have to crush you." Alexis drew a card from her deck. "I summon Cyber Petit Angel and thanks to its effect, I can add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand!" Cyber Petit Angel appeared next to Etoile Cyber as Alexis added a card from her deck to her hand. "Next, I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater with Polymerization to summon Cyber Blader." Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater jumped into the vortex before Cyber Blader appeared where Etoile Cyber used to stand. "Now I play Machine Angel Ritual as I tribute Cyber Petit Angel and the Cyber Prima in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!" Dakini appeared where Cyber Petit Angel used to be, "Attack!" Everyone gasped when they saw that Alexis was about to win.

"Go Negate Attack!" Jaden said as the attack was absorbed.

"You're barely surviving Jaden." Alexis commented with a smirk as she ended her turn.

"Actually, I'm about to win." Jaden said with a smirk as he drew his card. "I use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." Sparkman and Clayman vanished inside of a twister before Thunder Giant appeared out of the twister and landed next to Jaden on the right. "Tell me Alexis, have you ever heard of 'Evil Heroes'?"

"No." Alexis replied with confusion in her voice. The other students looked just as confused as Alexis sounded as they watched the duel, having no idea of what Jaden was talking about. Everyone grew even more curious when Jaden began to smirk slightly at hearing Alexis's answer.

"They're darker, Fiend-Type versions of the 'Elemental Hero' series." Jaden said. "I now use Dark Factory of Mass Production to put Sparkman and Clayman back in my hand." Two cards slid out of his graveyard before he added them to his hand. "Next, I use Dark Fusion on Sparkman and Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Once again Sparkman and Clayman vanished inside of a twister, but this twister was made entirely of darkness before Lightning Golem burst out of the twister and landed on Jaden's left. Students stared in awe at the two monsters, surprised that they were created with the same fusion material monsters.

"But neither monster is strong enough to destroy either of my monsters since Cyber Blader's attack doubled to 4200 because you have two monsters on the field." Alexis pointed out.

"I use Thunder Giant s ability on Cyber Blader" Jaden said. "By discarding 1 card from my hand, Thunder Giant can destroy 1 monster whose original attack points are lower then his!"

"Did you say 'original attack points'?" Alexis gasped out as Jaden discarded a card, resulting in Cyber Blader being destroyed.

"Now I use Lightning Golem s effect to destroy one monster on the field!" Jaden said before Dakini vanished. "I now attack you directly!" Both Elemental and Evil Hero monsters attacked Alexis.

Jaden-2300/Alexis-0

"I lost." Alexis said in shock as she fell to her knees. Alexis looked at Jaden as he came up to her and noticed the creature from the night before floating next to Jaden again, unknown to her that it is Winged Kuriboh. "You never told me what that thing is yet." Alexis whispered as Jaden helped her to stand up.

"His name is Winged Kuriboh." Jaden whispered back. "He's one of my Duel Spirits. It appears that you can see them.' Alexis seemed to be in shock before she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you back your cards." Alexis said before she took out the napkin with the two cards in it.

"Keep them." Jaden said. "Something tells me that they belong to you." Alexis was confused as she unwrapped the cards and gasped when she saw that one was a card named Witch of the Black Rose while the other was a Signer Dragon card known as Black Rose Dragon.

"How did you get a hold of one of the Signer Dragons?" Alexis whispered to Jaden in shock.

"That's a story for another time, trust me." Jaden said. After a few seconds, Alexis agreed to drop the subject, for now anyway. "If you come to my dorm room, I'll help you build a deck that can be used with these cards along with your own."

"Thanks." Alexis said, smiling, as she watched Black Rose Dragon appear next to her. Alexis stood up and followed Jaden to his dorm room. 'This school should be fun with Jaden around.' Alexis thought as she and Jaden entered his dorm room.


	6. Mana Vs Chazz

Ch. 6  
>Mana vs. Chazz<p>

Professor Banner's class just ended as Alexis, Jaden, Mana, and Syrus began to walk together to their next class. "You have to teach me how to Synchro Summon since I haven't learned how to yet." Alexis whispered to Jaden.

"Sure thing." Jaden said. "It's actually pretty easy once you get the hand of it. Plus, Synchro Summoning won't be taught for several more months, putting you ahead of the rest of the class."

"Hey, Slifer Slackers!" an arrogant male voice said from behind. Jaden and the others tuned around to see Chazz.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked, calmly.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Chazz said. "I want to see if you really are as good as you appeare or if it's just dumb luck that allowed you to beat Crowler and Alexis."

"No can do." Mana said with a smirk. "But I'll duel you since I haven't dueled even once since I got here."

"I want to duel Jaden!" Chazz growled out.

"You'll duel me first." Mana said. "If you can't beat me, then their is no way you can beat Jaden."

"Fine." Chazz said. "After school, at the Obelisk arena." Chazz stormed off after Mana agreed. Word quickly speard about the duel as all the students showed up to watch.

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Mana said.

Mana-4000/Chazz-4000

"I'll start." Mana said as she drew a card. "I'll place three cards face down and place a monster face down in defense mode." Four face down cards appeared in front of Mana. "I end."

"Draw!" Chazz declared as he drew a card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3! Next, I use the Spell Card, Level UP! to evolve him to LV5!" Armed Dragon LV3 appeared before it evolved into LV5 in front of Chazz. "I attack!" Armed Dragon destroyed Mana'a face down Fire Sorcerer.

"Since Fire Sorcerer was flipped, I remove from play two cards from my hand" Mana said as she placed the last two cards in her hand into her pocket. "Next, you take 800 points of damage!"

Mana-4000/Chazz-3200

Chazz grunted as his Life Points dropped. "I end."

"Draw!" Mana said and smirked when she saw what the card was. "From my hand I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Mana said before drawing two cards. "Next, I activate my facedown Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin!" Mana gasps were heard as Dark Magician and Buster Blader jumped into the vortex in the sky before Dark Paladin descended onto the field next to Mana.

"Impossible!" Chazz Said as Dark Paladin smirked at him. "Only Yugi has those cards!"

"I'm not done yet." Mana said with a smirk. "I activate Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 Life Points, both players can Special Summon all removed from play monsters!"

Mana-2000/Chazz-3200

Everyone except Jaden gasped as Magician's Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. "Amazing." Alexis said next to Jaden.

"It gets better." Jaden said with a smirk. 'Mana's about to win of course. She could have held back a little more as to not draw too much attention to us.' Jaden then thought about what he just thought and silently laughed to himself. 'Well, I guse me beating a teacher in one turn already gained the entire schools attention on us, so I guess it doesn't matter how much Mana or myself holds back.' Jaden then turned back to watch the duel.

"I equip my face down Magic Formula card to Dark Magician Girl, raising her attack to 3000 since Dark Magician is in my graveyard." Mana explained as Dark Magician Girl began to read the book. "Plus, Dark Paladin gains 1000 attack points since their is a Dragon-Type monster on the field and graveyard, raising his attack to 3900!" Both monsters were surrounded by an aura as their attack power rose. "Paladin, attack!" Paladin destroyed Armed Dragon.

Mana-2000/Chazz-1500

"Dark Magician Girl, Magician's Valkyria, attack him directly!" Mana commanded. Both monsters attacked Chazz as instructed.

Mana-2000/Chazz-0

"Way to go Mana!" Syrus shouted over the cheering crowd.

"Thanks.!" Mana said as she winked and blew Syrus a kiss, causing him to blush and receive several hundred death glares from the male students. Chazz stood up and walked out of the arena with an expression full of anger.

"How do you two duel so well?" Alexis asked Jaden. "And why do you need to go to Duel Academy when you already duel so well?"

"I'll explain that later." Jaden said to Alexis. "I promise."


	7. A Shadow Game

Ch. 7 A Shadow Game

"As I reached for the rare card in the water, a hand grabbed me and dragged me in!" Syrus said. Chumley jumped up and screamed while Jaden and Mana yawned.

"What are you doing?" Professor Banner's voice said from behind Syrus, causing him to jump onto Chumley.

"Hey Professor Banner" Mana said.

"We're telling ghost stories." Jaden said. "You draw a card from the deck. The higher the level on the monster, the scarier your story has to be."

"I see." Banner said as he drew a card. The monster card was a level eight. "Have you guys ever heard of the Abandoned Dorm?" Banner asked in an eerie voice. Syrus and Chumley both said no as Mana and Jaden looked at Banner with great interest. "The dorm was used to train students with exceptional dueling skills such as Jaden and Mana here; however, students began to soon began to disappear from the dorm without a trace. The dorm was shut down shortly after and is now constantly watched over by the night patrol to keep students away. Those students who disappeared are still missing to this verey day." Banner got up and left the room.

"I-I think I'll t-turn in for the night." Chumley said before leaving.

"You guys going to bed?" Syrus asked asked as he noticed a strange look pass by Jaden and Mana as if they might have just discovered something important.

"No, I think we'll check out the Abandoned Dorm." Jaden said as he and Mana Got up and began to leave.

"What?" Syrus shouted. When Syrus realized Jaden and Mana were serious, he quickly followed, shouting, "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Alexis stood in front of the Abandoned Dorm and placed a rose in front of a gate made of a single chain with a sign that read, "Keep Out". Alexis released a deep sigh full of sorrow before whispering, "I hope you're safe brother, where ever you are..." After a few more minutes, Alexis went to turn around and leave but was met with a man in a black cloak and a mask.<p>

"You re coming with me." The man said. Alexis let a quick scream before a gas was sprayed in her face and she passed out.

* * *

><p>"Was that a scream?" Syrus asked, getting worried.<p>

"That sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted. "It came from up ahead! Let's go!" Jaden, Mana, and Syrus ran and discovered the Abandoned Dorm. Jaden noticed a card on the floor in front of a passage way and picked the card up. Jaden's face turned emotionless as he saw that the card was Doble Passé.

"Let's go inside." Mana said in a serious tone, her expression also emotionless. Syrus was shocked into silence at the way the usually cheerful Jaden and Mana were acting as he followed them inside and down to the basement. What they saw made their blood turn cold. Alexis was inside of a coffin as a man stood in the middle of the room. Jaden and Mana silently gasped upon seeing the power of the shadows surround Alexis.

'The shadows only surround a Shadow Duelist when their in trouble. Jaden thought. 'Is Alexis a Shadow Duelist like me and Mana?'

"My prey has come to me." the man said with an evil smirk. 'My name is Titan and this will be the last duel you ever play." Titan gasped as Jaden walked past him and toward Alexis without showing any sort of fear. 'Why is he not afraid of me?' Titan thought in surprise and anger.

Jaden reached Alexis and gently began to shake her. "Wake up Alexis." Jaden said softly. Alexis's eyes opened slowly before she was fully awake.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked as she looked around at her surroundings. When Alexis saw Titan, she gasped. "That's the guy who attacked me!"

"I know." Jaden said with venom in his voice as he helped Alexis out of the coffin. "His name is Titan, an S-class criminal who forces people into duels and claims to use the power of the shadows to send his victims into comas."

"I do use the power of the shadows." Titan said as he took out what appeared to be the Millennium Puzzle. "It's all thanks to this Millennium Pendent." A blast of dark energy hit the pendent in Titan's hands and vaporized it. Everyone except Jaden turned to see Mana with a sphere of black energy being held in her hand while she held her hand in front of her.

"First off, it's called the Millennium Puzzle." Mana said before the black energy vanished. "Second, if it were the real thing, that low level attack wouldn t even have left a tiny scratch, let alone destroy the entire thing."

"And third," Jaden began to say before a dark fog surrounded the entire room, "me and Mana are real Shadow Duelists." Jaden then activated his duel disk as a small burst of wind appeared around him. "If you win, you walk free; however, if you lose, you have to face a Penalty Game."

"Are you really a Shadow Duelist?" Alexis asked, surprised, as she looked at Jaden with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Kaiba hired me and Mana to find out about the missing students and to protect some cards that were sealed away here."

"You're telling me everything later." Alexis said in a commanding tone. 'I want to know exactly who you are Jaden.'

"Alright." Jaden said in a soft voice. "I planned to eventually."

"Enough!" Titan shouted with a hint of fright in his voice. "Let s duel!"

Jaden-4000/Titan-4000

Titan drew a card before saying, "I play the field spell Pandemonium! Next, I play Infernalqueen Archfiend!" Infernalqueen appeared on the left side of Titan as the field changed to the picture on the Pandemonium card. "Now I use the Spell Card, Double Summon to summon Terrorking Archfiend!" Terrorking appeared on the right of Titan. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said with a venom filled voice before he looked at the cards in his hand and glared at Titan. "I'll show you no mercy for kidnapping Alexis and everything else you've done! I activate Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode." Clayman and Burstinatrix disappeared inside of a twister before Blaster appeared on Jaden s right. "Next I use Dark Factory of Mass Production to return Clayman and Burstinatrix to my hand before fusing them together with Dark Fusion to summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in defense mode." Once again Claymand and Burstinatix disappeared inside of a twister, this one made of darkness, before Sniper appeared on Jaden's left. "I activate both of their special abilities! While Blaster and Sniper are in defense mode, they can each deal 1000 points of damage to my opponent!" Both Blaster and Sniper launched an attack each at Titan.

Jaden-4000/Titan-2000

Titan, Alexis, and Syrus gasped as half of Titan s body vanished. "What's happening to me!" Titan looked at Jaden, his eyes revieling how scared he truely is now.

"The loser of this duel will be trapped in the Shadow Realm." Jaden explain as he placed a card face down in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "That is the Penalty Game the loser of this duel must play. You'll lose in my next turn. I end."

"Draw!" Titan said before he smirked evilly upon seeing the card he drew. "I discard one card to activate Lightning Vortex! This card destroys all of my opponent's monsters!" Lightning struck down onto Jaden s field, destroying Rampart Blaster. "How did Infernal Sniper survive?"

"Sniper can't be destroyed with Spell Cards." Jaden said with a smirk.

"Fine." Titan growled out. "Since Infernalqueen raised the attack of Terrorking to 3000, I attack with him!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Jaden said, causing the attack to be swallowed up.

"I end." Titan said.

Jaden went to draw a card when he felt a pulse from his deck. 'You wish to punish him? Alright then.' Jaden thought as he drew his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity to allow each of us to draw until we hold six cards in our hands" Jaden now have 6 cards in his hand, making sure to hide 1 of them from Alexis s sight. "Now I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh before I use De-Fusion to bring Clayman and Burstinatrix onto the field." Sniper split before becoming Clayman and Burstinatirx as Winged Kuriboh appeared in front of Jaden.

"What do you plan to do with such weak monsters?" Titan laughed.

"I sacrifice all three to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Jaden roared as he placed Obelisk into a Monster Card Zone. Titan gasped in horror as he watched Obelisk rise and tower Jaden and the startled Alexis from behind. "I told you that 'I'll show you no mercy'!"

"But, how?" Titan gasped out in fear. "That card belongs to Yugi Muto, the King of Games!" Titan slowly backed away from the leering Obelisk.

"I'm sure you heard of the rumor about Yugi taking in an apprentice and eventually being beaten by him." Mana stated as she glared at Titan.

"I remember hearing about that." Syrus said as he looked at Obelisk it awe.

"Jaden was the apprentice." Mana said. "Yugi gave Jaden the Egyptian God Cards after Jaden beat him in a duel as proff of being The King of Games."

"Time to finish you off." Jaden said. "Obelisk, attack Infernalqueen!" Obelisk nodded before he obeyed Jaden's command and destroyed Infernalqueen.

Jaden-4000/Titan-0

"No!" Titan yelled as the shadows devoured him until there was nothing left. The dark fog disappeared right after.

"Mana, tell Syrus everything back at the dorm." Jaden said. "I have a few things to discuss with Alexis."

"Sure." Mana replied before she and Syrus left. Jaden turned around to look at Alexis.

"So, you're the King of Games." Alexis stated, not asked.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Sorry I couldn't tell you before, but can you imagine how everyone would react if they knew?" Alexis tried to imagine what would happen, and did not enjoy the results as she envisioned duelist from all over the world demanding to duel Jaden and every girl trying to date Jaden. That last thought caused Alexis to feel rage and anger to boil inside of her before she blushed at what she was thinking. Luckily for Alexis, Jaden did not notice the blush.

"I see your point." Alexis said with a nervous giggle before she remembered what Jaden had said only a few moments ago. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think you're a Shadow Duelist." Jaden answered with the most serious tone Alexis has ever heard from him.

"What?" Alexis gasped out. Jaden continued by explaining what happened to her when she was passed out and what it means. "I'm really a Shadow Duelist?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "I could train you, but you'll have to do all of your schoolwork on Sunday's like me and Mana."

"Earlier you said you were looking for the missing students who disappeared after going into this dorm, right?" Alexis asked. Jaden was confused about the change of subject but responded with a yes. "One of them is my missing brother, Atticus. I'll let you train me and help you so I can find him."

"I'll do everything I can to help find him and bring him back to you." Jaden told Alexis. Jaden them repeated the informed Sheppard of the recent events before walking back to Alexis's dorm discussing all of the events in Jaden's life, including telling her all of the stories Yugi told him, along the way.


	8. Alexis and Jaden vs Chazz and Crowler

Ch. 8 Alexis and Jaden vs. Chazz and Crowler

"Mourning class." Crowler said with great dignity in his voice.

"Mourning drag queen!" Jaden responded loud enough for the entire class to hear. Crowler was once again fuming as the entire class broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Got another note for you." Crowler snatched the note and read it out loud.

Dear teachers of Jaden, Mana, and Alexis,  
>Alexis has been given the same deal as Jaden and Mana for the rest of her days in Duel Academy.<br>Sincerely,  
>Chancellor Sheppard<p>

Crowler fumed for about half the class before an idea formed in his head. "Oh Jaden, how about we have a demonstration tag team duel between you and Alexis versus me and Chazz." Jaden looked over to Alexis simply shrugged before they both stood up. Chazz also agreed.

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Crowler said.

"Get your game on!" Alexis and Jaden shouted. All the students watched with excitement as the four duelists dueled in front on the class.

Jaden and Alexis-8000/Chazz and Crowler-8000

"I'll start." Jaden said as he drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius before activating the Spell Card, Double Summon to summon out Neo-Spacian Glow Moss." Each of the two monsters appeared on one side of Jaden. "I end my turn by placing three cards face down." Three face down cards appeared in front of Jaden.

"My turn." Chazz said as he drew.

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare to draw 4 cards." Jaden said as he drew the 4 cards. "Next, I activate Emergency Provision and destroy Mirage of Nightmare to Gain 1000 life points."

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Chazz and Crowler-8000

"I summon V-Tiger Jet to the field." Chazz said as V-Tiger Jet appeared next to him. "Now I activate Frontline Base. With its effect, I summon W-Wing Catapult. Now I combine them to summon VW-Tiger Catapult. With that I end my turn." V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult attached to each other before VW-Tiger Catapult hovered in front of Chazz.

"Draw!" Alexis said as she drew. "I place one card face down and use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader." Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater vanished inside of a twister before Cyber Blader appeared on the right of Alexis. "I summon Cyber Tutu in defense mode and end my turn." Tutu appeared on Alexis s left side of the field.

"I'm up!" Crowler said as he drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Ancient Gear Golem and 2 'Ancient Gear' monsters to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem." Gears and machinery appeared behind Crolwer before they began to attach to one another to form Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem as it appeared and towered behind Crowler. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I Gemini summon Neos Alius to activate his effect. Now his name is treated as 'Elemental Hero Neos'. I then use Contact Fusion to fuse Neos and Glow Moss to summon Elemental Hero Glow Neos!" Glow Neos appeared next to Jaden. "I equip Glow Neos with my face down Instant Neo Space." Glow Neos was surrounded by an aura of different colors. "Now, I use his effect to destroy Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, but he can no longer attack this turn." Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem was destroyed and replaced with Ancient Gear Golem.

"When Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed, I am allowed to summon Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said with his usual sneer.

"I'll end with two face down cards." Jaden said as two face down cards appeared on the field.

"I draw!" Chazz said. "I summon X-Head Cannon to the field before I use the effect of Frontline Base to summon Y-Dragon Head. Now I use the spell card Double Summon to summon Z-Metal Tank." The three monsters appeared to the left, right, and in front of Chazz. "I remover all three of my monsters from play to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon. Now I remove both of my monsters to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" All five monsters began to attach to eachother before Dragon Catapult Cannon appeared and towered over Chazz from behind. "I use his effect to remove from play Glow Neos!"

"I activate Pure Pupil!" Alexis said. "Since we have a card with 1000 attack or less, this card negates your monster's effect and destroys the monster that targets ours!" Dragon Catapult Cannon was destroyed.

"I end." Chazz growled out through clenched teeth.

"My turn." Alexis said. "I use Prima Light by sacrificing Cyber Tutu to summon Cyber Prima, destroying all face up Spell Cards on the field as she is summoned!" Prima appeared next to Alexis, Frontline Base being sent to the graveyard at the same time. "I end by playing Swords of Revealing Light." Swords made of a bright light surrounded Chazz and Crowler s side of the field.

"Draw!" Crowler said. "I use the spell Ancient Gear Factory. I remove from play Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Golem, and Ancient Gear from my graveyard to summon another Ancient Gear Golem to the field." Both Ancient Gear Golems towered behind Crowler. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and end my turn." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh appeared, causing many of the women to sigh with hearts in their eyes upon seeing the cute monster.

"I draw!" Chazz said. "I play Card of Sanctity so each of us draws until we all have six cards in our hands" Everyone now has six cards in their hands. "Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light." The swords of light vanish from the field. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 and use Level Up! to evolve him to LV5!" Armed Dragon LV5 appeared behind Chazz. "Attack Winged Kuriboh!"

"Go Transcendent Wings!" Jaden said as the card flipped face up. "I send two cards from my hand plus Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard to summon Winged Kuriboh LV10." Everyone watched as Winged Kuriboh s wings grew in length and armor appeared on him. "I use his effect to destroy all monsters on my opponent s side of the field and subtract their total attack points from my opponent s life points!"

"Say what?" Chazz and Crowler shouted. Winged Kuriboh LV10 disappeared along with the two Ancient Gear Golems and Armed Dragon LV5

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Chazz and Crowler-0

"That's game!" Jaden and Alexis said together with wide smirks on their faces. The entire class cheered as Jaden and Alexis returned to their seats.

'How could they win?' Crowler thought as tears ran down his eyes.

'I will defeat Jaden no matter what.' Chazz thought.


	9. Jaden Vs Zane

Ch. 9 Jaden vs. Zane

Jaden, Alexis, and Mana entered the Slifer cafeteria early in the mourning after a long night of searching for answers about the missing students. Alexis yawned before saying, "Now I know why you two sleep in class." As Alexis, Jaden, and Mana sat down, they noticed that Syrus was also in the cafeteria. "Hey Sy. What are you doing up this early?"

Syrus looked at the trio of Shadow Duelists and offered a weak smile. "Hey guys." Syrus said.

"What s wrong Sy?" Mana asked, full of concern.

"I had a nightmare." Syrus replied. "My brother Zane was telling me that I'm not cut out to be a duelist. I guess I was actually reliving a memory since it actually happened."

"Why would he say something like that?" Mana asked with a voice full of anger.

"Only one way to find out." Jaden said as he got up and left, everyone else following after him.

* * *

><p>After about a half-hour of searching, Jaden found Zane at the lighthouse. "What brings you here?" Zane asked.<p>

"I'm here to duel you." Jaden said. "I also want to find out why you say Syrus doesn't belong here."

"Alright." Zane said as he activated his duel disk. "Syrus knows how to play his cards, but not when."

'What does he mean?' Syrus thought as he, Alexis, and Mana watched the duel begin.

Jaden-4000/Zane-4000

"I'll start." Zane said as he drew a card. "I use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards before I use Polymerization on 3 of my Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber End Dragon appeared behind Zane. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said. "First, I use my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now, I use Dark Fusion on my Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia. His attack is based off of the 2 monster used to fusion summon him, meaning he has 4000 attack points!" Dark Gaia appeared on Jaden s left side of the field. "Next, I fuse Wildheart and Bladedge with Polymerization to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Wildedge appeared on the right side of Jaden. "Dark Gaia, attack his Cyber End Dragon!"

"I activate De-Fusion!" Zane said. "I return my Cyber End Dragon to the Fusion Deck and summon my three Cyber Dragons!" Three Cyber Dragons surrounded Zane.

"I attack with Wildedge!" Jaden said. "His effect allows him to attack all of my opponent s monsters!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Zane said as the attack was absorbed, not expecting the effect of Wildedge.

"I ll end with one card face down." Jaden said.

"I draw!" Zane said. "I use another Polymerization to bring back Cyber End Dragon!" Zane said as Cyber End Dragon reappeared. "I attack Wildedge!"

"Go De-Fusion!" Jaden said. "I use it on Wildedge to summon Wildheart and Bladedge!" The two Elemental Heroes appeared onto the field.

"I'll end with a facedown card." Zane said.

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I'll play one card face down and attack with Dark Gaia!"

"I activate Draining Shield!" Zane said.

"Sorry Zane, but I activate Solemn Judgment!" Jaded said, smirking as he watched Zane s eyes widen in surprise.

Jaden-2000/Zane-4000

Gasps were heard as the two monsters destroyed each other. "Now I attack with Bladedge and Wildheart." Both monsters moved forward and struck Zane.

Jaden-4000/Zane-0

"I lost." Zane said in shock.

"I know the feeling." Alexis said. "Jaden truly is something else."

"Let's keep this between us." Jaden said. "I don't need every girl at this school trying to date me and every duelist trying to duel me." Alexis imagined the girls trying to date Jaden and found herself wishing to kill all of them. Alexis blushed when she realized what she was thinking.

"Fine by me." Zane said with a small smile. "Not only do you know how to play your cards, but you also know when." Zane extended his hand to Jaden who shook it.

'I get it.' Syrus thought. 'It doesn't matter if you know how to play your cards if you don t know when.' Syrus looked at his deck as he thought 'I'll learn how to! Just wait Zane, you ll see.'


	10. Chazz Vs Bastion

Ch. 10 Chazz vs. Bastion

"You have failed me one too many times!" Crowler shrieked inside of his office. "Tomorrow you'll duel against Bastion. If you lose Chazz, you'll be demoted to Ra Yellow!"

"I can't believe this." Chazz said as he left Crowler's office. "There is no way I'll ever be a Ra Yellow!"

* * *

><p>School just ended for the day and Jaden, Syrus, Mana, and Alexis were about to head to the Slifer Red Dorm when Bastion came up to them. "Hey Bastion. What's up?" Jaden asked.<p>

"I was wondering if you guys could help me." Bastion said. "I need to repaint the walls of my room."

"Why?" Mana asked.

"Crowler said if I beat Chazz in a duel tomorrow, I'll be promoted to Obelisk Blue." Bastion explained.

"Sure, we'll help." Alexis said as Bastion led them to his dorm room. When Jaden and the others walked inside, they were surprised to see the walls covered in all sorts of different equations.

"What are all of these equations for?" Syrus asked.

"Their duel equations on how to beat decks." Bastion explained before pointing to the ceiling. "The ones on the ceiling are for Jaden and Mana s deck, though they haven't done me much good." Jaden and the others looked up to see hundreds of equations of the ceiling.

"Wow." Jaden and Mana said. Soon, everyone began to paint the walls and ceiling. Eventually, they all started to paint each other and laugh at the way they all looked. After about two hours, they finished painting the walls and ceiling and Jaden and Syrus volunteered to let Bastion stay the night with them while the paint dries.

* * *

><p>"This is a promotion and demotion duel." Crowler said to Bastion and Chazz. The only people in the stage are Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Syrus, Chumley, Jassmine, Mindy, and Zane. "If Chazz loses, he is demoted to Ra Yellow. If Bastion wins, he is promoted to Obelisk Blue." Crowler explained.<p>

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Bastion said.

Bation-4000/Chazz-4000

"I'll start!" Bastion said. "I'll summon Oxygeddon in attack mode and place three cards facedown." Oxygeddon appeared next to Bastion as three facedown cards appeared in front of him. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Chazz said. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in defense mode then place two cards face down." Armed Dragon appeared next to Chazz as the two facedown cards appeared in front of him. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Bastion said. "I summon Hydrogeddon to the field. Next, I attack your Armed Dragon with him!" Hydrogeddon destroyed Armed Dragon. "When Hydrogeddon destroys a monster, I'm allowed to summon another one." Another Hydrogeddon appeared on the field. "I attack with my new Hydrogeddon!"

"Go Trap Cards!" Chazz said. "I use Negate Attack to stop your attack and Call of the Haunted to bring back my Armed Dragon LV3!" Bastion monsters stopped attacking as Armed Dragon reappeared on the field.

"I'll end my turn." Bastion said, remaining calm.

"Draw!" Chazz said. "During my Standby Phrase, my LV3 evolves into a LV5." Armed Dragon LV5 appeared behind Chazz. "Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster whose attack is lower than the monster I discard. I discard Despair from the Dark and destroy Hydrogeddon." Hydrogeddon disappeared. "Now, attack his Oxygeddon!"

"I activate Negate Attack." Bastion said, completely calm and unfazed.

"I'll end." Chazz growled out.

"Draw!" Bastion said. "I use my face down Spell Card, Living Fossil. I can resurrect a monster if I lower its attack by 1000. Come back to the field, Hydrogeddon!" Hydrogeddon appeared next to its twin. "Now I use my facedown Bonding-H20. I tribute 2 copies of Hydrogeddon and 1 Oxygeddon so that I can summon Water Dragon!" Water Dragon arose onto the field and surrounded Bastion. "Next, I use my face down Ring of Destruction to destroy your Armed Dragon!"

Basion-1600/Chazz-1600

"Now I attack you with Water Dragon!" Bastion said, resulting in Water Dragon striking Chazz.

Bastion-1600/Chazz-0

"Bastion wins." Crowler announced. "You will be promoted to Obelisk Blue immediately."

"No." Bastion said, confusing Crowler greatly. "I only want to enter Obelisk Blue when I become the best duelist among the freshmen." Bastion turned and looked at Jaden. "My walls will soon be filled with new equations on how to beat you Jaden." Bastion said as an intense fire burned in his eyes.

"Bring it on." Jaden said, the same fire burning in his eyes as Mana and Alexis saw all the duel spirits in his deck surround him from behind, all looking eager for the battle that they know will come.

* * *

><p>Chazz watched as Duel Academy became smaller and smaller as he floated away of a raft. "I'll return and beat all of them. Just watch." Chazz said as Duel Academy completely vanished from his view. "I'll definitely defeat you, Jaden..."<p> 


	11. Jinzo

Ch. 11 Jinzo

"Why did Mana, Alexis, and everyone have to return home while I m stuck here?" Jaden wondered out load as he walked through the forest of Duel Academy. Unlike last time where there was nothing but forest, some of the forest has been removed and a construction site stood where a couple dozen trees once stood. "And why did it have to snow?" Jaden walked by the Abandoned Dorm when he saw the outline of someone. "Who's that?" Jaden ran inside and soon found himself in the basement where he dueld Titan.

"Hello Atticus " an elderly voice said from behind Jaden. Jaden turned around to see an image of Atticus and a shadow of a man. "I'd like you to have this." The man said before he forced a mask onto Atticus's face. Atticus let out a loud scream as the shadows surrounded and entered him. "Welcome to the Shadow Riders, Nightshroud." The man said before he and Atticus disappeared.

"This place is boring." another voice said behind Jaden. Jaden turned around once again to see a group of three Obelisk Blue students. "I thought people disappeared here, yet nothing is happening."

"Guess they were just rumors." another student said. "How lame "

"Let's make them real." the third Obelisk Blue student said. "We leave without telling anyone." The other 2 agreed before all 3 walked away laughing.

"I'd hate to be those three when Kaiba gets his hands on them." Jaden said with a smirk which soon turned into a frown. "How am I going to explain this to Alexis?"

"You won't." a voice said before a shadow appeared in front of Jaden. "I only showed you those events so that you'll have some closure before I devour you." The shadow crackled evilly before turning into one of the Jinzo Duel Spirits, this one unfortunately being evil unlike the one in Joey's deck.

"We'll see about that." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk. Five cards appeared in front of Jinzo.

"Duel!" Jaden and Jinzo said.

Jaden-4000/Jinzo-4000

"I'll begin." Jinzo said as another card appeared in front of him. "I'll summon Malice Doll of Demise." Malice Doll appeared on the field. "I activate Double Summoning and sacrifice Malice Doll to summon Jinzo!" Malice Doll disappeared as Jinzo vanished only to reappear where Malice Doll once stood. "I end by turn by equipping myself with the spell card Amplifier!"

"You shouldn't have left yourself wide open." Jaden said with a deep chuckle as he drew a card.

"What do you mean by that?" Jinzo asked.

"Simple." Jaden said. "First, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden drew the next two cards from his deck. "Now, I use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman, Avian, and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" Avian, Bubbleman, an Sparkman disappeared into the vortex before Tempest soared down from the sky and landed next to Jaden. "I activate De-Fusion to summon the three monsters used to summon Tempest." Tempest glowed golden-yellow, blue, and green before the three colors split along with Tempest. Golden-yellow became Sparkman, blue became Bubbleman, and green became Avian. All three monsters surrounded Jaden.

"Why play such weak monsters?" Jinzo asked in confusion.

"I sacrifice all three to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!" Jaden roared as he placed Dreadroot onto a Monster Card Zone. Jinzo stepped back in horror as Dreadroot appeared on the field, towering behind Jaden. "Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Amplifier. Since Amplifier is destroyed, so are you!" Jinzo howled in pain as he was forced off of the field. "Attack Dreadroot!" Dreadroot smirked before he struck Jinzo directly.

Jaden-4000/Jinzo-0

Jinzo screamed as he disappeared into the darkness. After a few moments, Jaden took out his PDA and called Kaiba to inform him of his discovery. Kaiba began to yell when he saw Jaden in the Slifer Red uniform before he threatened to kill the three students who pretended to be taken by the shadows when he finds them. It took Kaiba s wife, Kisara, the human form of the Duel Spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon that Jaden brought to life with his powers, to calm him down to the extent that allowed Kaiba to contact some people to hunt for the three runaway missing students. Kisara also took Kaiba to the side to calm him down farther, causing Jaden to hang up with a deep blush when he started to hear moaning in the background.

"Now to tell Alexis about what happened." Jaden said but then noticed something lying of the floor. Jaden looked at the object and discovered that it was a stack of cards. Jaden grabbed the cards and sense a strong dark energy around them before he scanned through the cards. 'These could come in handy later.' Jaden thought as he placed the cards into an extra deck holder he carries with him before a veil of darkness surrounded him. When the veil of darkness disappeared, Jaden stood in front of a house that read "Rhodes" on the mailbox.


	12. Meeting the Rhodes

Ch. 12 Meeting the Rhodes

A knock was heard on the front door of the Rhodes Mansion. "Coming!" a middle-aged woman with blond hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue dress said. The women opened the door to see Jaden. "Why, hello young man."

"Hello Mrs. Rhodes." Jaden said very politely. "I'm Jaden Yuki, a friend of Alexis from Duel Academy."

"Oh." Mrs. Rhodes said with a smile. "You're the Shadow Duelist Alexis told us about."

"She told you about that?" Jaden gasped, his voice full of shock and panic.

"She talks in her sleep sometimes." Mrs. Rhodes said with a wild smirk, causing Jaden to sweat a bit. "The next mourning we kind of forced her to tell us." Mrs. Rhodes saw how nervous Jaden was and knew immediately knew why. "Don't worry, you're still more than welcomed to come in."

"Oh." Jaden said, breathing a huge sigh of relieve. "Is she home?"

"She's in her room." Mrs. Rhodes said as she stepped out of the way to allow Jaden in. "Her room is upstairs, second door on the right."

"Thanks." Jaden said as he walked inside and followed Mrs. Rhodes directions until he stood outside of Alexis s room. Jaden gasped and blushed as he saw Alexis in nothing but lacy black panties, her back facing him. Alexis heard the gasp and turned around, causing Jaden to blush a deeper shade of red upon seeing her exposed chest.

"Jaden?" Alexis gasped in shock as she blushed a deep crimson red. 'I'm standing in front of Jaden with nothing on except panties as he is looking at me!'

"Sorry!" Jaden quickly said before he ran back down stairs as if he was being chased by the hundreds of fan girls he would have if people found out he was the King of Games. After a few minutes, a middle-aged man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black suit came into the house.

"You must be Jaden." the man, hich Jaden guessed to be Mr. Rhodes, said as Mrs. Rhodes walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "What happened to cause you to blush so deep?"

"Nothing!" Jaden and Alexis said at the same time. Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes turned to see Alexis walk down the stairs.

"Nothing happened Daddy." Alexis said in a tone that told her parents not to ask anymore questions about the subject or else they will be in an extreme amount of pain.

"Alright then." Mr. Rhodes said with a very nervous expression on his face. "What brings you here Jaden?"

Jaden's expression turned serious as he said, "I have information about Atticus." Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes eyes widened, along with Alexis s, before all of them walked and sat in the dinning room. Jaden then retold the events he witnessed before dueling Jinzo.

"So he's alive!" Mrs. Rhodes said with tears in his eyes, leaning into her husbans chest as he wrapped his arms around her for comfort.

"Yes." Jaden said softly. "It's only a matter of time before he returns to the island to try to obtain the Sacred Beast Cards." Everyone remained silent for several minutes taking in the new information. "I should probably get going." Jaden said as he stood up.

"But it's so late." Mrs. Rhodes said. "It would take you at least several hours to return to Duel Academy."

"Not really." Jaden said, confusing Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes. "I can teleport through the power of the shadows."

"That may be, but we still wish for you to stay." Mr. Rhodes said. "Plus Im sure you're hungry." At that moment, Jaden's stomach growled, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "Please stay. It's the least we can do after all you ve done for us and especially Alexis with her new found abilities."

"I don't want to be a bother " Jaden said, scratching his nose in embarresment.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Rhodes said. "It would be a pleasure to have you here." After a bit more pleading from Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes, Jaden eventually agreed to stay the night and have dinner with Alexis and her parents. Soon, it was time to turn in for the night. While Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes were already asleep, Alexis stood in her doorway while Jaden stood in the doorway of the guest room which is opposite to her own.

"I'm really sorry about earlier Alexis." Jaden said nervously with a deep blush.

"It's not your fault Jaden." Alexis said, also blushing. "I shouldn't of had my door open were anyone could have just walked in."

"I could have warned you that I was coming." Jaden said as he held his head down in shame. Alexis saw the guilt in Jaden s eyes and walked up to him. Alexis used her right hand to raise Jaden s head and forced him to look at her.

"I don't blame you." Alexis said. "Besides, you were a gentleman and walked away and apologized. Most men I know would have tried to jump me right then and their without hesitation." Alexis saw fury and rage flash in Jaden's eyes for a brief second before returning back to normal when she mentioned that. "So thank you." Alexis said before she kissed Jaden's cheek. When Alexis realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled back with a deep, scarlet blush. Alexis saw Jaden with the same blush before she ran into her room and shut the door. 'I just kissed him!' Alexis though as she traced her lips with her fingers. 'I know I feel different about him then I do others ' Alexis walked to her bed and sat down. 'I think I'm falling for him.' Alexis thought before lying in her bed.

* * *

><p>'She kissed me!' Jaden thought as he touched his cheek. Jaden walked into the guest room, closing the door on the way in and sat on the bed. 'Does she like, even love, me? Do I love her?' Images of him and Alexis spending time together flashed through Jaden s head. 'I never acted the way I do around anyone else but her. I think I've fallen for Alexis.' Jaden thought as he lay in bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Neither Jaden nor Alexis slept easily that night as thoughts of each other flashed through their minds. Above the Rhodes Mansion, the Wicked and Egyptian Gods along with the six Signer Dragons were talking.<p>

"It's only a matter of time." Obelisk said.

"Soon their true power will be awakened." Dreadroot spoke.

"It needs to happen soon if they are to face what s ahead." Slifer said.

"Agreed." Easer replied.

"We'll also need our brothers, the Sacred Beasts." Ra said. "Luckily we have the Signer Dragons to help us this time."

"It's our pleasure to help." Black-Winged Dragon answered.

"We'll help whenever our power is needed." Red Dragon Archfiend replied.

"We wish we could have been their last time." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"However, we were busy dealing with the Earthbound Immortals." Life Stream Dragon explained.

"This time however, we are here to help." Black Rose Dragon said.

"Jaden and Alexis may need it since their enemy's strength has increased since the last war." Stardust Dragon said. "And so that they do not suffer the same fate as the others did in the previous war." All twelve Duel Spirits agreed and wished for the same fate not to be repeated with Jaden and Alexis.

"Many challenges await Jaden and Alexis." Avatar said. The Wicked and Egyptian Gods along with the Signer Dragons soon vanished into the night without Jaden or Alexis ever knowing they were their.


	13. Miss Duel Academy

Ch. 13 Miss Duel Academy

Jaden is wearing a large sweat drop as he stood in the middle of a crowd of students. 'Why did Bastion, Chumley, and Sy drag me here?' Jaden thought in irritation.

"It's time to choose Miss Duel Academy!" an Obelisk Blue student holding a microphone said. "Now as you all know, the contestants are picked by the male population of Duel Academy and all the women are participants of this contest!"

"This is so exciting!" Syrus said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I know." Bastion said with the same gleam in his eyes.

"You too Bastion?" Jaden asked in surprise and shock.

"Of course!" Bastion said. "Every vote counts!" Bastion stared at Jaden before asking, "Who did you vote for?" Before Jaden could reply, the student with the microphone began to speak.

"This year we have a tie!" the Obelisk Blue said. Many gasps and whispers sounded before students looked to the Obelisk Blue student. Jaden then noticed something that no one else seamed to notice.

'2 of the 6 contestants are missing.' Jaden thought. 'Wonder who they are.' When Jaden noticed a list of the six remaining contestants and read it, he sweat dropped again. 'Can't blame those two for not being here. I'd ditch too if they had a Mister Duel Academy. Jaden shuddered at the thought of such a competition since he already knew of his expanding fan club consisting of mostly women. He then shivered when he though of what those in his fan club would do if they saw someone vote for someone else. 'I might end up leaving and forgetting about my job here if Kiaba gives the okay for a Mister Duel Academy competition.'

"The two winners are Alexis and Mana!" the Obelisk said, only to gasp when he discovered they were not their. "Where are they?"

"Let us go!" the voices of Alexis and Mana demanded as they were brought by about ten people each to the stage, kicking, scratching, punching, screaming, and doing whatever else they could to break free as they were were brought all the way up to the stage.

"Wait!" a Ra Yellow student said. "One of the students didn't vote!" This immediately caught everyone's attention as they looked at the Ra Yellow student. Jaden suddenly had a bad feeling and stated to come up with an escape plan that would not get him noticed by the other students.

"Who?" the Obelisk student demanded, everyone else waiting impatiently for the answer.

"The student's name is Jaden Yuki!" the Ra Yellow said. When everyone turned to look at where Jaden stood, they discovered that he had vanished and was replaced with a sign with a cartoon picture of Jaden and a message that read, "Out to lunch! Be back when I get back! Don t wait up for me!" Everyone gawked at the sign as they wondered how he disappeared, when did he disappear, and how did he get the sign into the room without anyone noticing him bringing it in.

"Let's go while their still distracted and in shock." Jaden whispered to Alexis and Mana from behind, pointing to a back entrance to the room they were in that everyone else seemed to forget about as they still gawked at the sign Jaden placed inside of the room. The three shadow duelists quickly snuck away unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"I refuse to vote!" Jaden shouted to Sheppard. Sheppard winced as his ears rang from the load shout.<p>

"Can I talk to Jaden alone?" Sheppard asked Alexis and Mana, both agreeing before they walked outside of Sheppard s office. "What's the problem Jaden? I thought you would have voted for Mana since you've known her longer, or are you falling for Alexis?" Jaden could only stutter several random syllables as a response. Sheppard's gasped as his eyes widened before he ask in shock, "You've fallen in love with Alexis haven t you?"

Jaden blushed before replying with, "Yeah, I have." Outside the office, Alexis gasped while Mana smirked widely. Back inside, Jaden said, "Don't tell her I said that. I'm still trying to figure out everything myself since I've never felt this way for anyone before."

"Don't worry Jaden, I won t tell anyone you don't want to know." Sheppard said before he pushed a button on a microphone on his desk. Sheppard spoke into the microphone, saying, "Jaden no longer hast to vote! The Miss Duel Academy title will be given to both Alexis and Mana! Any arguments will result in 3 weeks of in school suspension and 2 month of detention! That is all!" Sheppard released the button before looking at Jaden. "You will eventually need to tell her how you feel."

"I know." Jaden said with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know how to " Jaden walked out of Sheppard s office deep in thought, completely ignoring Alexis and Mana as he walked right past them. Alexis blushed as she watched him leave while Mana was smirking the entire time.

"How do you feel about this?" Mana asked Alexis with a knowing smirk stretched across her face.

Alexis noticed the smirk and glared at Mana, who was unfazed by it. "Shut it." Alexis said before walking towards her dorm room. 'Jaden loves me!' Alexis thought, feeling as though she was walking on air. 'How do I get him to tell me?' Alexis noticed a poster that read, "Duel Academy Dance." When Alexis saw the poster, she smiled. "That could work." Alexis said before she walked off, an idea forming in her head.


	14. Finding Love

Ch. 14 Finding Love

"Get your game on kids!" Ms. Fontaine with her usual, gental smile. "Your tennis game that is!"

"What does tennis have to do with dueling?" Jaden asked as he hit a tennis ball during gym.

"Everything!" Mindy answered. "Taking turns, thinking on your feet, and the better you play," Mindy hit the tennis ball to Syrus and Jaden s side of the court, "the better you do!" Syrus managed to hit the ball back, or rather the ball bounced off of his racket as he shielded his face with it, before it was hit high above Jaden by Jasmine.

"Well, in that case!" Jaden said before he jumped into the air going after the tennis ball.

"Whoa!" Syrus, Mindy, and Jasmine said upon seeing Jaden jump higher than the net. Jaden managed to strike the ball, but accidently used too much force and instead of going over the net, it went straight for Alexis.

"Alexis! Look out!" Jaden shouted. Alexis turned to see the ball heading straight towards her at a speed no ordinary human could even think about blocking the ball. Then, due to her shadow training, she moved swift enough to atempt to hit the ball when a shadow of a man rushed past her and hit the ball. "Are you alright?" Jaden asked Alexis when he reached her.

"Yeah, do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" the man that hit the ball asked as he turned around to face Jaden and Alexis. When the man saw Alexis, he blushed. 'That's Alexis Rhodes.' the man thought as a blush appeared on his face.

"Ah, no. I m fine." Alexis said as she looked at the man oddly. "And you are?"

"Harrington." the man said.

"Jaden!" Crowler s voice screeched. Everyone turned to see Crowler, while trying to hold in their laughter, as he appeared next to them with a black eye the size of a tennis ball. "How dare you hit me? You ll be punished big time for this!"

"One, I didn't hit you." Jaden said. "And two, you can't punish me and you know it." Crowler gawked at Jaden for a moment, unable to think of a come back, before fuming as he walked away, heading to the gym teacher Ms. Fontiane who also acted as the school nurse. Jaden smirked as he looked at Alexis saying, "He never learns." Alexis stifled a giggle from Jaden s comment as she heard Crowler yell from Ms. Fontaine treatment.

Harrington fumed upon hearing Alexis laugh at something Jaden said. 'He can't talk to my Alexis like that!' Harrington thought. "How dare a low class Slifer like you talk to an Obelisk like Alexis!"

"Pardon?" Jaden asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Harrington shouted. "The winner gets to be Alexis's fiancé!"

"Wait? What?" Alexis shouted, fury shinning in her eyes.

"I agree to the duel, but not to the terms." Jaden said. "Just let me change and get my duel disk first." Jaden left for the locker room and soon was inside. When Jaden opened his locker, he noticed a note that was not their before. "What the?" Jaden asked as he grabbed the note. Jaden opened the note and began to silently read it.

Dear Jaden,  
>I love that gentle smile you usually show.<br>Your innocently kind nature reminds me of the pure, fresh fallen snow.  
>When I need a push in the right direction, you give me a shove.<br>I know you care for me with a great deal of love.  
>I want you to know that I love you too,<br>And I know are feelings towards each other are true.  
>Meet me at the Slifer cliff after gym so I can ask you to the Duel Academy Dance personally.<br>Love,  
>Your Secret Admirer<p>

"She knows I love her?" Jaden asked himself as he changed into his Slifer uniform and slid on his duel disk. 'Wonder who it is?' Jaden thought as he walked out into the tennis court.

"About time." Harrington said as he activated his duel disk. By now, all of the students in class have heard of the conditions of the duel and came to watch, along with Crowler and Ms. Fontaine.

Jaden-4000/Harrington-4000

"Shut it you pig." Jaden said with a voice cold enough to make everyone feel as if the temperature fell 10 to 20 degrees as he drew a card. "I'll use Polymerization on Bubbleman and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Mariner!" Bubbleman and Avian spiraled into a twister before emerging as Mariner as he rode a wave down until he stood next to Jaden. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." A face down card appeared in front of Jaden.

"I'm up!" Harrington said with a sneer. "I'll place two cards face down and activate Service Ace! Now you have to guess whether a card I select from my hand is Monster, Trap, or Spell Card. If you guess wrong, you ll receive 1000 points of damage!" Harrington chose a card in his left hand and placed it in his right hand.

"I'll guess that it's a monster." Jaden said. Jaden smirked as Harrington revealed the card to be a monster before he placed the monster card in his hand.

"You got lucky." Harrington growled. "But in the end, Alexis will be mine! I end!"

"You disgust me Harrington!" Jaden said with the same tone as earlier as he drew his card.

"How so?" Harrington asked, real confusion in his voice which made Jaden even angrier than before.

"First, I told you I refuse the conditions of this duel and yet you still think they apply!" Jaden said with pure disgust and an intense fury shinning in his eyes. Everyone watching was in shock since they never thought it was possible for Jaden to show that much fury. "Second, I hate how you think you could win the love of someone in a duel! Shows what you think about women!" Many of the women watching began to whisper and look at Harrington with almost the same amount of disgust as Jaden was, causing him to sweat a little at all the intense glares he was receiving. "Third, I m about to teach you a very, very painful lesson!"

"Really now?" Harrington sneered. "How exactly do you plan to do that you Slifer Slacker?"

"I activate Dark Fusion!" Jaden shouted as he slammed the card into the Spell Card Zone. "I fuse Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem appeared and merged together before Dark Gaia soared down from the sky and landed next to Jaden. "Mariner, attack!"

"I activate Receive Ace!" Harrington said. "I negate your attack and you receive 1000 points of damage!"

Jaden-2500/Harrington-4000

"Now I have to discard the top three cards from my deck." Harrington said as he sent the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard.

"Before I attack with Dark Gaia, I ll activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other face down!" Jaden said with a smirk as Harrington s face down Receive Ace was destroyed. "I now attack you directly with Dark Gaia!" Harrington screamed as Dark Gaia attacked him.

Jaden-2500/Harrington-0

"How could I lose to you?" Harrington wailed. "She was supposed to be my girlfriend!" Harrington continued to wail before both Jaden and Alexis sent him the coldest death glare anyone has ever seen, resulting in him running off as he was crying out, "Mommy!"

"Pathetic." Jaden said. Soon, the entire crowd began to shrink until only Jaden and Alexis remained. "Sorry Alexis, but I go to head to Slifer Cliff."

"I'll join you.' Alexis said with a blush that Jaden didn t notice. Jaden and Alexis walked in silence until they reached the Slifer Cliff.

"Where is she?" Jaden wondered out loud as he searched the area.

"Who?" Alexis asked, though she already knew who Jaden is referring to.

"The person who wrote me a letter." Jaden said said as he pulled the letter he found in his locker out of his inside jacket pocket.

"She's right here." Alexis said shyly with a blush.

"You wrote the letter?" Jaden asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Alexis replied. "I heard what you told Sheppard during the Miss Duel Academy fiasco."

"Oh." Jaden said with a heavy blush. "Is what you wrote true?"

"Yes." Alexis whispered so softly, Jaden barely heard what she said. "I'm in love with you Jaden." Alexis gasped as she felt Jaden s lips pressed against hers before she closed her eyes. Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexi s waist as Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck. Eventually, the need for air became too great and they had to separate.

"I love you too." Jaden said as he rested his forehead against Alexis s forehead. "When is this dance taking place anyway?"

"The date wasn't specified; it just said that it was some time after the school duel." Alexis replied. "Do you plan to be my date?"

"Only if you'll be mine." Jaden said before he and Alexis leaned in for another kiss.


	15. Only a Duelist Can Use Their Deck

Ch. 15 Only a Duelist Can Use Their Deck

Jaden and Alexis were walking in the hallway when they noticed a large crowd gathered outside of the Card Shop. Jaden and Alexis managed to push their way though to the front, where they saw Syrus just finishing a duel as the winner. "Why was Sy dueling?" Alexis asked.

"To get the last ticket." Dorthy answered as she pulled out a ticket form behind the counter.

"The tickets are to see Yugi's famous deck." Bastion explained as he stood next to Jaden.

"I got the last ticket!" Syrus said with glee as pure excitement shone in his eyes. "Sorry Dimitri."

"Hey Sy." Jaden said. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"I have an all access pass, remember?" Jaden asked. "I could take you and Bastion to see Yugi's deck right now if I wanted to."

"Really?" Syrus and Bastion asked.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "I could even let you touch the cards." Everyone but Alexis gawked upon hearing what Jaden has access to. No one noticed as Dimitri go up and vanished as they all looked at Jaden in shock, looking ready to pounce but the glare Alexis was sending them forced them to reconsider their pouncing Jaden idea.

"Let's go!" Syrus and Bastion said as they each grabbed one of Jaden's arms and began to drag him towards the room Yugi s deck is located in. They began to jog so as to avoid other students who wished to use Jaden to get to see Yugi's deck early and touch it.

"Huh? Wait!" Jaden shouted and Syrus and Bastion continued to drag him. Alexis giggled before she followed her frantic, secret boyfriend. On the way, Jaden and the others met up with Zane, Mindy, Jasmine, Mana, and Chumley who decided to tag along. When Jaden and the gang finally reached the room and went inside, they were met with a shocking sight. The glass container holding Yugi's deck was shattered and his deck was gone.

"Mana! Find it!" Jaden said, knowing Mana knows the only other location of the Dark Magician Girl card besides the one in her deck.

"On it!" Mana replied before she concentrated for a few moments. "This way!" Everyone followed Mana with confusion, except Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus, as to how see could find the deck. Eventually, they discovered Dimitri by the rocks.

"Are you the one who stole Yugi's deck?" Jaden asked as he activated his duel disk.

"Stole?" Dimitri asked with a deeper voice then usually. "How could I steal my own deck?" Dimitri activated his duel disk as he slid Yugi's deck into the deck slot.

"Watch out Jaden!" Bastion warned. "Dimitri is a copycat duelist; meaning that he'll know how to use Yugi's deck as if it was his own!"

"That won't be a problem." Mana said. Everyone except Alexis and Syrus looked at Mana in confusion. "Just watch."

Jaden-4000/Dimitri-4000

"I ll start!" Dimitri said as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Dimitri drew two more cards from his deck and placed one of the cards on the field. "Since Watapon was added to my hand by card effect, I'm allowed to special summon him." Watapon materialized in front of Dimitri. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said, a small gust of wind spiraling around him before it spread out in all directions as he drew. The gust of wind caused everyone to look at him with wonder.

'He's letting some of his shadow power out by mistake.' Alexis thought. 'He's taking this personally. I can't blame him since this is his mentor s deck that someone other then Yugi is using.'

'I better cool down before I hurt someone.' Jaden thought as he chose a card in his hand and slid it into the spell and trap card zone. "I use Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Burtsinatirx and Avian disappeared into a twister before Flame Wingman appeared in the sky and lowed down next to Jaden. "I attack!" Wingman went for Watapon and destroyed it.

"By discarding Kuriboh, I take no battle damaged." Dimitri said as he placed Kuriboh into his graveyard.

"I'll end by placing two cards face down." Jaden said. 'I know what you're planning Dimitri and it won t work."

Dimitri drew a card and smirked. "I remove from play 1 Dark Attribute monster and 1 Light Attribute monster from my graveyard to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

"Yugi really does have that card!" Bastion gasped as Luster Soldier arose on the field.

'I knew it.' Jaden thought calmly. "I activate Solemn Judgment!" Jaden said. "I pay half of my life points to stop the Special Summoning of your monster and destroy it!"

Jaden-2000/Dimitri-4000

"How did he know how to counter it?" Chumley asked. Alexis, Mana, and Syrus smirked as the others could only ponder and guess the answer to Chumley's question.

Dimitri gasped as his monster disappeared. "Fine, I use Polymerization on Gazelle and Borfemet to summon Chimera, the Flying Mystical Beast!" Gazelle and Borfemet disappeared into the vortex before Chimera landed next to Dimitri. "Attack!"

"I activate Draining Shield!" Jaden said. "Now I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points and you attack is negated." Chimera hit a shield, where the force of his impact was converted into energy that streamed to Jaden s duel disk.

Jaden-4100/Dimitri-4000

"I'll end." Dimitri said.

Jaden dew a card and added it to his hand. "I use Polymerization on Flame Wingman and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman and Sparkman disappeared into the vortex before Flare Wingman soared in the sky and landed on the field. "Wingman, attack Chimera!" Flare Wingman destroyed Chimera as he was commanded. "You also lose Life Points equal to you monster's attack points!"

Jaden-4100/Dimitri-300

"I'm allowed to bring back Gazelle with Chimera's effect." Dimitri said as Gazelle reappeared on the field. Jaden decided to end his turn. "Draw!" Dimitri looked at his new card before placing it on the field. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords made up entirely of light surrounded Jaden's side of the field. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior." Beta appeared on the field before Dimitri ended his turn.

"Draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Not much else he can do right now." Jasmine said.

"Agreed." Mindy said.

"My turn." Dimitri said as he drew. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the Dark Magician!" Dark Magician materialized onto the field. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said while looked at the new card. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Dimitri wordlessly drew his card. "I activate another Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Dimitri drew the two cards from his deck. "Now I use the Spell Card, Thousand Knifes to destroy Flare Wingman!" Wingman was pierced by thousands of knives before he exploded into millions of little shards and disappeared. "Now I use Dedication through Light and Darkness! By offering my Dark Magician, I can summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my deck!" Dark Magician disappeared only to be replaced by Dark Magician of Chaos. "Attack my Magician of Chaos!" Magician of Chaos attacked Jaden directly.

Jaden-1300/Dimitri-300

"I end." Dimitri said.

"Let's see how he gets out of this one.' Zane thought to himself, wondering just how strong Jaden truly is.

"Draw!" Jaden said as he drew. "I use my face down Monster Reborn to bring back Flare Wingman. Then, I summon Winged Kuriboh." Flare Wingman and Winged Kuriboh floated in front of Jaden. "I end my return." Swords of Revealing Light disappeared. 'This duel will end during his turn.'

Dimitri drew his card. "I attack Winged Kuriboh with Magician of Chaos!"

"I activate Staunch Defender!" Jaden said with a wicked grin. "Now you are forced to attack Flare Wingman!"

"What?" Dimitri gasped as Flare Wingman deflected Magician of Chaos's attack before he destroyed Magician of Chaos.

Jaden-1300/Dimitri-0

"That's game." Jaden said as his monsters disappeared.

"Why do I keep losing?" Dimitri asked with his normal voice as he fell to his hands and knees. "I even used the best deck ever built and I still lose!"

"Only a duelist can use their cards." Jaden said, causing Dimitri to look at him. "You can copy all you want, but only the person who built the deck can use it to its full potential." Jaden took Yugi's cards from Dimitri before heading back to the display case with Alexis, Mana, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, Bastion, Chumley, and Zane.


	16. Duel Off

Ch. 16 Duel Off

"Who should we choose to represent our Duel Academy in the School Duel?" Chancellor Sheppard asked the teachers and Zane.

"We use Zane of course." Crowler said with a tone full of pride.

"But North Duel Academy is using a freshman." Professor Banner said. "In the spirit of fair play, we of Central Duel Academy wish to use a freshman as well."

"We use Jaden." Zane said as he held his eyes closed. Many of the teachers began to talk and agree with Zane s decision, except for Crowler.

'This is a nightmare!' Crowler thought. "I nominate Bastion! His grades show he is more then capable of representing us!" Crowler crawled over the table in the center to reach Sheppard, his hands clasped together almost begging for him to agree.

"Very well." Sheppard said, a large sweat drop appearing on the back of his head. "We'll have Jaden and Bastion duel each other to decide who will who will represent us in the School Duel." Everyone thought about this before agreeing for the two duelists to duel against eachother to see their dueling skills and who would best represent them in the upcoming School Duel.

* * *

><p>Jaden is lying on his bed with Alexis lying on top of him, kissing. Alexis's tongue sought to enter Jaden's mouth. Jaden granted Alexis's tongue entrance into his mouth as their tongues began to fight for control. Jaden and Alexis were forced to break apart when Jaden's PDA went off. "Someone better be dying if their interupting my time with you." Jaden said, his voice sounding slightly husky as he panted. Jaden and Alexis read the message on the screen when Jaden openned his PDA.<p>

To Jaden,  
>You will duel against Bastion Misawa tomorrow to see who will represent Central Duel Academy in the upcoming School Duel against North Duel Academy.<br>Sincerely,  
>Chancellor Sheppard P.S. Sorry if I'm interupting something, but it was Crowler's idea to nominate Bastion while the rest of us would have just chosen you.<p>

'Note to self: kill Crowler sometime in near future.' Jaden thought as he replaced his PDA

"You know how you re going to win?" Alexis asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer as she made the same mental note as him about what to do with Crowler.

"Of course I do." Jaden replied with his own sly smirk.

"Good." Alexis said before her eyes darkened with desire. "Now, where were we?" Alexis leaned down and pressed her lips to Jaden's, starting the make out session all over again.

* * *

><p>Bastion just finished reading the message sent by Sheppard and began to work on his laptop. 'Let's see, his 'Evil Hero' and 'Elemental Hero' monsters have powerfull effects that have the ability to turn the duel to Jaden's favor at any moment. It would be impossible to build a deck to counter each of their effects. I could try to stop Jaden from fusing his monsters, but he has different combinations of monsters that can fuse and it would take some time to stop his monsters. Then, their is the fact that Jaden seems to always draw the exact card he needs to win every single time.' After about two hours of researching different types of cards, Bastion smirked when he realized something. "I know how to beat you Jaden." Bastion said as he gathering the cards he needs before building and entirly new deck around these cards.<p>

* * *

><p>"Today Bastion will face Jaden to decide who will participate in the School Duel against North Duel Academy!" Crowler said. All of the students cheered as Jaden and Bastion entered the arena.<p>

"Let's duel!" Bastion said.

"Get your game on!" Jaden said.

Jaden-4000/Bastion-4000

'I'll need to protect my monsters and life points until the right moment.' Jaden thought as he drew. "I'll summon one monster face down in defense mode before playing Swords of Revealing Light!" Swords of light surrounded Bastion. "I'll end my turn."

'Whatever you're up to, it won't work.' Bastion thought as he drew. "I summon Hydrogeddon. Next, I activate Double Summon to bring out another Hydrogeddon." Both copies of Hydrogeddon appeared on each side of Bastion. "I end my turn by playing one card face down." A face down card appeared on the field.

Jaden dew a card from his deck. "I summon Winged Kuriboh and end my turn." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field.

"Draw!" Bastion declared as he drew from his deck. "I summon Oxygeddon." Oxygeddon soared above Bastion s right shoulder. "Now I use Bonding H2O to summon Water Dragon!" The three monsters merged and became the Water Dragon. "I'll end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said as he drew a card. "I sacrifice my face down Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Necroshade." Necroshade materialized next to Winged Kuriboh. "I end my turn."

"My move." Bastion said as he thought, 'If this stalemate continues, everyone here will fall asleep. Luckily, his swords vanish after this turn.' Bastion look at his card before placing it into his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Bastion added the top two cards of his deck to his hand. "I end my turn by playing one card face down." Swords of Revealing vanished from the field.

Jaden drew from his deck as he thought, 'Time to put my plan into action.' Jaden then selected two cards from his hand. "I activate Polymerization and Dark Fusion!"

"Go Trap Cards!" Bastion said. "I use two copies of Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell. By discarding one spell card each from my hand, I can destroy your spell cards. Plus, you can't use cards of the same name for the rest of the duel." Bastion discarded two cards and Jaden's Spell Cards were destroyed. Many students gasped, knowing that Jaden usually wins with Fusion Monsters. Bastion smiled in victory until he noticed the smirk on Jaden s face. "Why are you smirking? I just prevented you from using your best cards!" Many of the other students were confused by Jaden's smirking face as well.

"I knew you would do something like that, so I purposely gave you the bait to distract you from what I was really up to." Jaden answered. Bastion stared at Jaden and the cards on his field as he tried to calculate a move that could be made with what Jaden has done. "You can't figure it out without all the pieces to the puzzle." Jaden said as he slide a card into the Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I activate Double Summon to play Turbo Synchron and Junk Synchron!" Both monsters appeared on the field.

Bastion gasped when he realized what Jaden was attempting to do. "You plan to Synchro Summon? But how do you know how to? We haven t learned how to Synchro Summon yet?" Surprised gasps and whispers could be heard from the students.

"I have my ways." Jaden said with a smirk. "I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 5 Necroshade!" Everyone watched, stunned, as Junk Synchron transformed into 3 stars before the stars spun around to form 3 green rings. The 3 green rings surrounded Necroshade and scanned him before he transformed into 5 stars. "Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A large pillar of light erupted behind Jaden, blinding dozens of students for a few seconds. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Gasps of shock rang thought the entire arena at seeing one of the legendary dragons as it landed behind Jaden and roared.

"How did you get one of the six Signer Dragons?" a random student yelled.

"That card belongs to Yusei!" another random student said.

"Before anyone acusses him of cheating and owning a counterfeit card," Shepard begand to say, while looking pointedly at several of the students and staff, though for some reson he did not see Crowler upon whom he was planning to glare at the most, "I know for a fact that that is the genuine Stardust Dragon card." Everyone was stunned into silence by Shepard's announcement.

"Like I said, I have my ways." Jaden said while still wearing his smirk, answering the other students questions yet raising so many more. "I now tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron to my level 1 Winged Kuriboh!" Everyone watched as the same process that was used to summon Stardust Dragon was used to summon another monster. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" The new monster appeared in front of Stardust Dragon. "Thanks to Formula Synchron s special ability, I draw one card when he is summoned." Jaden drew the top card from his deck.

Bastion chuckled for a second after he got over his shock. "You may have one of the most famous cards on the field, but it's still weaker than my Water Dragon." The students began to whisper once they realized that Bastion was right.

"Who ever said that I was finished?" Jaden questioned. Bastion looked confused until Jaden continued his turn. "I now tune my level 2 Formula Synchron to my level 8 Stardust Dragon!" The students stared in amazement as Formula Synchron transformed into two green rings that began to circle around the arena. Unnoticed by everyone but Alexis and Mana, a faint red glow appeared on Jaden s back; however, only Alexis and Jaden noticed a faint read glow on each of Alexis's arms under her gloves that instantly vanished as the glow on Jaden's back appeared. "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!" Stardust Dragon flew into the two rings before he and the rings vanished in a bright light. I Accel Synchro, a new dragon suddenly appeared and flew above Jaden from behind, "Shooting Star Dragon!"

"3-3300 attack points!" Bastion gasped out as he thought in great distress, 'That's one of the most powerful duel monsters Yusei ever owned and now I'm facing it!'

"I now activate his special ability." Jaden said. "I reveal the top five cards of my deck before shuffling them back in and depending on how many tuner monsters there are, that's how many times Shooting Star Dragon can attack this turn."

"What?" Bastion gasped.

Jaden drew a card and said, "The first card is Tune Warrior, a tuner!" Jaden drew his second card saying, "The second card is Nitro Synchron, another tuner!" Jaden drew his third card revealing, "Magna Drago, a tuner monster!" Bastion gasped when Jaden revealed the fourth card to be, "Dragunity Brandistock, the forth tuner monster!" Bastion visibly paled and the students of Duel Academy watched in stunned silence when Jaden revealed the last card to be, "Red Nova, a fifth tuner monster!"

"That means your dragon can attack five times!" Bastion shouted as Jaden shuffled the five tuner monsters into his deck. Shooting Star Dragon rose into the sky and separated into five different colored versions of itself.

"My first attack is on Water Dragon!" Jaden said as one of the five dragons crashed into Water Dragon.

Jaden-4000/Bastion-3500

"I'll now use my remaining attacks to finish you off!" Jaden said as the four remaining copies of Shooting Star Dragon crashed into Bastion.

Jaden-4000/Bastion-0

"Congratulations Jaden." Sheppard said. "You'll be representing our school during the duel against North Duel Academy."

"Looks like I haven't cracked you deck code yet Jaden." Bastion said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he smiled. "But how did you get those cards? Only one copy of each of those Synchro Monsters exists and they belong to Yusei Fudo."

"He gave them to me." Jaden said casually, earn many surprised gasps and unbelieving stares from the audience. "I promise that I'll explain why later, but right now, I have somewhere I have to be with someone." Jaden began to leave the arena with a wide smirk on his face to prepare for his secret date with Alexis later on that night. Meanwhile, Crowler had fainted upon seeing Jaden owning Stardust Dragon, then woke up only to fainted again upon seeing Jaden with Shooting Star Dragon, then woke up and fainted a third time as Sheppard told him that he would be representing Central Duel Academy in the School duel. Jaden and Alexis had noticed this and laughed silently to themselves as they left the duel arena.


	17. Time Off

Ch. 17 Time Off

"Water Dragon would be a great edition to your deck." Bastion told to Jaden as he held the Water Dragon card in his hand.

"Use my Power Bond!" Syrus said as he talked to Jaden, holding it within his hands.

"Des Koala all the way!" Chumley said to Jaden, holding out his own card for Jaden to use.

"Dark Magician, Buster Blader, and Dark Paladin!" Mana said, smirking as she knew that she and the others were bothering Jaden. 'He's going to blow in 3, 2, 1 '

"Leave me alone!" Jaded yelled before he got out of the chair and ran out of the room faster than anyone, even Mana, though was possible.

"Wait Jaden!" Bastion said as he, Syrus, Chumley, and Mana tried to follow him. "I want to help you be alone!"

Jaden kept running until he was out of breath. 'I need to hide.' Jaden thought as he caught his breath. Jaden turned the corner of a hallway and ran into Alexis.

"Hey Jaden." Alexis said, noticing how exhausted Jaden looked. "What s up?"

"Oh, hi Lex." Jaden said with a bright smile. Jaden s looked changed to one of confusion as she looked at him with surprise. "What?"

"You never called me 'Lex' before, Jay." Alexis said the last word with a smirk. "I like it though."

"Guess we have nicknames now." Jaden said, wearing a smirk on his face before his expression changed to one of fright. "I need to hide! Everyone is trying to get me to use their cards in the School Duel and won t leave me alone!" Shouts of Jaden's name quickly filled the hallway. "Do they have a radar tracking me or something?" Jaden asked in distress.

"Follow me." Alexis said as she grabbed Jaden s hand. Alexis dragged Jaden out of the Academy and through the forest. After about 10 minutes, Alexis and Jaden came to a clearing in the forest. The clearing contained a small lake with a waterfall running into it. Small boulders surrounded the lake as different types of flowers were scattered all around.

"I forgot about this place." Jaden calmly said as he looked around. Jaden and Alexis had found this place during on of their nights of exploring the island to find clues about the missing students and promssed eachother that they would come back here later to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Well, you have been busy lately." Alexis replied. "If I knew we were coming here today, I would have brought our swimming gear."

"We could always swim in our underwear." Jaden said, jokingly.

"Okay." Alexis said as she began to unbutton her Obelisk Blue jacket.

"Wait, what?" Jaden asked in shock as Alexis already shrugged off her jacket and was starting to take off her black shirt, revealing her black bra.

"Oh come on Jay." Alexis said with a smirk as she began to remove her gloves and shoes. "You've seen me in less." Alexis said as she removed her skirt, revealing another pair of black, lacy panties. Jaden stood still with a deep blush on his face until he felt Alexis pull off his Slifer Red jacket. Soon, Jaden stood in nothing but his black boxers. "We match." Alexis said with a giggle.

"I guess we do." Jaden said with a nervous chuckle. Alexis lead Jaden into the cool water of the lake. "Hopefully no one finds us for awhile, or not at all." Jaden said as he floated on his back.

"Seems to me that you re under a lot of pressure lately." Alexis commented in a matter-of-fact tone as she swam over to Jaden.

"Of course I am." Jaden replied. "Every student and teacher expect me to win the School Duel, the students bother me, not the actual duel itself, and Kaiba expects me to protect the school from a threat that could appear at any time." Jaden released a heavy sigh as he continued to float on his back.

"At least you're not in this alone." Alexis said as she moved in front of the top of Jaden's head and moved her head over his.

"True." Jaden said before Alexis leaned down and gave a gentle kiss. As Alexis rose back up, she and Jaden were both wearing smiles on their faces. "What did I do to deserve you Lex?"

"More than anyone else has done for me." Alexis said. "For starters, you treat me as a duelist and not just a girl. Then, there is the fact that you saved my life from Titan "

"So all I had to do is not treat you like a girl, respect you as a duelist, and save you life which results in you falling for me?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"That's how it works in cheesy soap operas, movies, and books." Alexis said, causing Jaden and herself to laugh. "But no, you've done more then that to earn my love." Alexis and Jaden remained silent for a few minutes before leaving the water.

"We can't exactly put our clothes on while were this wet." Jaden said, blushing upon seeing Alexis out of the water allowing him to see her entire body. "Plus, I can't go to my room since the others are probably searching for me still." A sweat drop ran down Jaden s head at the thought of the fact that his statement is most likely true.

"We could go to my dorm room." Alexis said. "You won t be disturbed their since boys aren t suppose to be allowed inside."

"Okay." Jaden said before a veil of darkness surrounded him and Alexis. When the veil vanished, Alexis and Jaden were inside of Alexis s dorm room.

"How does that work anyway?" Alexis asked as she looked at Jaden.

"Don't know." Jaden said with a shrug. "I've always been able to do it ever since I discovered my shadow powers. I kind of think of it as the Magical Hats or Mystic Box Spell Cards." Alexis nodded in understanding. The rest of the day was spent with Jaden hiding in Alexis s room before he fell asleep on the floor with one of Alexis s pillows underneath his head.

'I don't have the heart to wake him.' Alexis thought as she laid the extra blanket she has in her closet on Jaden before turning the lights off in her room and falling asleep herself.


	18. The Chazz

Ch. 18 The Chazz

'Finally, North Duel Academy.' Chazz thought as he walked though the snow covered ground. As Chazz walked, flashes of his previous duels at Central Duel Academy and how he ended up coming here ran though his head. 'I will beat them, no matter what.'

As Chazz approached the gate, he noticed a balding man sitting in front of a fire. "Hello Chazz. I'm Chancellor Foster." the man said. "Let me see your deck." Chazz got a strange feeling, so he took only a few cards out of his deck and combined them with extra cards he had on him before presenting them to Foster. Foster took the cards and tossed them into the fire.

"My cards!" Chazz yelled.

"At this Academy, you must find cards scattered across the area to enter." Foster said before the gate to the Academy opened to allow Foster in before closing, sealing Chazz outside.

* * *

><p>"I got your cards!" Chazz shouted about six hours later in front of the gate. The gate opened to reveal Foster and fifty students behind him.<p>

"Welcome Chazz." Foster said. "Now that you have your cards, you must duel through my students. Depending on where and when you lose, that is your rank here ant North Academy."

"That's if I lose." Chazz said as he activated his duel disk. For the next 2 hours, Chazz fought through 49 of the 50 students and beat them all.

"Well done Chazz." A man with a thick Australian accent said. "But you won't beat me, Czar. I know all your strategies after watching 49 of you duels."

Chazz-4000/Czar-4000

'Not all of them.' Chazz thought as he drew a card. "I place two cards facedown. Then, I use Polymerization of Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black to summon Ojama King in defense mode." Ojama King rose to the field. "Thanks to him, three of you Monster Card Zones can't be used."

"Way to go boss!" the Ojama Trio yelled.

"Shut it." Chazz growled under his breath. 'Why do I keep hearing their voices and seeing them?'

"My move." Czar said as he drew. "I activate 2 copies of Fiend's Sanctuary to summon 2 Metal Fiend Tokens." Two Metal Fiend Tokens appeared of Czar s side of the field. "I know sacrifice them to summon Zoa." Zoa materialized onto the field where the tokens used to be. "I place two cards facedown and end."

"Draw." Chazz said as he drew. "First, I use my facedown De-Fusion to summon Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black." The Ojama King looked as though he was pulled apart form the inside before he popped like a balloon and the Ojama Trio reappeared on the field. "Now I activate my other face down, Ojama Trio. This Trap Card summons three Ojama Tokens to your field."

"What?" Czar shouted as three Ojama Tokens appeared on his field.

"I now use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz said as he added the top two cards of his deck to his hand. "Now I use Polymerization to summon Ojama King once again." Ojama King reappeared on the field. "I activate Ojamuscle. I destroy all Ojama monsters except Ojama King and the King here gains 1000 attack points for each Ojama destroyed." The three Ojama Tokens were sucked into Ojama King before his attack rose to 3000.

Chazz-4000/Czar-3100

"Why did my life points drop?" Czar asked

"When an Ojama Token is destroyed, the owner losses 300 life points for each." Chazz explained. "Ojama King, attack!" Ojama King attacked and destroyed Zoa.

Chazz-4000/Czar-2700

"Draw!" Czar said as he took the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. "I activate my face down Call of the Haunted to revive Zoa before I equip him with my other face down, Metalmorph. Now I offer my Zoa equipped with Metalmorgh to summon Metal Zoa!" Metal Zoa appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"My turn." Chazz said as he drew. "I'll pace one card facedown in defense mode before I end." A facedown card appeared in the monster zone.

"Draw." Czar said before looking at his cards and frowning. "I end."

"Draw!" Chazz shouted with a smirk on his face as he drew. 'He should have attacked my face down monster.' Chazz thought. "I change my face down X-Head Cannon into attack mode and summon V-Tiger Jet." Both monsters appeared on the field. "I attack Metal Zoa with Ojama King." Both monsters blew up upon contact. "Now I attack directly!"

Chazz-4000/Czar-0

"Well played Chazz." Foster said as the students kneeled down. "You're now our number one duelist and as such, earn the title of Duel Rep against our upcoming duel against Duel Academy."

'As it should be.' Chazz thought as Foster led Chazz to his new room.


	19. Comedy Before the School Duel

Ch. 19 Comedy Before the School Duel

"They're here." Sheppard said as a submarine arrived at the pier. "Welcome Foster." Sheppard said as Foster approached him.

"Sheppard, my old friend." Foster said as he shook Sheppard's hand. "Prepared to lose this year?"

"Not exactly." Sheppard said as he and Foster began to glare at each other.

"Who's my opponent?" Jaden asked as Alexis, Mana, Syrus, and Bastion stood behind him.

"That would be me!" a familiar voice shouted from the submarine.

"Chazz?" Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mana, and Bastion shouted.

"That's right." Chazz said as he went next to Foster wearing a black outfit similar to his old uniform.

"This is unexpected." Jaden said. Suddenly, the North Academy students started to chant.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" the North Academy students shouted.

"How about shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Jaden yelled over the chanting North Academy Students. All of the North Academy students stopped chanting and wondered how one person could be so loud on his own. A helicopter suddenly approached the island and landed on the Pier, causing Chazz to gasp at who came out.

"Slade? Jagger? What are you doing her?" Chazz hissed.

"What s it look like little bro?" Slade asked.

"We re televising your duel live so that everyone will know the Princeton family is the best when you win!" Jagger said.

"Let's just get to the duel already." Jaden said before heading to the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena.

* * *

><p>"Today we have very special guests watching our School Duel!" Sheppard said on the arena though the microphone. The monitor screen split into four and revealed the familiar faces of Yugi, Kaiba, Pegasus, and Yusei, causing many gasps and whispers from the students.<p>

"Hey guys!" Jaden said as he looked at the monitor from the arena floor.

"Long time no see Jaden-boy." Pegasus said with his usual smile as his wife Cecelia wrapped her arms around Pegasus form behind and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting next to Pegasus.

"Hi Jaden." Cecelia said before she seamed to realize something. "Oh, and if you're wondering where our daughter is, I just put Sonia to sleep in her crib." Jaden smiled upon hearing about their six month old daughter. Their daughter looked exactly like Cecelia, but had Pegasus's hair and eye color and and the same fascination to duel monsters shinned in her eyes as her Daddy's.

"Hey Jaden." Yusei said as his wife Akiza sat next to him, holding their 1 year old son Yusei Jr. who looks exactly like his Dad except for the 3 red stripes of red in the center of his head.

"It's good to see you again." Akiza said.

"Good luck Jaden." Téa said as she sat next to Yugi, holding their two year old daughter, Sia who looks almost like Téa, but has Yugi,s tri color hair in a style similar to Téa's hair.

"It's good to see you again." Kisara said kindly to Jaden as she sat next to a grumpy looking Kaiba. "Our son Atem is in his crib just like Lilly." Atem was named after the great Phaoroh that once lived inside of Yugi, after Kaiba finally realised that the magic of the shadow games is real. Atem looks like Kiaba, but has the color of his mothers hair and also had her innocence instead of Kaiba's usually grumby behavior. Atem is only one year old.

"Jay-Jay!" both Yusei Jr. and Sia said as they held out their arms to him, causing many of the female students to sigh at how cute the two infants are.

"Hey Jaden, how've you been?" Yugi asked before laughing when he saw Jaden in the Slifer Red uniform. "How does it fell to know someone in Slifer Red beat you Kaiba?"

"Shut it Yugi!" Kaiba shouted. "The only reason he is a Slifer is because he chooses to be!"

"Doesn't change the fact that Jaden-boy still beat you Kaiba-boy." Pegasus said as he joined everyone else on the monitor, along with Jaden, Alexis, and Mana, as they laughed at the enraged Kaiba.

"You know them and beat Kaiba?" Chazz asked, shocked, as he stood on the arena.

"Yes and yes" Jaden replied with a casual voice.

As the laughter stopped, Téa smile turned into an evil grin. "Has the Lone Wolf found a girlfriend yet?"

"The phrase 'Jaden's girlfriend' doesn't exist and you know it." Akiza said with an evil grin of her own. "Ever since we've known him, no matter how many girls asked him out, he always turned them down. Plus, you know how he likes to work alone, thus the reason why we nicknamed him 'Lone Wolf'."

"True." Kisara said. "He should at least try to have one though."

"I actually have one." Jaden said. The room was full of stunned silence for a few moments before it was completely shattered by one word.

"What?" Yugi, Téa, Kaiba, Kisara, Yusei, Akiza, Pegasus, and Cecilia shouted as they looked at Jaden with wide eyes filled with disbelieve and their jaws hanging wide open. Yusei Jr. and Sia only looked on in confusion, not sure why their parents are acting this way.

"I've been with her for awhile now." Jaden replied with a wicked smirk.

"Jaden, I demand that you tell me who she is this instant!" Yugi shouted while glaring at Jaden and his smirk. The others quickly nodded their heads, agreeing with Yugi's demand.

"Make me!" Jaden said as he stuck out his tongue.

"Here she is!" Mana said as she pulled Alexis until they stood behind Jaden, Alexis looking confused as she had no idea how Mana got her down here so fast without magic as she was just in her seat a few seconds ago. "Her name is Alexis Rhodes." Many gasps were heard from the Duel Academy males and from the guest on the monitors.

"She exists..." Yugi, Téa, Kaiba, Kisara, Yusei, Akiza, Pegasus, and Cecilia said, bewildered.

"Mana!" Alexis shouted with fire burning in her eyes.

"Got to run for my life!" Mana said with panic as she tried to run, only for Alexis to keep Mana running in place as Alexis placed her hand on Mana's shoulder. Tears poured down Mana's face as she tried to run faster, but still went nowhere. "I don't want to die!" Mana wailed, still trying to run for her life. Mana was set free when a sound no one expect to hear sounded in the arena that shocked everyone, including Mana who stood in place from the shock instead of taking advantage of her freedom from Alexis's wrath.

"Is Kaiba laughing?" Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Yugi, Téa, Kisara, Yusei, Akiza, Pegasus, and Cecilia asked, surprised.

"Looks like Jaden has the same taste in women as the two of you have Yugi and Yusei." Kaiba said after he stopped laughing. "A woman with beauty and a hot temper that can easily erupt at any given time."

"What was that?" Téa, Akiza, and Alexis shouted with an intense fire burning in all of their eyes.

"Now, now, please calm down." Yugi and Yusei said as they tried to calm their lovers; however, Jaden had a different idea for calming down Alexis.

'I know of a quicker way to calm down Alexis.' Jaden thought as he stepped up behind Alexis and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her agianst his body. Everyone stared wide eyed as they watched Jaden bend his neck foward and slowly plant soft kisses along Alexis's neck. Alexis's eyes began to flutter shut as she leaned her head back to rest on Jaden's shoulder and let out a soft moan. While Yugi and Yusei stared in shock upon seeing Jaden calming his girlfriend with such ease while they had a difficult time, Kaiba began laughing again with Pegasus, Cecilia, and Kisara joining him.

"Don't forget Kaiba that I can do the same things Jaden does!" Alexis said with an evil smirk as her head still rested on Jaden's shoulder while he placed one last kiss on her neck before lifting his head up and smirking smugly at the gawking Yugi and Yusei. Kaiba stopped laughing and visibly paled at the thought. "I see that you remember now what some of the reports you got said." Alexis lifted her head and got out of Jaden's hold while she smilled just as smugly as Jaden.

"Never invoke a women's fury if you know what s good for your health." Akiza said, giggling

"She's right." Téa added, also giggling. The only sign of Kisara finding her husband sweating in fear funny was the amuzed grin on her face.

"Enough!" Chazz shouted as he activated his duel disk his eye twitching in annoyance. "We came here to duel, not laugh!"

"Fine." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk and Alexis walked behind Jaden and Mana returned to the stands.


	20. School Duel

Ch. 20 School Duel

"Let's duel!" Chazz shouted.

"Get you game on!" Jaden said.

Jaden-4000/Chazz-4000

Chazz was the first one to draw a card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3, before using two copies of the Spell Card Level Up! to evolve him to LV5, the LV7!" Armed Dragon LV3 appeared on the field before shifting into LV5 then LV7. "Now I use Level Modulation. You draw two cards and I summon Armed Dragon LV5 from my graveyard!" Jaden drew two cards as Armed Dragon LV5 appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I use Dark Fusion to fuse Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to Summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem melded together to become Dark Gaia before he landed next to Jaden. "Next, I play two cards face down and attack LV5!" Dark Gaia destroyed Armed Dragon LV5.

Jaden-4000/Chazz-2400

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Draw!" Chazz said as he added a card to his hand. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Chazz drew two more cards. "I tribute LV7 to summon Armed Dragon LV10!" Armed Dragon LV10 appeared behind Chazz. "I discard one card to activate LV10's effect. I destroy all monsters on your side of the field and since I discarded Ojamagic, Ojama Yellow, Green, and Black are added to my hand." As Dark Gaia was destroyed, three cards were added to Chazz s hand.

"Hey boss!" the Ojama Trio said.

'Duel spirits?' Jaden thought in confusion as he looked at the tree Ojama spirits floating around an annoyed looking Chazz.

"I attack with LV10!" Chazz said. Armed Dragon LV10 attacked Jaden.

Jaden-1000/Chazz-2400

"I end." Chazz said.

"Draw!" Jaden said. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Two more cards were added to his hand. Jaden looked at one of the cards with wide eyes when he saw that it was The Wicked Avatar. 'Avatar?'

"Summon me Jaden." Avatar said in Jaden s head. "My brothers and I wish to apologize to Téa in person for whay happened they last time we met."

"Alright.' Jaden said as Alexis noticed the card and smirked wickedly, making everyone in the audience, the viewers, and Chazz wonder what Jaden just drew. "I use my face down Polymerization to fuse Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman disappeared into a twister before Tempest appeared and soared onto the field. "I then use my facedown De-Fusion to summon Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman!" Tempest glowed green, blue, and golden-yellow before splitting, the green glow becoming Avian, the blue glow becoming Bubbleman, and the golden-yellow glow becoming Sparkman.

"What are you planning?" Chazz asked.

"I now sacrifice all three to summon The Wicked Avatar!" Jaden roared and he placed Avatar into a Monster Card Zone. Shrieks of horror and fear filled gasps sounded throughout the arena as the black sphere appeared on the field before changing its shape to look like Armed Dragon LV10.

"Impossible!" Chazz shouted in horror. "Those cards were destroyed!" Everyone stared in shock as Avatar turned to face the monitor.

"Hello Téa." Avatar spoke, shocking everyone except Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Syrus, and those on the monitor except T a, still remembering what happend to her during her last encounter with The Wicked Avatar, who have never heard a duel monster talk before. "Myself and the other Wicked Gods in Jaden s deck wish to apologize for what happened to you the last time we met."

"O-okay." Téa stuttered. Avatar turned to Armed Dragon LV10.

"Shall I Jaden?" Avatar asked Jaden.

"Be my guess." Jaden said with a smirk. Avatar attacked and destroyed Armed Dragon before changing back to a black sphere.

Jaden-1000/Chazz-2300

"D-draw." Chazz stuttered and then smirked. "I summon V-Tiger Jet in defense mode before ending by turn." V-Tiger Jet appeared on the field before Avatar took its shape.

"Smart move Chazz, playing a monster with more defense than its attack makes it were Avatar can t destroy it." Jaden drew a card and smirked. "But it's not smart enough. I use Monster Reborn to revive Armed Dragon LV5". Jaden said as Armed Dragon LV5 appeared behind him and Avatar took on its shape. "I now summon Junk Synchron and tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with the level 5 Armed Dragon!"

"Your Synchro Summoning?" Chazz gasped as Junk Synchron transformed into 3 green rings and scanned Armed Dragon LV5 before he changed into 5 stars.

"Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" Jaden said as a large pillar of light shot up from behind Jaden. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" The North Academy students, Foster, Slade, Jagger, and the camera men gasped upon seeing one of the Signer Dragons. Avatar's shaped changed to mirror the shape of Stardust dragon.

"How did you get that card?" Slade shouted in anger.

"Only one of those cards exists and it belongs to Yusei!" Jagger roared with anger. "I demand that he be disqualified for owning a counterfeit card!"

"Except I gave that card to Jaden." Yusei said form the monitor. "The Crimson Dragon wanted me to."

"Along with giving him the rest of the Signer Dragons." Akiza said. Everyone remained silent, in shock, upon hearing Jaden owning all the Signer Dragons.

"I now attack V-Tiger Jet with Stardust Dragon!" Jaden commanded. Stardust Dragon destroyed V-Tiger Jet. "I attack you directly with The Wicked Avatar!" Avatar attacked Chazz directly.

"Chazz is about to lose, cut the feed!" the director told his crew, but his crew was still paralyzed with fear and awe as Avatar attacked Chazz.

Jaden-1000/Chazz-0

"Nice job Jaden." Alexis said as she gave Jaden a kiss on the cheek, causing almost all the men in Duel Academy to glare at Jaden.

"Keep staring, I dare ya!" Avatar said as Stardust Dragon growled, causing all the glaring boys to stop glaring at Jaden.

"How could you lose?" Slade yelled at Chazz as soon as he and Jagger stepped onto the arena.

"And you!" Jagger yelled, looking at Jaden with raw anger. "Do you think you'll get away with this?" Jagger went to punch Jaden, when a black, clawed hand clenched around him and lifted him up while a white, clawed hand did the same to Slade.

"What's happening?" Slade shouted as he and Jagger tried to break free, but failed.

"Enough!" Avatar said as he held Jagger while Stardust Dragon emitted a menacing growl as he held Slade. "We will not allow you to harm Jaden."

"What do you want to do with them?" Jaden asked as he looked at Chazz.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked.

"I'm a Shadow Duelist." Jaden answered as streams of dark fog slithered around the arena, earning many gasps from the students. "I could send them to the Shadow Realm if I want, but I ll let you decide."

"Tempting, but no." Chazz said. "I hate my brothers, but their still family."

"Okay." Jaden said as Avatar and Stardust Dragon releasing them before disappearing, while the dark fog vanished from the arena. "I don't really like sending people to the Shadow Realm anyway." Slade and Jagger quickly ran away.

"Have you ever sent someone their before?" Chazz asked Jaden.

"Twice." Jaden answered. "The first time was when I sent the S-class criminal Titan to the Shadow Realm for kidnapping Alexis." Many people shuttered upon hearing Titan s name, while others shuttered from the pure rage that radiated off of Jaden. "The second time was when I dueled the Duel Spirit Jinzo."

"Duel Spirit?" Chazz asked with a twitch in his eye.

"Yes." Jaden replied with a smirk. "Just like the Ojama brothers you carry around with you. Apparently, you can see Duel Spirits like me, Alexis, and Mana."

"I knew something was up!" Chazz said in irritation. "Wait, Alexis and Mana can see them too."

"Yep." Alexis said. Something suddenly occurred to Chazz as he thought about how Jaden has both the Signer Dragons set of cards and how he has the Wicked God Cards.

'Does he have the Egyptian God Cards too?' Chazz thought. 'If he does, then that means ' Chazz looked at the monitor where Yugi s image could be seen. "Hey Yugi."

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Was Jaden the apprentice you had that was rumored to have eventually beaten you in Duel Monsters, became the King of Games, and now owns the Egyptian God Cards?" Chazz asked, causing Jaden to sweat.

"Yes, he is." Kaiba said.

"Chazz, why did you have to ask that?" Jaden groaned. "And why did you have to answer Kaiba?"

"Had to get revenge on you somehow." Chazz and Kaiba replied with wide smirks. Jaden felt the eyes of every duelist watching him and almost every girl looking at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Kaiba, look behind you." Alexis said with a smile that was too sweet. Kaiba looked behind him and gulped upon seeing Cyber Blader s skating blade about two inches from his throat. "I warned you." Alexis said with an evil glint in her eyes as Kirasa giggled at her frightened husband.

"So that's what you meant when you said that you could do the same as Jaden." Yugi laughed. "You're a Shadow Duelist too." Many of the students looked at Alexis in shock.

"Yes." Alexis said as she turned her overly sweet smile to Chazz, who began to sweet excessively. "Now for your punishment " Cyber Prima appeared next to Alexis and glared at Chazz. "Get him." Alexis commanded causing Chazz to run as the Duel Monster chased him.

"Remind me never to get your girlfriend mad at me Jaden." Yugi, Yusei, and Pegasus said as they stared at the angry woman.

Alexis then glared at all the girls in the arena with a stare that made them feel as if they were frozen in ice. "Back off ladies! Jaden's mine!" Alexis growled out with venom in her voice. All the girls suddenly stopped staring at Jaden.

"Poor girls." Sheppard said with a sweat drop before he smiled widely. "Now for my prize!" Ms. Dorthy came onto the stage and kissed Sheppard on the check, resulting in everyone sweat dropping at what the prize for this duel was.

"Dorthy my love, I will be back!" Foster wailed before he ran off, crying.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to stay?" Foster asked Chazz.<p>

"Yeah." Chazz said as many of the North Academy students began to cry before the submarine left.

"There is one matter of business we need to discuss." Sheppard told Chazz.

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

"Banner!" Sheppard shouted.

"Since you have been gone for so long, you are now considered a new student." Banner explained. "Thus, you are to be placed into the Slifer Red Dorm."

"Say what?" Chazz shouted in anger.

"Let's give Chazz the Slifer cheer!" Jaden told Alexis, Mana, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion.

"I don't want it!" Chazz said.

Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and all the other Slifer students began the cheer. "S-L-I-F-E-R!"

"Can we just stick to 'Chazz it up'?" Chazz asked.

"More like Slifer it up!" Jaden, Alexis, Mana, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion said as they laughed.

"Great, my new family is already dysfunctional " Chazz grumbled as he slumped to the ground.


	21. The Rulers of Darkness

Ch. 21 The Rulers of Darkness

'Alexis said she wanted to see me over the PDA' Jaden thought as he walked down the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, unnoticed since all the girls were off doing things since it was the afternoon on a Saturday. 'I hope she doesn't mind that I came early.' Jaden continued to walk until he reached Alexis's dorm room. 'She said I could just come in when I get here.' Jaden thought as he opened the door. Once Jaden was fully inside, he gasped. Alexis s eyes were wide open upon seeing Jaden since she was standing in absolutely nothing as a wet towel lay at her feet after drying herself off from her shower. "Sorry!" Jaden said as he turned his back on her, his face a scarlet color.

Alexis sighed with her own blush on her face before she giggled. Alexis walked up and hugged Jaden form behind, causing him to blush a deeper shade of red. "We have got to stop meeting alone together like this." Alexis whispered into Jaden s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Sorry." Jaden whispered. "If I knew that you were changing, I wouldn't have come in."

"How come you always walk in on me and never vice versa?" Alexis asked curiously as her own blush deepened.

"Don't know." Jaden replied, his blush worsening by the minute. "If you want, you can see me." Jaden whispered.

"You don't have to " Alexis said as she tried to sound normal, but failed as she sounded slightly excited and curious. 'Is this a good idea?' Alexis thought.

"It's only fair since I've seen you." Jaden whispered before he moved out of Alexis's embrace and turned to face her. Slowly, Jaden began to take of his jacket, then his shirt which was soon followed by his shoes, sox, and pants. Jaden gulped as he began to take off his black boxers, resulting in Alexis's blush to darken. After a few moments, Jaden stood as naked as Alexis.

Both Jaden and Alexis were blushing heavy shades of red as they began to look at each other more closely. They started from the feet and gradually moved their way up. When Jaden s and Alexis's eyes finally met, both were darkened and filled with lust.

-Lemon-

Alexis and Jaden moved closer to each other until Jaden held Alexis s face in his hands before bring her in for a passionate kiss. Jaden slowly moved his hands down to Alexis s hips as she moved her hands to the sides of his chest. Jaden could feel her bare breasts against his chest, sending pleasurable shivers to course though his entire body. Alexis felt something poke her inner thigh before she broke away from the kiss. "Looks like little Jay is happy to see me." Alexis said as she looked at Jaden s hardening cock.

Jaden blushed as Alexis lead him to her bed where she pulled him on top of her as she fell onto the bed. Jaden and Alexis quickly started to continue their intense kissing session from earlier. Alexis parted her lips and began to lick Jaden s lips, silently asking for entree, before Jaden permitted access to the insides of his mouth. As they began to tongue wrestle, Jaden s right hand moved up from her waist to cup Alexis's left breast, earning a moan from her.

Jaden broke the kiss as he began to trial kisses down her collar bone, while at the same time kneading her breast, before continuing to kiss down her neck, then chest until his lips reached her right nipple. "Jaden." Alexis moaned when Jaden began to suck on her right nipple. Jaden slid his left arm under Alexis s back until he could reach her left breast with his left hand as his right hand moved further down her body. Alexis gasped when she felt Jaden slid a finger between her pussy lips and began to move his finger in and out of her as his left hand kneaded her left breast.

Alexis repeatedly moaned as she rocked her hips in time with Jaden's thrusting finger. Jaden removed his arm from behind Alexis as he started to plant kisses further down her body. Alexis groaned when Jaden pulled out his finger from her dripping pussy before she released a loud moan as Jaden kissed her pussy lips, only to continue her repeating pleasure filled moans as Jaden began to lick her pussy constantly. Jaden enjoyed listening to Alexis moan as he continued his treatment on her pussy as she continued to get wetter and wetter.

Alexis's moans only got louder when Jaden stuck his finger deep into her pussy while continuing to lick her pussy lips. "More!" Alexis demanded as she could feel her peak rising to the point of exploding as Jaden shoved another finger into her pussy. The second finger caused Alexis to let out a muffled moan, from holding her mouth closed, as she came from the treatment Jaden gave to her pussy, with Jaden moving out of the way as her fluids rushed out of her.

Alexis breathing was heavy after her pleasurable release caused by Jaden. After a few moments, Alexis got her breathing back to normal and noticed Jaden seemed a little upset and worried. "What s wrong?" Alexis asked in a soft whisper.

"I didn't mean to go this far." Jaden said in an equally soft whisper. "I never even asked if you wanted this." Alexis could see the shame and guilt in Jaden's eyes as he looked anywhere but her.

"It's alright Jay." Alexis said as she lowered him down into a hug, causing Jaden to look at her. "Neither of us planned this, but we both know that we want this."

"What if we go too far?" Jaden asked, still worried. "What if I get you pregnant?"

"I'm on birth control." Alexis replied. "My parents insisted on it after your visit to my house." Alexis leaned forward and kissed Jaden, finding it odd as she tasted her own fluids that had managed to splash onto Jaden. Jaden repositioned himself, causing him and Alexis to moan as the head of his cock rubbed against her pussy. Alexis broke the kiss once again and stared into Jaden s eyes. "Go ahead, I'm ready." Alexis whispered as she answered Jaden s unspoken question.

Jaden nodded before he slowly eased his way into Alexis s tight walls. Alexis hissed as she felt herself being stretched by Jaden as he moved in deeper. Jaden stopped moving once he reached Alexis s barrier. "Sorry." Jaden apologized before piercing her barrier. Tears swelled up in Alexis's eyes as Jaden remained motionless as he did not want to cause Alexis anymore pain. After a few moments passed by, Alexis rocked her hips, earning a moan from herself and Jaden.

"The pain's gone now." Alexis told Jaden. Jaden quickly began to trust into Alexis's tight pussy, causing her to start her repeated moaning once more. Alexis wrapped her legs around Jaden's waist to pull him in deeper into herself as Jaden continued to rapidly trust into her. "Faster!" Alexis moaned. Jaden happily obeyed and moved faster into Alexis as she moaned faster than before.

Jaden watched as Alexis s breasts bounced with each trust he made. Alexis began to rock her hips in time with Jaden s trusts, increasing their pleasure. Jaden leaned down, beginning to suck on Alexis s neck, leaving a reddish mark until he trailed kisses down her body before clasping a nipple into his mouth once more. Alexis moaned louder as Jaden sucked her nipple like a hungry infant. Jaden trusted faster and Alexis rocked her hips more as they felt their pleasure rise inside of themselves.

"I'm about to " Jaden moaned as he knew he would explode at any moment.

"Inside!" Alexis gasped as she too knew that she would explode at any moment. "Jay!" Alexis gasped as her release finally came. Jaden grunted as Alexis's walls tighten around him before he sprayed the inside of her womb with his cum. Alexis moaned as she felt herself being filled by Jaden s cum as it coaxed her insides.

-End Lemon-

Jaden flipped himself and Alexis over so Alexis laid on top of him now. "Wow." was all Alexis and Jaden could say as they tried to catch their breath. Alexis laid her head on Jaden's chest before they both allowed their drowsy minds and exhausted bodies to put them to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis found themselves in an area with swirling colors all around, fully clothed. "Where are we?" Alexis asked as she looked around.<p>

"Not sure." Jaden replied as he also looked around. 12 figures appeared in front of Jaden and Alexis, causing then to stare in confusion as they noticed the figures were the Signer Dragons and the Egyptian and Wicked Gods.

"To answer your question, we're in your shared subconscious." Obelisk said.

"Why are we here?" Alexis asked.

"We have important business to discuss with the two of you." Stardust Dragon said.

"Jaden, Alexis," Slifer began, "the reason that the two of you are Shadow Duelists and can see Duel Spirits is because you re both reincarnations of The Rulers of Darkness."

"We're what?" Jaden asked.

"A long time ago in the Duel Monster Spirit World, the King of Duel Spirits, also known as one of the Rulers of Darkness, fell in love with a villager in the town that surrounded his kingdom." Dreadroot said.

"The two soon had a child." Black Rose Dragon said.

"However, a war with a great evil known as the Tainted Light soon approached." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"To protect their child, the King and the villager sent their child to live with humans until it was safe for the child to return home." Life Stream Dragon said.

"Unfortunately, to win the war came at a terrible price." Avatar stated.

"What was the price?" Alexis asked.

"The King's body became damaged beyond repair." Red Dragon Archfiend said.

"In the end, the King merged his soul with his lover s so that they could remain together instead of being forced to separate from each other." Ra said.

"But the villager's body was also damaged from the war." Easer said.

"The villager had to have a dragon s heart implanted into her to survive." Black-Winged Dragon said. "This transformed her body and transformed her into a Duel Spirit that could only be brought to this world by the reincarnation of their son, you Jaden." Jaden's eyes widened upon learning this new information about himself.

"We also paid a price." Dreadroot said.

"The curses." Jaden stated, not questioned.

"Correct." Obelisk responded. "The Egyptian Gods were cursed to follow anyone connected to Ancient Egypt instead of only who we choose."

"The Wicked Gods were cursed with filling their wielder with evil thoughts and desires." Avatar said.

"The Sacred Beasts were cursed with absorbing Duel Spirits into their bodies in order to appear in this world." Stardust Dragon said.

"The only way to neutralize the curses was for us to be beaten in battle." Ra said.

"Were do I fit into all of this?" Alexis asked.

"You too are an reincarnation." Black Rose Dragon replied. "The two of you were best friends who eventually fell in love and became engaged, thus making you one of the Rulers of Darkness like Jaden; however, both of you died before you could marry each other and were then your souls were held within the Shadow Realm to increase each of your powers while you waited to reincarnate into this time period." Alexis and Jaden became shocked upon hearing they fell in love with each other in the past just like they did now. "The two of you have recently unlocked the powers of the Dark Rulers within you." Black Rose Dragon replied. "You did so when you mated." Alexis and Jaden both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Now when you use your shadow powers, your eyes will glow gold." Easer said.

"You also gain armor to protect yourselves with that can easily be called upon when you use you shadow powers." Red Dragon Archfiend said.

"This is a lot to take in." Jaden said. "Is their anything else?"

"I'm afraid so." Life Steam Dragon replied.

"The awakening of your powers also means that the Tainted Light that was sealed away has returned." Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Luckily, you have us Signer Dragons to help this time along with another ally." Black-Winged Dragon said as a new Duel Spirit appeared.

"Hello, I'm Yubel." Yubel said, the Duel Spirit's voice sounding both masculine and feminine. "I'm the villager and the King from the first war after the dragon heart was placed inside of me."

"And my spirit's first mom/dad." Jaden pointed out.

"Yes Jaden." Yubel said softly, her eyes shining with love only a parent can show to their child. "It's been over 5000 years since I last saw you, when you were just a newborn." Yubel grew silent for a moment as she remembered her past, holding Jaden in her arms. She quickly shook herself out of the memory to look back at Jaden. "Anyway, before the two of you wake up, I wish to tell you that the 2 of 2 are now to be known as the Supreme King and Queen of Darkness. I'll also be joining your deck Jaden in the form of three cards. I wish you the best of luck in the upcoming battle and that you don t suffer the same fate as me and your Dad did."

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis slowly woke up at the same time. "Was that dream real?" Alexis asked as she got off of Jaden and wrapped her blanket around herself. Jaden got up and slid on his boxers before scanning though his deck.<p>

"Yep." Jaden said. "Yubel is in by deck." After a few moments, Jaden and Alexis decided to get dressed. As Jaden and Alexis grabbed their jackets, they noticed that they had changed. Both of their jackets now extended to their ankles instead of ending at their waists.

"How did this happen?" Alexis asked as she noticed all of her Obelisk Blue jackets have changed to look like the one she is currently holding.

"Yubel might have done it." Jaden said as he slipped his transformed jacket on. "I kind of like it."

Alexis slipped on her black shirt she usually wears under her jacket before she slipped on her newly transformed jacket, leaving it open like Jaden does with his. "I wonder if our eyes really will glow gold." Alexis wondered out loud before she and Jaden tried. Both Alexis and Jaden looked at each other to see that their eyes really did glow gold. "Wow."

"Yeah." Jaden replied with a chuckle. "I say we wait on the whole armor thing."

"Agreed." Alexis said as her and Jaden's eyes returned to normal.

"Why'd you call me down here in the first place Lex?" Jaden asked, remembering that she wanted to see him before the recent events took place.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to eat lunch with me." Alexis said. "Though it's a little late for lunch now." Alexis looked at her clock to see that it read 7:30 p.m., meaning they were asleep for about 5 hours.

"How about dinner?" Jaden asked, causing Alexis to smile at him in return

"Sure." Alexis replied before she and Jaden walked out of her room together.


	22. Gravekeeper

Ch. 22 Gravekeeper

Jaden, Alexis, and Mana are all asleep in Professor Banner's class after a long night of searching for clues about Atticus and the man that took him. When the bell rang, Jaden, Alexis, and Mana woke up from their nap.

"Before you leave class, I want to tell you about a field trip." Banner said. "Tomorrow I plan to take any student who wishes to come to the ruins at Duel Academy. If you plan to come, be in front of the school at seven a.m. or you'll be left behind." All the students left after the announcement.

"We haven't investigated the ruins yet." Alexis said as she walked between Mana and Jaden.

"True." Jaden said. "We should go."

"Sure." Mana said. "However, I have a question for you two."

"What is it?" Alexis and Jaden asked.

"What's with the new jackets?" Mana asked referring to their lengthen jackets that they are currently wearing as she glared at them suspiciously. 'Something's different about these two and it's not just their clothes.' Mana thought.

Alexis and Jaden nervously laughed before Jaden said, "It's a long story. We'll tell you later." Mana shrugged as she continued to walk. 'We'll tell you a lot later...' Jaden thought as he and Alexis shared a nervous glance with each other.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mana, and Chumley stood outside of Duel Academy. "Alright students, let's go." Banner said before leading everyone to the ruins. After about three hours of walking, climbing, and hiking, Jaden and the others reached the ruins. "Feel free to do as you wish. In about two hours, we'll have lunch." Chumley sat down and began to paint the scenery while Syrus looked at the markings on the stone pillars.<p>

"Do you feel that?" Jaden asked as he surveyed the area.

"Yeah." Alexis replied. "It's a strong shadow presence."

"But where's it coming from?" Mana asked. For the next two hours, Jaden, Alexis, and Mana tried to identify the source of the shadow presence only to fail.

"Time for lunch students!" Banner said. Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mana, and Chumley walked over to and sat on a laid out blanket before pulling out rice balls from their bags. "Time for me to bring out my pizza."

"Pizza?" Syrus, Mana, and Chumley shouted before looking at their rice balls then glaring at Banner.

"Odd, I don't remember a furry toping." Banner said bewildered. Banner pulled out the furry object to discover Pharaoh. "Pharaoh! You were supposed to stay home!" Banner wailed as tears ran down his face. Banner turned towards Jaden and the others and clasped his hands together. "You wouldn't mind sharing you food would you?"

"Why should we?" Mana asked. "You weren't going to share."

"But of coarse I was going to share with you." Banner pouted.

"Yeah right!" Syrus, Mana, and Chumley shouted. No one noticed as Pharaoh left the bag and started to dig up something. Pharaoh shrieked as the green sphere he dug up began to emit an eerie green light. Everyone turned to Pharaoh before being consumed by the light.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Jaden asked as he got off the floor and stood.<p>

"No clue." Alexis said as she did the same as Jaden. Jaden and Alexis looked around and noticed several things. "Why are their three suns, the ruins no longer in ruins, and where are our freinds?"

"Don't know, good question, and I have no idea." Jaden replied.

"Who are you?" a famine voice asked from behind Jaden and Alexis. Jaden and Alexis turned to see a woman dressed in a black cloak.

"I'm Jaden and this is Alexis." Jaden answered. "Where are we and what happened to our friends?" Foot steps were heard coming closer to Jaden and Alexis.

"Follow me." the cloaked woman said before leading Jaden and Alexis to an empty room. "I'm Yasmin. The two of you are in the land of the gravekeepers and I'm afraid your friends have been taken as prisoners. I'll try to free them." Yasmin left the room telling Jaden and Alexis to wait inside.

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long?" Jaden asked about an hour later. At that moment, several guards rushed into the room and surrounded Jaden and Alexis with spears and swords in their hands.<p>

"Who are you?" a man asked as he entered the room. "How dare you trespass on our land? I, the Gravekeeper Chieftain, will punish you!"

"Try it." Jaden and Alexis said before Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman, Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Cyber Blader, and Cyber Prima appeared and stood between the guards and Jaden and Alexis.

"You can summon Duel Spirits?" the Chieftain gasped in shock. The Chieftain quickly snapped out of his shock and asked, "Just who are you really?"

"Give us back our friends!" Jaden demanded, his eyes flashing gold.

"If you want your friends, then you'll have to beat me in a duel!" the Chieftain said before leading Jaden and Alexis on top of a pit. Jaden and Alexis gasped when the saw Banner and Pharaoh in a coffin, Chumley in another coffin, and Syrus and Mana in a third coffin, all unconscious. "If you win, then you get your friends back. If you lose, you and the girl will join them. Also, as your life points drop, the pit will be filled up with sand."

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted as he activated his duel disk.

Jaden-4000/Chieftain-4000

Jaden immediatly drew a card. "I'll start by playing Dark Fusion. I fuse Malicious Edge with Summoned Skull to summon Evil hero Malicious Fiend!" Malicious Edge and Summoned Skull melded toegether to form Malicious Fiend as he landed next to Jaden, glaring at the Chieftain. "I'll end with one card face down."

The Chieftain paled in fear at the monster. 'I don't have a single card in my hand that can beat that!' the Chieftain thought as he drew a card. "I'll summon Gravekeeper Spearholder in defense mode." Spearholder knelled in front of the Chieftain. "Then I'll activate the field spell Necrovally! You better think twice before you attack while I have this card on the field." the Chieftain said. "I end my turn."

"There's no need to worry." Jaden said as he drew. "Necrovally only raises the attack of monsters with 'Gravekeeper' in their name by 500 and prevents us from returning cards from our graveyards." The Chieftain gasped at his bluff being found out. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode before activating my facedown Double Summon to summon Elemental Hero Clayman." Junk Synchron and Clayman appeared in front of Jaden. "Now I tune level 3 Junk Synchron and level 4 Clayman!" Junk Synchron transformed into 3 rings before surrounding Clayman and scanning him, turning him into 4 stars. "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon!" A large pillar of light erupted behind Jaden. "Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon landed behind Jaden.

'Oh no!' the Chieftain thought as the two monster stared at him.

"I use the final card in my hand, Mage Power to raise Malicious Fiend's attack to 4000 and attack Spearholder with Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon destroyed Spearholder. "Now I attack directly with Malicious Fiend." The Chieftain screamed in pain as Malicious Fiend dealt actual damage to him.

Jaden-4000/Chieftain-0

"You win." the Chieftain grunted out in pain. "I am a spirit of my word so I'll release your friends."

* * *

><p>"So how do we return?" Alexis asked as she and Jaden stood at the area they entered this realm in, the rest of their group unconscious behind them.<p>

"When the 3 suns are aligned in about 5 minutes, you can return." Yasmin answered.

"Jaden, I'd like you to have this shadow charm as an apology for what happened here today." the Chieftain said as he placed the charm around Jaden's neck. "I know it's only half, but the other half was given to another human man who came here not so long ago."

"What was his name?" Jaden asked.

"Atticus." Yasmin said with a blush which the Chieftain noticed.

"He was here!" Jaden and Alexis gasped.

"Yes." the Chieftain answered before he turned to face Yasmin. "Go with them Yasmin. I know how you feel about the man."

"Chieftain?" Yasmin asked, unsure she heard right. When the Chieftain nodded, Yasmin moved to stand next to Jaden. The three suns soon aligned, causing the eerie green light to surround everyone but the Chieftain.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Alexis, and Yasmin stood in the ruins, the others still unconscious on the ground. "So this is your world." Yasmin said as she observed the area.<p>

"It is." Jaden said. "I'll have to report what happened to Sheppard and get you a uniform. You should probably stay with Mana since the both of you are Duel Spirits."

"Mana's a Duel Spirit?" Yasmin asked.

"Yes, the Dark Magician Girl to be more exact." Jaden said as he looked down at the unconscious Banner, Chumley, Pharaoh, Syrus, and Mana. "I'll also have to tell Mana and Syrus what happened when they wake up." Alexis giggled as Yasmin continued to look around the new area in which she will now be living in.


	23. The Truth is Out

Ch. 23 The Truth is Out

"Jaden! Alexis! Report to the Obelisk Blue Arena for a tag team duel against two guests!" Sheppard s voice said grimly over the speakers.

"Who do you think we re dueling?" Alexis asked while putting her cards away from a mock duel against Jaden.

"Who knows except Sheppard?" Jaden said. "What I want to know is why he sounded so grim." Jaden put his cards away before he and Alexis walked to the arena.

* * *

><p>All the students showed up to watch Jaden and Alexis duel. Jaden noticed Sheppard on the stage and asked, "Just what is this all about?"<p>

Sheppard sighed heavily before saying, "Two really powerful lawyers are trying to shut down the school." Students began to complain in the stands. "Kaiba made a deal, if they beat the two of you, they get what they want without a fight."

"Who are they?" Alexis asked.

"Tyler and Sarah." Sheppard said.

"Say what?" Jaden shouted, startling everyone.

"It's been a while Jaden." A male voice said.

"We haven't seen or heard from you in months." a female voice said. The male and female, Tyler and Sarah, walked onto the arena. Tyler has short, dark brown hair while Sarah as shoulder length, light brown hair. Both Tyler and Sarah have brown eyes and pale skin. Tyler is wearing a dark grey man's suit while Sarah is wearing a dark grey woman's suit.

"Hello Mom, Dad." Jaden growled out between clenched teeth.

"Say what?" all the student and teachers, Sheppard, and even Alexis gasped out.

"Hello Jaden." Tyler said. "Why don t you give up now? You know me and your Mother have studied all the cards in both of your decks."

"That's what you think!" Jaden said as he and Alexis activated their duel disks.

"There are two rules Kaiba agreed to Jaden." Sarah said as she and Tyler activated their duel disks. "You can not use the Egyptian or Wicked God Cards and you are forbidden to use any of the Signer Dragons Jaden!" 9 cards slid out of Jaden's deck while 5 slide out of his extra deck before he pocketed them into his deck holder on his belt. Jaden then placed three new cards in his deck.

"Let's duel!" Tyler and Sarah shouted.

"Get your game on!" Alexis and Jaden shouted.

Jaden and Alexis-8000/Tyler and Sarah-8000

"I'll start." Tyler said as he drew. "I use Polymerization on Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Bustinatirx and Avian vanished into the vortex before Flame Wingman soared down onto the field.

"What?" Alexis and Jaden shouted.

"Surprised?" Tyler chuckled deeply. "We plan to defeat you with you very own monsters! Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Whatever! Jaden said as he drew a card. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman all spiraled into a twister before Tempest soared down next to Jaden. "Tempest, attack Flame Wingman!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Tyler said as Tempest s attack was absorbed.

"I'll end with two cards face down." Jaden said as two cards appeared in front of him face down.

"Draw!" Sarah said as she drew. "I activate Machine Angel Ritual. I tribute the Cyber Prima in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Benten!" Benten materialized next to Sarah. "I equip Benten with Ritual Weapon, raising her attack to 3300." Benten's right arm changed its shape and grew a weapon. "I attack Tempest!"

"By sacrificing one of my facedown cards, Tempest will not be destroyed by battle." Jaden said as Benten attacked Tempest.

Jaden and Alexis-7500/Tyler and Sarah-8000

"I end." Sarah said. "Trust us Jaden; this is for your own good."

"Yeah, right." Jaden growled out with his teeth clenched. "Like you two care."

"Jaden?" Alexis asked as she looked at Jaden with worry and confusion. 'His parents are one of the topics Jaden never talked about, not even to me. There has to be more to this duel then just the fate of Duel Academy. I wonder what this duel is really about ' Alexis did not have to wait to long for an answer as Jaden began to speak again.

"They're trying to shut the school down because they believe that I'll stop playing Duel Monsters if they do!" Jaden explained with rage. "They want me to be a lawyer just like them, but I will never be one! I am a duelist!"

"Stop talking nonsense this instant Jaden!" Tyler said in a commanding tone. "You will be a lawyer!"

"Over my dead body." Jaden hissed out.

"It's my move." Alexis said with venom in her voice as she drew. 'They don't like the life Jaden has chosen, well too bad. I can see why Jaden has problems with them, and now, so do I!' Alexis thought as she looked at the cards in her hand. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight. When my Knight is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 or lower plant-type monster from my hand. I summon Lord Poison." Lord Poison and Rose Knight landed next to Alexis.

"You never used those cards before!" Sarah gasped.

"I know Jaden gave them to me after our first duel, so I guess your research is incomplete." Alexis said with a wicked smirk that only grew more wicked as she said, "Oh, and don t forget that you only said that Jaden was forbidden from using Signer Dragons, but not me " Tyler and Sarah's eyes widen in shock and horror at the words Alexis said. "I now tune my level 3 Rose Knight with my level 4 Lord Poison!" Everyone except Jaden gasped at seeing Alexis perform a Synchro Summon. Rose Knight transformed into 3 green rings before scanning Lord Poison and transforming it into 4 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A large pillar of light erupted behind Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!"

"You have a Signer Dragon?" Tyler and Sarah gasped as Black Rose Dragon landed behind Alexis, releasing a mighty roar.

"Now, by removing 1 Plant-Type monster in my graveyard from play, I can change 1 of my opponent s monsters to attack mode with an attack of 0!" As Alexis placed Lord Poison in her deck holder on her skirt, Benten s attack dropped to 0. "I attack Benten with Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon destroyed Benten.

Jaden and Alexis-7500/Tyler and Sara-5600

"My turn! Tyler growled out as he thought, 'That girl is troublesome.' Tyler grabbed a card from his hand. "I use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Flame Wingman to summon Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman and Sparkman vanished into the vortex before Flare Wingman took the place of Flame Wingman, his attack 3700. "I attack Tempest!" Flare Wingman destroyed Tempest, causing a smokescreen to cover Jaden and Alexis. "Don't forget the Flare Wingman's effect subtracts Tempest's attack from your life points." Tyler said with an evil smile.

Jaden and Alexis-3800/Tyler and Sarah-5600

"Just give up already." Sara said. "Don't be stupid and make a career out of dueling. The only reason why me and you Dad are playing this ridiculous game is to get you to stop." As the smoke began to clear, a dark fog surrounded the entire room. "What s going on?" Sarah gasped out. The smoke soon cleared and Jaden and Alexis were visibale again, both of their eyes were closed.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm." Jaden said as he and Alexis opened their eyes. Everyone gasped upon seeing the glowing, golden eyes Jaden and Alexis possess. Jaden and Alexis roared as darkness poured out of their body and began to form what appeared to be armor. Jaden's armor is mostly midnight black. Two purple circles lay on his chest armor while another two were on armored shoulder pads. Three curved spikes with two golden rings on each rested on his shoulders as an ankle length, blood red cape fluttered behind him. His arms are in a gauntlet each. A black jacket outlined in gold and white extended to knee length that stuck out from underneath his black armor chest plate. Black armored boots stretched up to his knees also has golden spikes coming out of the feet and knees as it covers part of his black pants. The man s black helmet and faceplate blocked his face and slightly distorted his voice, a purple diamond shaped stone located in the center of the faceplate. Jaden's duel disk has an orange eye with a black slit in the center that keeps tracks of his life points. The Monster, Spell, and Trap Card Zones consisted of five spikes that appear to be able to wrap around the circular duel disk.

Alexis's armor was almost identical to the male s armor, but was a little slimmer and the chest armor was clearly built for a woman. Instead of black pants, she wore a black, mid thigh black skirt and knee high, black sox. Her duel disk was the same as the armored man, only slightly slimmer. "What is this?" Tyler asked. Jaden and Alexis lifted off their helmets, Aleixis shaking her hair out of her armor as she did, before tossing them aside, the helmets disappearing in a black mist. Tyler and Sarah gasped out, a chill running up their spine upon seeing Jaden and Alexis's golden eyes glaring intensely at them.

"I am the Supreme King of Darkness!" Jaden roared as a strong gust of wind burst around him.

"I am the Supreme Queen of Darkness!" Alexis shouted as a strong gust of wind also burst around her. The two bursts of wind pushed Tyler and Sarah back a few feet. Everyone else in the audience braced themselves so that they would not be blown away.

"Your majesties!" Mana and Yasmin gasped out in shock, bewilderment, and happiness. "You've returned!"

"What do you mean 'your majesties'?" Sarah asked Mana and Yasmin.

Mana glared at Sarah before she said, "Jaden and Alexis are the rightful King and Queen of the Duel Monster Spirit World." Students throughout the entire arena gasped and stared at them in awe.

"You're in trouble now." Yasmin said with a smirk.

"And how would you know this?" Tyler asked, not believing it. Everyone except Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus gasped as Mana floated and changed into the Dark Magician Girl while Yasmin stood up and changed into Gravekeeper's Assailant.

"It is because I am the Duel Spirit of the Dark Magician Girl." Mana said, still floating in the air.

"I am the Duel Spirit of Gravekeeper's Assailant." Yasmin said.

"It's my move." Jaden said as he drew a card. drawing everyone's attention back to the duel. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden added the top two cards of his deck to his hand. "I activate my face down Call of the Haunted to revive Tempest before separating him with the De-Fusion in my hand." Tempest glowed blue, green, and golden-yellow as he rose from the ground in a cloud of mist before he separated into three. The blue became Bubbleman, the green became Avian, and the golden-yellow became Sparkman.

'Why would he summon such weak monsters?' Tyler thought. 'He doesn't have the Egyptian or Wicked God Cards he would usually use with this combo.'

"I sacrifice Avian and Sparkman to summon my true parents, Yubel!" Yubel appeared of the field, glaring at Tyler and Sarah. Everyone looked confused upon Jaden's statement about Yubel being his real parents. "In my previous live my Mom an Dad were forced to join and became the very creature you see before you." Everyone stared in shock at seeing this creature that is supposedly Jaden's parents in his previous life. "I end my turn by sacrificing Bubbleman to keep Yubel on the field." Bubbleman disappeared from the field.

Sarah laughed as she drew a card. "You had me worried for a second, but Yubel has not attack points!" Students began to whisper to one another upon hearing this. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Sarah added the top two cards of her deck to her hand. "I use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to summon Cyber Blader! Her attack is doubled since you have two monsters on the field." Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater vanished into a twister as Cyber Blader s skated over next to Sarah with an attack of 4200. "I attack Yubel!"

"I activate Yubel's effect!" Jaden declared. "Yubel can't be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage, but the damage I would have received is transferred to you!"

"What?" Tyler and Sarah gasped as their life points dropped.

Jaden and Alexis-3800/Tyler and Sarah-1400

"I end." Sarah growled out between clenched teeth.

"My move!" Alexis said as she drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Black Rose Dragon and Etoile Cyber to summon Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste!" Etoile Cyber appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon as Black Rose Dragon folded her wings over Etoile Cyber before bursting into millions of rose petals, Dragon Knight emerging from within and landing behind Alexis as he spread his wings. "I activate Tribute to the Doom. I discard 1 card and destroy 1 card on the field. I choose to destroy Yubel!" Everyone except Jaden gasped at what Alexis said.

"Why would you destroy Yubel?" Tyler asked. Everyone watched as Yubel was wrapped in bandages, but instead of the usual fear a Duel Monster shows when it is about to be destroyed, Yubel was smirking.

"I activate Yubel's effect. Jaden said. "When Yubel is destroyed by anything but her card effect, I am allowed to summon Yubel-Terror Incarnate!" The new form of Yubel rose from the smoke caused by the old form s destruction. "This form is the result of Yubel releasing both her and my Dad's power from within."

"I end my turn by placing one card face down." Alexis said.

"I draw!" Tyler said, smirking when he saw the card. "I activate my own Tribute of the Doom to destroy Yubel!" Just like last time, Yubel smirked as she was destroyed.

"When Yubel-Terror Incarnate is destroyed, I can summon Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare!" Jaden said. Another new form of Yubel arose from the smoke caused by the destruction of the previous form. "This power comes from using the dragon's heart that transformed her in the first place, increasing their power even more."

"Fine." Tyler growled out. "I attack Dragon Knight with Flare Wingman!"

"Go Trap Card, Staunch Defender!" Alexis said. "Now all your monsters must attack a monster of my choosing on our side of the field. I choose for you to attack Yubel!" Both Flare Wingman and Cyber Blader attacked Yubel, only for their attacks to be sent back towards Tyler and Sarah.

Jaden and Alexis-3800/Tyler and Sarah-0

The dark fog disappeared along with Jaden and Alexis s armor. Tyler and Sarah fell down onto their knees. "You lost a Shadow Game, thus you must play a Penalty Game." Jaden said as he pointed to them. "Penalty Game! Mind Crush!" Tyler and Sarah collapsed onto the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Sheppard asked as he waked towards Jaden and Alexis.

"I gave them the same punishment Yugi once gave Kaiba." Jaden said. "Right now, their minds are shattered. For the next several weeks, they will be putting their minds back together. Hopefully, they will see and do things differently when they are finished." Jaden began to walk away with Alexis, but stopped and asked, "Could you watch after them for me?"

"Of course." Sheppard said before for he remembered something. "Before I forget, Kaiba said that you 2 will receive 1 rule free wish if you won, which you did."

"Really?" Alexis asked. Sheppard nodded his head. An idea appeared in Alexis s mind before she whispered it to Sheppard. Sheppard showed surprise before he let out a loud laugh and agreed to the wish.

"It'll be ready in about a week." Sheppard said.

"Okay." Alexis said. Alexis then whispered to Jaden, who was looking at Alexis with curiosity, "I told him that me and you want our own dorm room in the Obelisk Blue section with a personal hot tub, walk in shower, and bedroom." Jaden blushed, knowing why Alexis would ask for such a thing. Alexis giggled as she pushed the blushing Jaden out of the arena.

"Oh, Jaden." Sheppard said before Jaden left the arena. "Could I see you privately later? I need to ask you something."

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me." Jaden asked Sheppard about two hours later in his office.<p>

"I'm sure you know that they will be coming soon." Sheppard said grimly as he looked out of his window.

"Yes, I do." Jaden said. "But that's not the reason you call me down here, is it?"

"It's part of the reason. Sheppard replied. "With the events that will soon transpire here, I'm afraid that we may need another nurse, maybe even a professional doctor, present here at Duel Academy. We'll need someone who can fix problems in the duel system if they occur as well. Also, Kaiba wishes to open a Turbo Dueling class here."

"Is that why there was construction in the forest?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Sheppard answered. "It's now a race track. I also need some new teachers that can teach someone how to use a Duel Runner and Duel Board. Not to mention a mechanic who can fix them."

"I know a few people who can do the jobs you need filled." Jaden replied. "Just let me make a few calls. I'm sure they will be able to come here by the end of the week."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Sheppard said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jaden said before leaving Sheppard's office.


	24. Enter the Shadow Riders

Ch. 24 Enter the Shadow Riders

"Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Mana!" Crowler yelled in his class. "Chancellor Sheppard wishes to speak with all of you in his office. I ll be joining you after I retrieve Zane." With that said Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Mana got out of their seats and left the class.

* * *

><p>"Just what is this all about?" Chazz asked as everyone, including Crowler and Zane, is still walking to Sheppard s office.<p>

"You'll find out soon." Jaden said as the group turned a corner.

"You know?" Crowler asked, skeptical. "Not even I know what we're being called down for."

"Yes, Jaden, Alexis and myself already know." Mana said as the group approached Sheppard's office.

* * *

><p>"Good, you're all here." Sheppard said behind his desk. "Jaden, would you do the honors?"<p>

"Of course." Jaden said before facing the others. "Beneath this school are three cards known as the Sacred Beasts. These cards have been sealed underneath this school for the entire world s protection."

"How so?" Bastion asked.

"Currently, these cards feed off of Duel Spirits when they are summoned." Jaden said, causing the eyes of everyone but Alexis, Mana, and Sheppard to widen. "And now, a group known as the 'Shadow Riders' want to take them but we can prevent that."

"How do we do that?" Chazz asked as Sheppard took a box out of his desk.

"Inside this box is the Seven Spirit Keys needed to unlock the Sacred Beast Cards." Sheppard explained. "Our enemy can only obtain these if they win in a duel." Jaden, Alexis, and Mana each grabbed a key. "The seven of you are the best duelists we have." Zane wordlessly grabbed one of the spirit keys. Bastion and Chazz also grabbed a key.

"Why of course I'll help when I get such a nice piece of jewelry." Crowler said as he grabbed the last Spirit Key. "And to save the world of course."

"Well as long as you're doing it for the right reasons." Sheppard said with a sweet drop.

"I still have no idea why you choose him." Jaden said with a sigh. Out of nowhere, a bright light surround Jaden before the light and Jaden disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Jaden!" Alexis and Mana shouted.<p>

"What the?" Jaden said as he looked at his surroundings. Jaden found that he is standing on an invisible floor in the middle of a volcano. "This is new."

"Welcome key holder." A voice said behind Jaden. Jaden looked behind himself to see a masked figure. "I'm Nightshroud."

'Nightshroud!' Jaden gasped. 'That's Atticus!' Jaden thought as he activated his duel disk.

"You re eager." Nightshroud said with a smirk. "You should know that as you lose life points, you shadow powers will weaken until it drops to nothing!"

Jaden's eyes widened in horror. 'If a Shadow Duelist is stripped of their shadow power, they die! How can I save Atticus and still win this duel?'

Jaden-4000/Nightshroud-4000

"I'll start." Nightshroud said as he drew. "I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick! Then, I send my chick to the graveyard to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes roared as it hovered behind Nightshroud. "Now I use the spell Inferno Fire Blast to deal you damage equal to Red-Eyes Black Dragon s attack!" Red-Eyes attacked Jaden.

Jaden-1600/Nightshroud-4000

Jaden yelled in pain from the real damage the attack dealt him before he gasped as he felt over half of his shadow power pour out of his body. "Now I ll tribute my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared in the place of Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Next, I use Swing of Memories to revive Red-Eyes before removing him from play to summon Red- Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Darkness Metal Dragon arose behind Nightshroud. "I end."

* * *

><p>Back in Sheppard's office, everyone except Zane, though he a held look of worry, was panicking as they tried to figure out what happened to Jaden. "Calm down." Sheppard's voice boomed though his office, silencing everyone.<p>

"What happened to Jaden?" Bastion asked, his voice full of worry.

"I don't know " Sheppard replied grimly. Alexis and Mana suddenly gasped as they felt a strong burst of shadow energy pass by them. Yasmin ran in though the door, Syrus, Chumley, Jasmine, and Mindy behind her.

"Did you guys feel that?" Yasmin asked, wearing a similar uniform to Mana s, just made for someone taller.

"Yeah." Mana said. "That was definitely Jaden's shadow energy."

"It came from the volcano." Alexis said before she covered everyone in a veil of darkness.

* * *

><p>'I only have one chance to save Atticus.' Jaden thought as he drew a card, his vision a little blurry. "I use Dark Fusion on Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to Summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Goldem melded together before Dark Gaia soared down next to Jaden. "Next I use another Dark Fusion on Sparkman and Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Sparkman and Clayman vanished in a twister of darkness before Lightning Golem landed on the field. "I use Lightning Golem s effect to destroy Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon exploded on the field. "Now I attack Darkness Metal Dragon with Dark Gaia!" Dark Gaia destroyed Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, causing Nightshroud to groan as his shadow powers poured out of his body.<p>

Jaden-1600/Nightshroud-1200

Jaden noticed as Alexis and the others appeared at the mouth of the volcano after the dark veil disappeared. 'I hope this works for both Alexis and Atticus's sake.' Jaden thought as his eyes turned gold. "I attack with Lightning Golem!" Lightning Golem attacked Nightshroud directly, earning a yell of pain as Nightshroud was dealt real damage.

Jaden-1600/Nightshroud-0

Nightshroud continued to yell in pain as shadow energy poured out of his body. Jaden quickly rushed up to Nightshroud and placed his palm onto Nightshroud s chest. A large pillar of shadow energy enveloped Jaden and Nightshroud as it shot into the sky. The pillar of shadow energy crashed into the ground outside the mouth of the volcano a few seconds later before disappearing, revealing Jaden and Nightshroud laying on their stomachs a few feet away.

"Jaden!" everyone shouted as they rushed up to him. Alexis collapsed to the floor before turning Jaden onto his back, his eyes closed. Jaden s eyes slowly began to open before he leaned forward.

"Is he alright?" Jaden asked as he looked at Nightshroud.

"Who cares?" Chazz replied. "He's the enemy."

"We should care." Jaden replied weakly as he stood up, confusing everyone. Jaden stumbled his way over to Nightshroud before collapsing on his knees. Jaden turned Nightshroud over and placed his head on Nightshroud s chest, listening for a heart beat. Jaden sighed in relieve as he heard a heart beat from Nightshroud. "He's alive." Jaden said as he raised his head.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Crowler annoyingly asked. "He tried to kill you!"

"Because he's," Jaden started as he wobbled back and forth, his voice growing softer as his vision began to go black, "Atticus." Jaden finished saying before he collapsed, his hand knocking off Nightshroud's mask to reveal Atticus s face. Alexis and the others stared in shock before common sense reapplied to them and Alexis surrounded them in another veil of darkness to go to the infirmary.


	25. Seeking Comfort

Ch. 25 Seeking Comfort

It has been two hours since Jaden and Atticus had been rushed to the infirmary. Both Jaden and Atticus are still unconscious as the mask that Atticus was wearing lay on a table near him. Alexis and the others are in the room waited for Jaden or Atticus to wake up. "If this is what happens when we win a duel, I'd hate to see what happens if we lose." Chazz said as he looked at Jaden.

Alexis gasped, drawing everyone's attention as Jaden's eyes slowly opened. Jaden groaned as he sat up in his bed. "If this is how I feel when I m normal, then I m glad I'm not."

"Jaden." Alexis gasped, her voice full of relieve. "You're awake."

"I don't feel like it." Jaden joked lightly with a weak smile.

"What did you mean by 'how I feel when I m normal'?" Syrus asked, confused. "I don't get it." The others looked at Jaden the same way.

"While Atticus was Nightshroud, he challenged me to a Shadow Game." Jaden replied. "As the duelist lost Life points, they also lost shadow energy." Alexis, Mana, and Yasmin gasped while everyone else looked confused.

"If a Shadow Duelist, other then those who used the Millennium Items, looses all of their shadow powers, they die." Yasmin explained, turning the confused looks to looks of shock.

"Then how is Atticus alive?" Chumley asked.

"After being drained of over half of my shadow energy, I beat Nightshroud." Jaden said. "I quickly rushed up to Atticus and forced as much of my shadow energy into him as I could without dying myself, which also resulted in pushing out Nightshroud." Jaden sighed heavily before saying, "What I meant by the 'normal' comment is that it'll take at least three days for my shadow energy to return to normal."

Alexis hugged Jaden, tears in her eyes as she said, "Thanks you." Jaden could only smile and hug Alexis back, but soon passed back out. Alexis laid Jaden back onto the bed, noticing that he was still smiling. Later, Jaden was moved to another room by Ms. Fontaine who said that since Jaden is no longer in immediate danger by his condition, that he would be moved to another room overnight and be released the next day.

* * *

><p>Darkness soon fell upon Duel Academy as night arrived. Alexis is still in the hospital wing of Duel Academy, watching over Atticus in his room while worrying about Jaden who is in the room across from the one she is currently in. 'I want to watch over Jaden in his weakened state, but then I d be leaving Atticus when he needs someone and I don t want to leave him alone.' Alexis thought sadly. A knock on the door was heard by Alexis before Yasmin walked into the room. "Yasmin?" Alexis asked, her eyes widened by the unexpected visit from the Duel Spirit.<p>

"Hey Alexis." Yasmin said as she walked up to the hospital bed Atticus is laying on. "You want to be with Jaden don t you?" Yasmin said with a knowing smirk. Alexis blushed a deep scarlet of red at Yasmin's words. "I'll watch over Atticus." Alexis looked into Yasmin's eyes as Yasmin stared at Atticus, noticing that the look Yasmin is giving Atticus is the same she, herself gives Jaden.

"Thank you." Alexis said softly before she left Atticus s room and opened the door adjacent to Atticus s room. As Alexis walked into Jaden's room, she notice Jaden sitting up in bed with the blanket under him and studying his cards he laid out in front of him on the bed while his jacket laid on the table next to him. 'Probably thinking of some new strategies. Alexis thought as she locked the door behind her.

"Huh?" Jaden said as he turned towards the door. "Oh, hey Lex." Jaden replied with a smile as he picked up his cards. "Shouldn't you be with Atticus?" Jaden asked as he put his deck away.

"Yasmin wants to be with him." Alexis said as she moved towards Jaden before sitting on the hospital bed next to Jaden. "Besides, I want to be with you." Jaden smiled gently as he brought Alexis into an embrace, resulting in Alexis straddling his waist and her head being placed onto his chest. Alexis rested her head on Jaden s chest before she raised her head to look directly into Jaden's eyes.

-Lemon-

Alexis leaned forward and brought Jaden into a kiss. Jaden moaned as Alexis worked her tongue into his mouth. Alexis and Jaden's tongue dueled one another, neither one willing to give up. Alexis pulled back with a smirk as she felt what type of effect she was having on Jaden. "Someone's excited." Alexis moaned as Jaden rubbed his restrained, hardening cock against Alexis s clothed pussy.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Jaden smirked as he huskily whispered the question into Alexis s ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Alexis smiled as she removed Jaden s shirt before tossing it somewhere in the room. Alexis brought Jaden into another kiss before planting butterfly kisses along his jaw line and chest, moving her way down Jaden's body. Jaden shivered in pleasure as Alexis reached the waist line of his pants.

"This is what I plam to do about it." Alexis seductively said as she removed Jaden s pants and boxers in one fell swoop. Jaden's eyes widened as he watched Alexis remove her jacket and shirt, revealing her white bra before she removed that too. Jaden moaned as Alexis placed his cock between her breasts and started to slide his cock between them. "Lex!" Jaden moaned as he felt Alexis suck the head of his cock into her mouth.

'He's enjoying this.' Alexis thought as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, continuing sliding his cock between her breasts. Jaden's breathing grew heavy as the pleasure raised inside of him.

"Alexis, I'm gonna " Jaden groaned, but Alexis continued her treatment as Jaden sprayed his cum into her mouth. Alexis knew this was coming and immediately began to swallow his warm, sticky fluid.

'Not as bad as I thought it would be.' Alexis thought as she sucked Jaden dry before releasing his cock. 'In fact, I kind of like it.' Alexis looked down to see that Jaden's cock hasn't softened at all, if anything, it looked as if it had become even harder than before. 'Jaden sure does have a lot of energy.' Alexis thought as she moved up to straddle Jaden again.

"Your turn." Jaden grinned as Alexis felt his hand slide into her skirt and panties from behind. Alexis moaned as Jaden drove two fingers deep into her pussy. Alexis rocked her hips to Jaden s finger as he started to thrust them between the tight walls of her pussy. Jaden used his other hand to knead Alexis s right breast as he moved his mouth to suck the other one.

"Jay!" Alexis moaned as she felt her release rush out of her like a waterfall, turning her limbs to jelly. Jaden smirked as he let go of Alexis and she fell onto him. Jaden finished taking of the rest of her cloths, leaving them both naked. Jaden raised Alexis by placing his hands on each side of her rear.

"Did you hear something?" a voice said from behind the hospital door. Jaden was startled by the voice and accidently dropped Alexis. Jaden winced as Alexis fell on his cock before he stifled a moan at felling his cock surrounded. Alexis silently hissed in pain.

"No, must have been your imagination." another voice said. "Let s go." Both people soon left from the outside of the room.

Jaden looked over at Alexis to see some tears welling up in her eyes. "Lex?"

"Wrong hole " Alexis replied. Jaden was confused until he moved Alexis forward and looked down. Jaden could see himself inside of Alexis all the way to the hilt, but he was not inside of her pussy, which is glistening from her earlier release, instead, his cock was buried deep within her rectum.

"Sorry." Jaden apologized with a deep blush as he leaned Alexis against his chest before he tried to pull out. Alexis moaned as Jaden's cock slid inside of her. Jaden looked at Alexis in surprise as her eyes were widen open, reflecting surprise, embarrassment, pleasure, and lust. Jaden smirked as he thrust his cock back in, earning a low moan from Alexis.

"More " Alexis moaned. Jaden continued to thrust into Alexis s rectum as she moaned with each thrust. Jaden pulled out, earning a groan of protest from Alexis.

"Why'd you stop?" Alexis protested before Jaden turned her around and slid into her rectum from behind. Alexis released another deep moan at the new position as she leaned back and placed her hands on either side of Jaden hips. Alexis slowly rose up before dropping back down on Jaden's cock as he thrust up. Jaden leaned forward and lowered his lips to Alexis s neck and began to kiss their gently as he moved his left hand over her left breast and his right to her pussy. Alexis moaned louder as Jaden kneaded her breast while trusting two of his fingers into her glistening pussy and his cock into her rectum.

"Alexis, I'm close." Jaden said as he began to thrust faster.

"So am I." Alexis moaned as her body continued to be ravished by Jaden. "Jay!" Alexis moaned as she released all over his hand. Jaden grunted as he sprayed the inside of her rectum with his cum. Alexis moaned as she felt her walls being coaxed by Jaden, and then blushed once she realized what she did. 'I just hade anal sex with Jaden and enjoyed it!' Jaden chuckled at her blush as he slid out of her and turned her to face him before she collapsed onto his chest, both catching their breath.

-End Lemon-

Alexis snuggled into Jaden s chest and sighed with pleasure. "I love you Jay." Alexis said as she felt herself falling asleep.

"I love you to Lex." Jaden replied before he and Alexis fell asleep.


	26. Night of the Vampire Part 1

Ch. 26 Night of the Vampire Part 1

A vile laugh could be heard from the lake of Duel Academy. "Go my bats." A woman commanded within the center of the lake as hundreds of bats flew off in several directions. "Soon, the Spirit Keys will belong to me." The women said with a vile smirk.

* * *

><p>"Wow." was all Jaden and Alexis could say as they walked into their new shared dorm room. Everything Alexis had requested was given to them plus a kitchen, a living room with a flat screen television and couch, and a dinning room. The bedroom has a king size bed with 2 sets of dressers and 2 closets with a flat screen television right in front of the bed. The room was twice the size Alexis s old room and more the quadruple the size of Jaden's old room. "I think they expect us to live here and not just use this for school." Jaden said as he noticed all of his and Alexis s things were already transferred into the room.<p>

"It does seem that way." Alexis said. "We should probably start putting our stuff away." Jaden agreed with Alexis and one hour later, they were done. As Jaden and Alexis relaxed on the couch, a loud shout sounded throughout Duel Academy.

"Crow, I'll kill you!" a familiar voice to Jaden said.

"Just try it!" another familiar voice to Jaden said.

"Oh great " Jaden said irritably as he rushed out of the room with Alexis following after him. Jaden did not stop until he stood in front of the school were 8 adults could be seen standing next to 5 Duel Runners and 2 held Duel Boards, 2 of the adults are holding children. Antoher two of the adults looks as if they were about to brawl. "Jack! Crow! Cut it out!" Jaden said as he glared at the two before looking at the others. "It's good to see you again Yusei, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Carly, and Martha."

"Hey Jaden!" Luna said.

"How's it going dude?" Leo asked.

"Hi Jaden." Carly, now Jack s wife, said as she held Jack Jr., who looked exactly like his Dad except his hair was black.

"It's great to see you again." Yusei said.

"We all came as soon as we could." Akiza said while holding Yusei Jr.

"Jay-Jay!" Yusei Jr. and Jack Jr. said as the saw him.

"How's my little Jaden." Martha asked as she hugged Jaden.

"I'm fine Martha." Jaden replied as he was released form the hug. "Just a little exhausted from a Shadow Game I was in yesterday. How about the orphans you were taking care of?"

"They all grew up and got their own homes." Martha said with pride, her eyes tearing up slightly. "Now, what s been going on with you lately?" Jaden then explained the recent events to Team 5D's plus Carly, Yusei Jr., Jack Jr., and Martha. As Jaden explained, Sheppard, Zane, Yasmin, Chazz, Bastion, Mana, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, Chumley, and Crowler came to see what the commotion was about.

"Why is Team 5D's here?" Crowler asked.

"Sheppard wanted some new teachers, nurse and doctor, someone who can fix the duel system, and a mechanic." Jaden replied. "Akiza is the doctor, Martha is the nurse, Carly is here to watch over the kids if need be. Jack and Crow, if they can mange not to kill each other, can teach students how to use Duel Runners, Leo and Luna can teach students how to use Duel Boards, and Yusei is the duel system repair man and mechanic."

"We can so manage not to kill each other!" Crow said.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked as he glared at them from the corner of his eye. "What were you two just arguing about?"

"Birdbrain here stole my noodles!" Jack roared in anger.

"I did not Ex-King of the Road!" Crow shot back as the two glared at each other.

"Don't worry." Yusei said. "Me and Akiza can also teach a Duel Runner class, along with Leo."

"Are those the noodles you were talking about?" Alexis asked as she pointed to the pack of ramen noodles sitting on Jack s Duel Runner. Jack looked at them and blushed in embarrassment.

"Same old Jack." Jaden sighed before he and Crow laughed.

"Shut it." Jack grumbled as he ate his noodles.

"Anyway, to more serious matters." Sheppard said. "Have you heard the rumors spreading around here as of last night?"

"No, I was kind of in the infirmary " Jaden replied as he smirked to himself. 'Not that I'm complaining since Alexis took care of me.' Alexis noticed the smirk and blushed while wearing a small smile, knowing what Jaden was thinking about. Everyone gave the two teens a suspicious look, but dropped the subject.

"I have." Mana said. "Some students claim to have seen a vampire near the lake."

"Please, there are no such things as vampires." Leo said.

"Says the guy that fought against dueling robots, giant Earthbound Immortals, and even met a real live, well I guess not 'live', ghost." Jaden remarked.

"Good point." Leo said as he blinked. "So do you think this vampire is one of the Shadow Riders?'

"It's possible." Bastion said. "We should investigate."

"But she only appears at night, around midnight" Mana said. "We'll have to wait until then."

"In the mean time, I need you guys to sign some applications in my office." Sheppard said as he led Team 5D's, Yusei Jr., Jack Jr., Carly, and Martha to his office. The others left to return to their dorm rooms.

* * *

><p>"Come here my bats." a woman said as she bathed in her bathtub. The bat landed upside down on her finger as its eyes glowed red. "Let's see who I m up against." The woman watched as Mana, Bastion, Chazz, Crowler and Zane prepared their decks. "That thing is hideous!" the woman said, referring to Crowler. "However, that man is perfect." the woman said as she looked at Zane. "I must have him and it'll be easy since I can counter their decks now that I know what they have." The women's eyes grew in size as she saw who the last two were, Jaden and Alexis. Both were looking at the bat with gold eyes. At first glance, they appeared normal except for the golden eyes, but as the woman looked more closely, she could see a faint outline of their shadow armor. 'The Supreme King and Queen of Darkness!' the women thought in distress. 'My task just got a lot harder.'<p>

* * *

><p>"That should teach the vampire to spy on us." Alexis said as the bat flew away.<p>

"We need to get going." Jaden said. "It's almost midnight." Jaden noticed the concerned look Alexis gave him and quietly sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I won t duel the vampire unless I have to." Jaden said, knowing Alexis was concerned about his safety in his weakened state. He may have gotten some of his power back, but he was nowhere near having it all back.

"Thank you." Alexis said before she and Jaden headed for the lake.

* * *

><p>"Where did this castle come from?" Chazz shouted as he and the other key holders, along with Mindy, Jassmine, Yasmin, Chumley, and Syrus, stood in front of the lake, a heavy fog surrounding them.<p>

"It looks like it came straight out of a Transylvania horror flick." Crowler shrieked.

"You can come on out now!" Jaden yelled. "I know your watching!"

"The vampire is watching us?" Bastion asked.

"He or she sent bats out to spy on us." Alexis said.

"Meaning?" Chumley asked.

"The new Shadow Rider now knows how to counter our decks." Zane replied, his eyes wide open as he realized the problems that arose for the key holders with this type of information.

"Everyone but Jaden and Alexis's decks." Mana corrected.

"Preposterous." Crowler said with great dignity.

"Oh, but it is true ugly mortal " a woman s voice said from the fog.

"I beg your pardon!" Crowler shrieked before noticing what appeared to be an old carriage approaching them with one horse from the castle. The carriage stopped at the edge of the lake as a woman came out.

"Hello mortals." the women said with a Transylvanian accent. "I am Camula, of the Shadow Riders."

"I'll duel her." Crowler said as he approached Camula. 'How dare she call me ugly!'

"I do not care to duel you." Camula said as she leered at Crowler. "I want to duel him." Camula pointed at Zane, who narrowed his eyes at the vampire mistress.

"You have to duel me first!" Crowler said as he activated his duel disk.

"Fine." Camula hissed as she activated her own duel disk before holding out a doll. "But the loser of this duel has their soul sealed within this doll."

"What!" Crowler asked.

"Well this is a Shadow Game." Camula replied as she smirked cruelly.

Crowler-4000/Camula-4000

"I'll start!" Crowler said as he drew. "I summon Ancient Gear and thanks to its effect, I can summon another. Plus I can summon a third Ancient Gear thanks to the second one's effect." Three Ancient Gear monsters materialized onto the field. "I now activate Spell Gear. I send three 'Ancient Gear' monsters on my field to the graveyard to summon one Ancient Gear Golem from my hand and another from my deck!" Two copies of Ancient Gear Golem arose behind Crowler. "I end my turn."

"Pitiful mortal." Camula said as she drew her card. "I activate Illusion Gate!"

"I've never heard of that card." Crowler said.

"Stand back!" Jaden shouted as he stood in front of everyone, his arms spread wide out. "In order to activate Illusion Gate, its user must offer the card a soul! If the owner of the card loses, the soul is lost forever in the darkness!"

"What?" Zane, Jassmine, Mindy, Chazz, Bastion, Crowler, Chumley, and Syrus shouted while Jaden, Alexis, Mana, and Yasmin prepared to fight of the magic of Illusion Gate if it targeted any of their friends.

"It also destroys all monsters on my opponent's field and allows me to use a monster from their graveyard!" Camula said as she crackled. "And with this shadow charm, I can offer any soul; however, I can offer my own since I know I'm about to win." The gate arose behind her, destroying both copies of Ancient Gear Golem, before an Ancient Gear Golem stepped out of the gate. "I now summon Zombie Werewolf!" Crowler gulped as he saw the combined attack of the two monsters.

"Forgive me for being hard on you guys." Crowler said as he looked at his students.

'He knows he s about to lose.' Jaden said as he still stood in front of everyone.

"I only wished for you to have the best education." Crowler said before he glared at Camula. "Do your worst, I'm ready!"

"Gladly." Camula chuckled. "I attack directly with Zombie Werewolf and Gear Golem!" Crowler screamed as the wolf scratched him, causing him real damage before the fist of the Ancient Gear Golem punched him and sent him flying backwards a few feet.

Crowler-0/Camula-4000

"Dr. Crowler!" Bastion, Chazz, Chumley, and Syrus yelled as they watched his body disappear into the doll.

"Dolls are beautiful." Camula said as she dropped the Crowler doll and took the Spirit Key. "This is no doll." Camula entered the carriage and closed the door. "Word of advice, the more souls I seal, the stronger I become."

"We'll find you!" Bastion said as the carriage drove away.

"And duel you!" Chazz shouted as the carriage entered the castle.

"That's what I hope for, dear children." Camula said as the castle disappeared.

Jaden walked up and grabbed the Crowler doll. "We'll return you to normal Crowler."

"You better!" Crowler said.

"Huh?" Bastion, Mindy, Jassmine, Chazz, Chumley, and Syrus said as they stared at the doll.

"His soul is sealed in the doll, but he can still talk." Jaden replied as he handed the Crowler doll to Chazz. "Watch after him for me. I still need to heal and she won't come back until midnight tomorrow. I suggest we all get as much sleep as we can for the upcoming battle."

"Agreed." Alexis said before she followed Jaden back to their dorm room. The other soon headed to their dorm room, Chazz sticking Crowler into his jacket pocket along the way.

"Don't you ever clean in here?" Crowler shrieked.


	27. Night of the Vampire Part 2

Ch. 27 Night of the Vampire Part 2

Sheppard sat behind his desk, his head in his hands. 'Why did Crowler have to go and get his soul taken by Camula?' Sheppard thought in misery. 'Now I have to teach Dueling 101 to the students and they're little demons! No, correction...demons behave better then they do! I'll have nightmares about the stuff that happened today for weeks, I can't imagine teaching them for the rest of the week, let alone the rest of the school year...' Just then, Sheppard's computer beeped indicating that he had a video message coming in. Sheppard clicked on the message icon and saw a shadow of a man on his screen.

"Why don't you just give up already?" an elderly voice said, chuckling slightly. "My vampire is far too strong to be beaten by your chosen duelists."

Sheppard became enrage with whoever this person is as he threatens the lives of people around the world. "Mark my words you will be stopped." Sheppard said calmly but sternly. "After all, two of my duelists are the Supreme King and Queen of Darkness."

The voice cruelly laughed at Sheppard s remark. "I would like to see your destined duelists succeed." The voice hissed. "I purposely assigned this team to handle such a threat." The transmission ended and became nothing but a snowy screen. Sheppard gazed at the screen for a little bit before he clasped his hands together while he closed his eyes in a silent prayer, asking that they are the victors in this war.

* * *

><p>The next day around 11:45 at night soon found the key holders, Chumley, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, Yasmin, and Akiza in Atticus s room. "So what do you all plan to do now?" Akiza asked as she tended to Atticus.<p>

"I'm still too weak to duel her " Jaden replied grimly.

"I need to make sure Jaden doesn't try to duel her in his weaken state since I know he'll try." Alexis said as she shot a glare at Jaden who could only whistle innocently at Alexis s remark. "I'll keep him from dueling even if I have to drag him away, kicking and screaming the entire time."

"And who exactly will be doing the 'kicking and screaming'?" Jaden asked, a devious smirk on his face.

"Why me of course." Alexis replied with a devious smirk of her own. "I'll be kicking your butt every time you try to escape to duel and be screaming at you to stop, relax, and not duel Camula." Everyone in the room, except Jaden and Alexis, shuddered upon hearing the sencerity in Alexis's voice.

"I'll gladly duel her!" Chazz said, changing the subject back to the current problem at hand.

"But she knows how to counter all of your decks but Jaden and Alexis's." Yasmin said.

"Besides, her shadow charm is the real problem " Jaden said. "With it, she can use any of our souls as an offering instead of just her own."

"Jaden." Akiza said, resulting in Jaden looking at her. "I don't know why, but I feel as if you will use the power of the Crimson Dragon soon."

"How can he do that?" Syrus asked.

"About 8 years after me and the others were no longer were Signers, Jaden gathered all 6 of us and showed us that the mark of the Crimson Dragon was on his back." Akiza said. "That's why we gave him our Singer Dragon Cards after he beat each of us in a duel."

"Really?" Chumley asked, shocked. Everyone watched as Jaden removed his jacket and shirt before turning his back to all of them. On Jaden's back, was the symbol of the Crimson Dragon, minus the claw marks.

"Where are the claw marks?" Jasmine asked as Jaden placed his shirt and jacket back on before turning to everyone.

"Yeah, weren't their two of them?" Mindy asked, confused.

"I have them." Alexis said as she moved her gloves to reveal a claw mark on each of her arms before placing her gloves back into place. "I recieved them when Jaden gave me Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon." Everyone in the room remained silently until it was 10 minutes until midnight.

"Time to go." Mana said as she and everyone but Akiza followed.

"Good luck." Akiza said as the last person closed the door.

* * *

><p>As everyone stood outside of the castle doors, Yasmin asked, "Who's gonna duel her?"<p>

"I will." Zane said as he walked ahead of the others.

"Ah, so nice of you to come to me." Camula said as she stood over a balcony. Zane walked over to the other balcony across from Camula while everyone else went to the side of the room to watch.

Zane-4000/Camula-4000

"I'll start." Camula said as she drew. "I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode and place two cards facedown and end my turn." Vampire Lady arose onto the field from a cloud of mist as two facedown cards appeared in front of Camula.

Zane wordlessly drew his card. "If my opponent has a monster on the field and I don t, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon. I also summon Cyber Phoenix." Cyber Dragon curled around Zane as Cyber Phoenix hovered to his left. "I play Double Summon to bring out Proto-Cyber Dragon." Proto-Cyber appeared to Zane s right. "I attack with Cyber Dragon!"

"I activate Red Ghost Moon!" Camula said with a wide grin. "I discard one card and gain life points equal to one monster on your side of the field" Camula discarded a card and gained life points equal to Cyber Dragon.

Zane-4000/Camula-6100

"It also ends the battle phase." Camula said as Cyber Dragon s attack ended.

"I end with two cards face down." Zane said as two cards appeared on the field.

"It's my move." Camula said as she drew. "I sacrifice my Vampire Lady to summon my Vampire Lord." Vampire Lord arose from a cloud of mist on the floor. "I now remove from play my Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Genesis appeared where Vampire Lord once stood. "I now activate Giant Trunade!" All of Zane s facedown s returned to his hand. "I attack Cyber Phoenix!" Cyber Phoenix was destroyed.

Zane-2200/Camula-6100

Zane grunted as he felt pain surround him. "I end my turn by placing one card face down." A face down card appeared to the left of Camula.

"My turn." Zane said as he drew. "I use my face down Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Zane added the top two cards of his deck to his hand. "I use Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon and the Proto-Cyber Dragon on my field with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Cyber End arose behind Zane. "I attack with Cyber End Dragon." Cyber End Dragon destroyed Vampitre Genesis.

Zane-2200/Camula-5100

Camula hissed as her life points dropped. "I end by placing one card face down." A face down card appeared in font of Zane.

"I draw!" Camula said and smirked. "I play the Spell Card, Illusion Gate and offer your brother, Syrus!"

"Oh no!" Zane said as the gate forced Syrus to appear next to Camula as Cyber End Dragon was destroyed only to reappear on her side of the field. 'I have a card to counter this attack, but '

"If I attack, will you counter?" Camula said with a vile grin.

"I " Zane said, his eyes showing his inner turmoil as he stole a quick glance to his face down Magic Cylinder Trap Card before he closed them. "I will do nothing "

"In that case, I attack!" Camula said as Cyber End Dragon attacked his former master.

Zane-0/Camula-5100

Camula shoved Syrus to the side as Zane entered the doll she was holding. "Now this is a doll." Camula said before glaring at the others. "Leave!" Camula commanded as hundreds of bats that were three times the size as before chased everyone back to the edge of the lake. The castle soon disappeared once again.

"Big bro." Syrus said as tears ran down his face. Syrus felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and looked to see that it belonged to Jaden.

"Don't worry Sy." Jaden said, his voice full of determination. "I promise that we'll get Zane back."


	28. Night of the Vampire Part 3

A/N: I will be using Turbo Duels, but I will not be using Speed Spells since there are too many restrictions. For example, I can t use the Evil Heroes due to the fact that they can only be Fusion Summoned with Dark Fusion or Dark Calling. Many other cards are restricted from being played as well, making summoning certain monsters extremely hard or impossible. This cuts off a lot of cards that I can use in Jaden s deck.

I will however be using Speed World 2 and its effects. For those who don t know them, I ll list them for you now:  
>During each player s Standby Phases, each player gains 1 Speed Counter (max 12)<br>Reveal 1 Speed Spell (or in my duels a Spell card) in your hand to apply the following effects:  
>Remove 4-Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.<br>Remove 7-Draw 1 card.  
>Remove 10-Destroy 1 card on the field.<br>SPC=Speed Counter

* * *

><p>Ch. 28 Night of the Vampire Part 3<p>

Time past until it was around ten in the morning. "I can't think of anything!" Jaden shouted, frustrated as he Alexis, Yasmin, Akiza, and Yusei stood in Atticus s hospital room while Yusei Jr. sat in a booster seat next to Atticus s bed.

"What can't you think of?" Akiza asked as she looked at some charts and sweat dropped. 'How many students can hurt themselves around here? It seems I get a new patient every other hour '

"I can't think of a way to stop Camula from using her shadow charm from offering other people's souls, especially if she has more than one copy of Illusion Gate in her deck." Jaden said as he leaned himself against the wall. "The only thing I can think of is the shadow charm I have, but I can t use it."

"Why not?" Yusei asked, Yusei Jr. looking at Atticus.

"Jaden only has half." Alexis replied.

"Atticus won the other half, but who knows where it is now." Yasmin said. "I plan to stay with him until he wakes up, but who knows how long that will be."

"Hi!" Yusei Jr. said, causing everyone to look at him and gasp. Atticus was sitting up.

"Atticus! You're awake!" Alexis and Yasmin cried.

"Jaden " Atticus said weekly as he reached into his shirt. "Take this you need it " Jaden looked in shock as Atticus pulled out the other half of the shadow charm before passing out.

"Atticus!" Alexis and Yasmin shouted and Akiza checked him.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Akiza said as she grabbed the shadow charm. "Here Jaden." Akiza handed the charm to Jaden who placed it around his neck with the other half.

Jaden clenched his fists in front of his face as his eyes flashed gold. 'My shadow powers have been fully restored at last.' Jaden thought. Jaden looked at Yusei and said with a mischievous smirk on his face, "Yusei, I need to ask for a favor."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Chazz growled out as he, along with everyone else form yesterday except for Jaden, Alexis, and Yasmin, stood at the edge of the lake. "Jaden and Alexis should have arrived by now "<p>

"She's coming." Bastion said as Camula approached them in her carriage. Once she reached the edge of the lake, she stepped out of her carriage.

"Where are the Supreme King and Queen?" Camula asked before she released a small chuckle. "No matter. You will all hand over your keys now."

"Why would we do that?" Mana asked.

"Do as I say or the other students will suffer." Camula commanded as thousands of human sized bats flew out of her castle. "As you can see, I've grown quit powerful when I sealed away that ugly excuse of a man and Zane."

"I heard that!" Crowler said from within Chazz's pocket. Everyone looked nervous as they could not see a way out of this. Out of nowhere, a red glow filled the air.

"What's happening?" Camula asked before looking into the sky and gasped. The others looked into the sky and saw the mark of the Crimson Dragon in the sky, the tip of the head and tail touching the ground as the mark went up diagonally.

"Attack Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Life Stream Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Egyptian and Wicked Gods!" a familiar male voice said from the symbol.

"Go Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon!" a familiar female voice said from the symbol. Suddenly, all six Signer Dragons and the Egyptian and Wicked Gods appeared and roared before firing at the bats and destroying them all.

"What is this?" Camula hissed as she watched a Duel Runner with two people approach the tip of the mark of the Crimson Dragon. As the Duel Runner stopped, the two people turned out to be Jaden and Alexis on Yusei s Duel Runner.

"Camula, I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden said as Alexis got off the Duel Runner.

"A Turbo Duel?" Camula said. "I accept." Camula stepped onto the front of the carriage as a duel board rose from the floor. Both Jaden and Camula rode onto the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"I'll start!" Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden-4000/Camula-4000

Jaden-SPC-1/Camula-SPC-1

"I play the Spell Card, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck." Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden. "I now play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden added two cards to his hand. "I set three cards face down before I summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field." Clayman appeared to Jaden's left as three face down cards surrounded Jaden. "I now use the Spell Card, Double Summon to bring out Junk Synchron." Junk Synchron appeared to Jaden s left.

"A Synchro Summoning on the first turn!" Camula gasped.

"I now tune my level 3 Junk Synchron to my level 1 Winged Kuriboh and my level 4 Clayman." Junk Synchron transformed into 3 green rings before scanning Winged Kuriboh and Clayman, turning them into 5 stars. "Out of 3 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A large pillar of light shot out next to Jaden. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Nice." Chazz said as he stared at the dragon. "He summoned Stardust Dragon on the first turn."

"I end my turn." Jaden said. "So tell me, why did you join the Shadow Riders?"

"I did it to enact revenge against you mortals!" Camula hissed.

"What did we do?" Syrus asked.

"Centuries ago, vampires and humans coexisted side by side each other in perfect harmony." Camula said with rage. "But then the war began. No one knows who attack who first; all they cared about was destroying each other. The war took my family from me and I soon became the last of my kind. I soon fell into a deep sleep for thousands of years. Eventually, a man came to me and gave me a chance to seek my revenge and I took it."

"What's the purpose of sealing your victims into dolls?" Bastion asked.

"After obtaining the Sacred Beasts, I will transform all who I have captured and turn them into a vampire army to get rid of all humans!" Camula shouted as her fangs showed.

"I will stop you!" Jaden said.

"Just try to stop me!" Camula said as she drew.

Jaden-SPC-2/Camula-SPC-2

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare to draw four cards and Emergency Provisions by sacrificing Mirage of Nightmare!" Jaden said as he added for cards to his hand.

Jaden-5000/Camula-4000

"When Watapon is added to by hand by card effect, I am allowed to special summon it." Jaden said as Watapon appeared on the field in defense mode.

"I use the Spell Card, Illusion Gate!" Camula chuckled evilly. "I think I'll offer the live of all your little friends!" A dark mist shot towards Alexis and the others.

"Not gonna happen." Jaden said as the two half's of his shadow charm clicked together and became one. A white light shot out and destroyed the dark mist. "Now why don't you put that cheating card away?"

"Never!" Camula hissed. "I'll offer my own soul to activate Illusion Gate!" An aura surrounded Camula signaling the offering has been made.

'Now!' Jaden thought before he shouted, "I use Stardust Dragon's ability to negate the destruction effect of Illusion Gate and destroy it!" Camula gasped as Illusion Gate was destroyed and Stardust Dragon disappeared.

"I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode." Camula said as Vampire Lady appeared on the field. "I attack Watapon!"

"I use my face down Negate Attack!" Jaden said, absorbing Vampire Lady s attack.

"I place two cards face down and end by turn." Camula hissed as two facedown cards appeared on the field.

"At the end of a turn that I activate Stardust's effect, he returns to the field." Jaden said as Stardust reappeared on the field. "It's my move!" Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden-SPC-3/Camula-SPC-3

"I summon Turbo Synchron." Jaden said as Turbo Synchron appeared next to Watapon. "I now tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron to my level 1 Watapon." Turbo Synchron transformed into 1 green ring before scanning Watapon and changing it into 1 star. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might!" A pillar of light shot out next to Jaden. "I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron appeared on the field. "I draw one card due to the effect of Formula Synchron." Jaden added one card to his hand.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Camula said. "Now you can t attack this turn."

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"My move!" Camula said as she drew.

Jaden-SPC-4/Camula-SPC-4

"I tribute Vampire Lady to summon Vampire Lord before I remove him from play to summon Vampire Genesis." Camula said as Vampire Lord appeared before being replaced by Vampire Genesis.

"I activate Formula Synchron's effect!" Jaden said. "I'm tuning my level 2 Formula Synchron to my level 8 Stardust Dragon!"

"You're Synchro Summoning on my turn!" Camula gasped in shock.

"Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Jaden said as Formula Synchron transformed into two rings that moved in front of Jaden. "Go Accel Synchro!" Jaden, Yusei's Duel Runner, and Jaden's monster suddenly disappeared in a white, purple, and pink light.

"Where did you go?" Camula gasped before she heard a noise behind her. She looked behind her to see the same light approaching before it disappeared.

"I Accel Synchro, Shooting Star Dragon!" Jaden said as the new dragon flew above Jaden.

"I end my turn by placing two cards face down." Camula said as two cards appeared on her field.

"My move!" Jaden said as he added a card to his hand.

Jaden-SPC-5/Camula-SPC-5

"I summon Bubbleman and end my turn." Jaden said as Bubbleman appeared.

"I draw!" Camula said.

Jaden-SPC-6/Camula-SPC-6

Camula scowled as she saw that the card could not help her. "I place one card face down and end my turn. A face down card appeared in front of Camula

"My move!" Jaden said as he drew a card.

Jaden-SPC-7/Camula-SPC-7

"I sacrifice Bubbleman to summon Dark Red Enchanter!" Enchanter appeared on the field with 2300 attack points. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." As Jaden added two cards to his hand, Enchanter s attack rose to 2600.

"Why did its attack rise?" Camula asked in surprise.

"When a Spell Card is activated, Enchanter gain's 300 attack points and he automatically gains 2 Spell Counters when he is summoned to the field." Jaden said. "Speaking of which, I activate two copies of Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman before fusing him with Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!" Enchanter's attack rose to 3200 as Avian and Burstinatrix vanished into the vortex forming Flame Wingman before Sparkman flew into the vortex and merged with Flame Wingman to be com Flare Wingman with an attack of 4300.

"I activate another Threatening Roar!" Camula shouted as she began to sweat, 'How can I beat him?'

"I'll end." Jaden said.

"My move!" Camula said as she added a card to her hand.

Jaden-SPC-8/Camula-SPC-8

"I activate my face down Lightning Vortex!" Camula shouted.

"I activate Enchanter's effect!" Jaden shouted. "I remove 2 of his Spell Counters to discard 1 card in your hand!" Enchanter's attack dropped to 2600 as Camula was forced to put the card in her hand in the graveyard and destroy Lightning Vortex since the requirements were not met.

"I end." Camula said.

"My move!" Jaden roared as he drew his card, and smirked.

Jaden-SPC-9/Camula-SPC-9

"A creature of darkness such as you needs to be defeated by light." Jaden said. "I now sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon a monster you have no hope of beating!"

"What?" Camula gasped. 'Is he summoning what I think he is?'

"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game! But first I shall, call out thy name...The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden roared as he slid Ra's card into his duel disk.

"Not that!" Camula gasped as Ra released a mighty roar while flying high above Jaden. The light of Ra spread light throughout the sky and woke up all the students, teachers, staff, and Sheppard who all look outside, gasping at the sight of the mark of the Crimson Dragon and seeing The Winged Dragon of Ra flying in the sky.

"Ra's attack is 10,200 thanks to the total attack points of the monsters I sacrifice to summon him!" Jaden said as Ra roared as it powered soared.

"No way!" Chazz gasped as his and the jaws of everyone else, besides Alexis, dropped at seeing Ra's attack points.

"I attack Vampire Genesis with Ra!" Jaden said as Ra destroyed his target.

Jaden-5000/Camula-0

Camula screamed as she spun out of control. Zane's doll and the Spirit Keys flew out before Jaden caught them in mid-air. Jaden looked back to see Camula being swallowed by Illusion Gate as he touched down onto the grass. The mark of the Crimson Dragon disappeared as the castle crumbled and the sun began to rise in the sky.

"That was amazing Jaden." Bastion said as he and the others ran up to him. Jaden removed the helmet as Zane and Crowler returned to normal.

"Get me out of this pocket!" Crowler screeched, even though he was no longer in the pocket.

"Nice job Jay." Alexis said.

"Thanks." Jaden said with a smile before his face turned serious again. "But the job isn't over. There are still five Shadow Rider's remaining." Everyone fell silent as they watched the sunrise, wondering what will happen in the future.


	29. Zane's Transformation

Ch. 29 Zane s Transformation

Zane's held his eyes closed as he let the warm water spraying form the shower head run down his body. 'What is wrong with me?' Zane thought as he opened his eyes. 'Lately, I've been hesitant to duel anyone " Flashes of his duels against Jaden and Camula flashed though his mind as he shut off the water. 'Is it because they have powers that allow them to win?' Zane stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. 'If I had their power, would I become a better duelist?'

Zane's PDA vibrated, signaling that he got a message. Zane grabbed the PDA and began to read the message to himself.

Zane,  
>You will be dueling against Aster Phoenix today. This duel is for the reputation of Duel Academy. The better you do, the better our reputation will be.<br>Signed,  
>Chancellor Sheppard<p>

Zane sighed as he grabbed his duel disk and deck. 'Am I ready for such a challenge or will I hesitate again and let down the school?' Zane thought as left his room.

* * *

><p>"Attention all students!" Sheppard's voice said through the speakers. "Zane Truesdale will be dueling against a world renowned duelist in five minutes! Please report to Obelisk Blue Dorm arena!"<p>

"I wonder who it is." Jaden said as he and Alexis sat on the roof of the school. Suddenly, an aura with an opposite energy of Jaden and Alexis s began to radiate from the pier.

"Do you fell that?" Alexis said as she and Jaden stood up, looking towards the pier.

"Yeah." Jaden said. "That must be someone who works for the Tainted Light." Jaden and Alexis both saw only one person on the pier. "Is that Aster Phoenix?"

"It is!" Alexis said, and then gasped. "That must be who Zane is to fight, but he can't win against this foe!"

"He can if we get to Zane first." Jaden said before he and Alexis were covered by a veil of darkness.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time." Zane said as he stood in the hallway leading to the Obelisk Blue Dorm arena.<p>

"Zane wait!" Jaden said as he and Alexis ran up to him.

"Jaden? Alexis? What are you two doing here?" Zane asked as he turned to him.

"You can't beat him." Alexis said, her voice leaving no room for Zane to think she is joking.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked.

"We didn't tell you guys everything." Jaden said. "When the powers of the Supreme King and Queen awoke inside of us, an ancient evil known as the Tainted Light also awoke."

"What does this have to do with my duel against Aster?" Zane asked.

"He is possessed by the influence of the Tainted Light." Alexis answered. "Only those infused with the power of the Pure Darkness can beat this enemy. If you duel him now, you will lose and be forced to join them."

"I see. Zane said as he looked down. 'I really can't improve with my current level of power.'

"Here." Jaden said as he held a stack of cards in front of him in his hand.

"What s this?" Zane asked as he looked at the deck of cards.

"I found these after I beat Jinzo." Jaden said. "I believe they belong with you and they are infused with the power of the shadows. All you have to do is combine cards of your original deck with this one and place it into the deck slot. After that, you will be infused with the power of the shadows."

Zane took the cards and scanned through them before he gasped and smiled with extreme glee. "This is the Cyber Underworld Deck!" Zane immediately placed some of his own cards into the deck before he placed his new deck into the deck slot. Zane was suddenly surrounded by a thick, dark fog. 'This power is tremendous!' Zane thought as he felt the power of the shadows invade him and course through his veins. The dark fog suddenly vanished and Zane is now wearing clothes similar to his Obelisk Blue school uniform, but the entire thing was black. The cloth on his shoulders pointed upwards as the jacket was outlined in white. His pants held a design made be a red line. "So this is how you guys feel all the time." Zane said as he checked himself out.

"You should change back as to not attract attention." Alexis said. "We don't want the others to find out about this. The only other person who can know is Atticus after what Jaden did."

"Understood." Zane said as his clothes returned to normal. "I better get going, I have an enemy to defeat." Zane said. As he walked out to the arena and Jaden and Alexis walked to the stands.

* * *

><p>"Today Zane Truesdale will duel against Aster Phoenix!" Crowler said as the two duelists arrived on stage. Students began to cheer at the sight of the two duelists.<p>

'I can actually see his white duel aura. Zane thought as he activated his duel disk. 'Just one look at him and I can already tell how powerful he truly is. I can see why Jaden and Alexis said that I couldn t beat him before.' Zane smirked cruelly to himself as he thought, 'But now I know that not only can I defeat him, but I must defeat him for the sake of everyone and to prove myself to my new King and Queen.'

"Let's Duel!" Aster and Zane said.

Zane-4000/Aster-4000

"I'll go first." Aster said. "I play the Field Spell Card, Clock Tower Prison." The field changed to an area with a large clock tower. "I place a monster face down in defense mode and place one card face down." Two face down cards appeared on the field.

"My move." Zane said as he drew.

"During your Standby Phase, I add one Clock Counter to my Clock Tower Prison." Aster said as the hand on the clock tower turned to the three.

"I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, but I must discard 2 afterwords." Zane said as he added 3 cards to his hand before placing 2 into his graveyard. 'I wonder what that tower is for.'

"I activate the Trap Card, Eternal Dread!" Aster said. "Now I have three Clock Counters." The hand on the clock tower moved to the nine.

"I summon Cyberdark Edge and use his effect!" Zane said as the chords on Edge reached into the ground and pulled up Exploder Dragon. "When Edge is summoned, I can equip a level three or lower Dragon-Type monster to him from the graveyard and he gains its attack." Edge s attack rose to 1800. "I now attack you directly!"

"What?" Aster gasped.

Zane-4000/Aster-3100

"Edge can attack my opponent directly, but they only receive half of the damage." Zane explained. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Aster said. "I summon D-Cubic and use its effect. I discard two more copies of D-Cubic so that the one on the field can be used as three sacrifices." D-Cubic rose on the field. "I now tribute my D-Cubic to special summon Destiny Hero-Dogma!" Dogma appeared on the field. "I attack Edge with Dogma!"

"I activate Power Wall!" Zane said. "I send 16 cards to my graveyard so I take no battle damage." Zane took the top 16 cards of his deck and sent them to the graveyard.

"You never duel like this before!" Aster said as he glared at Zane. 'My master wants Zane to join The Society of Light, but something is not right. He's acting differently then before.'

"That was the old Zane." Zane said. "I now do what it takes to win against the likes of you."

'What does he mean by that?' Aster thought before he said, "I end my turn."

"Draw!" Zane said.

"Dogma's effect half's your Life Points during your Standby Phase! Aster said.

"I activate the Trap Card, Fusion Guard!" Zane said. "I randomly send one fusion monster to the graveyard to negate the effect." Zane randomly choose a card and he smirked when he saw what the card was.

"I still gain a Clock Counter!" Aster said as the clock moved to the twelve.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Zane said.

"That's it?" Aster laughed as he drew. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Clock Tower Prison!" The clock tower as destroyed, but a monster rose from the rubble. "When Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, I can summon Destiny Hero-Dreadmaster to the field. I now activate his effect to summon two 'Destiny Hero' monsters from my graveyard." Two copies of D-Cubic appeared on the field.

"I activate Threatening Roar!" Zane said. "Now you can't attack this turn."

"I'll end." Aster said. 'Next turn, I will make him see the light.'

"I draw!" Zane said and smirked. "First, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Cyberdark Edge!" Edge reappeared on the field. "I now activate Power Bond to fuse my Cyberdark Edge with Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn in my hand." The three monsters flew up and started to attach to each other. "I summon Cyberdark Dragon!" Cyberdark Dragon roared as chords reached into the ground and pulled out a monster. "Cyberdark Dragon equips itself with a Dragon-Type monster in my graveyard and thanks to Power Bond, his original attack is doubled." Students gasped as the monster that was pulled out turned out to be Five-Headed Dragon.

"7000 attack points!" Aster gasped.

"Wrong! Zane said. "I have 19 monsters in my graveyard and Cyberdark Dragon gains 100 attack points for each on them!" Cyber Dark Dragon s attack rose to 8900.

"No way!" Aster gasped. 'This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to join us and help us defeat Jaden and Alexis.'

"I attack Dogma with Cyberdark Dragon!" Zane commanded before Dogma blew up.

Zane-4000/Aster-0

"Impossible." Aster growled out as he sent a death glare to Zane.

"Tell the person you work for that I now help their enemy." Zane said as he sent an even darker death glare to Aster before he went to leave the arena. Aster's eyes widened as he saw a faint outline of Zane in his shadow clothes.

'I must inform my master about this new development.' Aster thought as he left.

* * *

><p>"Nice job Zane." Jaden said as he, Alexis, and Zane stood in Jaden and Alexis's dorm room. "That was an excellent way to start the war since no one was injured. Their's no guarantee that it won t happen as the war escalates, and we already won a battle."<p>

"Thank you." Zane said as he bowed. "I will gladly help when you need it my King."

"Zane, you don't have to refer to us like that." Alexis said with a smirk. "We're still the people we were before."

"I know," Zane started, "but it is your proper title my Queen."

"You can call us that only when were in private if you like." Jaden said. "Others may look at you funny if you do it all the time."

"Good point Jaden." Zane said. "But I think I'll stop since it seems to make the two of you uncomfortable."

"Thank goodness." Alexis and Jaden said with much relief in their voices. The three blinked in surprise before laughing.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" a man hissed as Aster kneeled in front of him.<p>

"Jaden and Alexis got to Zane before I could." Aster repeated, looking towards the ground for he feared what he would see in his master's eyes if he looked up. "He has joined them and against us."

'So the Rulers of Darkness has gained a knight.' the man thought as he looked down at his Terra Cards and flipped several face up. 'This cards says that I need to gain the help of an old enemies of Jaden's, but who is it...' The man's eyes widened when he realized who the enemy was. 'But of course, he wants Jaden gone as much as I do. I need to find his tomb quickly.' The man then looked towards a woman who just entered the room. "I trust that you will do better then Aster did." the man said as he glared at the woman.

"But of course." the woman said before she left the room. 'I just need to obtain a bit more information before I can put my plan into action.'


	30. Romance, Love, and a Shadow Rider Part 1

Ch. 30 Romance, Love, and a Shadow Rider Part 1

"Where is everyone?" Banner asked as he looked at his nearly empty classroom. The only people how were present were Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mana, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, Chumley, and a few other students.

"Banner, we have a problem." Leo said as he entered the room along with Luna, Crow, Jack, and Zane.

"All of us only have a few students in our classes." Luna said. "Crowler is missing too."

"Were the heck is everyone?" Jack shouted.

"Maybe they ran away to get away from your bad teaching skills." Crow joked.

"What was that Birdbrain?" Jack roared as he got in Crow s face.

"You heard me Dragonbreath!" Crow roared back. Both Jack and Crow were now scowling at each other.

"Do you two ever get along?" Alexis asked.

"Only when they need to save the world." Jaden replied with a laugh.

"Shut it Jaden!" Crow and Jack said as they glared at him.

"Make me!" Jaden shot back with his own glare. Crow and Jack's eyes blinked in surprise when Jaden's eyes flashed gold a few times while he was glaring at them. Once they stayed gold, both Crow and Jack backed off, causing Jaden to smirk and return his eyes to normal.

"Anyway, this matter is serious." Banner said as he looked towards Jaden and the others. They all nodded before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>"If I were around a few 1000 students, were would I be?" Jaden asked as he and the others searched through the forest.<p>

"Obviously not in school." Alexis joked lightly.

"Did you hear that?" Bastion asked as a noise sounded throughout the forest.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's building something." Chazz said. Everyone began to ran towards the source of the sound until they cam across what appeared to be a coliseum.

"This was never here before." Jaden said as he and the others walked in. What they saw next after walking inside the colliseum shocked all of them.

"Crowler's doing manual labor?" Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Mana, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, and Chumley gasped. A loud roar was heard next to them. Everyone turned around to see a large tiger bearing its teeth at them.

"Run!" Syrus shouted as he, Mana, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, and Chumley ran up a pillar.

"Sit!" Jaden, Alexis, and Zane shouted while pointing to the ground. The tiger stopped before it whimpered as it sat down, its tail between its legs.

"Huh?" Syrus, Mana, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, and Chumley said as they slid down the pillar.

"Who's their!" a loud feminine voice boomed. Everyone looked up to see a muscular woman jump down next to the tiger. "I am an Amazon and one of the Seven Shadow Riders."

"Oh-no." Jaden said as he glared at Tania.

"A Shadow Rider, oh man." Syrus said.

"You mean oh woman." Chumley corrected. "Amazons are a warrior race of all females."

"Wow, you go girl." Alexis said.

"The name is Tania." Tania, the woman, said. "And now that the battleground has been established, it's time to do battle." She then looked at the men in the group. "Now then, which one of you big, strong men will it be? After all I would never harm a sister." Tania said looking at Alexis and Mana.

"Hey, don't do me any favors." Alexis and Mana said as they glared at Tania.

"So, which of you males will it be?" Tania asked. "Who's my man?"

"I'll take you!" Bastion said.

"Be careful Bastion." Jaden said.

"Fine by me." Tania said as she winked at Bastion. Tania led Bastion to the center of the coliseum as the rest of the group, and Crowler, sat in the stands. "And don't worry, this isn't a Shadow Game."

"I beg your pardon?" Bastion asked confused.

"You heard me Bastion." Tania said with a flirtatious voice. "I don't want your soul, I want you big boy!"

"Huh?" Bastion asked in shock.

"It's like this," Tania began, "my tribe is all women so to marry I have to shop around."

"To marry?" Bastion asked.

"That's right hun." Tania said. "Now let's do this." Tania winked at Bastion.

"Duel!" Bastion and Tania said.

Bastion-4000/Tania-4000

"It's my turn." Tania said as she drew a card. "I'll start by summoning Amazoness Sword's Woman in attack mode." Sword's Women appeared on Tania s right. "I place three cards face down and end." Three face down cards appeared of the field.

"My move!" Bastion said as he drew. "I summon Magnet Warrior Omega Minus." Omega Minus appeared next to Bastion. "I now attack Sword's Woman!" Omega Minus destroyed Sword's Woman.

Basiton-3500/Tania-4000

"Why did my Life Points drop?" Bastion asked.

"My opponent receives the damage I would have got when Amazoness Sword's Woman is destroyed." Tania said as she winked at Bastion. "Sorry hun, but I activate the Trap Card, Pride of Tribe. When a 'Amazoness' is destroyed, I can summon another from my deck!" Amazoness Paladin appeared on the field with 1800 attack points.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Bastion said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"I draw!" Tania said as she added a card to her hand. I" summon Amazoness Tiger to the field." Tiger appeared with 1900 attack points as Paladin's attack rose to 1900.

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" Bastion said. "I chose Amazoness Tiger!"

"I activate Dramatic Rescue!" Tania said. "I return my Tiger to my hand to summon another Amazoness Tiger!" Another Tiger appeared on the field as Ring of Destruction disappeared. "I'll end my turn big boy." Tania winked at Bastion once again, causing him to blush.

'That's not good ' Jaden and Alexis thought at the same time.

"D-draw!" Bastion shouted as he added a card to his hand. "I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus." Sigma Plus appeared on the field. 'I should get rid of her facedown card just to be safe.' Bastion thought before he looked at Tania. Tania winked at him and blew him a kiss, causing Bastion to see hearts everywhere and forget his battle strategy. "I attack with Omega Minus!"

"I use Mirror Force!" Tania said as both of Bastion s monsters were destroyed. "Sorry sug."

"It's quite alright my dear." Bastion replied. "I'll end."

"He's lost it!" Chazz said as he slapped his head.

"In more ways then one I'm afraid." Jaden said as Tania drew her card.

"I now attack you directly with both of my monsters." Tania said as she winked at Bastion.

Bastion-0/Tania-4000

"I'm all yours." Bastion said before he collapsed to the ground. The Spirit Key suddenly found itself in Tania s hand.

"Bastion!" Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Crowler, Mana, Mindy, and Jasmine yelled as everyone tried to get to him.

Tania jumped between them and Bastion. "Out! We have a wedding to prepare for!" The tiger suddenly chassed all of them out, the gate closing behind them, sealing them outside.

"Hey!" Mana yelled as she tried to pry open the gate.

Tania s laugh could be heard from outside the coliseum. "Sorry, but me and Bastion are officially on our honeymoon now, so get lost!"

"Now what?" Mana asked.

"We wait." Jaden said as he, Alexis, and Zane sat of the floor outside of the coliseum, the others soon joining them.


	31. Romance, Love, and a Shadow Rider Part 2

Ch. 31 Romance, Love, and a Shadow Rider Part 2

Everyone waited outside the coliseum as they heard the cries of pain from Bastion. "I'm not sure how much more he can take." Jasmine said with concern.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take." Chumley said. "Just hearing him hurts enough; I can t imagine what he's going through right now."

"I wish I could just transport us in their, but there seems to be some type of barrier stopping me." Jaden said as he sighed deeply.

"Beat it! I need someone who can duel at my level!" Tania s voice boomed as the gate opened and Bastion was tossed outside before the gate closed.

"Bastion!" Jasmine, Mindy, Mana Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, and Crowler shouted as everyone rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Syrus asked once he and the others reached Bastion.

"She dumped me " Bastion said incredibly upset as he stood up.

"Wait, she dumped you?" Syrus asked.

"That's right, I'm crushed." Bastion said with the same tone as earlier.

"Your not crushed, your lucky." Chazz commented. All Bastion did was walk away in depression.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bastion was still upset about being dumped by Tania. Everyone eventually gathered in the Obelisk Blue Dorm arena to talk some sense into Bastion.<p>

"She dumped you! It's over! Get over it already!" Chazz shouted in Bastion's face.

"That isn't what I would call helping." Jaden said as he sent a glare towards Chazz.

"You do need to get over it though." Alexis said. "There are plenty of other women."

"But none are like my Tania." Bastion said with love. "When we dueled, we dueled with passion. You saw the way our cards danced that dangerous Duel Monsters dance together. It was beautiful, majestic! If I can t have that felling again when I duel Well, it s over then. My life dueling, it s all finished."

"She! Dumped! You!" Chazz screamed each word as he glared at Bastion in fury. "Now I feel the need to go to the bathroom and hurl "

"She doesn't really love you." Martha said as she came in.

"Martha!" Jaden said. "What are you doing in the arena?"

"I came to see what all the yelling was about only to discover someone who doesn t know what true love really is." Martha said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what exactly is true love?" Chazz asked as he looked at Martha.

"Take Jaden and Alexis for example." Martha said with a wild smirk.

"No!" Jaden and Alexis shouted. Everyone else but the two being talked about and Bastion smirked at their response.

"Couldn't you use Yusei and Akiza for this?" Jaden asked.

"Or Yugi and Téa?" Alexis pleaded.

"Now where s the fun in that?" Martha asked with fake innocence. "Anyway, Jaden and Alexis here both fell in love first before they ever talked about marriage."

"We never talked about marriage!" Alexis and Jaden shouted with deep blushes. 'At least not in this life time...'

"I know about your duel with Harrington." Martha said with her wild smirk. "You may have not accepted the terms, but the truth is that you still dueled for her." Jaden and Alexis were about to say something, but Martha decided to add something else to the conversation. "Yubel also informed me about how the two of you were engaged in your previous lives when she learned I was like another Mother to you Jaden." Jaden and Alexis blushed as everyone gawked at them, having no idea they were engaged in their previous lives.

"She has a point." Mana said with a smirk after she snapped out of her shock.

"True love is something that is earned, not something that happens because you win a duel or because of some silly, old tradition." Martha said before leaving the duel arena. Bastion remained silent as Martha left.

"Let's go, we still have a Shadow Rider to defeat." Zane said as everyone headed over to the coliseum.

* * *

><p>"Tania! Come on out!" Jaden shouted as they stood in front of the coliseum.<p>

"You came for a challenge?" Tania s voice asked next to them. Everyone tuned to see Tania riding on her tiger. When Tania noticed Bastion, she frowned. "Can't you take a hint? I already dumped you, don t you remember?" Bastion said nothing as he looked at Tania.

"I'll duel you!" Jaden said as his eyes glowed gold, his duel disk being activated.

"Fine!" Tania said as she led everyone inside. "You already know the rules. If you lose, I get your Spirit Key and you leave your girlfriend. Meaning you move into this battle arena with me and become my husband forever more!"

"I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing." Chazz said.

"I sure do." Jaden said. "And when I m done, Bastion will know that you don t have to be in love to duel with passion."

"What do you say we start this hun?" Tania said as she activated her duel disk.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Let's duel!" Tania said.

Jaden-4000/Tania-4000

Tania drew a card. "I activate the spell Amazoness Arena!" A large cage surrounded Tania and Jaden. "Now, whenever one of us battle, we can pay 100 life points each to inflict 100 life points of damage to our opponent. We also gain 600 life points each when I activate this card."

Jaden-4600/Tania-4600

"Wow, she must be really desperate to find a husband if she has to use a cage." Chazz said as he looked at the cage surrounding Jaden and Tania.

"I now summon Amazoness Sword's Woman and place three two cards face down." Tania said as Sword s Woman stood on the field and two facedown cards appeared. "So are we enjoying the duel so far? Not getting distracted I hope."

"Nothing distracts me from dueling, except Alexis! Jaden said, whispering the last part, as he drew. "I use Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Avian and Burstinatrix disappeared into the vortex before Flame Wingman soared down next to Jaden. "I now summon Magna Drago to the field." Drago appeared next to Jaden. "I now tune my level 2 Magna Dragon to my level 6 Flame Wingman!" Magna Drago transformed into 2 green rings before scanning Flame Wingman and transforming him into 6 rings.

"A Synchro Summoning on the first turn again!" Jasmine and Mindy said.

"In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" Jaden said as a large pillar of light erupted behind him. "I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon roared to show its power to its foe before looking at Zane. Jaden noticed Red Dragon looking at Zane and smiled to himself. "I place one card face down and end my turn." A face down appeared in front of Jaden.

"I draw!" Tania said as she added a card to her hand. "I summon Amazoness Tiger to the field and activate my face down Amazoness Spellcaster to switch the original attack of Amazoness Tiger and Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon's attack became 1100 while Amazoness Tiger s attack rose to 3800 due to its effect. "I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Amazoness Tiger!"

"Go Negate Attack!" Jaden said as the attack was absorbed.

"I'll activate the effect of Amazoness Arena!" Tania said as her and Jaden's Life Points dropped. A spirit image of Tania and Jaden appeared in front of the real things before the two spirit images battled. Jaden managed to punch Tania in the gut as Tania kicked him in the back.

Jaden-4400/Tania-4400

"I end." Tania said as she caught her breath.

"I draw!" Jaden said and smirked. "I summon Junk Synchron to the field and special summon Red Nova since Red Dragon Archfiend is on the field!" Both monsters appeared on both sides of Red Dragon Archfiend Jaden became surrounded in a red aura as his eyes glowed red and the mark of the Crimson Dragon glowed. "I now Double Tune my level 3 Junk Synchron and level 1 Red Nova to my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"Double Tuning?" Tania gasped as the 2 tuner monsters transformed into 4 rings of fire that circled around Red Dragon Archfiend.

"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself!" Jaden roared as the circling rings of fire merged together to form a spiraling vortex of fire as a mighty roar sounded from the center before the vortex disappeared, revealing a new dragon. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!" Red Nova roared as it flew above Jaden. Once again, Jaden noticed as Red Nova took a quick glance at Zane, causing him to smile once again. "My new dragon gains 500 attack points for each tuner monster in my graveyard!" Red Nova s attack rose to 5000.

"5000 attack points!" Tania gasped

"I attack Amazoness Tiger with Red Nova Dragon!" Jaden shouted as Red Nova destroyed Tiger

Jaden-4400/Tania-1100

"Now it's my turn to use the effect of Amazoness Arena!" Jaden said as the spirit images reappeared onto the field. Tania's spirit image landed a right hook to Jaden s face before Jaden s spirit image landed a solid roundhouse kick to Tania s back.

Jaden-4200/Tania-900

"You know, I use to think hitting like a girl was a bad thing." Jaden said as he caught his breath.

Tania laughed as she recovered from the blow. "Not bad Jaden. You're my type of guy."

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"I draw!" Tania said while adding a card to his hand. 'He's strong, and I can use that against him.' Tania thought while playing a card on the field. "I summon another Amazoness Sword's Woman to the field." Another Sword's Woman appeared next to the previous one. "I attack Red Nova with Sword s Woman!"

"I activate Red Nova's special ability!" Jaden said as Red Nova Dragon disappeared. "He leaves the field and I get to negate your monster s attack!"

"I'll attack with my other Sword's Woman! Tania said as she thought in suspicion, 'It was too easy to get rid of that behemoth dragon of his ' Sword's Woman attacked Jaden.

Jaden-2700/Tania-900

"Now thanks to Amazoness Arena's effect, it's time we had a rematch!" Tania said as the two spirit images appeared. Jaden s spirit image punched Tania in the face as her spirit image hit Jaden in the back of his neck with her elbow.

Jaden-2500/Tania-700

"I end." Tania said while panting before she gasped as Red Nova Dragon reappeared onto the field. "How is he back?"

"The turn I use Red Nova Dragon's effect, he returns to the field during the end phase." Jaden said as he drew a card. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Tania said while adding the top card of her deck to her hand. 'This card is useless right now.' Tania thought as she scowled. "I attack with Sword's Woman!"

"I use Red Nova's effect to negate the attack!" Jaden said as Red Nova Dragon disappeared.

"I attack with my second Sword s Woman!" Tania said as Sword's Woman struck Jaden.

Jaden-1000/Tania-700

"I use the effect of Amazoness Arena!" Tania said with a smirk while the two spirit images reappeared once again.

"But she hardly has any life points." Zane said as Tania's spirit image hit Jaden in the chest with her knee before Jaden s spirit image landed a kick to Tania s head.

Jaden-800/Tania-500

"What are they tying to prove with the soul attacks?" Chumley asked.

"I don't know, but Jaden very rarely shows this much zeal in a duel against an enemy." Alexis said.

"You know, I have to admit that I m liking this all out duel." Syrus said. "It's has loads of action."

"I think that's exactly what Jaden is going for too." Zane commented. "To beat her at her own game of overwhelming her opponent with power."

"I end my turn." Tania said as she caught her breath while Red Nova Dragon reappeared on the field.

"I draw!" Jaden said as he added a card to his hand. "I activate Lightning Vortex!"

"No!" Tania shouted as both copies of Amazoness Sword s Woman were destroyed when Jaden discarded a card from his hand.

"I now attack you directly!" Jaden said as Red Nova Dragon struck Tania.

Jaden-800/Tania-0

"That's game!" Jaden said as the rest of his group ran up behind him.

"Never have I seen two people dueling with such passion and heart." Crowler commented.

"So Bastion, tell us how you feel." Zane said. "Like a man still in the throws of love? Or has this duel finally helped you rebound?"

"Still in love," Bastion began before continuing, "but in love now with dueling. I see where the passion lies once again."

"I joined Shadow Rider to find a duelist who would be worthy to be my husband," Tania began to say as she spoke to Jaden, "but I discovered that it is I am not worthy to be with someone as strong as you " Tania closed her eyes as her body began to glow. Tania's body began to shift as it leaned forward and held her hands on the ground. When the glowing stopped, Tania was a tiger, her glove left behind.

"A tiger?" Syrus gasped.

'Farewell Bastion.' Tania thought as she and the other tiger walked away.

"Boy Bastion, you sure know how to pick them." Chazz commented with noticeable humor in his voice.

"Don't worry Bastion," Jaden started to say, "there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yes, but not too many tigers." Bastion said. "Thank goodness."

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, Jaden, Alexis, and Zane sat in Jaden and Alexis's room. "Why did you want to see me Jaden?" Zane asked as Jaden took a few cards out of his deck.<p>

"Earlier when I played Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Nova Dragon, they both looked at you." Jaden said.

"Why would they do that?" Zane inquired as he raised his left eyebrow in confusion.

"They want to be a part of your deck." Jaden said as he took out a large case full of cards. "I want you to have them. With the cards in this case, you can arrange your deck to fit them in."

"Just like I did when Jaden gave me Black Rose Dragon and later on Ancient Fairy Dragon." Alexis said with a smirk.

"It would be an honor to have these cards." Zane said before he took Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Majestic Dragon, Red Nova, Majestic Red Dragon, Assault Mode Activate, and Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode, feeling their power surround him before it vanished. On Zane's arm, the wing mark glowed briefly before it vanished, leaving only the head, tail, and heart mark on Jaden's back. Zane quickly went to work with rearranging his deck with the cards Jaden provided to fit the Signer Dragons into his deck.


	32. Dark Scorpions

Ch. 32 Dark Scorpions

"I hear the boss is finally coming here!" a voice said from deep within a cave.

"It's a good thing that we already have jobs here and are trusted by the students and staff." A feminine voice said with a crackle to her voice.

"Once the boss gets here, the Dark Scorpions will steal the keys and unlock the Sacred Beasts!" a deep voice said with glee.

"I can't wait!" a younger voice said. The group of four laughed as the sun began to rise.

* * *

><p>"Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Mana, Chazz, Bastion, and Dr. Crowler, please report to my office immediately!" Sheppard said through the microphone in his office. Around 10 minutes later, all who was requested by Sheppard to come to his office did. They all looked on in confusion at the other man besides Sheppard in the room. "This is Detective Zaloog. He's a member of the Domino Police Force."<p>

"I understand that you are all guarding some very important keys." Zaloog said with a smile.

"We are." Mana replied.

"Now how are you exactly guarding the keys?" Zaloog inquired.

"I usually carry mine around with me around my neck." Chazz responded.

"Me too." Bastion offered.

"Me three." Mana said.

"Same here." Crowler said appearing behind Zaloog.

"Egad! Ma'am, please don't sneak behind me like that!" Zaloog said.

"I'm not a woman! I am Dr. Vellian Crowler!" Crowler screeched.

"If you were my doctor, I would sue the faculty for giving me a heart attack at seeing such a face." Zaloog said, causing everyone but Jaden, Alexis, and Zane to laugh as Crowler's expression has never been as furious looking as it is now. "Anyway, back to business. I was afraid of this happening. All the Shadow Riders need to do is get one you and they'll have got to your key as well. What we should do is choose a place for each of you to hide your key so that no one can find it. I want you all to choose a hiding place with me present so that we all know the present location of each key."

"Hold on Detective Zaloog, I need to discuss something with Alexis and Zane." Jaden said as the three walked out of the office.

'Does he suspect something?' Zaloog thought as he looked at the door the three duelists just walked out of.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust him." Zane whispered as he, Jaden, and Alexis stood just outside the door. "Something is off with this guy's aura."<p>

"I agree." Alexis whispered back before noticing Jaden holding out his PDA. "What are you doing?"

"Making a call." Jaden replied as Alexis and Zane looked over his shoulder to see who he was calling. The screen suddenly turned on and showed 2 people, 1 male and the other 1 female with an around 9 month pregnant belly.

"Jaden, what is this about?" Trudge asked as he sat next to his wife Mina.

"I need to ask if you have a Detective Zaloog working for you." Jaden said.

"Why?" Mina asked as she opened up a laptop and began to type a few things.

"I'm sure Yusei and the others have informed you about the current situation I'm in." Jaden said.

"Yeah, they have." Trudge replied. "But what does that have to do with this Detective Zaloog?"

"There's a guy here who is calling himself by that name and he wants to see us hide away the Spirit Keys." Jaden informed them. "He claims to work with the Domino Police Force, but there's something that I don t trust about him."

"And with good reason." Mina said as she looked up at Jaden. "I have no record of a Detective Zaloog anywhere in our database except for one entry."

"What entry is that?" Alexis asked.

"Don Zaloog." Mina said before turning her laptop around to show what is on the screen Jaden, Alexis, and Zane. "Is this your Detective?" Mina asked as she showed them a picture of a Duel Monsters card.

"That's him." Zane replied. A large intake of breath was heard on the other side of the screen. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke!" Mina said as Trudge looked down to see a large wet area.

"Got to go Jaden!" Trudge said as he began to run around like a maniac and gather things for the hospital visit.

"Understood! Good luck!" Jaden said as he hung up. "Let's play along for now and see where this leads." Alexis and Zane agreed before all three walked back into Sheppard s office.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that!" Jaden said with a fake smile. "A friend of ours wanted us to call her sometime before the due date of her child, but her water broke in the middle of the call and she went into labor."<p>

"Mina's having her baby?" Mana gasped.

"Yeah." Jaden said.

"I understand." Zaloog said with a smile. "Now let's go hide those keys." As everyone except Sheppard followed Zaloog out of the office, Jaden, Alexis, and Zane silently agreed to hide fake keys. Along the way, they ran into Syrus, Chumley, Mindy, and Jasmine, but not Yasmin as she was still watching over Atticus in the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"I believe that I will put my key in my safe." Crowler said as he placed the key inside.<p>

"Excellent idea, it's a strong safe that would be hard for anyone to get through." Zaloog said. 'Unless you re me and my crew.'

A loud banging sound was heard outside the office. Zaloog jumped up and whirled to the door. "Who's there?" Zaloog shouted.

Bastion looked out and saw a giant man wearing a janitor's uniform frowning over a bucket that had spilled. Bastion walked back in, sighing in relief. "It's alright. It was just the janitor, Ezekiel. He was cleaning and accidentally knocked over his bucket. That's what made the loud crash." Bastion assured Zaloog. Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Chazz got a suspicion that the group is being spied on. Chazz added a card to the safe when he thought no one was looking. Jaden, Alexis, and Zane noticed Chazz add Ojama Yellow to the safe before it was locked.

* * *

><p>Everyone was cramped inside the Slifer Red dorm. Mana made her way over to a drawer near her bed.<p>

"I'll put my key in my jewelry drawer. If I put it anywhere else, I might lose it " Mana said with a sheepish smile.

"Excellent, the most obvious place is usually the place least expected place to hide something." Zaloog said.

"That made absolutely no sense." Alexis muttered to herself, Jaden and Zane nodding in agreement since they were the only two that heard her.

A shout of laughter caused everybody to look out the door of the dorm room. Everyone noticed a Slifer Red student that was shorter than Syrus run by the room. "That's just Tony." Chumley said. "Don't worry, he's to weak to be a threat." While everyone's attention was on Tony, Chazz placed Ojama Black into the draw. Jaden, Alexis, and Zane noticed what Chazz did before everyone left the room.

* * *

><p>"I'll put mine in my card bag." Chazz said as he placed his key inside of a bag full of Duel Monster cards.<p>

"No one would ever think of looking in there!" Zaloog approved. Everyone walked out of Chazz's room to head to the next one. Along the way, Jaden, Alexis, and Zane noticed Tony still hanging out near the Slifer Red Dorm.

* * *

><p>"I believe I will put my key in my drawer of things that I brought with me from my home." Bastion said as he placed the key inside.<p>

"Excellent." Zaloog said with approval.

Chazz looked out the door and saw the shadow of someone outside. "Hold it!" Chazz roared. The man walked into the doorway of the dorm room and looked at Chazz. "Oh, sorry Rory. Thought that you were someone else." Chazz mumbled with deep blush.

"It's fine." Rory the security guard said as he walked off. As everyone left the room, Chazz placed Ojama Green into the draw, unnoticed by him that Jaden, Alexis, and Zane saw the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Zane wordlessly placed his fake key into a drawer full of cards before he walked out of his room, the others following him along the way. As everyone left, Jaden, Alexis, and Zane noticed the shadow of a female around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll place my key in my jewelry box." Alexis said as she hid her fake key inside.<p>

"Perfect." Zaloog said but stared in confusion as he looked around. "Why does it look like someone else lives in hear with you?"

"Because I do." Jaden replied as he hid his fake key in a book he took out of a bookshelf with a rectangular shaped hole cut into almost all of the pages. "I'll hide this in the same place I hid my deck in the past while living with my parents." No one even bothered to respond to what Jaden said about his parents, though Zaloog looked extremely confused, knowing that the topic is sensitive to Jaden as his parents were still in the coma he put them in. "I knew that this would still come in handy."

"You live with her!" Mana, Syrus, Chazz, Mindy, Bastion, Jasmine, Crowler, and Zaloog gasped in shock.

"Yes." Jaden and Alexis said.

"You guys didn't know?" Zane asked.

"I know he moved out of the Slifer Dorm, but I didn t know he moved in with Alexis." Mana said.

"And we knew Alexis moved out of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, but we didn't know she moved in with Jaden." Jasmine and Mindy said. Footsteps sounded through the hallway, signally that someone was approaching. Zaloog raced out the door and tackled the person. A feminine voice screamed in terror followed by a loud echoing sound of a slap. Everyone looked outside and saw Zaloog with a huge red hand mark on his cheek.

A woman in a nurse's uniform glared at the man and walked off in a huff. "Pervert." She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and cringe at the venom of her voice.

"That was Giselle. She doesn't seem to like the men here for some reason." Alexis said while trying to contain her laughter. 'Not that I could blame her with some of the perverts I've had to deal with. Luckily they stopped once my relationship with Jaden was exposed.'

Alexis's expression turned serious as she, Jaden, and Zane noticed the way her shadow appeared. 'It's the same shadow as earlier ' Jaden, Alexis, and Zane thought. Everyone eventually returned to their dorm rooms and retired for the night.

'Now's the time to strike.' Zaloog thought before he wondered off to a cave at the edge of the island.

* * *

><p>While everyone slept, five figures snuck across the campus each holding the keys. "We've got all the keys so how come the gates aren't opening?" one of the figures asked.<p>

"I don't know wait! These three keys are fakes! But who could have uh-no." Another figure gulped.

"Don? What's wrong?" a female voice asked.

"Jaden, Alexis, and Zane." Don said in a whisper. Jaden and Alexis are also known as the Supreme King and Queen of Darkness and their knight, Zane." The five stiffened when they heard an alarm sound throughout the island. The five figures disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Everyone gathered at the Slifer Red Dorm with Zaloog, Tony, Rory, Ezekiel, and Giselle. Everyone gathered inside of Chazz s currently renovated dorm room.<p>

"Okay, what happened?" Chazz asked.

"Well, someone drilled a hole in my wall and got to my key." Mana explained.

"Excellent, now we have a crime scene!" Chazz said gleefully.

"Except that Sy and me filled it back up." Mana added sheepishly. Chazz's eye twitched in annoyance. Muttering under his breath, he turned to Alexis and Jaden to hear their story.

"I still have my key." Alexis said as she showed everyone her key. "But someone did try to steal it since I had to replace the jewelry box."

"Same here." Jaden said as he showed everyone his key. "My book was fine so I still have it."

"I have mine too." Zane said as he produced his key in his hand. "My cards are all fine though since they were placed under a thick piece of glass."

Everyone looked at them in surprise as they showed of the keys. "How did you manage to keep your keys while the rest were taken?" Bastion asked.

"We hid fakes and kept the real ones." Jaden, Alexis, and Zane replied.

"More importantly, are the people who stole them." Jaden said as he glared at Zaloog, Tony, Rory, Ezekiel, and Giselle. "Detective, you claim to be with the Domino Police Force right?"

"That's right, and I am." Zaloog said, starting to sweat. 'Does he know?'

"Here's something you didn't consider " Jaden said his eyes became gold. "I have friends in high places. I talked to Trudge and Mina who work right under the Director of the Domino Police Force." Zaloog began to sweat even more.

"Before Mina went into labor, she told us that she has no record of a 'Detective Zaloog'." Alexis said as her eyes glowed gold. "But she did have one piece of vital information about you."

"'Don Zaloog', a Duel Monster Card." Zane said as he glared at the fake detective. "It would be quit easy for Duel Spirits to steal the keys now wouldn't it?"

Zaloog, Tony, Rory, Ezekiel, and Giselle ran outside when they knew their covers were blown. The entire group ran outside to follow before they arrived just in time to see the five throw off their disguise clothes. "Very clever of you, but your cleverness is now at an end! The Dark Scorpions have waited years to steal the keys and we're not going let you stop us. As you already know, I'm Don Zaloog!" 'Detective Zaloog' shouted as he brought out two short swords.

"I'm Gorg the Strong." 'Ezekiel' said as he brought out a giant club.

"I'm Cliff the Trap Remover." 'Rory' said as he brought out a knife.

"Chick the Yellow is my name." 'Tony' said as he lifted a hammer off of his back.

"Meanae the Thorn is mine." 'Giselle' said as she unwrapped a whip from her waist.

"And together we make...The Dark Scorpion Burglars!" All five shouted while striking a weird pose. Everyone sweat dropped at the pose.

"What I don't understand is why you stole the keys when they only work if you win them in a duel " Jaden said as his eyes remained gold.

"Wait, what?" Don asked.

"In order for the keys to work, you need to win them in a duel " Alexis said as she looked at the five thieves oddly, her eyes still gold. 'Are they really so dumb that they didn't know that?'

"I'll duel you to get the keys back!" Chazz said as he activated his duel disk.

"I except!" Don said as he activated his own duel disk.

"Let's duel!" Chazz and Don said.

Chazz-4000/Don-4000

"I'll start this duel!" Don said as he drew. "I summon Don Zaloog to the field!" Everyone except Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Mana stared in confusion as the hologram did not appear. "Oh, that s right " Don said before he walked up to where the hologram would usually appear, his status suddenly appearing once he was in his field area.

'He played himself?' Chazz thought in irritation.

"I now activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Don said as he added two cards into his hand. "I now use the Spell Card, Mustering of the Dark Scorpions. This card lets me summon the rest of my team to the field from my hand!" Cliff, Chick, Gorg, and Meanae jumped onto the field next to Zaloog. "I place one card face down and end my turn." A face down appeared behind Don.

"My move!" Chazz said as he added a card to his hand. "I play Frontline Base and summon X-Head Cannon" X-Head appeared on the field. "Thanks to Frontline Base, I can summon Y-Dragon-Head to the field." Y-Dragon Head appeared on the field. "I attack Chick with X-Head Cannon!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Don said as the attack was absorbed.

"I'll end by placing two cards face down and end my turn." Chazz said as two face down cards appeared in front of him.

"I draw!" Don said as he added a card to his hand. "I activate another Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Don added two cards to his hand. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." Don said.

"My draw!" Chazz said as he added a card to his hand. "I use Frontline Base to summon Z-Metal Tank as I summon V-Tiger Jet." Both monsters appeared on the field. "I use my face down Double Summon to summon W-Wing Catapult." W-Wing soared down next to V-Tiger Jet. "I now remove all five monsters to summon VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Everyone watched as V-Tiger and W-Wing merged into VW-Tiger Catapult while X-Head, Y-Dragon, and Z-Metal merged into XYZ-Dragon Cannon. "I now remove my two monsters from play to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two monsters separated into various pieces before the pieces linked together to become VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon. "I now activate his special effect to remove one monster on the field. I choose you Don!"

"Say what?" Don gasped as he was forced off the field.

"Boss!" Chick, Gorg, Cliff, and Meanae gasped.

"I now attack Chick the Yellow!" Chazz shouted as Dragon Catapult Cannon forced Chick off the field, badly injured.

Chazz-4000/Don-2000

"I end my turn." Chazz said.

"It s my turn!" Don said with anger as he drew. 'My traps are useless right now without me and Chick on the field ' Don thought. "I set one card face down and put my crew in defense mode before I end." A face down card appeared in front of Don.

"I Draw!" Chazz said. "I set one card before I remove Meanae the Thorn from play!" Meanae screamed as she was forced off the field.

"Meanae my love!" Don said as he saw she fell unconscious.

"I now use my 2 face down Mystical Space Typhoons to destroy 2 of your face down cards!" Chazz said as he destroyed the card that was just set by Don and one of the others.

'No! That was my last hope!" Don thought as he watched the cards shatter into billons of little pieces.

"I switch the battle position of Cliff the Trap Remover to attack mode and attack him!" Chazz said as Dragon Catapult Cannon attacked Cliff who screamed as he was forced off the field, badly injured like Chick.

Chazz-4000/Don-200

"I end." Chazz said.

"Draw!" Don said as he put the top card of his deck into his hand. 'There's nothing I can do I'm sorry guys " Don thought before saying with his eyes closed, "I end my turn."

"My move!" Chazz said as he drew. "I switch the battle position of Gorg the strong before I attack him." Gorg shouted as he was forced off the field, in pain like Chick and Cliff.

Chazz-4000/Don-0

"I win." Chazz said before his eyes widened. The group watched as the Dark Scorpions changed into nothing but cards of themselves, leaving behind the Spirit Keys that they stole. Jaden walked over and picked up all five cards, sensing that they were better spirits then they acted.

'They probable just got involved too much and had no choice but to act that way.' Jaden thought as he placed the cards into his side deck container, thinking, 'They may come in handy latter. If not, I can at least give them a good home where they will be appreciated.' Jaden turned towards the others before saying, "4 down, 3 to go." Jaden said as he and the others returned to their rooms to try to get good night's rest for the next day.


	33. Duel Academy Dance

Ch. 33 Duel Academy Dance

"I can't believe it's today!" Alexis gasped as she sat up in bed, wearing nothing after her late night making love in bed with Jaden, while she looked at the calendar on the wall in her and Jaden s bedroom. "With everything that has happened, I completely forgot about it!"

"What did you forget?" Jaden ask as he stretched to help himself wake up, with just as many clothes on as Alexis.

"Today's the Duel Academy Dance." Alexis responded. "The one I asked you to the day we first kissed."

"It is?" Jaden gasped as he looked at the calendar. On today s date in giant, red letters read "DUEL ACADEMY DANCE!"

"It starts around six." Alexis said. "We also don t have classes for the day so that students can prepare for the dance."

"Good." Jaden said. "Because the first thing I need to do is go to Duelist Kingdom to vist Pegasus and ask to borrow some nice party clothes since I don't own any " Jaden sweat dropped and chuckled nervously as he said that. "I completely forgot about the Dance like you Lex."

"I need to go home to find a dress." Alexis said. "I never had the time with everything that happened." The two Rulers of Darkness quickly got out of bed and dressed in their normal clothes before disappearing in a veil of darkness, going to get what they mentioned earlier.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sy!" Mana shouted as she ran up to the small Slifer Red student who sat in the cafeteria alone. Syrus looked up and smiled upon seeing Mana as she stood in front of him.<p>

"Hey Mana. What's up?" Syrus said as he blushed slightly at being so close to her.

Mana blushed and looked nervous about something as she looked anywhere but directly at Syrus. "Um Sy, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me tonight " Mana whispers so silently it was barely audible. Syrus's eyes widen in shock, wondering if he just heard right.

"Did you just ask me to the dance?" Syrus asked, his voice almost squeaked as he did.

"Yes." Mana replied, her nervousness increasing. "If you don't want to I understand "

"I would love to go with you!" Syrus said more excitedly then he meant to.

"Really?" Mana asked, her voice reflecting overwhelming joy.

"Of course I ll go with you." Syrus said with a loving smile.

"Thanks." Mana said as she turned to go to her room to get a few things. "I'll meet you at Alexis and Jaden's room around 5:30. Me and Alexis are going there to get ready for the Dance. Mana said before she left. Syrus sighed in content as thoughts of him and Mana at the dance filled his head.

* * *

><p>"I just thought of something." Jaden said as a Cecilia was just about finished with the last touches of the clothes he was going to be wearing.<p>

"What's that Jaden?" Cecelia asked as she finished the touches of the clothes she made for Jaden.

"Zane doesn't have a date." Jaden said. "I think I know someone perfect for him."

"Really Jaden-boy?" Pegasus asked as he nodded in approval at how the clothes looked. "Who would that be?"

"The human form of the Duel Spirit Cyber Dragon." Jaden replied. "Zane loves Cyber Dragon as much as Kaiba loves Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I know for a fact that Cyber Dragon is a girl who just happens to like to make things out of metal."

"Well, seeing how well Kaiba and Kisara get along, you may be able to make yet another couple happy." Cecelia said. "Especially since you were able to bring me back since my dear Pegasus painted me onto a card, unintentionally turning me into a Duel Spirit."

"I'm glad it happened though my dear Cecelia." Pegasus said as he wrapped his left arm around her waist. "If it had not, we wouldn't be together right now." Pegasus turned a smile to Jaden before he asked, "So, are you going to the Duel Monster Spirit World to find the Cyber Dragon Duel Spirit since you don't possess its card?"

"Looks like." Jaden said.

"Who do you think Mana will go out with?" Cecelia asked as Jaden switched out of the clothes she made and into his normal clothes from behind a door.

"If I had to guess," Jaden started as he came out from behind the door, "I would say Syrus since she spends almost all her time with him. She hasn't even helped me and Alexis lately with patrolling the school because she has been with him."

"Well you have Zane now." Pegasus remarked. "I still remember my shock when you told me about the Tainted Light."

"Well, you two are the only other people I am willing to tell and Atticus when he wakes up. Jaden said. "After all, I want to inform you of the cards they use just incase they use cards not in your system."

"And I'm grateful for that." Pegasus said. "These illegal cards will help protect people since the police constantly view my system for such cards and reports them to the news who broadcasts it to the public." Many cards have already been identified that were owned by those in the Society of Light before Jaden, Alexis, and Zane would met the duelist who used the card and defeating them in a duel, restroing them to normal. Those that they would restore to normal usually had no memory of what they had done, only a select few had their memories, but could not remember who had turned them, where the leader of the Society of Light lived, or who he was.

Jaden nodded in understanding before saying, "Thanks for the clothes. I'll be back in a bit to ask you to make a dress for Zane s date."

"I'll be right here awaiting your return." Cecelia said as Jaden was surrounded by a veil of darkness before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Zane looked curiously at his PDA as it vibrated, signaling that he received a messaged. Zane opened the message and began to read it silently to himself.<p>

Zane,  
>I want you to get ready for the school Dance. I believe I have a perfect date for you. Come to the hallway that leads to mine and Alexis's room. She will be there with Alexis and Mana as they get ready for the Dance. I ve already informed Alexis and Mana of the new girl.<br>Signed,  
>Jaden<p>

'He got me a date?' Zane thought in shock as he stared at the message. 'I guess I should get ready then. He did go through the trouble to find someone for me. I wonder who she is ' With that thought in mind, Zane began to get himself ready for the Dance.

* * *

><p>"It's almost time." Jaden said as he, Zane, and Syrus stood in the hallway. Jaden is wearing a red button up dress shirt with small designs of the Elemental and Evil Heroes. The shirt hung loosely around black, dress pants. His shoes are black and recently polished.<p>

"I still can't believe you got my brother a date and convinced him to come " Syrus said as he smirked. Syrus is wearing a light blue button up shirt with thin black lines running horizontally. The shirt was tucked into dark, tan dress pants. His shoes are also black and recently polished.

"I'm curious as to whom could be my 'perfect date' picked out by Jaden." Zane said. Zane is wearing a dark blue dress shirt with black buttons. The shirt hung loosely around his black dress pants. His shoes are just like Jaden and Syrus s shoes.

"We're ready!" Alexis s voice came from behind the door before it opened. The first girl out was Mana as she caused Syrus s mouth to hang open. Mana is wearing a strapless blue dress that stops at knee length. Blue, elbow length gloves cover her arms as her blue high heels clicked as she approached Syrus. Her face held red lipstick along with a small amount of blush.

"How do I look?" Mana asked shyly. The only response Syrus gave where a few random syllables that made absolutely no sense to anyone. Mana giggled before saying, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Now for Zane's date." Jaden said with a smirk. "Meet Kassandra, the human Duel Spirit of Cyber Dragon." Zane's eyes widened as he watched Kassandra walk out the room. Kassandra has light gray hair that runs down to her back. Her eyes are a metallic green as she looked at Zane. Her skin tone is about the same as Jaden's as she was about the same height as Alexis. Kassandra is wearing a single neck strap, silver dress that almost looked like it was made of fluid as she moved. She has on metal bracelets on each wrist and has gray high heels. A slight amount of pink lipstick adorned her face with a trace amount of blush.

"Hello." Kassandra said with a slight blush. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Zane. I have to say that you're my favorite duelist who owns my card." Kassandra smiled as got a good look at Zane. 'He's even better looking in person.'

"It's nice to finally meet you in persion too." Zane said, an almost unnoticeable blush tinting his face, but Jaden and Alexis did notice. 'She's beautiful.'

"Don't forget about me." Alexis said as she walked out, causing Jaden to whistle his appreciation. Alexis is wearing a strapless red dress, the same color as Slifer, which ran down to mid-thigh length. Her hair is up in a bun as she is wearing red high heels. Red lipstick covered her smiling lips as trace amounts of blush covered her face. "Thanks Jay. Like the designs on your shirt."

"Really?" Jaden asked as he looks down at his shirt. "I thought they would be too much, but Cecelia said that it would be fine."

"I like it." Alexis said. "Shows off part of who you are instead of just dressing nicely."

"Well, are we all ready to go?" Jaden asked the other four present besides himself and Alexis. Having received nods from everyone, the group left to head to the beach where the dance is being held.

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Mana, Zane, and Kassandra said as they reached the beach. A large, wooden stage had been placed on the sand where the dance will be held. The stage is decorated with red, yellow, and blue banners all around. Tables have been set up all along the edge of the stage as a DJ played music at the end of the stage.<p>

"Shall we dance?" Jaden asked as he extended his hand to Alexis. Alexis giggled as she took Jaden s hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Syrus asked as he looked at Mana.

"Sure." Mana said before she and Syrus joined Jaden and Alexis on the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance Kassandra?" Zane asked as he looked at her.

"Sure Zane." Kassandra said as she allowed Zane to lead her to the dance floor. The three groups enjoyed dancing as the music played. Many students around them stopped dancing themselves to watch them dance.

"They're good." Bastion said as he watched from the side. He is wearing a golden-yellow dress shirt with yellow buttons. The shirt hung loosely around his tan dress pants. His shoes are also tan.

"I agree." Jasmine said. Jasmine is wearing a strapless, dark blue dress stopped at her knees. Her heels are also dark blue as her lips are covered in pink lipstick.

"Who's the girl Zane's with?" Chazz asked. He is wearing a similar outfit to the rest of the men, but all black.

"That's Kassandra." Chumley answered. He is wearing a similar outfit to Jaden, but without the designs on his. "She's the human form of the Duel Spirit Cyber Dragon."

"Really?" Mindy asked. She has on everything Jasmine has on, but her dress and heels are midnight black. "Jaden must have set that up."

"He did." Chumley said. "The only reason I know is because I overheard Mana talk about it as she left her Dorm room." Everyone continued to watch as the three groups danced away.

"Hey Lex." Jaden whispered into Alexis s ear.

"What Jay?" Alexis whispered back.

"What do you say to us helping our friends out in their love lives?" Jaden asked with a devilish smirk as his eyes glowed gold.

"Why Jaden, I thought you would never ask." Alexis replied with the same smirk as Jaden's while her eyes began to glow gold as well. Jaden summoned the Duel Spirits of Winged Kuriboh and Junk Synchron while Alexis summoned the Duel Spirits of Blade Skater and Twilight Rose Knight. Winged Kuriboh and Junk Synchron snuck behind Mana and Syrus as the leaned close enough to seem as if they would kiss, but they have not made a move to do so. Zane and Kassandra were in the same position as Blade Skater and Twilight Rose Knight snuck behind them.

"Now!" Jaden and Alexis whispered, setting their plan into motion. Winged Kuriboh pushed Syrus while Junk Synchron pushed Mana, Blade Skater pushed Kassandra, and Twilight Rose Knight pushed Zane. The pushing resulted in Mana's lips pressing against Syrus's as Kassandra's lips pressed against Zane's. All four teens were surprised at what happened as Alexis and Jaden smirked at each other at a job well done. The four teens slowly relaxed into the kiss as the Duel Monster Spirits vanished.

"What the?" Chazz gasped as he watched them kiss, knowing how it happened.

"How did that happen?" Bastion asked as his eyes are wide in shock.

"It looked like something pushed them together!" Mindy said.

"But I didn't see anything!" Jasmine said.

"It was the Duel Spirits of Jaden and Alexis." Chumley answered.

"You can see Duel Spirits too?" Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and Chazz asked in shock.

"Sometimes, but not always." Chumley told them. Zane and Kassandra pulled away from one another while Syrus and Mana did the same, all four with dark, scarlet blushes on their faces. Syrus suddenly felt the death glares of almost every man at Duel Academy on him while Kassandra felt the death glares of almost every woman at Duel Academy. Kassandra smiled overly sweet at all of the women before sending all the glaring women a death glare so terrible, the women actually felt as if they just stared death straight in the face.

"And here I thought that I could put the most fear into the women here." Alexis said as she tried to stifle a giggle as the women actually looked as if they were about to wet themselves.

"You've never tried to glare at them with you gold eyes yet." Jaden remarked as he stifled a chuckle.

"True, but I think if I did that they might die from fear." Alexis said with a mischievous grin. "So, how did the four of you enjoy those kisses?" Alexis asked, resulting in Syrus, Mana, Zane, and Kassandra s blushes to return. Jaden and Alexis laughed, enjoying the fact that they were the reason for the blushes.


	34. A False Legend

Ch. 34 A False Legend

A ship sailed through the darken sky of night. There were several men standing around a sarcophagus as one of the men stepped forward and knocked lightly on the top. A huge yawn sounded from inside the sarcophagus as the top began to slowly rise. A young man wearing a mask stood up and looked at the men.

"Who dares to wake me from my slumber?" The young man asked the men irritably.

"Sire, we have awoken you so that you could accomplish the task you swore to fulfill so many years ago." The man who had knocked on the top replied. The young man looked at his servants and then nodded slowly. The next shadow rider had awakened.

* * *

><p>"Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Mana, Chazz and Dr. Crowler please report to the Chancellor's office." Sheppard s voice asked though the speakers. Everyone soon found themseeves inside of Sheppard s office. "I've recently received another video transmission from the leader of the Shadow Riders." Sheppard explained to the key holders. "He told me that the next Shadow Rider has yet to be beaten in a duel. I can't give you a guess as to who this being's identity is, but I want you all to be on the look out." Sheppard warned.<p>

"Someone who has yet to be defeated?" Chazz wondered out loud as he and the others left Sheppard s office.

"The only person I can think of like that is Jaden after he became the King of Games." Mana said. I can t think of anyone else."

"We'll just have to wait and see." Jaden said as he and the others headed to class.

* * *

><p>"Today, we will be going over some of the greatest duelists of our time and in the past." Banner said with his usual, cheery smile. Banner plugged in a projector and placed five pictures on the light. The faces of Seto, Yugi, Jack, Yusei, and Jaden appeared.<p>

"You all know who these five gentlemen are." Banner said as he pointed to them with a red laser pointer. "Now for some history, before Yugi was the top duelist in the world, Seto Kaiba was unbeatable in the dueling circuit. But after Yugi beat him, Yugi became the unbeatable champion of Duel Monsters. Then, there was Jack who was the top Turbo Duelist until Yusei beat him. Eventually, Yusei and Yugi fought and Yugi was the winner. Then as you know, Jaden came along and beat Yugi and is now the King of Games." Jaden felt the eyes of almost everyone in the room turn towards him.

'Why me?' Jaden thought as he sighed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" The next thing Jaden knew, he was blinded by dozens of bright flashes from cameras. 'Me and my big mouth ' Jaden thought as the flashes stopped, but he still saw them going off in his head.

"But there was a sixth duelist who was also known to be unbeatable." Banner informed everyone as he placed a new picture onto the projector. This caught Jaden and Alexis s attention as he mentioned this new duelist. "He was an Egyptian Pharaoh 6,000 years ago." Banner said in a serious tone.

"Dueling has been around that long?" a random student asked.

"Actually longer." Jaden answered. Every student and Banner turned towards Jaden. "Ancient Egyptians used stone tablets to duel instead of cards. Pegasus actually got the idea of the Duel Monsters game from such tablets and other carvings on walls. Back in ancient times, every Duel Monster summoned was real and could either do serious damage or could help to defend the innocent. It all depended on who was useing the Duel Spirit."

"Back in ancient times, almost every duel was a Shadow Game and meant life or death for at least one or more people." Alexis helped to explain as she sat next to Jaden. "Unlike today were it's mostly fun and games to duel."

"Very good you two." Banner congratulated. Banner went on to explain more about the Pharaoh whose was named Abidos the third. When the bell rang, everyone left, with Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Mana having a bad feeling that this would not be the last time they heard about Abidos.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, after classes, Jaden and Alexis were dueling each other with their cards on their bed, Zane and Kassandra, who is now wearing an Obelisk Blue woman s uniform since she started to attend Duel Academy, are hanging out near the light house, Syrus and Mana are in her room also dueling with their cards on her bed, Bastion is writing equations on how to improve his deck, Chumley is painting while eating a grilled cheese, Chazz is trying to swat away the Ojama Brothers in his room, and Mindy and Jasmine are bringing food to Yasmin who is still watching over Atticus.<p>

"I summon Shooting Star Dragon and attack 3 times since I drew 3 tuner monsters." Jaden said as he destroyed Alexis s Cyber Blader and Black Rose Dragon before finishing her off.

Jaden-200/Alexis-0

"I was so close." Alexis pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No one's ever gotten me that low on Life Points before except Yugi. Jaden said in admiration with his trademark grin. "Who knows, their may be a Queen of Games soon."

"Oh really?" Alexis asked as she reached for one of Jaden s facedown cards and flipped it over, revealing Magic Cylinder. "You had this card face down last turn, if you would have used it, you would have won." Jaden laughed nervously as Alexis shot him a glare. "Instead, you used Negate Attack "

"Doesn't change the fact that you reduced my life points to 200." Jaden pointed out to Alexis.

"True, but don't hold back next time." Alexis said.

"Fair enough." Jaden said. "Now for my prize." Jaden leaned over and kissed Alexis. A bright light filled the room from outside, causing the two to separate from their kiss. "That's coming from the pier." Jaden said as he and Alexis gathered their cards.

"Let's go!" Alexis said as they rushed out the door. The others noticed the light too and rushed towards the pier to prepare for their next fight against the Shadow Riders.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Mana asked as she, Syrus and everyone else finally caught up to Jaden and Alexis.<p>

"Ask the guy who's steering the giant ship in the sky." Alexis said as everyone was suddenly transported onto the ship. "What's with the Shadow Riders and teleporting people?"

"Greetings young duelists." A man wearing a mask said as he stepped onto a platform of some kind. "I am the fifth Shadow Rider. Who wishes to challenge me?"

"I'll challenge you!" Mana said as she walked onto the platform. "I'm Mana, nice to meet you Abidos." The masked man seemed shocked that Mana called him by that name before he removed his mask, revealing the face Banner showed them earlier.

"How did you know it was me?" Abidos asked as he activated his duel disk.

"Just learned about you in class." Mana said as she activated her own duel disk. "The whole 'Pharaoh' thing is also kind of a give away "

'Something's not right here.' Jaden thought. 'How could Banner teach a class about this guy and he ends up appearing the same day?'

"Let s duel!" Mana and Abidos shouted.

Mana-4000/Abidos-4000

"I draw!" Abidos said as he added a card to his hand. "I summon Pharaoh's Servant in defense mode." Servant appeared in front of Abidos. "Next I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face down cards appeared in front of Abidos.

"My move." Mana said as she drew. "I summon Magician's Valkyria." Valkyria appeared on the field in front of Mana. "Next, I set one card face down and attack!" Mana said as Valkyria attacked and destroyed Servant. "I end."

"I activate my Trap Card, The First Sarcophagus!" Abidos said. "This card allows me to place The Second Sarcophagus face-up on the field during your end phase." Another card with a Sarcophagus appeared on the field. "Now I draw!" Abidos said as he added a card to his hand. "I summon Pharaonic Protector in defense mode and end my turn." Protector appeared on the field.

"I draw!" Mana said as she added the top card of her deck to her hand. "I sacrifice Valkyria to Summon Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. "I now use Double Summon to summon Turbo Synchron!" Turbo Synchron appeared on the field.

"She's going to Synchro Summon?" Jasmine gasped.

"I now tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 6 Dark Magician Girl!" Mana said. Turbo Synchron transformed into 1 green ring before scanning Dark Magician Girl, turning her into 6 rings. "Watch as the magic of the ancients swirl and spiral together to bring life to a single mystical entity!" A large pillar of light erupted behind Mana. "I Synchro Summon, Arcanite Magician!" The new magician rose to the field with 2400 attack points. "Her attack is originally 400. But when she is summoned, she gains 2 Spell Counters and gain 1000 attack for each Spell Counter. I set two cards face down and attack!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Abidos said, the attack being absorbed.

"I activate Arcanite's effect!" Mana said. "I remove two spell counters on her to destroy your Protector." Protector was destroyed as Arcanite s attack dropped to 400. "I end."

"The First Sarcophagus activates!" Abidos said. "Now I can play The Third Sarcophagus onto the field." Another card with a Sarcophagus appeared on the field. "My move." Abidos said as he drew a card. "I send my three Sarcophagi to the graveyard to summon Spirit of the Pharaoh!" Spirit of the Pharaoh rose onto the field. "When he is summoned, I am allowed to resurrect two Zombie-Type monster and place them on my field." Pharaoh s Servant and Pharaonic Protector rose onto the field. "Next, I use Tribute to the Doom to destroy Arcanite Magician!"

"I play Assault Mode Activate!" Mana said. "I tribute my Arcanite Magician to summon Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode from my deck to the field!" Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode appeared where her previous form used to be with 2900 attack points. "Her original attack is 900, but she has the same effect as her previous form, thus raising her attack to 2900!"

"I switch all my monsters to defense mode and end." Abidos said. 'What is going on? I never lose, yet I can t seem to hurt this girl.' Flashes of his past duels rushed through his head as he saw that he was always victorious.

"My move!" Mana said. "I activate my face down Pitch-Black Power Stone!"

"What does that do?" Mindy asked.

"When that card is activated, it places three Spell Counters onto itself." Jaden explained. "It can also transfer one of its Spell Counters to another card once per turn."

"I remove two Spell Counters from my Magician to destroy all cards you control!" Mana shouted

"What?" Abidos gasped as all his cards were destroyed as Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's attack dropped to 900.

"I now use the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone to raise my Magician's attack!" Mana said as Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode s attack rose up to 1900. "I attack you directly!" Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode's did as Mana commanded, causing Abidos to scram in pain as the attack was real and caused real damage.

Mana-4000/Abidos-2100

"I end by setting one card face down." Mana said as a facedown appeared in front of her.

"I draw." Abidos said as he added a card to his hand. "I summon one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn. A facedown monster appeared in front of Abidos.

"My draw!" Mana said as she drew. "I play Monster Reborn to summon Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician Girl reappeared on the field. "I now activate my face down Magic Formula to raise her attack to 2700 before I place another Spell Counter on Arcanite Magician to raise her attack to 2900!" Both monsters attack points rose up. "I now attack your face down with Dark Magician Girl." Dark Magician Girl destroyed The Lady in Wight. "I now attack you directly with Arcanite Magician!" Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode attacked Abidos directly, earning another scream of pain from the real damage of the attack.

Mana-4000/Abidos-0

"How could I lose?" Abidos asked in shock as he fell to his knees. "I've never lost before "

"You're servants let you win in the past." Mana said as she walked up to Abidos. Abidos's eyes widened as flashes of the past entered his mind. In his duels against his servants, he saw what appeared to be hesitation as they had cards on their field that they never used.

"It's true." Abidos said in realization. "They always let me win in fear of the consequences of defeating me " Abidos rose to his feat and looked at Mana. "Come with me. Your dueling skills will be greatly appreciated back in my time." Mana looked off to the side and looked at her friends, but her eyes especially zoned in on Syrus.

"I can't." Mana said. "There's too much for me in this time." Abidos noticed who she was looking at a smiled.

"Very well." Abidos said as he held out his hand. "May we meet in the future and duel again. Hopefully, I will live up to my name the next time we meet." Mana shook Abidos's hand.

"I'm looking forward to it." Mana said with a smirk. Everyone quickly stepped off the ship before it vanished into a portal in the night sky.

"5 down, 2 to go" Jaden said as the last bit of the ship vanished into the portal before the portal vanished.


	35. Fighting For Your Family

Ch. 35 Fighting For Your Family

"Help me please!" Titan said in the eternal darkness of the shadow realm surrounded and trapped. "Somebody help me!" Titan tried to escape on his own, but was soon being covered in thick slim. The slime began to rise up Titan s body until only his head and his right arm he was using to reach for what he believe to be the sky remained uncovered. Please help me! Titan screamed out into the eternal darkness, that he could only see running in all directions with no end in sight, surrounding him.

"Well, now aren't you in a slimy situation." an elderly voice asked with a cruel chuckle.

"W-who's there?" Titan stuttered, before he begged, "Please save me!"

"But of course." the voice chuckled evilly. "Here, catch!" An outline of a man appeared briefly and tossed a mask at the slime covered Titan. Titan caught the mask and instantly felt the power of the shadows course through his entire body. The slime repealed off Titan and dissipated in all different directions. Titan looked at the mask he caught and saw that it was his own mask but with a large eye in the center of the forehead. Titan placed the mask onto his face and heard the voice speak once again.

"By the way, what is your name?" the voice asked echoing in the eternal darkness.

"My name is Titan." Titan said with an evil smile. 'Now to get my revenge!' Titan thought with a cruel laugh as he escaped from the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

><p>"Has his condition improved at all?" Alexis asked Akiza as she, Jaden, Yasmin, and Akiza were in Atticus's room. Atticus's was still lying in his hospital bed, not having woken up since the battle with Camula to give Jaden the other half of the shadow charm.<p>

"I'm afraid not." Akiza said. "He hasn't woken up since the Camula incident. I'm sorry." Alexis sighed as she sat in a chair next to Atticus s hospital bed.

"It's not your fault Akiza." Jaden said as he placed a comforting hand on Alexis's shoulder. "He's been through a lot these past few months." Akiza nodded before she left the room.

"We should go too." Yasmin whispered to Jaden. "I do wish to be with him, but she needs it more right now " Jaden nodded before he and Yasmin walked out of the room.

"Atticus " Alexis said as she looked sadly at her unconscious brother. A shadow of a man appeared behind Alexis wearing a cruel smirk.

"Who's their?" Alexis ask, sensing the vile darkness that appeared behind her, as she whirled around to face the person, her eyes gold. Alexis gasped when she saw Titan behind her. 'How did he escape the Shadow Realm?'

"You miss your brother don't you?" Titan said with a vile tone. "Don't be afraid. I didn't come here to attack you. While I was in the Shadow Realm, I found a way to awaken your brother and return him to normal." Alexis could only glare at Titan as a shadow portal opened behind him. "Please come with me." Titan said in a hypnotic tone as he sank into the portal, not knowing that his hypnotic voice had no effect on Alexis.

'This isn't a good idea.' Alexis thought to herself before taking a look at Atticus. 'But it could be the only way to save him.' Without a moment of hesitation, Alexis walked though the portal before it closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Yasmin, and Akiza stood silently in the infirmary office until Jaden let out a loud gasp on pain as he held his head in his hands. "Jaden! What s wrong?" Akiza asked as she tried to examine him.<p>

"I just got a major headache." Jaden said while thinking, 'Why would I get one now. The only reason I could think of is Oh no!' Jaden s eyes widened in horror as he did a quick sweep of the Shadow Realm in his mind. "He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" Yasmin asked.

"Titan!" Jaden replied. "I sent him to the Shadow Realm awhile ago and now he isn't in their!"

"But how did he escape?" Akiza asked her voice full of worry as she heard the stories about Titan. Jaden eyes widened even more as he felt Titan's aura inside of Atticus s room.

"He became a Shadow Rider and is in Atticus's room!" Jaden shouted as he rushed to Atticus s room, Yasmin and Akiza behind him. When Jaden reached the door, he automatically flung it open. What Jaden saw was Atticus trying to stand up, still in his shadow cloths as he grabbed his mask.

"Jaden, he has her." Atticus wheezed out as he finally stood up. "We have to find them ."

"I have a good idea where she is." Jaden said. "Unfortunately, you're too weak in your condition for me to take you their by the powers of the shadows. We'll have to run their."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Atticus asked before he followed after Jaden, Yasmin, and Akiza soon chasing after them.

'Beat him Lex!' Jaden thought as he ran as fast as he could while making sure the others could keep up. 'I know you can!'

* * *

><p>'The Abandoned Dorm...how original.' Alexis thought as she exited teh portal of darkness, seeing Titan on the other side of the basment with his duel disk activated. Alexis quickly scanned the room and noticed that the only difference she could notice about the room from the last time she was in it was that it was shrouded by a thick blanket of fog from the Shadow Realm.<p>

"Welcome to your tomb, key holder." Titan said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Did we come here to talk or to duel?" Alexis snarled as she activated her duel disk, giving Titan the most treatening glare he has ever seen in his life.

Alexis-4000/Titan-4000

"Royalty before thugs." Alexis said as she drew a card from her deck. "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode and set three cards face down and end my turn." Blade Skater skated her way in front of Alexis as three cards appeared in front of her.

"Is that all?" Titan mocked as he drew his card. "I activate Pandemonium and summon Terrorking Archfiend!" The field changed to match the image on the card as Terrorking rose onto the field. "I attack your Blade Skater with Terrorking!"

"I activate Doble Passé!" Alexis shouted as her trap card flipped. "This card changes your attack to a direct attack and allows me to attack you directly!"

"I use Terroking's effect!" Titan said as six numbers surrounded him. "If it lands on a 2 or 5, your effect is negated!" Each number began to light up individually in a rapid motion. After a few seconds, it began to slow down until it landed on the number four. "No!" Titan shouted while Terrorking attacked Alexis as Blade Skater shot forward and attacked Titan.

Alexis-2000/Titan-2600

"Risky move girl." Titan growled out as he placed two cards facedown. "I end."

"My move." Alexis said as she drew. 'I almost have everything I need.' Alexis thought as she said, "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" Rose Knight appeared infront of Alexis. "I now tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight to my level 4 Blade Skater!" Rose Knight changed into 3 green rings before surrounding Blade Skater and changing her into 4 stars. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one!" A large pillar of light erupted behind Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon roared as she appeared behind Alexis. "Now I use her effect to destroy Pandemonium and gain 1000 life points!" Ancient Fairy Dragon released a mighty roar, destroying Pandemonium.

Alexis-3000/Titan-2600

"How dare you!" Titan hissed as the final pieces of the Pandemonium field disipeared.

"Now I get to add a Field Spell Card to my hand." Alexis said as a card slid out of her deck before she added it to her hand. "Now I play Ritual Sanctuary." The field changed instantly to match the picture on the card. "I discard one Spell Card to add a Ritual Spell to my hand." Another card slid out of Alexis's deck which she added to her hand. "Now, I attack Terrorking with Ancient Fariy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon destroyed Terrorking.

Aleixs-3000/Titan-2500

"I end." Alexis said.

"You'll pay for that girl." Titan growled as he drew. "I discard Desrook Arcfiend to revive Terrorking Arcfiend!" Terrorking arose back onto the field. "I now sacrifice him to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Skull Archfiend arose onto the field. "Now, I use my facedown Monster Reborn and Double Summon to bring back Terrorking Arcfiend and summon Infernalqueen Arcfiend!" Terroking and Infernalqueen appeared on each side of Skull Lightning. "I now increase Infernalqueen's attack by 1000 due to her effect." Infernalqueen's attack rose to 1900. "I now attack Ancient Fairy Dragon with Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

"I activate Shadow Spell!" Alexis said as chains began to surround Skull Archfiend.

"I activate his effect!" Titan said as six numbers surrounded him once again. "If it hits a 1, 3, or a 6, you effect is negated." The same thing happened as with Terrorking's effect, eventually slowing down and stopping on a two. "Not again!"

"You're just out of luck tonight." Alexis said with a smirk as the chains completely surrounded Skull Archfiend.

"I end." Titan growled out, not having anything else to due.

Alexis silently drew her card with a cold glare turned towards Titan. "I have everything I need.' Alexis thought as she said, "I activate my face down Miracle Synchro Fusion to fuse Ancient Fairy Dragon to Blade Skater to become Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste!" Blade Skater appeared in front of Ancient Fairy Dragon as she wrapped her wings around Blade Skater before bursting into thousands of streams of light, revealing Dragon Knight as he landed behind Alexis. "I know activate Machine Angel Ritual by sacrificing Dragon Knight to summon Cyber Angel Dakini before useing the Monster Reborn in my hand to bring back Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste!" Dragon Knight disappeared only to be replaced by Dakini before he reappeared next to her. "I attack Skull Archfiend with Dragon Knight!" Dragon Knight destroyed Skull Archfiend.

Alexis-3000/Titan-1200

"Ah!" Titan shouted as his life points dropped.

"Now I attack Infernalqueen with Dakini!" Alexis command as Dakini destroyed Infernalqueen.

Alexis-3000/Titan-0

"No!" Titan shouted as he began to be swallowed back up by the shadows. "Don't send me back to that awefull place! Help me!'

"Wait!" Alexis shouted as she began to move forward. "You haven't told me how to bring back Atticus!" A hand being placed on her shoulder stopped her from going after Titan. Alexis whipped her head around to see Jaden, and standing next to him are Akiza, Yasmin, and Atticus. "Atticus?"

"Hey Alexis..." Atticus said before Alexis hugged him as he hugged her back. "I missed you." Atticus whispered, the disappearing Titan totally forgotten by him and the others.

"You're back." Alexis said as she let go of him. "How do you feel?"

"A little strange." Atticus said as he looked over himself before looking over to Jaden. "What did you do to me at the end of our duel?"

"I'll explain latter." Jaden said with a reassuring smile. "What I want to know right now is, who lead you to the Abandoned Dorm in the first place?" Everyone else remained silent, awaiting his answer as to whom helped him in becoming Nightshroud in the first place.

Atticus remained silent for a few seconds before he finally said, "It was Professor Banner."


	36. Cyber Duel

Ch. 36 Cyber Duel

After learning that Professor Banner was the one to lure Atticus into the Abandoned Dorm, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Akiza, Yasmin, and Zane, after being called by Jaden and Alexis, rushed to the Slifer Red Dorm. However, when they all got their, neither Professor Banner or Pharoah could be found. After a few hours of searching, they eventually and reluctantly gave up and decided to go to their dorm rooms for the night. Since Atticus hadn't been to his dorm room for a while, he went to Yasmin's room, his was given to someone else and Kassandra was living in Zane's dorm room. After a couple more hours of tossing in bed, wondering what is truely going on with the missing Professor, everyone eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Guys, wake up!" Atticus shouted as he banged on Jaden and Alexis's door. "We need to try to find Banner and inform the others!" After a few secconds, Alexis answered the door, wearing only one of Jaden's black shirts, which was a couple sizes too big for her, and a pair of his red boxers. Atticus immediatly covered his eyes as soon as he saw Alexis. "Did you really have to answer the door wearing that?"<p>

"What do you think Kassandra and Mana wear in the morning when they wake up next to Zane and Syrus on a day they don't have classes?" Alexis asked with a yawn as a huge sweat drop appeared on Atticus's head. "And what did Yasmin wear when the two of you woke up?" Alexis asked with a sleepy smirk.

"Point taken..." Atticus replied as he blushed. He suddenly shock his head, remembering why he came here in the first place. "But that's not the point. We need to track down Banner!"

"There's no point." Jaden said as he suddenly appeared next to Alexis wearing his school uniform. Alexis left and entered the bathroom so that she could change into her school uniform. "His presence is completely gone from the island. Either he left or has somehow found a way to mask his presence on the island. Either way, we would be wasting our time looking for him."

"So what do we do now?" Atticus asked, not liking the idea that he could not do anything right now.

"Practice your shadow powers." Alexis said as she walked out of the bathroom in her school uniform.

"My what?" Atticus asked. "Didn't they vanish when Jaden beat me?" Jaden and Alexis invited Atticus inside, closing the door behind him, and started to explain the same things they did to Zane to Atticus. "Woah..." was all Atticus could say after taking everything in.

"So, will you help us?" Alexis asked after she and Jaden finsished revealing the truth of the Supreme King and Queen.

"Of course." Atticus asked as he suddenly shifted into the same outfit he wore as Nightshrourd, mask and all.

"Then, you will need these." Jaden said as he took out his stash of Duel Monster Cards. "And this." Jaden pulled out a card from his extra deck, revealing Black-Winged Dragon.

"Really?" Atticus gasped as Black-Winged Dragon appeared next to him, looking down at Atticus. Jaden nodded as he passed the Signer Dragon to Atticus. Black-Winged Dragon roared before he disappeared. Atticus then began to work on rearanging his deck to fit in his new monster. After about a half hour, he finished rearranging his deck. "It's done."

"Attetion Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus, please report to the Obelisk Blue arena!" Shepardss voice boomed thought the school. Suddenly, they could hear Crowler shriek.

"Why do you always choose Jaden?" Crowler asked. "I don't care if he is the King of Games, he does absolutely nothing for our school!"

"For starters..." Shepard began to argue back before the announcer cut off.

"Okay..." Alexis said as she looked at Jaden and Atticus. "What do you think that was about?"

"Only one way to find out." Jaden said before he, Alexis, and Atticus began to walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, why were we called here?" Zane asked as he, Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus stood in a hallway waiting to be called into the arena.<p>

"No idea." Atticus said. "But what is this presence I feel? It feels opposite of ours."

"It must be someone who works for the Tainted Light." Jaden said with a glare towards the opening to the arena. "I felt it as soon as we left the room."

"Same here." Alexis said.

"How is that?" Atticus asked. "I only just now felt it."

"As the Supreme King and Queen, their powers vastly surpass our own." Zane explained. "I've come to except that, thought it was hard."

"You guys can come in now." Shepard's voice called to them from the arena.

"Let's go." Jaden said as he and the other three shadow duelists walked out of the arena. As they walked onto the arena, they noticed five chairs with helmets hooked up to some kind of machine. The machine was then hooked up to four monitors around the room where everyone could get a good look at whatever would be played on them. "What's going on Shepard?"

"Someone has requested for the four of you to try out a duel in a virtual duel system." Shepard said as a woman appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

"Hello children." the woman said as she stood only a few feet away from them now. "My name is Sarina." The four shadow duelists remained polite on the outside, but their eyes each sent her glares so cold that she would have felt warmer naked in Antartica. Sarina did her best not to show that the glares effected her, but some sweat could be seen on her. "Please take a seat in the chairs."

"Why?" Jaden asked, trying to hid the annoyance in his voice.

"The four of you have been choosen to participate in a Cyber Duel." Sarina said with a slight smile. The four shadow duelists silently looked at eachother and silently agreed to play along. Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus sat in four of the chairs while Sarina sat in the last chair. As soon as she sat down, five helmets landed on all of their heads. A second after that, they felt a pull and saw grid lines as they passed through to Cyber Space.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Jaden said as he woke up and found himself in some strang place made entirely of grid lines. He quickly noticed that he was in his shadow armor. 'She probable did this on purpose.' Jaden thought as he noticed Alexis waking up next to him in her shadow armour, along with Zane and Atticus a little farther behind them in their Shadow Duelist outfits.<p>

"Jaden? Why are we dressed in our shadow outfits?" Alexis asked as she finally managed to wake up completely.

"Same question." Zane and Atticus said as the walked to Jaden and Alexis.

"Ah, finally awake I see." Sarina said as she appeared in front of all of them.

"I have a question for you." Jaden said as he glared at her. "Well, two actually."

"And they are?" Sarina asked.

"First, is this conversation being shown to the whole school?" Jaden asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"But of course." Sarina said, sounding, oddly, as if she was faking the vile creature she tried to make herself appear. "I plan to let the whole world know of the secret that the four of you have been hiding. And a way for that to happen is to let the student body know first so they can spread the information." Outside in the real world, people were already stunned at seeing Zane and Atticus as Shadow Duelists, but now they are interested in what the so called secret is.

"And that brings me to my second question." Jaden said, sighing because he was right when he believed he knew the first answer. "When the powers of the Supreme Rulers of Darkness awakened, a great threat awoke with us, the Tainted Light. We know you work for them, but what I want to know is why your presence is different from the others."

"Different how?" Sarina asked, confused. Outside of Cyber Space, everyone was once again shock to hear that not only is their the current evil attacking the school, but that their is another evil that they did not know about until now.

"While you do radiate with the aura of the Tainted Light, I can only see it's presence on you." Jaden said. "What I am asking is why do you willing serve such an evil while the others who serve it are possessed by its influence?" Sarina seemed surprised by his conclusion and a small amount of being impressed shown in her eyes.

"If you and your Queen win against me in a tag team duel, then I will tell you." Sarina said.

"Don't you need two people on each side for a tag team duel?" Atticus asked sarcastically, but gasped as he watched her split in 2 and now their stood 1 more Sarina then when they began. "Oh, never mind then." Atticus said as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "How about to save some confusion we call the Sarina on the right Sarina 1 and the Sarina on the left Sarina 2?"

"Works for me." Alexis said as she and Jaden activated their duel disks, somehow still getting a gust of wind to appear inside of the Cyber World.

"Get you game on!" Jaden and Alexis shouted.

"Let's duel!" Sarina 1 and Sarina 2 shouted back.

Jaden and Alexis-8000/Sarina 1 and Sarina 2-8000

"What's going on?" Jaden gasped as every card in his deck suddenly appeared in front of him, the same thing happening to Alexis, Sarina 1, and Sarina 2.

"I guess that I forgot to explain the rule change for our duel." Sarina 1 said as she looked at Jaden and Alexis from behind the cards. "In this duel, we can choose any card from our deck to use as long as we still apply the rest of the rules of duel monsters. We start with 5 cards in our hand, we draw 1 card, can only Normal Summon once unless we use a card effect that says otherwise, so on and so on."

"Why are we dueling like this?" Alexis asked as she and Jaden chose five cards.

"Simple really." Sarina 2 said. "We know about your ability to bend fate by your own will power to draw the cards you want no matter how many times your deck is shuffled." Those who were watching from outside of the Cyber World looked on in shock when they heard that their are duelists that can get the card they want by will power alone. "Since only unique duelists such as yourselves can do so, it is not considered illegal. Even if it was, it would be hard to tell when someone is doing it or not."

"To give ourselves a better advantage of defeating you," Sarina 1 began to explain, "we got rid of the pesky fact that we had to hope that fate would allow us to draw the cards we need. Now, we are equally able to get the cards that we want from our decks when we draw."

"Heh." Jaden said with a smirk. "You'll still need more than that if you want to beat us."

"I'll start things off." Sarina 1 said as she picked one of the card and added it to her hand. "I'll start by summoning Silver Spirit-Ukyo in attack mode." Ukyo appeared in front of Sarina 1 while she slide a card into her Spell and Trap Card Zone. "I play Full Moon Mirror!"

"What does that do?" Alexis asked, both her and Jaden mentally preparing themselves for a nasty effect.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sarina 1 said as she placed another card face down. "I'll end my turn wit a face down."

"I guess it's my move!" Jaden said as he picked a card and added it to his hand. "I'll start by playing 3 cards face down and use Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." 3 cards appeared face down on Jaden's field as he drew 2 cards. "Next, I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Bladeage to bring forth one of my newest 'Elemental Hero' monsters, Absolute Zero!" Bubbleman transformed into water that wrapped around Bladedge before it changed into ice and Elemental Hero Absolute Zero burst out of the ice and landed on the field in front of Jaden. "I now summon Mist Valley Solider and end my turn." Valley Solider appeared as Jaden's turn ended.

"I'm up." Sarina 2 said as she added a card to her hand. "I'll start by summoning Silver Spirit-Sakyo." Sakyo appeared next to Ukyo. "Now, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared behind Sakyo.

"I guess it's my move." Alexis said as she selected a card to add to her hand. "I think I'll play Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode and use his effect to summon Revival Rose" Both Rose Knight and Revival Rose appeared on the field before Rose Knight changed into three green rings. "I tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight to my level 4 Revival Rose!" The 3 green rings surrounded Revival Rose before it transformed into 4 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A pillar of light erupted behind Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as she appeared behind Alexis. "Next, I'll play three cards face down before playing Card of Sanctity. Now, we each draw until each of us holds six cards in our hands." Every selected cards before they held six cards in their hands. "I know remove 1 Plant-Type monster to reduce the attack of Ukyo to 0." As Alexis placed a card into her pocket, Ukyo's attack dropped to Zero. 'Those face down cards could mean trouble...' Alexis thought.

"Lex." Jaden said, seeing Alexis's concern. Alexis looked over at Jaden and saw his slight nod. Alexis smirked behind her mask.

"I'll attack Ukyo with Black Rose Dragon!" Alexis shouted.

"I activate Mirror Bind." Sarina 2 said. "Now, you attack is negated an all of your monsters are destroyed!"

"I activate Solemn Judgment!" Jaden said. "I pay half of my life points to negate your Trap Card."

Jaden and Alexis-4000/Sarina 1 and Sarina 2-8000

"I activate Mirror Trap!" Sarina 1 said. "I can now use a Trap Card in my partners graveyard immediately!"

"What?" Jaden and Alexis gasped as all of their monsters we're destroyed along with Ukyo and Sakyo. Six counters appeared on Full Moon Mirror.

"Why were our monster's destroyed?" Ukyo asked.

"When Absolute Zero leaves the field, all of my opponents monsters are destroyed." Jaden explained. 'A waste of a good Trap Card and Life Points.'

"I guess I'll end my turn." Alexis said as she thought, 'Just great, now were wide open.'

"I draw." Sarina 1 said as she added a card to her hand. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Ukyo. When Ukyo is summoned, I can Special Summon Sakyo from our graveyard!" Both Ukyo and Sakyo returned to the field. "Next, I tribute Ukyo to summon Magci Mirror Spirit-Nayuto and use Double Summon to sacrifice Sakyo to bring out Magic Mirror Spirit-Asogi!" Both Nayuto and Asogi appeared on the field. "And here I thought this would be more of a challenge."

"Oh, it will be." Alexis said as one of her cards flipped face up on the field. "I activate Waboku."

"Fine, I'll end by playing one card face down." Sarina 1 said as the card appeared on the field. 'At least they had a back up plan.'

"My turn." Jaden said as he added a card to his hand. "I now use my own Monster Reborn to bring back Mist Valley Solider!" Valley Solider reappeard on the field. "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman before I tune my level 4 Mist Valley Solider with my level 4 Clayman." Valley Solider transformed into 4 rings before they surrounded Clayman and he changed into 4 stars. "Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A large pillar of light appeared behind Jaden. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as he descended behind Jaden. "I now play my face down Assualt Mode Activate!" Stardust Dragon disappeared before he returned wearing armor. "Welcome to the field Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" The powered up Stardust Dragon roared, causing the entire Cyber World to tremble at his might. "I attack Asogi!" Stardust Dragon destroyed Asogi, causing another counter to appear on Full Moon Mirror.

Jaden and Alexis-4000/Sarina 1 and Sarina 2-6500

'So, a counter appears every time a monster is destroyed.' Jaden thought as we examined Full Moon Mirror. 'But what do they do?' Jaden look over the the two Sarina's before saying. "I end my turn."

"My move." Sarina 2 said as added a card to her hand. 'I need to buy some time until three more monsters are destroyed.' Sarina 2 then grabbed a card as she said, "I use Monster Reborn to revive Asogi in defence mode before switching Nayuto to defense mode." Both monsters switched to a defensive stance. "I now play one monster face down in defense mode and a card face down before I end my turn."

"It's my turn." Alexis said as chose a card to place in her hand. "I think I'll start things off by summoning Witch of the Black Rose." Black Rose appeared on the field. "When Black Rose is summoned, I have to draw a card and reveal it. If it's not a monster, then both the card I drew and Black Rose are sent to the graveyard." Alexis drew a card and reveald it to be Rose Fairy. "When Rose Fairy is added to my hand due to an effect, I can special summon her to the field." Rose Fairy appeared next to Black Rose.

"Does she plan to preform another Syhncro Summoning?" Atticus asked as he stood on the side lines watching the duel.

"I don't think so, not with the way she kept looking at Jaden when she summoned those monsters." Zane replied, wondering what they plan to do.

"I now attack your face down card with Black Rose!" Alexis said. Witch of the Black Rose destroyed the face down card, revealing another Ukyo. " I now attack Nayuta with Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon destroyed Ukyo. 2 more counters appeared on Full Moon Mirror, making a total of 9 counters. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Alexis said as a face down card appeared on the field.

"I draw!" Sarina 1 said as she selected a card from in front of her. 'The effect of Stardust Dragon will be pesky, but I know how to go around it.' Sarina 1 then activated a card. "I use Black Hole to desrtoy every monster on the field!"

"I use Stardust Dragon's effect to negate Black Hole by tributing him!" Jaden said as Stardust Dragon left the field.

"I now switch Asogi to attack mode and attack Black Rose!" Sarina said, causing Jaden and Alexis to gasp as Black Rose destroyed Asogi.

Jaden and Alexis-4000/Sarina 1 and Sarina 2-6300

"Why did she destroy her own monster?" Atticus asked before a counter appeared on Full Moon Mirror.

"For that last counter." Zane said as he watch Sarina 1 activate a card.

"I know use my face down Call of the Haunted to revive Ukyo and when this card is summoned, I can Special Summon Sakyo from the grave!" Sarina 1 said as both monsters appeared on the field. "I now sacrice them both to summon The Dark Creator!" The Dark Creator rose onto the field between each copy of Sarina. "Now that I have The Dark Creator on the field, I can use the effect of Full Moon Mirror. Since 10 monsters were destroyed by battle, I can activate Infite Fiend Summoning Mirrors from my deck!" Nine smaller fiend type monsters with mirrors in their hands appeared on the field. "This allows me to summon as many 'Dark Creator Tokens' as possible all with the same attack as The Dark Creator, 3000!"

"I use Threatening Roar to skip your Battle Phase!" Alexis said as her Trap Card activated.

"I end." Sarina 1 practically hissed out. Stardust Dragon then reappeared on the field, letting out a mighty roar upon his return.

"My turn." Jaden said, smirking at what he drew. "To start, I summon Turbo Syhncron to the field in attack mode!" Turbo Syhncron appeared on the field. "I now tune Alexis's level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with her level 3 Rose Fairy!" Witch of the Black Rose changed into four green rings that surround Rose Fairy and caused it to change into three stars. "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon!" A pillar of light erupted behind Jaden. "Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon landed next to Stardust Dragon. "Next, I tune my level 1 Turbo Syncrhon with my level 7 Power Tool Dragon!"

"You're doing what?" Sarina 1 and Sarina 2 both gasped out.

"The power and courage to protect the world's future is a revolution! Synchro Summon!" Jaden shouted as another pillar appeared behind him. However, everyone watched as the metal armor on Power Tool Dragon began to break off and reveal flesh inside." Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" The new dragon roared upon being set free of its metal armor. "Now, I use my own Call of the Haunted to bring back Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as she reappear on the field.

"Th-three Signer Dragons..." Sarina 1 said is shock as she began to back up.

"Relax." Sarina 2 said to her counter part. "Each of their attacks are less than our monster."

"Heh." Jaden said as he played another card. "I use Double Summon so I can summon an extra monster this turn!" This time both Sarina 1 and Sarina 2 had looks of terror, fearing what Jaden would bring out as he grabbed a card from his left hand and held it to the sky with his right. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game! But first I shall, call out thy name...The Winged Dragon of Ra!" All three Singer Dragons disappeared only to be replaced by Ra who let out a might roar. The presence of Ra caused the entire Cyber World to shake because it could not contain all the power that has been loaded into it with the Signer Dragons and now an Egyptian God Card. "Ra's attack is a total of 8300!"

"What?" Sarina 1 and Sarina 2 gasped at the total attack points.

"I now use Ra's effect to transfer all but one life point to his attack points!" Jaden said as his and Alexis's body began to vanish and appear on Ra's head until only Jaden's left hand remained on the field to represent his remaining live point

Jaden and Alexis-1/Sarina 1 and Sarina 2-6300

"12999 attack points!" Zane and Attcicus gasped at the attack status of Ra.

"I now attack The Dark Creator with Ra!" Jaden and Alexis said as Ra obliterated The Dark Creator!

Jaden and Alexis-1/Sarina 1 and Sarina 2-0

The 2 copies of Sarina became 1 again as Jaden and Alexis detached from Ra before he vanished. "As promised, I will tell you why I willing serve the Tainted Light." Sarina said as she stood. "The Tainted Light has possessed the body of my brother, Satorius." Jaden and Alexis's eyes widened upon hearing who's body the Tainted Light inhabits. "After taking over my brother's body, he formed the Society of Light as a way to organize those he now controls. I willing joined so that I could find someone who could free my brother. Today, I did not find 1 person, but 4." Sarina looked between Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. Suddenly, the entire place began to shake and crumble. "You must leave now or you will be trapped here!"

"What about you?" Atticus asked as a doorway of light appeared behind them.

"I intend to spread my mind throughout the Cyber World to further my attempts to free my brother." Sarina said as grid lines spread out in different directions from under her feet. "When you return to your bodies, you'll find that mine is longer their. It was taken during the duel while everyone was distracted by the Tainted Light as a means to try to stop me." Jaden nodded before he and the others headed through the doorway of light. "Good luck my friends." Sarina whispered before the Cyber World completely collapsed.

* * *

><p>Jaden and the others soon awoke back in their bodies with everyone looking at them. Jaden quickly looked to see where Sarina's body was suppose to be, but was indeed missing just as she said. 'I hope she's okay.' Jaden thought as he and the others stood up<p>

"So, our enemy has taken over Satorius's body." Alexis said as she stretched.

"It appears that way." Zane said.

"So, what do you think he will do with her body?" Atticus asked, worried that Sarina may not have a body to return to.

"He'll probably turn her body into a mindless puppet to further his goals." Jaden said with a sigh. "Anyway, now everyone knows about the new threat. I say let them deal with it cause I'm going back to my dorm room to take a nap." Alexis, Zane, and Atticus agreed as they headed off to their dorm rooms, leaving everyone else to wonder what events will transpire in the near future concerning both the Shadow Riders and the Tainted Light.


	37. The Human's Duel Monster Spirit Day

Ch. 37 The Human's Duel Monster Spirit Day

Everyone is buzzing around the school full of excitement as they prepare for Duel Monster Spirit Day. Duelists everywhere dress as duel monsters on this holiday to celebrate Duel Monsters. Students who attend the Duel Academies throughout the world get a day off to goof off and have fun as the Academy sets out different activities for the students through what can be considered festivals. It just so happens that Jaden and the others are in the Slifer Dorm trying to figure out what to do.

"So any ideas?" Chumley asked as everyone looked exited. Suddenly, Syrus's eyes lit up and everyone turned to him, wondering what his idea is.

"How about a duel between Jaden and Mana?" Syrus asked. "Think about it, they were both trained by Yugi. This could very well be one of the most exiting duels ever held at Duel Academy that didn't involve the Shadow Riders or people who work with the Tainted Light." The others quickly agreed and congratulated Syrus for coming up with such a plan.

"I know how to make it better." Mana said with a smirk. "Syrus has become an apprentice to me as Alexis has to Jaden, so why don't we have me and Sryus duel against Jaden and Alexis?"

"I'm up for it." Alexis said with a smirk. "Just don't expect us to hold back."

"Same goes for us." Syrus said, exited that he gets to test his skills against Jaden and Alexis. "Now, what should we were tomorrow..."

"I know what I'm going as." Mana, Kassandra, and Yasmin all said with smirks. Everyone else laughed already knowing that they will go as themselves.

"I think I'll go in my shadow outfit." Zane said as he leaned against the wall.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Gemini Elfs!" Jassmine and Mindy said in unison.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon." Chazz said.

"Des Quala." Chumley said.

"I think I'll go as Swordsman of Doom Lithmus." Bastion said.

"Junk Synchron." Syrus said.

"Dark Gaia." Jaden said. "I already know what Alexis is going to be." Everyone looked over at Alexis, wondering what she was going to dress up as.

"Injection Fairy Lily." Alexis simply stated. Chazz, Chumley, and Bastion's jaws dropped upon hearing what her costume would be. "I'll just have the syringe on my back so I can duel." After the three guys without girlfriends recovered, Jaden got a message on his phone from Akiza.

Jaden,  
>Your parents have begun to wake up. It looks like it will still be about a hour before they fully wake up, but I thought you may want to be here.<br>Akiza

Jaden immediately got up, after Alexis read the message, and began to walk towards the Hospital wing. The others followed after Alexis told them what the message read. Soon, everyone was in the Hospital Wing along with Team 5D's. "Hey Jaden." Akiza said as everyone either sat or stood in the room. Upon seeing the worry in Jaden's eyes, Akiza decided a change of subject might be best until his parents fully awoke. "So, what will you guys be for Duel Monsters Spirit Day?" Everyone then told team 5D's what they are going to be. "I plan to be Witch of the Black Rose."

"Turbo Warrior." Yusei said. "Yusei Jr. will be Drill Synchron."

"Myself of course." Jack said. Everyone sweat dropped, expecting that answer.

"Fortune Lady Dark." Carly said. "Jack Jr. will be Red Nova."

"Junk Warrior." Leo said, exited.

"Dunames Dark Witch." Luna said.

"Blackwing Armor Master." Crow said with a huge smirk.

"I'm going to be Mystical Elf." Martha said. The room fell silent again before Martha remembered something. "You know, I heard that Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mia, Tristian, Miho, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, Vivian, Kaiba, Kisara, Mokuba, Rebecca, Pegasus, Cecilia, and Mr. Muto are suppose to come."

"Really?" Jaden asked. surprised that even Mr. Huto, Tristian and his wife Miho, who couldn't hang out with Yugi and his gang once they went to Duelist Kingdom to when Atem left because of family matters, Bakura and his wife Serenity, Duke and his wife Vivian, who eventually gave up on dating Yugi, and Mokuba and his wife Rebecca who also gave up on dating Yugi, much to his relieve that he could now be with T a and no other women would be coming after him.

"I heard that too." Yusei said. "Knowing Kaiba, he'll probably bring all of them on Kisara's back...except Joey who he'll probable force to hang by Kisara's tail." Jaden laughed as he could just imagine Kaiba actually pulling a stunt like that.

"Huh?" Sarah and Tryler both said as they began to sit up. Akiza's doctor instincts immediately went off as she went to check on them.

"How do you guys feel?" Akiza asked as she noted that their vital signs were just fine.

"What happened to us?" Tyler asked, his and Sarah's vision still blurry.

"Don't you remember?" Jaden asked. Tyler and Sarah's eyes shot open as they remembered how they tried to force Jaden to leave Duel Academy only for him to send them to the Shadow Realm to try to open their eyes to understand why he duels.

"Yes, we do." Sarah said, everyone hearing the shame in her voice. "Jaden."

"Yeah?" Jaden asked.

"I'm so sorry for what we did." Sarah said, tears forming in her eyes.

"As am I." Tyler said. "If this is the life you want to live, then live it." Jaden simply nodded before he hugged both of his parents. Everyone decided to leave so that the family could catch up on lost time.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in front of the Slifer Red Dorm, watching as Jaden, Alexis, Mana, and Sryus prepared for their duel. Jaden and the others all dressed up as they said they would dress up as. Some of the boys began to drool at the way Alexis was dressed until Jaden shot them a stare that promised them a slow, painful, and merciless death if they continued to drool. The fact that the had a living Cyber Dragon next to them giving them the same glare caused some of them to excuse themselves so that they could change their pants. Both Tyler and Sarah stood outside to watch the duel since they wanted to better understand their son's love of Duel Monsters.<p>

"You guys ready?" Chazz asked, however he was stunned into silence as a real Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared in the sky before laning in front of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Jaden!" Yugi shouted, from atop Blue-Eyes wearing a Silent Swordsman LV 8 costume, Téa wearing a Silent Magician LV 8, Kaiba wearing a Kaibaman coustume, Atem was dressed as the Pharoah he was named after, Tristian as Arcana Knight Joker, Miho as Queen's Knight, Serenity is St. Joan, Duke is Orgoth the Relentless, Vivian is Dragon Lady, Mokuba is Black Luster Soldier, Rebecca is Fire Princess, Bakura is wearing a Paladin of White Dragon costume without the dragon, Mai wearing Harpy Lady, Sia wearing a Kuriboh costume, Pegasus wearing a Relinquish costume, Cecila appearing as herself, Sonia wearing a Winged Kuriboh cosutme, Mr. Muto was Dark Flare Knight, and Joey, who was actually on the tail of Blue-Eyes, dressed as Flame Swordsman. "It's been a while."

"Annoying rich boy, forcing me to ride on her tail." Joey grumbled as he stepped onto the ground.

"Yes, it has." Jaden said with a smirk as he and Alexis activated their duel disks. "Now get out of the way. Me and Alexis have a duel to win."

"As if." Mana said as she and Syrus activated their own duel disks.

"A duel between Jaden and Mana." Mai said with a smirk. "This I have to see." Everyone that just arived on Blue-Eyes quickly moved out of the way as Kisara in her Blue-Eyes form stood next to Kassandra in her Cyber Dragon form.

"Get your game on!" Jaden and Alexis shouted as they drew their five cards.

"It's time to duel!" Mana and Syrus shouted back as they drew.

Jaden and Alexis-8000/Mana and Syrus-8000

"I'll start." Jaden said. "First off, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!" Clayman rose to the field. "Next, I activate Double Summon to play Mist Valley Solider before I tune my level 4 Clayman with my level 4 Valley Solider!" Mist Valley Solider transformed into 4 green rings befoe they surrounded Clayman and changed him into 4 stars. "Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A pillar of light erupted behind Jaden as he jumped into the air. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" As Stardust Dragon appeared, Jaden landed on his shoulder. The students gasped at seeing the duel monster was solid. "I play three cards facedown and end my turn." Three cards appeared in front of Stardust Dragon.

"My turn!" Mana said as she drew. " I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Mana looked at the two new cards before sliding on into her Monster Card Zone. "Since Watapon was added to my hand by card effect, I can special summon it." Watapon appeared on the field. "I now sacrifice Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl!" As Watapon disappeared, Mana hovered over the field. "Next, I use Double Summon to bring out Turbo Synchron and tune myself, a level 6, with level 1 Turbo Synchron!" Everyone watched as Trubo Synchron changed into 1 green ring before it surrounded Mana and caused her to become translucent as 6 stars appeared. "Watch as the magic of the ancients swirl and spiral together to bring life to a single mystical entity! A large pillar of light erupted around Mana. I Synchro Summon, Arcanite Magician! Everyone noticed the duel disk on Arcanite Magicians arm. "I play three cards face down and end my turn." Mana said from within Arcanite Magician's body.

"My turn." Alexis said as she drew. "To start, I'll summon Witch of the Black Rose!" Black Rose appeard on the field. "Now, I have to draw a card and if it isn't a mosnter, both the card I drew and Black Rose gets sent to the graveyard." Alexis drew her card and revealed it to be Rose Fairy. "Since Rose Fairy was added to my hand by card effect, I can automatically summon her!" Rose Fairy appeared next to Black Rose. "I now tune my level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with my level 3 Rose Fairy!" Witch of the Black Rose became 4 green rings before surrounding Rose Fairy who changed into 3 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A pillar of light erupted behind Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as it appeared on the field. "I now remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster to reduce Arcanite Magician's attack to 0!"

"I play Assault Mode Activate!" Mana said as she felt her attack points drop.

"I think I'll do the same!" Jaden said as he activated his own Assault Mode Activate. Both Arcanite Magician and Stardust Dragon disappeared before reappearing as Arcanite Magician/Assualt Mode and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Black Rose Dragon and Blade Skater to become Dragon Knight Draco-Esquiste! Alexis said as Blade Skater was enveloped by Black Rose Dragon's wings before she burst into thousands of rose petals and revealed Dragon Knight. Alexis then jumped up and landed on Dragon Knight's shoulder. "I play three cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Syrus said as he drew his card. "First, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Mist Valley Solider to my side of the field." Mist Valley Solider appeared in front of Syrus. "Next, I summon Steamroid." Steamroid appeared next to Valley Solider. "Now I tune the level 4 Mist Valley Solider with my level 4 Steamroid!" Mist Valley Solider transformed into 4 green rings before surrounding Steamriod causing it to change into four stars. "Behold as a warrior that trained to acheive strength that overwealms his enemies!" A pillar of light shot up behind Syrus. "I Synchro Summon, Collossal Fighter!" Collossal Fighter jumped in front of Syurs. "Next, I use Mana's face down Assault Mode Activate!" One of Mana's facedown cards flipped up revealing a second Assualt Mode Activate. Collosal Fighter then vanished before he reappeared as Collosal Fighter/Assault Mode. "Now I use Polymerization to fuse Collossal Fighter/Assault Mode with UFOroid to become UFOroid Fighter!" Collosal Fighter now rode on some type of hover craft. "UFOroid's attack is equal to the combined attack points of the monsters used to Fusion Summon him." Syrus explained as UFOroid Fighter's attack became 5500. "Before I end my turn, I place 1 card face down and use Card of Sanctity so we each draw 6 cards since all of our hands are empty." Every drew six cards from their deck and added them to their hand.

"How interesting." Yugi said as he watched the duel with great intrest. "Each of them have powerful monsters on the field, cards in their Spell and Trap Card Zones, and a fresh hand."

"Well, what did you expect from Mana, Syrus, and the Rulers of Darkness." Kaiba said as he watched the duel with just as much intrest.

"They certainly won't make it easy for each other to win." Jack said.

"And this is just their first turns." Yusei said. The others nodded, all of them thinking that this duel will not be won by anyone easily.

"My move." Jaden said as he drew a card. "I activate my face down Dark Fusion to fuse Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to bring out Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem merged together to form Dark Gaia before he descended onto the field. "Next, I use my face down Polymerization to fuse Bladedge and Bubbleman to bring forth Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!" Bubbleman changed into water that surrounded and formed ice around Bladedge before Absolute Zero burst out of the ice and appeared next to Stardust Dragon. "I attack Acanite Magician with Dark Gaia!"

"I activate Negate Attack!" Syrus said as Gaia's attack was blocked.

"I'll end my turn by playing three cards face down." Jaden said as three cards appeard in front of him.

"My move." Mana said as she drew.

"I activate Mirage of Nightmare and Emergency Provisions!" Jaden said as he drew 4 cards before he gained 1000 life points.

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Mana and Syrus-8000

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl before I use Call of the Haunted to resurrect Arcanite Magician." Mana said as both cards appeard on the field. "I now use Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to become Supreme Arcanite Magician!" Dark Magician Girl and Arcanite Magician spun together inside of a twister made of mystical energy before Supreme Arcanite Magician appeared on the field with 3400 attack points. "Normally, her attack is 1400, but she gains two Spell Counters when summoned and 1000 life poins for every Spell Counter on her." Mana then selected two cards from her hand. "I place two cards face down before I attack Stardust Dragon with Supreme Arcanite Magican!"

"I activate Shadow Spell!" Alexis said as chains surrounded Supreme Arcanite Magician and lowered her attack to 2700.

"Fine, I end my turn." Mana said, knowing that she could not activate either of their effects with Stardust Dragon and Dragon Knight on the field.

"My turn." Alexis said as she drew. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon Roared as he appeared behind Alexis. "Next, I summon Turbo Syhncron before I attack Supreme Arcanite Magician with Dragon Knight!" Dragon Knight destroyed Supreme Arcanite Magician.

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Mana and Syrus-7500

"I'll end with two face downs." Alexis said as two cards appeared infront of her.

"I draw!" Syrus said as he drew his card. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" Jaden said as he drew a card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh to the field!" Winged Kuriboh appeared on the field. "I now tune Alexis's level 1 Turbo Syhncron with my level 1 Winged Kuriboh!" Turbo Synchron transformed into 1 green ring before it surrounded Winged Kuriboh and changed him into 1 star. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might!" A pillar of light erupted behind Jaden. "I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron appeared besides Stardust Dragon. "First, I use his effect to draw 1 card before I tune Level 2 Formula Synchron with level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Formula Synchron changed into two green rings that flew in front of Stasrdust Dragon as he flew behind them. "Let the spirit of all duel monsters now spread its wings and soar to new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can become all powerful! Go Accel Synchro!" Stardust Dragon disappeared in a flash of white, purple, and pink light. "I Synchro Summon, Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon appeared with a might roar as Jaden jumped onto its shoulder.

"Stardust Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei gasped.

"I'm impressed." Jack said, surprised.

"It helps that he has a partner who uses a compatible deck to his." Kiaba stated.

"And her deck works just fine by itself as well." Yugi complimented. "Truly amazing."

"I know equip Shooting Star Dragon with Mage Power, raising his attack by 3000 since Alexis has four cards on the field and I have two!" Jaden said as Shooting Star Dragon's attack rose to 6300. "I now use Shooting Star Dragon's effect to determine how many times he attacks!" Jaden drew five cards. "I get three attacks!" Jaden said as he revealed three of the cards to be Junk Synchron, Magna Draco, and Majestic Dragon before shuffling them back into his deck. "I attack both UFOroid Fighter and Arcanite Magician!" Two copies of Shooting Star Dragon destroyed UFOroid Fighter and Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode. When Acranite Magican/Assault Mode was destroyed, Arcanite Magician stood in its place.

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Mana and Syrus-3300

"I now use Shooting Star Dragons final attack on Arcanite Magician!" Jaden said as Shooting Star Dragon headed straight for Arcanit Magician.

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" Syrus said.

"I use Stardust Dragon's ability to negate and destroy Magic Cylinder!" Jaden said as Magic Cylinder and Stardust Dragon disappeared. Shooting Star Dragon then destroyed Arcanite Magican as Mana reappeared on the field.

Jaden and Alexis-9000/Syrus and Mana-1400

"How do you still have life points?" Jaden asked.

"I activate Emergency Provisions and sacrificed Mana's two face down cards." Sryus said with a smirk.

"Smart move, using Magic Cylinder as a decoy to Stardust Dragon's effect." Jaden said with a smirk. "I end my turn." Stardust Dragon/Assualt Mode reappeared on the field.

"My move." Mana said as she drew. "I use Card on Sanctity so we each draw until we hold six cards." Everyone drew until they held six cards in their hands. "Next, I use Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon Dark Paladin!" Dark Magician and Buster Blader jumped into a vertex in the sky before it flashed a bright light as Dark Paladin came out of the vortex. "He gains 2000 attack since you have 2 dragons in your graveyard and 2 on the field." Dark Palidin's attack rose to 4900. "Next, I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mage Power!"

"I use Stardust Dragon's effect!" Jaden said as Stardust Dragon and Mystical Space Typhoon."

"Perfect." Mana said with a smirk. "Now I can use my own Mage Power as I place two cards facedown." Dark Paladin's attack rose to 6400. "I attack Shooting Star Dragon with Dark Paladin!"

"I use Threatening Roar!" Jaden said as his face down flipped up and Shooting Star Dragon's attack dropped to 5800.

"I end my turn." Mana said with a huff as Stardust Dragon reappeared on the field.

"My turn!" Alexis said as she drew. "First, I summon Twilight Rose Knight and use his effect to summon Lord Poison!" Both Rose Knight and Lord Poision appeared on the field. "Now, I tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 4 Lord Poison!" Twilight Rose Knight changed into 3 stars before surrounding Lord Poison and and transforming it into 4 stars. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one!" A pillar of light erupted behind Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon roared as it appeared on the field. "I now use her effect to summon Etoile Cyber before I end my turn by playing Swords of Revealing Light!" As Etoile Cyber appeared, swords made of light surrounded Mana and Syrus's field.

"My turn." Syrus said as he drew. "I play two cards facedown, raising Dark Palidin's attack even more." Dark Palidin's attack rose to 7400. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jaden declaired as he added a card to his hand. "I summon Junk Synchron to the field!" Junk Synchron appeared o the field. "Next, I use Double Summon to bring out Hanewata!" Hanewata appeared on the field. "I now tune my level 3 Junk Synchron with Alexis's level 4 Etiole Cyber!" Junk Syncron transformed into 3 green rings before they surrouned Etiol Cyber and changed her into 4 stars. "Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon!" A pillar of light appeared behind Jaden. "Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Power Tool Dragon looked ready to be unleashed when he saw Hanewata. "I now tune my level 1 Hanewata with my level 7 Power Tool Dragon!" The metal armor on Power Tool Dragon began to break off as he flew into a pillar of light. "The power and courage to protect the world's future is a revolution! Synchro Summon!" All of the armor is now off, revieling Power Tool Dragon's true form. "Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"

"4 Singer Dragons in 1 duel!" Chazz gasped, jaw wide open.

"They truelly are going all out." Bastion comented.

"Now to take care of Mage Power!" Jaden said as Dark Palidin's attack rose to 7900. "I use Giant Trunade to return all Spell and Trap Cards to their owner's hands."

"I discard a card to activate Palidin's effect to negate your spell card!" Mana said as she discarded a card.

"I use Solemn Judgement to negate Palidin's effect!" Jaden said as one of his cards flip face up.

Jaden and Alexis-4500/Mana and Syrus-1400

All Spell and Trap Cards left the field as Palidin was destroyed due to Solemn Judgement and Shooting Star dragon's attack dropped to 3300. "I now attack you with Life Stream Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon then attacked Mana and Syrus directly.

Jaden and Alexis-4500/Mana and Syrus-0

The entire crowd errupted into cheer upon seeing such a duel for they had yet to see anyone who lasted as long as Mana and Syrus did against Jaden and Alexis when it did not involve saving the world.

"Man, I wanted to win." Mana said with a pout as she stomped her foot into the ground, then she smirked. "Still that was a fun duel." Jaden and Alexis hopped down from their mosnters as the duel monsers disappeared. "It seems that you somehow still get better with every duel."

"Thanks." both Jaden and Alexis said. Jaden then looked over to Yugi and the others.

"So, how long do you plan to stay?" Jaden asked, curious.

"We're on holiday for the next few weeks." Yugi replied. "We plan to use that time to give a few seminars here and to celibrate the true Duel Monsters Spirit Day of course."

"'True Duel Monsters Spirit Day'?" Chazz, Bastion, Mindy, Jassmine, Chumley, Tyler, and Sarah all asked.

"According to Jaden, the Duel Spirit's celibrate Duel Monsters Spirit Day two days from now." Alexis repiled as Jaden, the four duel spirits currently present, Team 5D's, and Yugi and his group all look excited about that day. "Appearently, its even more fun their then it is here."

"You know guys..." Jaden started to say as he look specificaly at Yugi, Kaiba, Yusei, Jack, and Pegasus. "Now that all of us are here, the press will have a field day and we'll find ourselves being spied on by repoters constantly... Everyone's eyes twitched upon imagining never getting a moment of privacy from popperatzie constantly surrounding them and springing out of nowhere to get photos and comments.

"Hey Carly, your still are reporter right?" Kaiba asked as he looked towards Carly.

"Yes." Carly replied, confused by the question.

"Then it's decided." Kaiba said. "You'll be the only reporter to film us and on our terms." Carly seemed shocked by this. "Now, to get you a camera that won't take up too much room and will be easy to cary around by one person." For the rest of the day, everyone celibrated and had fun at on the island. Kaiba got a small camera and contacted all the media companies saying that if they tried to send anyone else besides Carly that they will regret it. Everyone in the media agreed to leave Duel Academy alone and let Carly be the only reporter to film their.


	38. The Queen and The Gambler

Ch. 38 The Queen and The Gambler

Jaden yawned as he began to rise out of bed. As Jaden rubbed his eyes, he looked over towards the calender. 'Tomorrow's the day everyone experiences the true Duel Monsters Spirit Day.' Jaden thought as he then looked at the time, 12:30 in the afternoon. 'Wow, good thing it's Saturday. Looks like we all stayed up a little too late.' Jaden felt movement besides him and turned to see Alexis waking up. "Good morning, beautiful." Jaden said as he leaned down and kiss Alexis on the lips.

"Morning Jay." Alexis said with a contnet smile as she full sat up. Once again, the two lovers only had the blanket covering their naked bodies. Alexis streched as she said, "Next time we plan to make love until the crack of dawn, remind me how sore my body was the next morning."

"I doubt that would stop you." Jaden said with a perverse smirk. Alexis returned that smirk before she was lifted bridal style out of bed by Jaden. "I'll take you to the hot tub to relax your sore muscles." Alexis could only sigh in content as she buried her head further into Jaden's chest. Once they entered the bathroom, Jaden sat Alexis on a stool while he prepared the hot tub. After a few minutes, Jaden once again lifted Alexis up before setting her inside of the hot tub, sitting next to her a moment latter. Alexis released a pleasurable moan as she felt her body relax. "Hey, Alexis."

"Yah." Alexis asked as she looked over to Jaden, his expression serious.

"I been thinking about this for a while, and I think I should give you the Wicked God Cards." Jaden said.

"What?" Alexis gasped, not expecting this. "Why would you do that?"

"Soon, I may be in the possession of the Sacred Beast Cards." Jaden began his explanation. "It would be hard to fit all nine cards into my deck and the Sacred Beasts would be easier for me to summon since Raviel, Lord of Phantasms requires the sacrifice of three Fiend-Type monsters."

"Oh." Alexis said, still sounding surprised. "Are you absolutely sure you want to give them to me?"

"Of course." Jaden said with a smirk. "I already trust you with two Signer Dragons. Plus, your my girlfriend." Alexis smiled and agreed to take the cards before they continued to relax in the hot tub.

* * *

><p>"So, that is Duel Academy." a man with a French accent said as he watched Duel Academy from his position on a yacht.<p>

"Indeed it is Pierre." a man said as he approached the French man. "They say that duelists of only the greatest skills are allowed to enter. Makes you think that their card game has high stakes in it." The man laughed, closing his eyes for a few moments as he did. When he openned them, Pierre was gone. A few seconds later, he noticed Pierre on a jet ski heading towards Duel Academy.

'Finally.' Pierre thought as he went straight towards Duel Academy. 'I will finally be able to seak my revenge upon the one person who ever beat me at anything.'

* * *

><p>Sheppard sighed in his office. 'Peace and quiet. I'm not exactly sure if I should be greatful or if I should worry that the leader of the Shadow Riders has not made a recent attempt at gaining the Seven Spirit Keys.' Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Crowler's voice yelling at someone from behind his door.<p>

"Hey!" Crowler shrieked. "You can't just go in their! Are you even paying attention to me? Listen when I am speaking to you, you ungrateful little..." Whatever Crowler was about to say stopped as Sheppard's office doors opened to reveal a French looking man with a briefcase. "Forgive me Chancellor Sheppard, but he would not listen to a word I said." Crowler actually apologized as he stepped next to Sheppard.

"It's alright Crowler." Sheppard said, his voice revealing that he just wanted to skip straight down to business. "So, what do you want Mr..."

"Call me Pierre." the French man said as he set the briefcase on Sheppard's desk and opened it, revealing that it was full of money. "I am here to duel one of your students. If you had thoughts of disagreeing, then surely this money will change your mind."

* * *

><p>Outside of Sheppard's office, Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus were heading to speak to Sheppard about their progress concerning locating Banner, the last Shadow Rider, and current attacks that may have happened from people in the Society of Light. They all stopped when they heard Sheppard's voice raising in anger. "If you actually believe that you can storm into my office and demand to duel one of my students, then you are mistaken!" Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus all looked at each other in confusion. "I don't care how much money you are offering. To show up like this is disrespectful."<p>

"I suggest you leave before we get our Shadow Duelists to escort you out of here." Crowler threaten. Now Jaden and the others were really confused.

"Ah, but it is the one known as Alexis Rhodes that I want to duel." Jaden and the others heard from a man with a French accent. Alexis gasped before her eyes narrowed. Alexis then marched to Sheppard's office doors as they slid open.

"Pierre." Alexis practically growled out as she glared at the man.

"Ah , Alexis." Pierre said as he tossed her a rose. Before the rose could even reach Alexis, it burst into flames from her shadow powers.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked, sounding more annoyed then anyone ever heard from her.

"You know him?" Sheppard asked.

"We used to be friends." Alexis answered. "But that quickly ended when he stole something from me."

"He did what now?" Jaden said, his eyes immediately turning gold.

"Alexis, all I want is a duel." Pierre said, sounding kind, but Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus could see the true malice behind those eyes.

"Fine." Alexis accepted. "But if I win, you return what you stole and I never see you again."

"I accept." Pierre said. "But if I win, you leave Duel Academy and become my fiancé." Jaden's eyes turned a dark gold as pure furry shown in them. Alexis's eyes quickly reflexed Jaden's in both color and emmotion. Everyone in the entire island suddenly shivered upon feeling the pure hatred radiating throughout the entire area, originating from Sheppard's office.

"Now you just raised the stakes to something you can't take back." Alexis stated s she turned to leave. "Meet me in the Obelisk Blue arena in half an hour." With that, Alexis, Jaden, Zane, and Atticus all left.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Sheppard asked as he looked all around. He saw Jaden and his group of friends, Team 5D's, and Yugi and his group. "Good. Now, let this duel begin!"<p>

"Let's duel!" Pierre said as he drew five cards from his deck.

"Get your game on!" Alexis said as she added five cards to her hand.

Alexis-4000/Pierre-4000

"I'll start." Alexis said as she drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to bring out Cyber Blader!" Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater jumped into the vortex before Cyber Blader appeared on the field. "Next, I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" Black Rose appeared on the field. "Now, I must draw a card and reveal it. If it's not a monster, both that card and Black Rose are sent to the graveyard." Alexis drew a card and revealed it to be Rose Fairy. "When Rose Fairy is added to my hand by card effect, I can automatically summon her to the field." Rose Fairy appeared next to Black Rose. "I now tune my level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with my level 3 Rose Fairy!" Witch of the Black Rose transformed into 4 gren rings before they surrounded Rose Fairy, changing her into 3 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A pillar of light erupted behind Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as she appeared behind Alexis. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared in front of Alexis.

"It's my turn." Pierre said as he drew his card. "I summon Gamble Angel Bunny in attack mode!" Angel Bunny appeared in front of Pierre. "Next, I activate a card known as Second Coin Toss." Another card appeared on the field. "Now, I use Gamble Angel Bunny's effect. I flip a coin and if it's heads, you lose 1000 life points. If it's tails, I lose 1000." Pierre then took out a coin and tossed it. The coin landed tails up.

"Guess your luck as a gambler isn't so great after all." Alexis said.

"Now the effect of Second Coin Toss is activated." Pierre said. "I can negate one coin toss and toss again." Pierre tossed the coin again and this time heads was face up. "Now, you lose 1000 life points."

Alexis-3000/Pierre-4000

"Is that all you got?" Alexis asked, examining her nails. 'To tell the truth, this is a perfect oppertunity to see how well I can control the Wicked God Cards. Luckily, I feel the presence of one coming up very soon.' Pierre seem to become angry upon seeing Alexis looking bored.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me?" Pierre asked. "We're in the middle of a duel."

"I don't pay attention to thiefs." Alexis said. "I tried to be your firend and you stole the gift my mother gave to me!"

"You mean this." Pierre said as he picked up a red cloth from his shirt pocket. "You know, this has become some what of a lucky charm for me over the years."

"Well, I'm about to take it back." Alexis replied.

"We'll see." Pierre said as he placed a card face down on the field. "I place on card face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" Alexis said as she drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity so we each draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Alexis and Pierre drew until they held six cards in their hands. "Next, I activate De-Fusion to bring back Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!" Cyber Blader separated into Etoile cyber and Blade Skater. "I know sacrifice all three monster!"

"What?" Pierre asked, shocked. "What do you possible have that requires you to sacrifice all three monster?"

"I summon out The Wicked Dreadroot!" Alexis shouted as she slid Dreadroot's card into her duel disk. Dreadroot towered over Alexis from behind as he glared Pierre.

"Since when does Alexis posses the Wicked God Cards?" Chazz gasped.

"Gave them to her this morning." Jaden said with a wicked smirk, already making plans for Pierre after Alexis's duel with him. "She's proven more than once that she has earned them."

"Dreadroot halves your Gable Angel Bunny's attack!" Alexis said as Angel Bunny's attack dropped to 600. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon as she reappeared with 1200 attack points. "I attack Gamble Angel Bunny with The Wicked Dreadroot!" Dreadroot easily took out Gamble Angel Bunny.

Alexis-3000/Pierre-400

"I now attack with Black Rose Dragon!" Alexis said.

"I activate Fairy Box!" Pierre said. "If I call a coin toss right, the attcking monster losses all of their attack points until the end of the Battle Phase."

"I use the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Second Coin Toss." Alexis said as the spell card was destroyed. "Now, let's test how good you truly are at gambling."

"I'll prove it to you!" Pierre said; however, he sounded nervous. Pierre then tossed the coin into the air. "Tails." Everyone watched as the coin dropped and landed on heads. "No!"

"Pierre, then one thing you were good at was gambling and you weren't even great at that!" Alexis said. "Black Rose Dragon, finish him off!" Black Rose Dragon attacked Pierre directly.

Alexis-3000/Pierre-0

Pierre dropped to his knees as Alexis approached him. Alexis than took the red cloth from him. "A gift I recived from my mother and you stole it. I never want to see you again." Alexis then began to walk away before she remembered something. "Oh, I think Jaden has a few things to say to you before you leave about trying to take me as you fiancé." Out of nowhere, Jaden appeared in front of Pierre, took him by the back of his collar, and began to drag him away into a near by storage room filled with extra parts for the Dueling Platform just in case a part of it gets damaged.

"We need to talk." Jaden said in a voice that had everyone, even Kaiba, sweating in fear. A few seconds later after Jaden entered the storage room, shouts of terror could be heard emitting from Pierre.

"Should we stop him?" Syrus asked, sounding more terrified then ever before.

"You can try." Chazz said. Everyone agreed right their and then that they would leave Jaden alone. After about five minutes, Jaden came out of the storage room. Pierre soon followed with his eyes as wide as they can be, his clothes completely drenched in sweat, and a look of pure horror frozen on his face. Everyone once again agreed together, agreeing not to ask what Jaden had said or done to Pierre. "Hey Carly, make sure to let the media know that this is what will happen to anyone that thinks they can win over another person in a duel, especially if that person happens to be Alexis."

"R-right Jaden." Carly said as she laughed nervously. Alexis giggled as Pierre seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in and ran away as if a demon was chasing him and with an angry Jaden, it may as well be a demon.

"So, what did you do to him?" Alexis asked with a wide smirk.

"Penalty Game, Illusion of Death." Jaden replied. "I had him experience death several times with that." Everyone except Alexis once again began to sweat excessively upon hearing that. "Anyway," Jaden began as he clasped his hands together with a wide smirk on his face, "I want everyone to met me inside of the boy's public bathhouse at noon." All the girls suddenly blushed at the thought of them entering the boy's public bathhouse. "Oh and Carly, if you can start filming live at that time then you will get the scoop of a life time."

"Alright." Carly said, starting to plan how she will get live feed to every network station. After that, everyone headed off to their dorm rooms or where ever they were staying so that they could prepare for tomorrow.


	39. The True Duel Monster's Spirit Day

Ch. 39 The True Duel Monster's Spirit Day

"Alright, everyone is here." Jaden said excitedly as he noticed all of his friends at Duel Academy, Team 5D's, Yugi and his group, and even Sheppard and Crowler was now inside the boy's public bathhouse.

"So, what are we all doing here?" Chazz asked.

"Today, a portal to the Duel Monster Spirit World will open right here." Jaden said. "This portal will allow everyone that is neither a Shadow Duelist, a former Signer, someone with a connection to Ancient Egypt, nor a Duel Spirit to enter that realm for today."

"Really?" Bastion said, surprised. "And how do we enter this portal?" Jaden silently began to back up away from the pool of water before he ran at full speed towards it. He then jumped and preformed a few spins in mid-air before curling into a ball to preform a cannon ball.

"Bonsai!" Jaden yelled as everyone gasped and threw their arms up in front of them to try not to get water splashed into their eyes. However, Jaden did not splash as he touched the water, rather, he made a soft "plop" noise as he disappeared into the water.

"Oh, that's how." Bastion said with a huge sweat drop on his head. Soon, everyone followed Jaden's example and soon found themselves surrounded by a faint blue light.

* * *

><p>Everyone groaned as they woke up after they jumped into the water. Gasps sounded from many people when they noticed that they were inside of a light, blue cave. "Welcome to the Duel Monster Spirit World." Jaden said with a smirk as everyone began to follow him.<p>

"Where exactly are we?" Chumley asked as he looked around.

"Right now were in a cave that overlooks my kingdom." Jaden said. "Follow me." Everyone followed him as he lead them to the mouth of the cafe. Everyone gasped upon what they saw when they peered out of the mouth of the cave. Everyone could see a large caslte surrounded by a large town. Inside of the town were Duel Monsters throwing a huge festival and appearing to have a good time. In the center of the town is a huge dueling platform.

"Amazing." Mindy and Jasmine said as they and the others looked around to see forests, an ocean, a volcano, and other land marks in the distance. That was just what they could see from the cave on top of the mountain, it did not include the vast amount of other land marks that they could bearly see stretching on after the horizon..

"Come on." Jaden said as he jumped down and suddenly started to slide down the mountain side while still on his feet. Everyone followed his lead and were soon met with the ground. Jaden then lead them to the town that surrounded the castle. All the Duel Spirits looked at them with excitement and wonder as they walked to the platform.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Syrus asked, getting nervous.

"It's not everyday humans enter this world." Mana answered. "Not to mention that Jaden and Alexis are royalty here."

"Oh yeah." Syrus said with a nervous chuckle. "I almost forgot how they're the Rulers of Darkness." Soon, everyone reached the stage and waited at its edges as Jaden stepped onto it.

"Hello, my fellow Duel Spirits and welcome to this years Annual Ceremonial Duel!" Jaden said as he looked at everyone who surrounded the arena. "Today, we have a spectacular duel for you! Zane and Atticus will duel against Kaiba and Joey in a tag team duel!" All of the Duel Spirits roared with excitement upon hearing about this duel.

"Your not dueling today?" Joey asked as he looked at Alexis.

"No." Alexis replied. "Zane and Atticus haven't dueled in a while. Plus, this will be their first time dueling along side eachother so this will allow us to see how well they can duel as a team."

"Makes since." Yugi said as Kaiba, Joey, Zane, and Atticus walked onto the arena.

"What are those on their arms?" Carly asked, noticing for the first time that Kaiba, Joey, Zane, and Atticus were not wearing duel disks.

"They're known as DiaDhanks." Yugi said. "These were the very first duel disks ever created. DiaDhanks were used by ancient Egyptians to summon monsters from stone tablets."

"Today, you'll be showing the whole world how duels were fought in ancient times." Jaden said as he stepped off the stage. "Oh, and the effects of certian monsters are slightly different here then when they are used in Duel Monsters in our world."

"Let's duel!" Zane, Atticus, Kaiba, and Joey said as their DiaDhanks opened to reveal five slots.

Zane and Atticus-8000/Kaiba and Joey-8000

"I don't see a Spell and Trap Card Zone." Syrus stated. "But they still have five Monster Card Zones."

"Watch and see." Jaden said.

"Come forth, Hyozanryu!" Kiaba said as he raised the DiaDhank into the air. What appeared to be lighting flashed down and struck the DiaDhank before a monster's image appeared in one of the slots and Hyozanryu appeared in front of Kiaba.

"I bring out Divine Knight Ishzark!" Joey said as his monster appeared besides Hyozanryu.

"Appear before me, Proto-Cyber Dragons!" Zane said as two Proto-Cyber Dragons appeared on the field. "Now, I use the magic of the ancients to bond these monsters together to become Cyber Twin Dragon!" Cyber Twin Dragon appeared on the field.

"He can use Spell Cards without playing them?" Chazz asked.

"Same with Trap Cards." Jaden said. "Playing like this may seem easier since they don't have to sacrifice; however, this way you have no idea what spells your opponents use and traps they have in mind for you. You also don't know when they will chose to spring them. So, in reality, this version can be harder than the Duel Monsters game your used to."

"I bring out Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Attcius said as his monster appeared. "Now that the stage is set, let the duel begin!"

"Right!" Zane, Joey, and Kaiba said.

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Hyozanryu!" Zane commanded.

"Attack Guidance Armor, redirect his attack!" Kaiba said as Cyber Twin Dragon headed towards Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"Mystical Space Typhoon, get ride of the fashion statement on my Red-Eyes!" Atticus said as the armor was removed and Cyber Twin Dragon redirected his attack back towards Hyozanryu. "Red-Eyes, attack Ishzark!"

"Kunai with Chain, stop his dragon!" Joey said as Red-Eyes was wrapped with the chain, switching him into defense mode, while Cyber Twin Dragon destroyed Hyozanryu and Ishzark destroyed Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon who was forced into defense mode due to Kunai with Chain.

Zane and Atticus-8000/Kiaba and Joey-7300

"Combine your powers, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!" Kaiba said as the three monsters appeared before they started to combine. "Appear, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Dragon Cannon appeared in front of Kiaba. "I offer up La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp to destroy Cyber Twin Dragon!" Ja Jinn appeared breifly before vainishing once again.

"De-Fusion, seperate my dragon!" Zane said as his monsters became two Proto-Cyber Dragons. "Cyber Dragon, appear before me and fuse with these two to bring forth Cyber End Dragon!" Kassandra jumped onto the field before transforming into Cyber Dragon as both Proto-Cyber Dragons melded to her and changed her into Cyber End Dragon.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon I fuse you with Summoned Skull to bring out Black Skull Dragon!" Atticus said as his monster two monsters combined into one and Black Skull Dragon appeared.

"Now attack!" Zane and Atticus shouted. Cyber End Dragon attacked XYZ-Dragon Head while Black Skull Dragon attacked Ishzark.

"I discard Kuriboh to negate damage!" Joey said as Kuriboh quickly appeared before he vanished. "Now Ishzark takes Black Skull Dragon with him, but Skull Dragon is removed instead of simply being destroyed!" Black Skull Dragon soon vanished off of the field. "Now come out Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon, come to me and combine with your two copies to become Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kiaba said as Kisara transformed and appeared behind Kiaba before two images of Blue-Eyes White Dragon materalized next to her and merged to become Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Attack!"

"Negate Attack!" Atticus said as Blue-Eyes's attack was stopped.

"Now, fuse Cyberdark Edge, Cyberdark Keel, and Cyberdark Horn to bring out Cyberdark Dragon!" Zane said as his new dragon appeared on the field. "Now, attach yourself with Five-Headed Dragon!" Five-Headed Dragon was soon connected to Cyberdark Dragon, raising his attack to 6000. "Now, destroy Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Cyberdark Dragon defeated Blue-Eyes as Kisara appeared next to Kiaba, panting heavily.

Zane and Atticus-8000/Kiaba and Joey-5800

"Wow, Zane and Atticus are really powerful." Miho said as she looked at the two Shadow Duelists.

"Well, their shadow powers coming from Jaden and Alexis sure does help." Tristian said.

"Not to mention they were already great duelists even before that." Mia said.

"Who knows the true extent of their dueling capabilities." Duke said.

"Their may never come another duelist who can defeat them." Mr. Muto said.

"I just wonder how much stronger their King and Queen are compared to them." Serenity said, looking towards Jaden and Alexis.

"Can anyone beat them?" Vivian asked.

"Who knows." Rebecca said.

"I certainly can't think of anyone I know." Bakura said.

"The only one who may have enough skill is the Tainted Light, but I doubt they will let that happen." Mokuba said. Everyone was in silent agreement with that.

"Ready to give up?" Atticus said as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared behind him.

"Never." Kiaba said. "I use Tribute to the Doom to get ride of Cyberdark Dragon by sacrificing Kiabaman!" Kiaba transformed into Kiabaman for a split second before he returned to his human appearance once again while Five-Headed Dragon was wrapped in bandaged before he left the field.

"If Cyberdark Dragon is about to be destroyed, the monster he is equipped to is destroyed instead." Zane answered. "Now, I equip Red-Eyes Black Dragon to him!" Cyberdark Dragon's attack rose to 3400. "Attack Joey's Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Cyberdark Dragon destroyed Black Metal Dragon

Zane and Atticus-8000/Kiaba and Joey-5200

"Go Red-Eyes!" Atticus said as it attacked Kiaba and Joey.

Zane and Atticus-8000/Kiaba and Joey-2800

"Finish this Cyber End Dragon!" Zane said.

"Not so fast!" Kaiba said. "First, I reborn my Ultimate Dragon!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon reappeared.

"I use two Mage Power spells to raise Cyber End Dragon's attack!" Zane said as Cyber End Dragon's attack rose to 6000.

"I know you had a back up plan, but the only two people who have the honor of saying they beat me is Jaden and Yugi!" Kiba stated, causing a sweat drop to form on Jaden and Yugi's head as they chuckled nervously. "So, for my final move, I use Final Fusion! Now, we each take damage equal to the combined attack points of our Fusion Monsters!"

"What?" Zane and Atticus shouted as Cyber End Dragon defeated Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but the attack hit both team's life points.

Zane and Atticus-0/Kiaba and Joey-0

"This match is a draw!" Jaden said as he stepped onto the stage. He then looked over towards Kiaba. "I can't believe you settled for a draw."

"It was either that or defeat." Kiaba replied. "I already have two too many people who have defeated me. I didn't need two more."

"Things would have ended differently if we played Duel Monsters." Atticus said, smirking.

"Yeah, we would've won." Joey said.

"Hah, yeah right." Atticus laughed. In that instant, Joey, Atticus, Kiaba, and Zane all glared eachother down.

"Enough already." Jaden sighed as he turned to the Duel Spirits. "Now that the Annual Ceremonial Duel has ended, let this years festival commence!" Jaden said as fireworks shot into the sky and the Duel Spirits cheered. For the rest of the day, everyone celebrated even harder then when they celebrated Duel Monster Spirit Day in their own world. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Some of the Duel Spirits came up to them and asked questions about the duelists while the duelists asked questions about the Duel Spirits. Everyone not only had a good time, but learned some important lessons about how to treat their decks and the spirits resting in their cards. Eventually, it was time to head home.

* * *

><p>"So, did everyone enjoy their time here?" Jaden asked as they were walking back to the portal they came in through.<p>

"I did." Alexis said. "That was great for my first Duel Monster Spirit day in the Duel Monster Spirit World."

"I want to come back next year!" Syrus said excitedly.

"Plan on it." Mana said as she planted a kiss on his cheek, causing Syrus to blush a deep red.

"I still can't believe Kiaba settled for a draw." Yugi said with a smirk.

"Silence Yugi or I'll challenge you right now and defeat you!" Kiaba said.

"In you dreams." Atticus said. This caused Kiaba to send him a death glare which Atticus totally ignored.

"Remind me to bring loud mouth repelent next time we're here." Chazz said. "Their arguing is giving me a headache." Kiaba's death glare now turned to Chazz.

"What was that?" Joey asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'll remind you." Crow said with a smirk.

"I'll bring some just in case." Jack said, smirking also. Soon, Crow, Jack and Chazz where yelling at Kiaba and Joey and vice versa.

"Does this happen often when you guys are together?" Sheppard asked Jaden.

"Yes, it does." Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi all said with a heavy sigh, earning a chuckle from everyone else except those who were fighting.


	40. Amnael, The Last Shadow Rider

Ch. 40 Amnael, The Last Shadow Rider

While everyone else sat in class, waiting for a teacher to appear, Jaden and Alexis were in the middle of a conversation about some cards.

"So, their sealed away in the Duel Monster Spirit World?" Alexis whispered, looking at Jaden intensely.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "We just need to obtain the Sacred Beasts and we'll gain access to all of the sealed cards. With those cards, it'll be a lot easier to defeat the Tainted Light when it shows its ugly face." Alexis silently agreed and had a feeling that the Sacred Beasts will soon be in their possesion. Suddenly, Crowler stepped into the class room.

"Dr. Crowler, what are you doing in Professor Banner's class?" a boy wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket asked.

"I am your substitute teacher for Banner today." Crowler explained. "Well, let's see what's on the agenda." Crowler picked up a book and began to skim through it. 30 minutes into the class, Crowler placed a strange symbol into a mixture. "Place the sigil of Garth into water and look at your results." Crowler muttered as he read from a book called 'Alchemy for Ugly and Gross Cross-Dressing Morons'.

As he continued reading, the sigil began to glow. Jaden and Alexis knew what was about to happen and smiled to themselves, trying to hold back their laughter. An explosion erupted from below and everyone looked down at the smoke. Everyone heard a shriek form under the desk as the smoke began cleared. A few kids immediately fell to the ground in a hysterical fit of laughter as Crowler stood up. Soon, everyone was in a fit of laughter as they noticed the sigil had stuck to Crowler's head and how it had burned him badly. The sigil made his face look as if it had gone through an inferno as the doctor tried to get the sigil off of his face.

"Huh?" Jaden said as he suddenly felt the pressense of Professor Banner appear on the island. As Jaden stood up, Crowler turned to him.

"And where are you going?" Crolwer asked before he let out a high pitched shriek as he finally got the sigil off of his face.

"Banner's presence just appeared on the island!" Jaden said as he rushed out of the room, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Mindy, Jassmine, Mana, and Bastion following after him. After a quick call, Zane, Atticus, Kassandra, and Yasmin rushed out of their class rooms to join the search.

* * *

><p>"Here, Pharaoh!" Chazz said as he waved a cattail around. "Here, boy."<p>

"Chazz, have you lost your mind?" Mana asked as she bumped into Chazz in the middle of her own search.

"If you must know, I'm looking for Pharaoh." Chazz explianed. "If I find Pharaoh, then I find Banner."

"That makes sense." Mana said. "I'll go over that way to look." Mana said as she walked off in a different direction then Chazz. After about 20 minutes into the her search, Mana met a cloaked figure that seemed to give off an ominous aura around him. The figure activated his disk and pointed at Mana. Mana responded by activating her own disk. "Let's duel!" Mana shouted. About 10 minutes went by and Mana fell to the ground gasping for breath. Mana blacked out as a sphere transported her into a strange place inside of a bubble. The cloaked figure chuckled again as he took the key from the ground before he turned around and saw Chazz standing right behind him, his duel disk activated.

"I don't know who you are but you're about to lose." Chazz shouted. The figure didn't respond but brought his duel disk in front of his chest. "Let's duel!" Chazz shouted. About five minutes later, Chazz collapsed after a monster attacked him and drained the remainder of his life points. The figure smirked underneath its hood as he watched Chazz disappear into the unknown.

'4 down, 3 to go.' The figure thought as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus stuck together in their search for Professor Banner. "I don't get it." Alexis began. "One minute his pressense was as clear as day, but now it seams to be spread over the entire island."<p>

"We'll just have to hope for the best." Atticus said. Jaden's PDA suddenly went off. As Jaden opened it, Syrus's face showed on the screen.

"Syrus, what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, this is an emergency!" Syrus shouted right into the PDA.

"Syrus? What's going on?" Zane asked calmly.

"Zane, is that you?" Sryus asked, not expecting to hear his brother's voice. "Never mind, Chazz, Mana, Bastion, and Crowler have gone missing!" Jaden and the other Shadow Duelists with him suddenly felt Banner's presence spike up again and immediately headed for the source, the Abandoned Dorm.

Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus stared at the run down dorm in front of them, sensing a dark power here and immediately went on alert. They quickly ran down the stairs leading to the area where Jaden and Alexis had each dueled against Titan. They stepped into the room and saw a lone, cloaked figure in the center of the room. The cloaked figure turned to him and appeared to be glaring at Jaden.

"Who are you and what have you done to the others?" Jaden demanded.

"My name is Amnael and don't worry your majesty, your fellow key holders are still alive." Amnael said with a chuckle. Jaden's eyes narrowed as he raised his duel disk and activated it, Amnael doing the same in response.

"Let's duel!" Amnael shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted back.

Jaden-4000/Amnael-4000

"I will start first." Amnael said as he drew a card from his deck. "I activate Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill. Then, I activate the Silver Key Spell Card to summon Alchemy Beast-Moonface the Silver to the field in defense mode." Moonface the Sifler appeared on the field. "Because of Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill, all cards are removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard." Anmael explained. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two cards appeared in front of Amnael.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "And you can give up the act now. I know it's you Banner."

"How long have you've known?" Banner asked as he removed his mask and hood revealing a veined and aged version of his face with red eyes beneath it.

"Since you disappeared." Jaden said, shocked by Banner's appearance. "What happened to you."

"This isn't my original body." Banner began to explain as he pointed to a coffin, showing of a even older and aged version of his body with white hair. "My body suffered from an untreatable disease. I soon turned to Alchemy for the answer, but only found a temporary solution." Banner now looked down at his hand as he began to say, "This body I created is dying. With the power of the Sacred Beasts, I will be granted power which will cure me of my disease and allow me to be born anew!"

'I have a feeling there's more to this story.' Jaden thought as he played a card. "I use Dark Fusion on Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem to summon Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem merged together and Dark Gaia descended form the sky. "I attack Moonface the Silver!

"I activate Elemental Absorber!" Banner said. "All I have to do is remove from play one monster with the same attribute to negate monsters of the same attribute from attacking." Jaden's eyes narrowed at this predicament. "I banish Despair from the Dark to negate the attacks of all Dark Attribute monsters."

"I play three cards face down and end my turn." Jaden said.

"I draw." Banner said as he added a card to his hand. "I activate Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw until we each hold six cards." Banner and Jaden drew until they held six cards each. "Now, I activate Lead Compass so that I can summon Alchemy Beast-Leon the Lead!" Leon the Lead appeared next to Moonface the Silver. "Both of my monsters have the power to attack my opponent directly!"

"I activate Waboku." Jaden said, taking no damage from the attacks.

"Impressive, Jaden. I guess that's way they prefer you more then the one who seeks their power." Banner said with a smile.

"Who prefers me?" Jaden asked.

"The Sacred Beasts." Banner said as he ended his turn with a face down.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Elemental Absorber." Jaden said as Elemental Absorber left the field. "Now, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman before I use Double Summon to bring out Mist Valley Solider." Clayman and Valley Solider appeared on the field. "I now tune my level 4 Clayman with my level 4 Mist Valley Solider!" Mist Vally Soldier changed into 4 gold rings before surrounding Clayman and transforming him into 4 stars. "Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A pillar of light erupted behind Jaden. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as he appeared on the field. "I attack Moonface with Dark Gaia!"

"I use the Trap Card, Draining Shield!" Bannter said. "Now I gain the same amount of Life Points as your monsters attack and his attack is negeted."

Jaden-4000/Banner-8000

"I attack Moonface with Stardust Dragon!" Jaden said, Stardust Dragon destroying Moonface.

Jaden-4000/Banner-6000

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"It's my turn." Banner said as he drew. "I activated my face down Marco Cosmos!" Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill left the field. "Now, I am allowed to bring out Helios-The Primordial Sun." Helios appeared on the field with 1700 attach points. The entire scene began to change around Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Atticus, and Banner. They were now floating in space with four spheres off to their left. Jaden noticed that one each of of the spheres held one of his friends, the last one holding Crowler.

"Guys!" Jaden shouted.

"Don't waste your breath, they can't hear you." Banner said. "You should concentrated more on the duel." Jaden glared at Banner, wondering what his true goal is. "Helious gains 100 attack for every card removed from play. "Next, I summon Golden Homunculus." Golden Homunculus appeared with 2700 attack points. "My Golden Homunculus gains 300 attack and deffense for every card I have removed from play. "Now, I use Yellow Process-Kitolenics and tribute Hilios-The Primordial Sun to bring out Hilios Duo Megistus." The new Hilios appeared with 3800 attack points as Golden Homunculus's attack rose to 3300.

"I use Threatening Roar!" Jaden said, raising Hilios's attack to 4000.

"For my final move, I activate Red Process-Rubedo." Banner said. Now I can tribute Hilios Duo Megistus to summmon Hilios Trice Megistus." Hilios Trice Megiusts appeared with 6300 attack points while Golden Homunculus's attack raised to 3600. "He gains 300 attack points fore every card removed from play."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Jaden added two cards to his hand as Hilios's attack rose to 6600. "Since he was added to my hand by card effect, I can summon Watapon straight to the field." Watapon appeared next to Stardust Dragon. "Now, I summon Majestic Dragon!" Majestic Dragon appeared on the field. "I tune my level 1 Majestic Dragon to my level 1 Watapon and my level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Majestic Dragon began to expand in size as Watapon and Stardust Dragon was absorbed into its body. "I harness all the power of the stars; I channel all the might of the dragons!" A pillar erupted vertically in the sky. "I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" Majestic Star Dragon landed with Jaden inside of it's head. "I use Majestic Star Dragon's effect to negate Hilios's effect and use it as his own!"

"What?" Banner gasped as Hilios's attack dropped to 0 while Majestic Star Dragon's attack rose to 11300.

"I attack Golden Homunculus with Dark Gaia!" Jaden said before Golden Homunculus was destroyed.

Jaden-4000/Banner-5600

"Now, I attack Hilios with Majestic Star Dragon!" Jaden said as Majestic Star Dragon shot through Hilios before disappearing as Jaden landed in front of the now kneeling Banner.

Jaden-4000/Banner-0

"I win." Jaden said as Alexis, Zane, and Atticus approached him from behind.

"W-well done, Jaden." Banner said with a weak smile, his voice hoarse and weak. "I now can rest in peace knowing that you truly have the power to stop him"

"Just who is 'he'?" Jaden asked as he kneeled down in fornt of Banner.

"I do not know his name, I'm afraid." Banner said as he reached into his cloak and took out a card. "Take this Jaden, it'll help you out." Jaden took the card and saw that it was Philosopher's Stone-Sabatiel. "Now, it is time for my aged body to return to dust and for me to go to the after life."

"Not so fast." Jaden said as his eyes began to glow. Banner looked at Jaden in confusion, wondering what Jaden wants. "Your studies in Alchemy should not go to waist because this body is dying. Your skill can be of much use to Duel Monsters." Jaden placed his hand on Banner's chest, causing the body to erupt into dust as Banner's soul still remained attached to Jaden's palm. Jaden then walked over to Banner's original body and placed the palm containing Banner's soul onto the chest area. "Power of the shadows, restore this body and cure it of its illness. Grant the man known as Banner life as a Shadow Alchemist." Banner's original body began to change to appear as how everyone is use to seeing him. Soon, Banner opened his eyes to discover that he is back inside of his original body. "Welcome to my team, Shadow Alchemist Banner."

"I'm glad to be." Banner said as he bowed slightly. "Now, let me free everyone and then we can go to Sheppard." Just as Banner said, he freed everyone then they all headed to Sheppard's office. After Jaden and Banner explained what happened to everyone, including Team 5D's, Yugi and his group, and Jaden's other friends that were not key holders, everyone agreed that Banner shall be allowed to teach once again. Sheppard then gathered and locked away the Spirit Keys now that the final Shadow Rider was defeated. Banner thanked them all before everyone headed off to their rooms, Pharaoh appearing out of nowhere and joining Banner, wishing to get as much sleep as they can before the leader of the Shadow Riders appear himself.


	41. Truth, Dare, or Penalty Game

Ch. 41 Truth, Dare, or Penalty Game

Today is one of the few days when their are no classes. Being bored, Jaden and his friends at Duel Academy, Team 5D's, Yugi and his friends, Tyler, Sarah, Banner, Sheppard, and Crowler all met in the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena to talk.

"So, what should we do?" Jack asked bored. Carly was just as bored as she filmed everyone live one again since they whole world wished to know what they are up to.

"I have an idea that could satisfy the media." Jaden answered with a smirk. "We play a game me, Mana, and Yugi created called Truth, Dare, or Penalty Game."

"How do we play that?" Syrus asked.

"Basically it's like Truth or Dare, but if you do not answer truthfully or do the dare, you face a Penalty Game from the person who asked the question or dared you." Jaden said. "The Penalty Game is nothing as severe as some of them we used in the past, but does add a certain flare to the game. Plus, if you are given a Penalty Game, you lose and everyone else continues until only one person is left without playing a Penalty Game. When their is only one person left, all other Penalty Games are immediately canceled."

"I'm in." Yugi said. Soon, everyone else was in as they all sat in a circle on the duel arena. "Jaden, you go first since you thought of the idea."

"Okay." Jaden said as he looked over at Kiaba. "Kiaba, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kiaba said immediately.

"I dare you to bow down to Yugi and say 'you are my king'." Jaden said. Everyone tried to contain their laughter upons seeing Kiaba's outraged expression. Kiaba muttered a few things before he stood up in front of Yugi.

"You are my king." Kiaba practically growled out as he bowed to Yugi before sitting back down. Kiaba then turned to Joey. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." Joey said.

"Is it true that you use to be in a gang?" Kiaba asked.

"Yes, but I got out of it when I went to high school." Joey answered before looking over at Jack. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Jack said.

"I dare you to dress in a tutu." Joey said with a wide smirk.

"Jack Atlas does not wear tutus!" Jack roared.

"So, you want a Penalty Game?" Joey asked with a smirk before he pointed his finger at Jack. "Penalty Game! Illusion of Glory!" Suddenly, Jack was going on about how he was the King of Games and laughing like a maniac. "So, Jacks out. Who'll take his place?"

"I will." Carly said as she looked at Mia. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mia said.

"What caused you to fall in love with Joey?" Carly asked. Mia actually smirked before answering.

"He taught me how to have fun and that everything is not always meant to be serious." Mia answered before she looked over at Pegasus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pegasus said.

"I dare you to show use where your Millennium Eye use to be." Mia said.

"Alright." Pegasus said as he moved his hair. Everyone cringed upon seeing it before he moved his hair back into place. "Alexis, truth or dare."

"Truth." Alexis said.

"When was the first time you realized you had romantic feelings for Jaden-boy?" Pegasus asked. Everyone suddenly looked at Alexis for the answer, wondering when their love first started for each other while Jaden whistled an innocent tune while sitting next to her.

"I guess when he walked into my room at my house while I was in the middle of changing." Alexis said, earning a blush from everyone in the room. "Then that night, I kissed him on the cheek." Alexis then turned to look at Mana. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mana replied.

"I dare you to lock yourself and Syrus inside of the storage room for the rest of the game." Alexis said with a smirk as Mana and Syrus blushed.

"Okay, guess we're out." Mana said with wide smirk as she dragged the still blushing Syrus to the storage room.

"I guess that's another way to get someone out of the game." Jaden said with a smirk. "But let's make it a rule not to do that anymore or else this game will end too quickly." Everyone agreed to the new rule of the game. "So, who's taking Mana's place?"

"I'll do it." Yugi said. "Zane, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Zane said.

"When did you get your shadow powers?" Yugi asked.

"Jaden gave them to me before my duel with Aster since he works for the Tainted Light and wished to turn me." Zane replied, causing everyone except Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus to gawk at him in shock. "Tristian, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tristian said.

"What was the most embaressing thing you've ever done?" Zane asked. Tristian and Miho both blushed at the question. "Are you going to answer?" Zane asked.

"No..." Tristian whispered. Just as Zane was about to give the Penalty Game, Miho interrupted him.

"I'll serve it with him." Miho said. Zane looked over at Jaden who nodded.

"Penalty Game! Heart's Desire!" Zane said. Instantly, Tristian and Miho began to kiss. "Uh..." Jaden sighed before he dragged to two away out of sight and out of hearing range, but made sure no one else can see them as well.

"I'll go in his place." Sheppard said as he looked over towards Bakura. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bakura replied.

"Did it every hurt when Zorc took over your body using the Millennium Ring?" Shepard asked.

"Sometimes, yes." Bakura said. "But most of the time I don't even remember being taken over." Everyone remained silent for a bit after that. Then, Bakura turned towards Crowler. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Crowler said.

"Why do you wear all that make-up?" Bakura asked. Everyone except Crowler silently applauded Bakura for asking the question they always wanted to ask.

"Because it makes me look good." Crowler asked. No one could tell if Crowler answered truthfully or if he was just saying it. Since the urge to give a Penalty Game did not arise, everyone assumed that Crowler actually believed that and thus it was truth to him, thought not for everyone else.

"Alright." Crowler said as he looked at Chazz. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Chazz said.

"I dare you to stay in the Slifer Red Dorm until graduation." Crowler said.

"I refuse to stay inside of that rundown dorm until graduation!" Chazz roared.

"I guess that means you face a Penalty Game." Crowler said, extremely glad that he'll be able to give a Penalty Game even if it is just this one time. "Penalty Game! Irrational Thoughts!"

"I'm in love!" Chazz suddenly shouted as he gained a crazy look in his eyes.

"Crowler, look what you've done." Jaden growled out as Chazz approached Alexis.

"Kiss me, my love." Chazz said as he tried to gather Alexis into his arms. Alexis shouted before she shoved Chazz out of the way. Chazz didn't look sadden, but more determined.

"I know!" Chazz said as he began to run out of the door. "I'll get something to prove my love to you!"

"Just great." Jaden sighed. "We need to chase after him or else we can't cancal his Penalty Game." Instantly, everyone else who already paid a Penalty Game snapped out of it and were quickly filled in before everyone began to chase after Chazz.

A half hour later, everyon found Chazz on the beach. "Chazz, get over here so we can free you of the Penalty Game." Jaden shouted.

"Look Alexis." Chazz said as he turned to face her, showing he had all Seven Spirit Keys around his neck. "I got these fore you."

"Release!" Alexis said as she pointed at Chazz, causing him to momentarily sway back and forth.

"Huh?" Chazz said as he looked around. "What happened." Chazz then looked down and noticed the Spirit Keys around his neck. "Why do I have the Spirit Keys around my neck?" Jaden was about to answer, but the Spirit Keys suddenly began to glow. "What's going on?" Chazz asked as he began to be dragged away by his neck by the Spirit Keys. "Someone help me!"

"Just great." Jaden mumbled as he began to chase after Chazz. "Somehow the Spirit Keys are reacting to the Seven Gates that seals the Sacred Beasts away!" Soon, everyone else began to follow Jaden, trying to catch up to Chazz.


	42. Sacred Beasts Arise

Ch. 42 Sacred Beasts Arise

"Wo-woah!" Chazz said as he Spirit Keys lifted him off of the ground before snapping off of his neck, causing him to crash face first inot the dirt. "Ow..."

"Chazz, where are the keys?" Jaden asked once he and the others caught up to him.

"Gone, oh and I'm fine thanks for asking." Chazz grumbles as he began to stand up. "What the heck was I doing with them in the first place?" Syrus was about to fill Chazz in, when seven stone pillars began to rise for the ground, overlooking a hole that was in the center of the seven pillars. Seven beams of light shot out of each pillar down to the center of the hole. The hole then split open and a pillar containing a strange looking box rose out of it. The box then slid open, reveiling the three Sacred Beast Cards.

"How could this have happened?" Sheppard asked. "All of the riders have been defeated." Out of nowhere, something came crashing down near the Sacred Beast Cards. Everyone turned to see a giant machine near the box.

"Hello Sheppard, my old friend." a voice said from within the machine. Inside of a tank of liquid attached to the machine was a man in a metal mask over his mouth and nose. The man appeared to be a hundred years old. Both Sheppard and Crowler looked shocked at who the person was.

"Is that " Crowler began.

"Yes, it is." Sheppard murmured.

"Superintendent Kagemaru!" both Crowler and Sheppard shouted at the same time.

Everyone except Kiaba looked confused since this is the first time meeting Kagemaru. "The superintendent?" Mana asked.

"He's the man behind the Shadow Riders?" Bastion said.

"Yes." Kagemarue said with a chuckle. "I was the one who operated everything. I merely sent the riders to this island to bring about duel energy so that the beasts may awaken. Now that their power has been reborn I can finally rule the world!" Kagemaru's robot extended 1 of its metal arms and grabbed the 3 Sacred Beast Cards. The metal arm then slid the cards into a deck inside of a duel disk attached to another of the metal arms.

"I'll stop you." Crowler said.

"No!" Bastion said. "Leave this to me!"

"Both of you stay out of this." Chazz said as he steeped forward. "The Chazz is the right man for this job."

"Neither of you guys are the right person for the job." Atticus said as his shadow clothes appeared on him, his eyes cold as ice behind his mask. "I want to beat this guy." Crowler, Bastion, and Chazz looked at the former Shadow Rider with confusion.

"Why should you duel him?" Chazz asked.

"Because he's the one that corrupted me with vile shadow powers before Jaden saved me with the power of the Pure Darkness." Atticus growled. No one could argue with what Atticus was saying. Kagemaru seem bored as everyone tried to get a chance to duel him.

"Enough!" Kagemaru shouted. His shout made everyone jump, except Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. He glance at each and every duelist there. "I admit that each of you have impressive skills, but there is only four people who stands out above the rest." Kagemaru turned his eyes towards Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. "And above them, one duelist truly stands out." Kagemaru now looked directly at Jaden. "He has proven himself time and again when he dueled against my Shadow Riders. Jaden is that duelist." Kagemaru said with a chuckle. Jaden glared at Kagemaru as he changed into his armor and activated his duel disk. Jaden stepped onto the platform where the Sacred Beats rose out of the ground as Kagemaru lifted his disk and activated it.

'Something is strange here.' Jaden thought as he glared at Kagemaru. 'Even though he is the leader of the Shadow Riders, I since the influence of the Tainted Light in him. Why would the Tainted Light create the Shadow Riders?'

"Duel." Kagmaru said, interrupting Jaden's thoughts and turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Jaden-4000/Kagemaru-4000

"My move, I draw!" Kagemaru shouted as one of the robotic arms drew a card from the deck. "I now place three Trap Cards face down." Three cards appeared face down in front of Kagemaru.

"Ha, I guess old age made him a bit senile." Chazz laughed. "Now Jaden knows not to attack." Jaden thought differently, already knowing why Kagemaru announced what cards he played face down.

"I now send all three to the grave to bring forth Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Kagemaru said as the three cards flipped face-up before disappearing in pillars of fire as Uria roared, not with power but with pain, while he landed next to Kagemaru. Kagemaru laughed as Uria's attack power went to 3000. "Uria's attack is 1000 times the amount of Trap Cards in my graveyard." Kagemaru explained as he placed a card into his Field Spell Zone. "I activate Lost Paradise. Now, since I have a Sacred Beast card on the field, I can draw two cards during my Main Phase 1. I'll now end my turn."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I use Dark Fusion on Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem go call out Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem merged together to become Dark Gaia before he decended next to Jaden. "Forgive me Uria, but I must attack you!" Jaden said as Dark Gaia attacked Uria, destroying him.

"Jaden-4000/Kagemaru-3000

"You'll need to do better then that." Jaden said as three cards appeared in front of him. "I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn." Kagemaru said as he drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity." Kagemaru and Jaden drew until they each held six card in their hands. "Now, I send one Trap Card from my hand to the graveyard to bring back Uria!" Uris reappeared on the field behind Kagemaru. "Now, I can draw two cards thanks to Lost Paradise." Kagemaru drew two more cards from his deck.

"What now?" Joey said as the sky darkened.

"I now play three Spell Cards face down before I give them up to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in defense mode!" Kagemaru said as the cards disappeared in ice before Hamon appeared on the field next to Uria. A crack formed in Kagemaru's tank before it completely shattered. A muscular arm reached out and attached the duel disk to the other arm. Then, the body the muscular arm was attached to sprung out of the machine.

"Kagemaru?" Jaden asked, shocked.

"Yes!" the younger Kagemaru shouted with glee. "I've finally regained my youth, but something seems to be missing." Kagemaru then looked over towards Jaden. "I know, a youthful soul is what is missing form my reguvenated body. Jaden, you will provide me with that soul, your soul!" Kagemaru then grabbed a card from his hand. Jaden glared at Kagemaru while he said, "Now, I use Uria's effect to destroy on of your face down cards!" One of the cards in front of Jaden shattered into billions of pieces. "I activate Phantasmal Martyrs. If I have 2 or more cards in my hand and Uria or Hamon is on the field, by discarding my entire hand, I can summon 3 Phanstasmal Martyrs Tokens!" Three Phanstasmal Martyrs Tokens appeared on the field in defense mode. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Jaden said as he added a card into his hand. "I use Polymerization on Elemental Hero Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!" Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman merged together to form Tempest. "Now, I use De-Fusion to bring out the three monsters." Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman appeared on the field. "I know sacrifice all three to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer roar on the field as he appeared on the field. "Now, I use my own Card of Sanctity." Jaden and Kagemaru once again drew until the each held six card in their hands. "I now equip Dark Gaia with Mage Power!" Dark Gaia's attack rose to 5500. "Dark Gaia, attack Hamon!" Dark Gaia destroyed Hamon. "Slifer, attack Uria!" Slifer destroyed Uria.

Jaden-4000/Kagemaru-2000

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"I draw!" Kagemaru said, sweating slightly. "First, I discard a Trap Card to revive Uria!" Uria reappeared once again with 5000 attack points. "Next, I use Monster Reborn to revive Hamon!" Hamon reappeared next to Uria. "Now, I sacrifice my three Fiend-Type tokens to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" The three fiends were surrounded by shadows before Raviel appeared on the field. Jaden and everyone then noticed how small orbs of light began to float to the three Sacred Beasts. "Yes, I can feel the power of the spirits flowing through me!" Kagemaru shouted as the orbs of light entered his body. Everyone then looked at their decks, shouting upon seeing their monsters slowly dying within the cards. The only people who didn't shout was Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. "Soon, I will rule the world with an iron fist. And no one, not even you Jaden, can stop me!"

"We'll see about that." Jaden growled out. "It's still your turn."

"This will be your final duel, Jaden." Kagemaru said. "First, I use Uria's effect to destroy one of your face down cards!" One of Jaden's face down cards shattered into billions of pieces, lowering Dark Gaia's attack to 5000. "I now activate Raviel's effect. By sacrificing one monster on the field, Raviel gains that monster's full attack points. I sacrifice Hamon!" Hamon vanished and was absorbed into Raviel, raising his attack to 8000. Kagemaru smirked at Jaden. "Raviel, attack Slifer!"

"Negate Attack!" Jaden said as the card flipped face up and lowering Dark Gaia's attack to 4500 after it blocked Raviel's attack and left the field.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Kagemaru said as two cards appeared in front of him.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew. "I use Monster Reborn to revive Hamon!" Jaden said as Hamon appeared behind him. "Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation. By discard 1 card, I can add 1 Monster Card to my hand." Jaden discarded a card an added Avian to his hand. "Now, I summon Avian to the field and use Double Summon so I can an additional time this turn." Avian appeard between Hamon and Dark Gaia. "I sacrifice Hamon, Dark Gaia, and Avian to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk rose and towered behind Jaden.

"Two Egyptian Gods!" Kagemaru gasped as he stepped back.

"Wrong, for I activate Monster Reborn to revive the mosnter I sent to the graveyard when I use Monster Reincarnation." Jaden said. "Appear for me, The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra appeared on the field to the left of Obelisk while Slifer was on Obelisk's right. "I now offer up Slifer and Ra to activate Obelisk's effect, raising his attack to infinity!" Slifer and Ra transformed into flames as the wrapped themselves around Obelisk's fists.

"This can't be." Kagemaru muttered as he paled in fear.

"Obelisk, attack Raviel!" Jaden said as Obelisk brought both fists towards Raviel and destroyed him.

Jaden-4000/Kagemaru-0

Kagemaru roared as his life points dropped to zero. A blinding flash of light appeared as all of the Duel Spirits left Kagemaru's body as he dropped to the ground as an old man. Jaden had also reverted back to normal as he held his palm out in front of him and his eyes glowed a brighter shade of gold. The three Sacred Beast Cards floated out of Kagemaru's deck and slid into Jaden's hands. Kagemaru stood up and looked at Jaden. "Where am I." Kagemaru asked as he looked around. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Jaden asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is..." Kagemaru's eyes widened as images flashed through his mind. "I remember what happened now." Kagemaru then stood up and looked at Jaden. "The Tainted Light used me to delay you."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"He wished for me to delay you, maybe even defeat you, as you tried to obtain the Sacred Beasts." Kagemaru explained. "He also wished to gather an army when returns for his encounter with you."

'That explains things.' Jaden though when a earthquake suddenly shook the entire island. "What the?" A bright light flashed in the sky, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light died down, everyone saw that the sky was darken and that Duel Academy Island was no longer surrounded by water, but by large rocks with the sky dark as night.

"What happened?" Kagemaru asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure..." Jaden said as he looked around. A deep chuckle filled the air and Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus suddenly gasped as the all changed into their shadow cloths.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as he looked at the Rulers of Darkness and their knights.

"Show yourself Sartorius!" Jaden hissed out. Another deep chuckle filled the air as Sartorius's image appeared appeared in the sky.

"Supreme King, Supreme Queen, and your dark knights." Sartorius said while a wide, vile looking smirk. "As I am sure you already know, you have been transported to the Fiend section of the Duel Monster Spirit World."

"Why have you brought us here?" Zane asked.

"Oh, but I didn't." Sartorius said. "As soon as I set foot on the island, the overwhelming powers between me and Jaden caused space and time to warp, sending you here."

"You're on the island?" Atticus shouted.

"Not anymore." Sartorius answered. "I just thought that I should let you know that I'll be back to settle things with the four of you." After that was said, Sartorius's image disappeared from the sky. Jaden immediately turned to look at Sheppard.

"Sheppard, gather all of the students into the Obelisk Blue Arena!" Jaden commanded. "That is the center of Duel Academy and the farthest place we can put them from Sartorius if he decides to attack the island."

"Is their anything I can do?" Kagemaru asked Jaden. "I wish to make some kind of amends for what I have done, even if I was being controlled."

"Keep the students calm and inside of the Obelisk Blue Arena along with the other teachers." Jaden said. Kagemaru nodded before he followed Sheppard and Crowler towards Duel Academy. Jaden then turned towards everyone else present. "I need you guys to set up a perimeter around Duel Academy. If anyone you don't recognize approaches, summon your Duel Monsters and their spirits will immediately come to aid you in battle." Everyone except Alexis, Zane, and Atticus nodded before heading off in different directions.

"Jaden." Alexis said as she approached him.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. Jaden then watched as Alexis handed over the Wicked God Cards, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon while Atticus handed over Black-Winged Dragon and Zane handed over Red Dragon Archfiend.

"I know you plan to unlock the cards you told me about." Alexis said. "You'll need these."

"Thanks." Jaden said as he took the cards. "I'll come back as soon as I can." With that, Jaden left while Alexis, Zane, and Atticus joined the others to protect the island.


	43. Calm Before The Storm

Ch. 43 Calm Before The Storm

Jaden approached a giant pyramid in the middle of a vast desert. Once he stepped in front of a door, it opened and Jaden stepped inside. Jaden then followed several hallways until he reached the center of the pyramid. In the center is a large room with a pedistal. Jaden approached the pedestal ans saw three slots for cards. Jaden then took placed Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon on the bottom two slots before placing The Winged Dragon of Ra into the top slot. A large statue of each of the Egyptian Gods arose form the ground with a card between the three of them. Jaden took the card before grabbing the Egyptian God cards and leaving the pyramid. '1 down, 3 to go.' Jaden thought before he disappeared in a veil of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Alexi asked once everyone rejoined after their search around the Duel Academy Island.<p>

"Nothing." Yugi said. "No followers of the Tainted Light or enemy Duel Spirits have been sighted." Alexis did not look pleased by this news, in fact, she look worried. "Is something wrong Alexis?"

"I'm just afraid that this might be the calm before the storm" Alexis explained. Everyone was silent, already coming to that conlusion before they meet up with everyone. 'Jaden, you better hurry back.' Alexis thought as she looked into the dark sky.

* * *

><p>Jaden now approached what appeared to be a flat surface; however, if one look far enough back, then they would see that nothing was under the ground he was standing on then an upside down pyramid. Jaden stepped down a stare way that once again led into the center of a pyramid. The center of this pyramid was exactly the same as the last one. Jaden walked to the pedestal and placed The Wicked Easer and The Wicked Dreadroot in the bottom two slots before placing The Wicked Avatar above them. This time, a statue of the three Wicked Gods slid out of the ceiling, two cards between them. Once Jaden took the two cards and the Wicked God Cards, he stepped out of the pyramid. 'Just two more to go.' Jaden thought before he vanished in a veil of darkness once again.<p>

* * *

><p>'Time for the next one.' Jaden thought as he approached what appeared to be the Sanctuary of the Crimson Dragon. 'This may have been destroyed in the human world, but it still exists in the Duel Monster Spirit World.' Jaden climbed the stares and entered the Sanctuary. Inside of the Sanctuary is a pedestal with six slots. Jaden approached the pedestal and placed all six Signer Dragons onto it in the shape of a six sided star. The wall behind the pedestal opened to reveal a statue of the six Signer Dragons with two cards surrounded by the dragons. Jaden took the two cards and the Signer Dragons before leaving the Sanctuary. 'Just one more to go.' Jaden thought as he disappeared inside of the veil of darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yusei." Alexis said as she turned towards him.<p>

"Yes Alexis?" Yusei asked.

"Can you prepare four duel runners?" Alexis asked. "We'll need them to go after Sartorious."

"Of course." Yusei said before he and Akiza left to prepare the duel runners.

"Where is Jaden anyway?" Kiaba asked.

"Gathering the final pieces we need for our duel against Sartorious." Alexis answered, still waiting for Jaden to return.

* * *

><p>'This is the last stop.' Jaden thought as he entered an area that appeared to be some kind of castle with seven walls. Once he reached the center where another pedestal was, he placed Uria, Lord of Searing Flames and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms on the bottom while he placed Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder on the top. This time, the wall behind Jaden opened to reveal a statue of the Sacred Beasts with a card between them. Jaden took the card and grabbed the Sacred Beasts before leaving. 'Now to get back to the others.' Jaden then disappeared into another veil of darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here are the duel runners." Yusei said as he and Akiza joined everyone once again, bringing his, Akiza, Jack, and Crow's duel runners.<p>

"They've been configured to your specifications." Akiza said, referring to when Alexis asked them to make a few modifications to handle the power of the cards Jaden is gathering. A veil of darkness formed in the center of the duelists before it vanished, revealing Jaden.

"Did you get them?" Alexis asked.

"Of course." Jaden said as he returned the cards Alexis, Zane, and Atticus gave him. He then handed over four of the new cards he just collected to Alexis. "You'll need these."

"Thanks." Alexis said as she added them to her deck. Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus then felt something and all looked towards the sky. Everyone followed their eyes and saw what appeared to be small dots approaching. When those small dots came closer, they were revealed to be Duel Spirits.

"What are those?" Pegasus asked, never seeing those monsters before.

"Those are Lightsworn and Arcana Force monsters." Jaden yelled. "They were banished when they joined forces with the Tainted Light. They must be here under its orders!"

"Well, I won't let it anywhere near my island." Kiaba said as he looked at Kisara and Yugi. "Ready?"

"Right!" Kisara and Yugi said. Kisara then changed into Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kiaba then jumped backwards and sunk into Blue-Eyes. Blue-Eyes roared as she transformed into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yugi suddenly changed into Black Luster Solider before he jumped on top of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, transforming it into Dragon Master Knight. "Dragon Master Knight!" came the voice of Kisara, Kiaba, and Yugi all at the same time.

"He's not the only one." Pegasus said as his hair began to sway back and forth, revealing what appeared to be the Millennium Eye where it use to be. Cecelia glowed before she turned into a stream of darkness that wrapped around Pegasus. Pegasus now appeared to be wearing a black version of his suit with white gloves and a midnight black cape attached to his shoulders. In his right hand is a void similar to that of Relinquish without the mouth that covers it. "Master of the Void" Pegasus said with Cecelia's voice coming form his mouth at the same time.

"Mana." Téa said as she looked over at her. Mana nodded before the armor that Yugi once wore when they were in the Capsule Monster World appeared on her as Mana changed into Dark Magician Girl. "Acativate Duel Armor!" Mana merged with Téa to form an armor similar to Yugi's Dark Magician armor, just more feminine and with Dark Magician Girl's colors. "Dark Lady Knight!"

"Mia." Joey said as the armor appeared on his as well. Mia then turned into a Harpy Lady while Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared behind Joey. "Activate Duel Armor!" Both Mia and Red-Eyes merged with Joey to form similar armor to when he was possessed inside the Capsule Monster World, but his weapon was a sword with the wings of Harpy Lady as the hilt. "Red-Eyes Harpy Warrior!"

"Perfect Machine King!" Tristian and Miho said as they combined and formed the new monster.

"Beserk Dragon!" Bakura and Serenity said as they formed this monster.

"Victory Dragon!" Duke and Vivian said as they became that dragon.

"Guardian of Order!" Mokuba and Rebecca said as they formed the monster.

"Exodia!" Mr. Muto said as he transformed into the mighty beast.

"Let's go!" Yusei and Akiza said as they began to swirl around in a mini twister. The twister then stopped to reviel, "Road Warrior!"

"Right." Jack and Carly said as a twister formed around them. When it disappeared, it revealed, "Armory Arm." Jack and Carly then attached themselfs to Yusei and Akiza.

"Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow said as he transformed into it.

"Achlord Kristya!" Luna said as she changed into the monster.

"Darklord Asmodeus!" Leo said as he transformed into that mosnter.

"Cosmo Queen." Martha said as she canged into her.

"Their all Duel Spirits?" Chazz gasped as they took off into the air to fight against the invading Duel Spirits.

"Yes and no." Jaden said. "While they are all Duel Spirits because they are either Shadow Duelists or former Signers, they are not the Duel Spirits that they changed into. They can only change into the monsters of their choice." Jaden then turned around and pointed at them. "And now, so can you for I am making you all Shadow Duelists." A beam of darkness then shot into Chazz, Syrus, Chumley, Mindy, Jassmine, and Bastion. "Just think of whatever monster you want to be and become it."

"Light and Darkness Dragon!" Chazz said before he transformed into the dragon.

"Armoroid." Syrus said, changing into the mosnter

"Master of Oz." Chumley said as he changed into the monster.

"Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Bastion said as he changed into the monster he wished to.

"Athena!" Jassmine said before she changed into the monster.

"Ice Master." Mindy said as she changed into her chossen monster. She and the others then joined everyone else who has already began to fight.

"Go, Mirror Force!" Sheppards voice came from behind Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. They turned around to see Sheppard approaching them as a barrier formed around Duel Academy. "I'll keep the school safe, you guys need to fight Sartorious.

"Right." Jaden said as he got on Yusei's duel runner, Alexis got on Akiza's duel runner, Zane got on Jack's duel runner, and Atticus got on Crow's duel runner. Just then, everyone noticed Sartorious, Aster, and Sarina's body on some type of floating platform that had one seat which Sartorius sitting in.

"So, you guys have your own Duel Spirits to fight with..." Sartorius commented, looking annoyed.

"Yasmin, Kassandra, you're coming with us." Jaden said.

"Why me?" Yasmin asked, confused since her card is not in any of their decks.

"Here Atticus." Jaden said as he tossed him a card. "I had Pegasus make that for you." When Yasmin saw the card, she understood why Jaden wants her with. Yasmin then handed her card to Atticus who put her card and his knew card into his deck and Fusion and Synchro deck. Yasmin then sat behind Atticus while Kassandra sat behind Zane. "I had him make this card for you as well Zane." Jaden then tossed Zane a card. Zane and Kassandra smirked when they saw what the card was before Zane placed it into his Fusion and Synchro deck. Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus then started up their duel runners before a white road cirled around the perimitar of Duel Academy. Jaden created a dark path that allowed them to reach the white road where Sartorius then appeared behind them. Three platforms then rose out of his floating platform.

"Here are the rules." Sartorius said. "We each have a combined total of Speed Counters which will be the max amount as always, 12. Our Life Points will be 16000. Since their are 4 of you and only 3 of us, then I get 2 turns and 2 hands each consisting of 5 cards. Our we in agreement?" Jaden noticed how on each of the arms on Sartorius's chair is a place to hold a hand of cards and figured that he planned this ahead of time.

"Fine by us." Jaden said.

"Let's duel!" Satorius, Aster, and Sarina's body said.

"Get your game on!" Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus said.


	44. Pure Darkness Vs Tainted Light

Ch. 44 Pure Darkness vs. Tainted Light

Pure Darkness-16000/Tainted Light-16000

"I'll shall begin." Sartorius said as he drew.

PD-SPC-1/TL-SPC-1

"I summon Arcana Force IV-The Emperor." Sartorius said as The Emperor appeared on the field. "Now, I filp and what side it lands on determines the effect." The Emperor's card flipped before landing face up. "Seems like destiny is on my side. Since it is heads, all 'Arcana Force' monster I control gain 500 attack." Two cards materialized in front of Sartorios. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew his card.

PD-SPC-2/TL-SPC-2

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field!" Jaden said as Wildheart appeared. "Next, I use Double Summon to bring out Mist Valley Solider before I tune my level 4 Wildheart with my level 4 Valley Solider!" Mist Vally Solider changed into 4 green rings before surrounding Wildheart and changing him into 4 stars. "Out of 2 will come 1, and out of 1 will come great cosmic might!" A pillar of light erupted besides Jaden. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as he appeared above Jaden. "I place three cards face down and end my turn." Three cards materialized around Jaden.

"My turn." Aster said as he drew.

PD-SPC-3/TL-SPC-3

"I play 1 monster face down and I play 3 cards face down and end my turn." Aster said as three cards materialized around him.

"I draw!" Alexis said as she added a card to her hand.

PD-SPC-4/TL-SPC-4

"First off, I summon Witch of the Black Rose!" Alexis said as Black Rose appeared on the field. "Now, I draw a card, if it's not a monster, both cards go to the graveyard." Alexis drew her card and smirked under her mask. "Since Rose Fairy was added to my hand by card effect, then I can automatically summon her to the field." Rose Fairy appeared next to Black Rose. "I now tune my level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with my level 3 Rose Fairy!" Witch of the Black Rose changed into 4 green rings before surrounding Rose Fairy and transforming her into 3 stars. "Let the spirit of the earth intertwine with the essence of the sky. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!" A pillar of light erupted besides Alexis "I Synchro Summon the Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon roared as she appeared on the field. "If you think I'm finished, then you're wrong because I activate Double Summon to bring out Twilight Rose Knight and when he is summoned, I am allowed to bring out another monster. Come forth, Lord Poison!" Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison appeared on the field. "I now tune my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight with my level 4 Lord Poison." Twilight Rose Knight changed into3 green rings before surrounding Lord Poison and changing it into 4 stars. "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life and let the magic that lives in each of these creatures merge and become one!" Another pillar of light erupted besides Alexis. "I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!"Ancient Fairy Dragon roared as she appeared next to Black Rose Dragon. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Sartorius said as he drew for his second hand.

PD-SPC-5/TL-SPC-5

"I summon Arcana Force VI-The Lovers." Sartorius said as The Lovers appeared on the field. "Now for their effect, I predict heads." Just as Sartorius predicted, the card landed face-up. "Now The Lovers can be used as two tributes when sacrificed. I activate Double Summon. I sacrifice The Lovers and The Emperor to summon Arcana Force Ex-The Dark Ruler!" The Dark Ruler appeared on the field as his card flipped face down. "Now if he is destroyed, all the cards on the field are destroyed and with that, I end my turn."

"My turn." Zane said as he drew.

PD-SPC-5/TL-SPC-5

"I use Polymerization on all three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber End Dragon!" Zane said as Kassandra jumped off of Jack's duel runner before she changed int Cyber Dragon, then into Cyber End Dragon. "Next, I play once card facedown and use Card of Sanctity!" Everyone drew until they held six cards in their hands. "Now, I use Monster Reborn to revive Mist Valley Solider and summon out Infernal Dragon!" Both monsters appeared next to Zane. "I tune level 4 Mist Valley Solider with level 4 Infernal Dragon!" Mist Valley Solider changed into 4 green rings before surrounding Infernal Dragon and changing it into 4 stars. "In an inferno of power and might, a blazing new beast is now forged!" A pillar erupted over Zane. "I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared as he appeared on the field. "I end my turn by using Forbidden Chalice on Red Dragon Archfiend so his effect is negated and our monsters are safe." Red Dragon Archfiend's attack rose by 400 before dropping back to normal.

"My turn." Sarina's body said as he drew.

PD-SPC-6/TL-SPC-6

"I'll play 1 monster face down along with 3 face down cards." Sarina's body said as the cards materialized onto the field.

"My turn." Atticus said as he added a card to his hand.

PD-SPC-7/TL-SPC-7

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Gravekeepers Assailant to summon Red-Eyes Metal Assaliant of Darkness!" Atticus said as Yasmin jumped into the air while Red-Eyes appeared behind her. Both vanished into a pillar before coming out. Yasmin body was still the same, but her armor is similar to the one Joey wore while in the Capsule Monster World, just darker, had three pairs of wings, red slits in the armor, her eyes are now red and shined like rubies, and she carried a sword that looked like it was made of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's tail. Yasmin's attack and defense is each 4000. "Her effect allows me to autocratically summon a Dragon-Type Monster weather it be in my hand, deck, graveyard, or Extra deck once per turn ignoring summoning conditions."

"What?" Sartorius asked, shocked.

"Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope!" Atticus said as a pillar of light shot out from above him. "Synchro Summon! Soar to power, Black-Winged Dragon!" Black-Winged Dragon roared as he appeared on the field next to Red-Eyes Metal Assailant of Darkness. "Using Red-Eyes Metal Assailant of Darkness's effect causing me to skip my Battle Phase, even if I don't have one this turn, so I end my turn with three cards face down." Three cards materialized around Atticus.

"Now the true duel can begin!" Sartorius said as he drew.

PD-SPC-8/TL-SPC-8

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Pegasus said as he used the void in his hand to absorb some of the enemy monsters and add their strenght to his own. "How many of these guys are their?" He watched as Yugi, Kisara, and Kiaba wipped out over a hundred in one blast before another thosuand took their place.<p>

"I don't think they end." Yugi said as Kiaba and Kisara's voice came out with his own. "They only way to get rid of these things may be for Jaden and the other to defeat Sartorius."

"Hah!" Yusei said with Akiza, Jack, and Carly's voice sounding with him as he blasted away as much as Yugi, Kisara, and Kiaba with one punch using the arm that Armory Arm was attached to. "Let's hope they end this duel soon or else we'll lose our lifes out here from exgaustion." All three monsters nodded befoe heading back into battle with the others.

* * *

><p>"I activate my facedown The Material Road." Sartotius said as the card flipped face up. "By discarding a Level 5 or 6 'Arcana Force' Monster, I can add The Spiritual Road to my hand." Sartorius discarded a card before adding The Spiritual Road to his hand. "I place one card facedown and attack Stardust Dragon!"<p>

"I activate Shadow Spell!" Jaden said, capturing The Dark Ruler and lowering his attack to 3300.

"Blast." Sartorius said as he glared at Jaden. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Jaden said as he drew.

PD-SPC-9/TL-SPC-9

"I sacrifice my three Trap Cards to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Jaden said. Uria roared as he appeared on the field. "Next, I place three Spell Cards on the field before sacrificing them to bring out Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Hamon appeared next to Uria. "Next, I place 1 card face down before activating Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Jaden drew the two cards. "Now, I activate Phantasmal Martyrs by discarding the last 2 cards in my hand and summoning 3 Phantasmal Martys Tokens!" Each of the tokens appeared on the field. "I use Atticus's face down Jar of Greed to draw one card before I sacrifice my three tokens to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Raviel appeared between Uria and Hamon.

"How can you summon three monster at once?" Sartorius hissed out.

"By sacrificing the three cards, it is considered a Special Summon." Jaden explained with a smirk. "I now remove all three from play to summon Armityle the Chaos Phantom!" Uria wrapped around Raviel as he slid his head to Raviel's left fist. Hamon appeared behind Hamon and gripped him from behind. The three monsters began to meld together until they formed Armityle.

"One of the Sacred Gods!" Sartorius said in shock.

"I now use Red-Eyes Metal Assailant of Darkness to summon a Dragon-Type Monster!" Jaden said. "The power and courage to protect the world's future is a revolution! Synchro Summon!" A pillar of light erupted above Jaden. "Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon appeared next to Stardust Dragon. "I now use my face down Card of Sanctity so we each draw until we hold six cards." Those who had lest then six cards in their had drew from their decks. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Aster said as he added a card from his deck to his hand.

PD-SPC-10/TL-SPC-10

"I use Polymerization to fuse Destiny Hero-Plasma and Destiny Hero-Dogma to summon Destiny End Dragoon!" Dragoon appeared on the field. "I use his effect to destroy Armityle!"

"I use Stardust Dragon's effect to negate your monster's destruction ablility and destroy him!" Jaden said as Destiny End Dragoon vanished.

"I end my turn with two face down cards." Aster said as Stardust Dragon reappeared.

'That's what Sartorius gets for using mindless puppets.' Alexis thought as she drew.

PD-SPC-11/TL-SPC-11

"I activate the Spell Card, Crimson Synchro!" Alexis said, revealing a card with the six Signer Dragons surrounded by a crimson aura and two golden rings in front of them while The Crimson Dragon behind them. Alexis's back then glowed with the Symbol of the Crimson Dragon as Jaden, Zane, and Atticus's singer marks disappeared from their arms.

"What does that do?" Sartorius asked. He got his answer as he watched the level of each of the Signer Dragons drop down to two.

"It lowers their levels so I can combine them by removing them from play weather they are on the field or in the graveyard." Alexis said as she smirked. "I tune Jaden's level 2 Life Stream Dragon with his level 2 Stardust Dragon, my level 2 Black Rose Dragon and level 2 Ancient Fairy Dragon, Zane's level two Red Dragon Archfiend, and Atticus's level 2 Black-Winged Dragon!" Life Stream Dragon formed 2 golden rings instead of 2 green rings that shot off into the sky. All 6 Singer Dragons shot towards the 2 golden rings, turning into a crimson light as they spiraled around each other and entered the 2 golden rings. "Watch as the powers of the cosmos combine with the powers of the earth; the joining of spirits with life; those who demolish and those who protect! Go, Crimson Syncrho!" The golden rings and the six streams of crimson light shot off into the sky in a bust of pink, purple, and white light before forming a crimson vortex. "I Synchro Summon, The Crimson Dragon!" The Crimson Dragon roared as he flew above Alexis with 10000 attack and defense points.

"Another of the Sacred Gods!" Sartorius hissed out in anger.

"The Crimson Dragon negates all effects that effect our monsters from our opponent." Alexis said. "He has other effects as well, but I think I'll save those for later. Alexis then grabbed another card from her hand. "I activate The Ritual of the Summoner!" Alexis said as a platform with two large pedistals and an even larger pedistal in the middle appeared.

"What is that?" Satrorius hissed out.

"I can only use this card by tributing The Wicked Dreadroot, The Wicked Eraser, and The Wicked Avatar!" Alexis said. Dreadroot and Eraser appeared on the outer pedestals as Avatar appeared in the center pedestal. Avatar began to expand before Dreadroot and Eraser vanished into his body. Avatar began to shrink, taking Dreadroot and Eraser with him as Avatar landed on the pedestal. As Avatar grew smaller and smaller, a new monster began to reveal itself form within the shrinking Avatar. This monster has a demonic, black skull for a chest, the mouth is open revealing sharp teeth and a blue tongue, two horns shot out of its head and its eyes are an eerie yellow. His pants are really loose and blood red while his shirt was skin tight and blood red. Black and golden armor surrounded sprout out of the skull covering his shoulders, upper arm, and cam down to the sides of his legs. Two black spheres pulsed within the armor on his upper arms. The gaunlet on his right hand resembled Eraser's face while the gauntlet on his left hand resembled a ribcage. His lower legs were covered in black aromor with grey skulls on the knees. "The monster's skin was light gray, his eyes are blood red, and his hair is long and black. In his right hand is a staff with a long, jagged blade on one end and a crescent moon shaped blade on the other. "Welcome to the field, The Summoner of Darkness, Amutsu!"

"The third Sacred God." Sartorius hissed once again. 'I have to find a way to stop them before they summon the forth Sacred God.'

"I use his effect." Alexis said. "His attack is 1000 points stronger then the strongest monster on the field." Amutsu's attack rose to 11000. "Not only can I do that, but I can summon Darkness Tokens up to the number of monsters on the field and I count eight." Eight tokens of skeletal monsters with dark energy appeared on Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus's field. "These tokens are automatically summoned in defense mode, have an attack and defense of 2000, and can't be destroyed in battle or by card effect."

'Blast.' Sartorius tough as he looked at all the monsters. 'No matter, I have an ace up my sleave that they would never see coming.' Sartorius smirk widened upon this thought.

"Lucky for you, Amutsu can't attack the turn he is summoned." Alexis said as she ended her turn.

"My turn." Sartorius said as he drew.

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-12

"I activate my face down The Spiritual Road." Sartorius said. "By discarding a level seven or higher monster, I can add The Heaven's Road to my hand." Sartorius discarded a card as he added The Heaven's Road to his hand. "I now use The Heaven's Road to summon Arcana Force Ex-The Light Ruler!" The Light Ruler appeared next to The Dark Ruler. "Now, I plan to revive an old friend of yours Jaden."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"I activate Contract with the Dark Master!" Sartorius said while vile glee. Jaden gasped upon hearing the cards name. "I tribute Arcana Force I-The Magician and Acana Force VII-The Chariot in order to summon Dark Master-Zorc." Sartorius laughed as Zorc rose onto his field.

"Finally, I have returned to finish what I had started over 5000 years ago!" Zorc said as he leered at Jaden. "Supreme King, long time no see." The sky began to shift between light and darkness due to the fact that Satorius's power wished to cover the land in light while Zorc's power wished to cover the field in darkness.

"What are you doing with Zorc, Sartorous?" Jaden growled out. "How could you stup so low as to gain his help."

"We both desire to defeat you Jaden." Sartorius said. "Just as I will always exist with the light, Zorc always exists with the darkness. They two of you are opposite sides of the same coin, both of you will live on forever as long as their is darkness." Sartorius then grabbed another card form his hand. "I end my turn by playing Swords of Light and since this card doesn't effect your monsters directly, Crimson Dragon's effect does not apply." Swords made of light surrounded Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus.

* * *

><p>"Is that really Zorc?" Joey huffed, Mia's voice also coming from his mout, out after slashing away over several dozen enemy Duel Spirts.<p>

"Looks like." Téa said, Mana's voice being heard with hers, as she blasted away the sam amount.

"I thought Atem finally got ride of him." Bakura said, his voice mixed with Serenity's.

"I guess not." Mokuba said, Rebecca's voice mixed with his.

"Let's hope Jaden wins this." Duke said, Vivian's voice mixed with his.

"Oh, they will." Tristian said, Miho's voice coming form his mouth as well.

"They already have three Sacred Gods out." Mr. Muto said as he obliterated over a hundred of the enemy Duel Spirits. "All they have to do is summon 1 more and all 4 will be present on the field. Not even Satorius and Zorc will be able to compete with that."

* * *

><p>"My move." Zane said as he drew.<p>

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-12

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel to summon Cyberdark Dragon!" Zane said as Cyberdark Dragon appeared next to Cyber End Dragon. "Now, I use another Polymerization to fuse Cyberdark Dragon and Cyber End Dragon!" Both monsters broke into millions of metal pieces that spiraled around Zane before gathering together in the center. "I summon Yamata no Cyberdark End Dragon!" The new monster was similar to Cyberdark Dragon, but it consisted of a dragon with eight heads and eight tails. Its body was about half the size of Cyber End Dragon. The faces of each dragon were similar to Cyber Dragon's face. Yamata no Cyberdark End Dragon has 5000 attack and defense. "I play one monster face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Sarina's body said as she drew.

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-12

"I use two copies of Cost Down." Sarina's body said. "I discard 2 cards to lower the level of all the monsters in my hand by 4. I now sacrifice my face down monster to summon The Dark Creator!" The Dark Creator appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"My move." Atticus said as he drew.

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-12

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Atticus said as two cards materialized around him. 'Their's nothing else I need to do. Jaden has everything he needs in his hand.'

"It's my turn." Sartorious said as he drew.

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-12

"I activate Speed World 2's effect to remove 7 speed counters to draw 1 card." Sartorious said as he reveald the spell Monster Reborn.

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-5

Sartorius drew his card befor he smirked and said, "I activate the spell Yin Yang Fusion! This cards allows me to fuse Zorc with The Light Ruler, The Dark Ruler, Arcana Force XVII-The Moon, and Arcana Force XXI-The World to summon an Anti-Sacrd God Card, Arcana Zorc-Embodiment of Light and Darkness!" Zorc is now completely made of metal. He was four serpent heads coming out of the middle of his chest, maneuvering around his large, metallic wings. His claws are long, silver sickles that looks as if it can slice through anything. His chest has a large, glass chamber with both light and dark energy spiraling around inside. Behind his is a large metalic ring the size of his body. One each arm he as a blade that reaches out and and curves towards his shoulder. Sartorius was laughing as the new Zorc towered over him from behind. "Arcana Zorc has 10000 attack points and can only be defeat one way, but if you think I'll tell you what that way is, your wrong." Sartorius was smiling so widely that Jaden had to wounder if his face would split in to. "And now, Arcana Zorc's effect activates. You take damage equal to his attack points!" Zorc swipped his blades, causing a vortex of darkness to strike Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus.

Pure Darkness-6000/Tainted Light-16000

"I end my turn." Sartorius said with a satisfied smirk, watching as his enemies struggled to gain control of the duel runners. A white aura began to ooze out of Sartorius as light and darkness began to swirl together in the sky.

"My move." Jaden said as he drew.

PD-SPC-12/TL-SPC-6

"I sacrifice Zane's face down monster along with two of the tokens to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Jaden said. Slifer roared as he appeared above Jaden. "I now sacrifice another three tokens to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk appeared next to Slifer. Satorius began to pale upon seeing the 2 Egyptian Gods and had to wonder if Jaden had the last 2 pieces he needed. "And now, I sacrifice the last three tokens." Sartorius paled even further upon hearing that and what Jaden said next. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game! But first I shall, call out thy name The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra roared as he appeared above Slifer and Obelisk. Jaden then grabbed the next card in his hand. "I now tribute all three Egyptian Gods to summon The Creator God of Light, Horakhty!"

"Not her!" both Sartorius and Zorc gasped as Slifer transformed into red light that circled around Obelisk who had turned into blue light. Ra roared as he soared down and entrapped Slifer and Obelisk within his sphere mode. Then, a blinding light filled the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see Horakhty appear out of the light.

"Light of Destruction, It's time to deal with you once and for all for your since Swords of Revealing Light no longer work since I have arrived." Horakhty said as she glared at Sartorius and Zorc with disgust as the Swords of Light disappeared from the field.

"Everyone, gather your power with hers!" Jaden said. Horakhty's attack was already infinite, but soon the other monsters on Jaden's side of the field approached her and their attack became the same. "Everyone, finish them off!" Horakhty formed a sphere between her hands before a beam blasted out of it towards Arcana Zorc. Amutsu spun his staff above his head, forming a dark sphere with black electricity surrounding it, before he pointed the jagged blade towards Zorc and a beam shot out fo the sphere he made. Armityle shot out a blast from his left hand which came out of Uria's mouth. The Crimson Dragon opened his mouth as crimson light filled his mouth before he released a crimson colored fire at ZorC. Red-Eyes Metal Assailant of Darkness's blade turned read before she slashed it in front of her, forming a large crescent beam ready to slice Aracana Zorc. Yamata no Cyberdark End Dragon shot off a beam from each mouth that collided with each other, forming a larger beam that headed straight towards Zorc.

"No!" Zorc said as all of the attacks blasted him, causing him to crack before he shattered into billions upon billions of pieces, the attack instantly vaporizing the other monsters

Pure Darkness-6000/Tainted Light-0

The platform Sartorios, Sarina, and Aster were one exploded, flinging them in different directions as the light road disappeared. Jaden formed a new dark road just under the vanished light road as Zane caught Aster, Alexis caught Sartorios, and Atticus caught Sarina. Jaden looked up to see the true form of the Tainted Light in the sky.

"You think you've won Supreme King?" the Tainted Light roared. "Think again!" The Tainted Light began to absorb the surrounding Lightsworn and Arcana Force Duel spirits. They tried to get away, but failed miserably. The Tainted Light then began to absorb the remaining essence of Zorc into its body, transforming itself into a large, metallic parasite made entirly of light and dark energy. "I will destroy all of you!"

"Sacred Gods!" Jaden commanded. Horakhty, Amutsu, Armityle, and the Crimson Dragon all headed straight for the Tainted Light. The Tainted Light was so big, that it managed to swallow the four Sacred Gods whole, surprising everyone but Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus.

"Now no one will be stop me no..." the Tainted Light began to say before part of its body began to expand. Other parts of his body quickly followed, causing him to look like a large, bumby sphere. "Impossi..." The Tainted Light exploded before he could finish, revieling the Sarcred Gods still in tact. Light and dark particles filled the sky as everyon cheared for their saviors, Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus. A bright light filled the sky and blinded everyone for a few seconds before everyone was able to see that they were back on Earth again. Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus then road the dark path down to the front of Duel Academy, where all of their friends were waiting to congradulate them.


	45. Weddings, Weddings, and More Weddings

Ch. 45 Weddings, Weddings, and More Weddings

It has been a week since the duel against the Tainted Light. Shortly after awakening, Aster and Sartorius begged for forgivness for the deeds the have done. No one blamed them since they were possesed. Shortly after, Jaden placed Sarina's body into the chair they used to enter the Cyber World and restore her mind. Everyone then celebrated the defeat and that no one came out mortally wounded. Right now, Jaden and Alexis are on top of Duel Academy's roof, Mana and Syrus are sitting a top the roof of the Slifer Dorm, Zane and Kassandra are at the lighthouse, and Atticus and Yasmin are at the mouth of the volcano. Each of the men have something they wish to ask.

* * *

><p>"So Jaden, why have you brought me here?" Alexis asked as she watched the sun setting in the sky.<p>

"Do you recall the conversation we had with Kiaba and Sheppard just the other day?" Jaden asked. Of course Alexis knew since she was their along with Zane, Kassandra, Atticus, Yasmin, Mana, ans Syrus. At first, they were informed that even though the threat was gone, Team 5D's planned to stay since they enjoyed teaching here. This made Jaden and the others happy since they enjoyed the company and being able to talk to people who have experience similar events in their lives to their own. Then, they were all offered a chance to leave Duel Academy and start their lives as professional duelists. Normally, that would take another three years of schooling, but because of who they were and who taught them, they already knew more than what Duel Academy could offer them.

They had all declined since they new they all now had responsibilities in the Duel Monster Spirit World and becoming Pro Duelists would take up too much time from their duties. Kiaba hand obviously expected this as he offered them all a job to teach at Duel Academy instead of being students. They would be able to share their classes so while someone dealt with the duties in the Duel Monster Spirit World, some else could teach the class. Everyone said that they needed some time to think of that answer. After that, everyone each went their own way before eventually meeting up with either their boyfriend or girlfriend on the island.

"Yeah." Alexis said. "Have you considered taking the offer?"

"Yes." Jaden said as he looked over at Alexis, "But their is something that I want to ask you first..."

"What is it Jaden?" Alexis asked, having absolutely no idea what he wanted to ask. Alexis's eyes widened as Jaden got on one knee in front of her and pulled out a ring form his jacket pocet. The ring's band is made of gold and sitting on top is a large, diamond. Around the ring are small rubies. Alexis's eyes began to water as Jaden took her left hand into his.

"Alexis Rhodes, will you marry me?" Jaden asked as he stared into her eyes. Alexis could not find her voice so she simple nodded with a smile as Jaden slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Alexis could not wait any longer and pulled Jaden up by his collar to plant her lips onto his own.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to teach here?" Mana asked as she sat next to Syrus.<p>

"I do," Syrus began before he looked over at Mana, "but I want to ask you something first." Syrus reached into his pocked and pulled out a golden ring with a saphire on top. Mana gasped as she saw the ring. "Mana, will you be my wife?"

"Yes." Mana whispered so soft that Syrus bearly heard her, but he did hear her and with a smile, slipped the ring onto Mana's left ring finger. Syrus then leaned in and kissed Mana who kissed right back with tears of joy running down her face.

* * *

><p>"Are you taking the offer?" Kassandra asked while looking over at Zane.<p>

"Depends on what your answer to my question is." Zane said as he got on one knee and took out a ring. Kassandra's eyes widened upon seeing the silver ring with an emerald on top. "Kassandra, will you marry me?" Kassandra nodded as her eyes became glossy with the tears she was holding back as Zane slide the ring onto her left ring finger. Zane then stood up and kissed Kassandra who happily wrapped her arms around the man she loves.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you plan to do?" Yasmin asked as she stood next to Atticus.<p>

"I want to teach people to respect their cards and other things I have picked up along the way." Atticus said as he turned to look at her. "But I will only do it with you." Yasmin's eyes widded when she saw Atticus pull out a silver ring with a ruby on top of it. "Yasmin, will you be my wife?"

"Yes." Yasmin whispered before Atticus slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. Yasmin then pulled Atticus by his collar until their lips met, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

><p>About an hour after everyone got engaged, they all met up in Sheppard's office to tell him that they except the job offer. It was then that he noticed the rings on each of the women's fingers and smirked at the happiness shining in each of their eyes. Sheppard then informed them that they are more then welcomed to have their wedding at Duel Academy. After a brief discuction, everyone agreed to have it the week before graduation which was a month away. During that month, everyon scattered around to get everything they needed for the weddings. Of course, you can not be the saviors of the world and the King of Games without everyone wanting you to have the biggest wedding possible. After Jaden and the other clarified that they do not want a large wedding, the preparations for the weddings began anew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Breath Syrus." Jaden said as he stood in the room with his fellow grooms. Each of them were in a simple, black tuxedo, not wanting anything to fancy.<p>

"Right Jaden." Syrus said as he tried to calm down. After a few minutes, it was time for their weddings to begin. Once everyone was in their positions and the brides, wearing wedding dresses the same color as the dorm they were in, stood next to their husbands, the pastor began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered heare today..." the pastor began

* * *

><p>"You may now kiss your brides." the pastor said after he finished the ceramony. Jaden kissed Alexis, Syrus kissed Mana, Zane kissed Kassandra, and Atticus kissed Yasmin. Everyone, Jaden's friends and students who attend Duel Academy along with a few reporters, erupted into chears and applause at the new weds. So, everyon was at the reception which is being held in front of Duel Academy. Everyone was laughing and having a good time as they celebrated the union of the four couples. Sheppard also informed Syrus, Mana, Zane, Kassandra, Atticus, and Yasmin that they now have rooms similar to Jaden and Alexis's room. After a few hours of partying, everyone began to return to the rooms they weres staying in with Syrus, Mana, Zane, Kassandra, Atticus, and Yasmin going to their new rooms since Sheppard had all of their belongings already transfered over to the new rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis finally managed to get back to their room. While Alexis headed to the bathroom, Jaden walked towards their bed, taking off his tie, suit, and shirt. One he reached the egde of the bed, Jaden threw off his shoes, took off his soxes, and stepped out of his pants before he sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard with his eyes closed, leaving himself in only a pair of red boxers.<p>

"Jay." Alexis called out softly. Jaden opened his eyes and immediately liked what he saw. Alexis had walked into the bathroom to changed into stockings attached to 3 rings around her pantie line, 4 small strings extended up on each sid to crisscross around her abdomen and reach a shirt that ended just under her nipples and only had a strap that tied around her neck. For panties, she is wearing a g-string that looks as if the wind could blow it of. The entire outfit is satin red and appeared to be made of silk. Alexis smiled seductively as she walked towards Jaden, swaying her hips back and forth more then usual during the process.

-Lemon-

Alexis leaned down at the edge of the bed and softly kissed Jaden on the lips. Jaden more then eagerly excepted the kiss as he licked her lips, asking for entrance. Alexis slowly opened her lips, allowing Jaden to snake his tongue inside to caress her mouth. Alexis released a moan as she felt Jaden's tongue skimming over every inch of her mouth before entangling with hers in a tongue war. Alexis was determined to win so that she could return the favor to Jaden, but of course he was putting up much resistance. Jaden smirked before he retreated his tounge back into his mouth, taking Alexis's tongue with it. Alexis quickly began to skim the inside of Jaden's mouth, knowing he had let her in.

Jaden broke away from her lips so he could plant soft, butterfly kisses along her jaw line and down to her neck. Alexis leaned her neck to the right to give Jaden more room as he nipped, sucked, and licked her at the juncture where her left shoulder and neck met. Alexis was positive that their would be a hickey their tomorrow as she felt Jaden's hands skimming up her sides before he reached under the cloth over her chest and tweaked her nipples. Alexis released a pleasurable sigh as Jaden fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples between his fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, Alexis could see a bulge forming in Jaden's boxers.

Smirking, Alexis pushed Jaden back, causing his hands to slip off of her chest. Having been caught off guard, Jaden could only watch as Alexis moved to his side and unbuttoned the single button that kept his boxers closed. Alexis smiled seductively at Jaden before reaching in and pulling his cock out of his boxers. Jaden moaned as Alexis slowly began to mover her hand over his hardening cock. Alexis slowly leaned down and took Jaden into her mouth. Jaden let out a small grunt as the tip of his cock reached the back of her throaht before she slide back up till just the head of his cock was between her lips. Jaden peered over and saw how wet Alexis was between her legs as she leaned on her knees.

Alexis gasped around Jaden's cock as she felt him pick her up until her pussy was in front of his lips. Alexis continued her treatment to his cock as Jaden pushed the g-string to the side and inhaled her sent. Reaching out with his tongue, Jaden slowly traced the outside of her wet lips. Alexis was having trouble concentrating on pleasuring Jaden as he slid his tongue between her nether lips and licked at her insides. Determine to give him pleasure, Alexis continued to suck on Jaden even when he stuck two fingers into her wet sex and began to scissor them. Alexis could feel that Jaden was close to cumming as his cock grew longer and thicker in her mouth, her orgasm not being to far behind.

Alexis gasped as Jaden stuck a finger into her rectum, causing her to go into a wave of orgasms. Having felt Alexis moaning on his cock, Jaden began to shoot stream after stream of hot, sticky semen inside of Alexis's mouth. Alexis greedily sucked every last drop inside before swallowing Jaden's semen, a satisfying smile planted on her face as Jaden's cock left her mouth with a small "pop" noise. While Alexis was sucking every last drop out, Jaden was lapping away at her juices before the stopped flowing as Alexis released his still hared cock. Alexis laid on Jaden for a few more moments to rest before she began to slid off of him. Jaden stood on his knees when he saw Alexis waving her rear at him as she leaned on all fours.

Smirking at this position, Jaden rubbed the head of his cock against Alexis's sensitive, literally dripping wet lips. Growing impatient, which was Jaden's plan all along, Alexis slowly began to ease back until she felt the head of Jaden's cock slip between her lips. Jaden gripped Alexis waist before he thrust himself all the way inside. Alexis gasped and moaned as Jaden filled her completely when just a moment ago he had been teasing her. Alexis's moans only increased as Jaden began to trust into her pussy. Jaden leaned down against Alexis back as he moved his hands up and under so he could cup each of her breasts in his hands. Alexis turned her head to look at through lust filled eyes before he leaned more and kissed her lips. Alexis continued to moan into the kiss as Jaden's thursting became harder, faster, and deeper.

The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the entire room as Alexis felt her arms growing weak. Sensing this, Jaden leaned back up and replaced his hands on her hips and Alexis's upper body fell to the bed, allowing Jaden to completely take control of the situation. Jaden could feel Alexis becoming tighter as the head of his cock hit against her cervix. Alexis released her loudest moan that night as she clenched around Jaden as she came, hard. Felling how much tighter Alexis got, Jaden thrust into her one last time before his cock began to fill the inside of Alexis with his semen. Alexis hummed softly as she felt Jaden's semen filling her from with. Jaden pulled out of Alexis, causing a mix of thier fluids to follow right after. Alexis completely collapsed right after, her legs no longer having strength to support her.

Jaden looked down and noticed how her could still access her rectum even in her position. Alexis gasped as she felt Jaden stick a single digit between her semen filled pussy before taking it out and releasing a bigger gasp as Jaden stuck it inside of her rectum. Alexis began to squirm around as Jaden trusted his finger between her cheeks, earning small gasps form Alexis. Thinking she has had enough, Jaden removed his finger before replacing it with the tip of his cock. Alexis moaned as Jaden pushed himself slowly inside until he was balls deep into her pussy. Alexis released more moans as Jaden slowly thrust into her rectum. As he thrust, Jaden began to nip, sick, and lick on the other side of Alexis's neck then the area he was doing earlier.

Alexis's nails clawed at the sheets as she clenched them between her fingers, moaning every time Jaden slide his way back deep inside of her. His thrusting grew faster as he felt himself ready to explode once again. Alexis moaned, her whole body shuttering, as she had her third orgasm for the night. Jaden shuttered as well as he released himself, still buried inside of Alexis's rectum. Jaden was panting heavily as he leaned over the heavily panting Alexis from above. After he caught his breath, Jaden eased himself out of Alexis, causing his semen to ooze out of her rectum and leaked down between her legs to mix with the juices that fell out of her pussy from earlier.

Not being done with Alexis but felt the need to wash up, Jaden picked Alexis up bridal style and walked her over to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Jaden sat her on the toilet seat before leaving the room to change the sheets on the bed. Alexis slowly stripped out of her close before Jaden returned, no longer wearing his boxers. Smirking, Alexis grabbed his cock and pulled him into the shower with it. Once inside, they got the shower going and Jaden rubbed som soap onto his hands. Jaden walked behind Alexis before he began to lather her breasts with the soap. Alexis moaned as Jaden fondled her breasts, going for her neck once again. Alexis gathered some of the soap on her breasts into her hands and began to stroke Jaden.

Jaden moaned into her neck as Alexis continued to stroke his cock, still hard after having gone through three orgasms. Having enough of this simple touching, Jaden turned Alexis around and lifted her up with his hands holding a cheek in each hand. Alexis wrapped her legs around Jaden waist and her arms around his neck as he leaned her against the bathroom wall and reentered her moist sex. Jaden immediately began to thrust into her once again, even harder and faster than when he was doing it earlier that night. Alexis could not contain her moans as she felt Jaden repeatedly slam his hard cock deep within her. Jaden leaned forward and kissed Alexis. Alexis moaned as she slipped her tongue out and had another tongue war with Jaden.

Jaden shifted the angle of his thrusts, allowing him to go deep and hit a point inside of Alexis that caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head as she released a long, loud moan. Jaden smirked having found the spot he was looking for and continuously rammed his cock into it. Alexis eyes remained wide open as wave after wave of pleasure shot throughout her entire body. Jaden grunted as the pleasure he was giving Alexis caused her to tighten around him constantly. With one final thrust, Alexis placed her mouth against Jaden's shoulder to muffle her scream as she had her most pleasurable orgasm that night, squeashing around Jaden even tighter then she had that night as he erupted deep within her, shot after shot of semen filling up her womb.

Jaden and Alexis leaned against each other, panting as they tried to catch their breaths and lower their heart rates back to normal. Shortly after, Alexis whimpered as Jaden's soften cock slipped out of her pussy lips. Jaden lowered Alexis and she dropped her legs from around his waist, not letting go of his neck as her legs felt like jelly to her. Jaden smiled softly as he started to wash her again, this time with no intention of another round. After a few more minutes, Alexis could fell her legs again and let go of Jaden, helping him wash up as well.

-End Lemon-

Jaden and Alexis walked out of the bathroom, still wearing nothing. They quickly went to their bed, tired form the days events and their earlier activities. Alexis curled up into Jaden's chest as she closed her eyes to drift into sleep. Jaden wrapped his arm around her waist as he too closed his eyes to start to drift into the world of dreams.

"Love you Jay." Alexis said as she felt herself falling asleep.

"Love you too, Lex." Jaden muttered before he and Alexis fell asleep, dreaming of the future and their lives together


	46. Epilogue

Ch. 46 Epilogue

"That's all class." Jaden said as his class filled out of the room. Jaden is in his Origins and Importance of Duel Spirits Class of Duel Academy. He, Alexis, Zane, Kassandra, Atticus, Yasmin, Syrus, and Mana have been teaching this class for 10 years now. They teach the students the importance of respecting their cards, how Duel Monsters and Duel Spirits came to be, and even introduce them to real Duel Spirits. So far, every student they have taught has taken the lessons to heart and learned respect for their cards along with their opponent's cards.

"Hey, King of Games." Alexis said with a small smirk as she walked into the room with a girl next to her. The girl appeared to be 8 years old with Alexis long hair, but had Jaden's 2 tones of brown hair. The girl has Alexis's skin color, but Jaden's eye color. This little girl was in fact Lilly, Jaden and Alexis's daughter, Lilly.

"Daddy!" Lilly said as she ran up and hugged Jaden. Jaden laughed as he picked her up held her within her arms.

"How's our little girl?" Jaden asked although he was looking over at Alexis.

"She's fine." Alexis said. "I was just telling her about the last time someone tried to challenge you for your title as the King of Games."

"You mean the guy I beat in three turns?" Jaden asked, slightly confused as he had a hard time remembering everyone who came to duel him for his title.

"No, that was the time before." Alexis said. "The last guy you defeated in one turn."

"Oh, yeah." Jaden said, theemory coming back to him. His opponent had played a monster face down in defense mode and five cards face down in his Spell and Trap Card Zone. Jaden had imminently summoned Evil Hero Dark Gaia by using Summoned Skull and Destroyer Golem causing his attack to be 4000 before equipping him with Fairy Meteor Crush. Jaden then attacked the face down monster while his opponent tried to retaliate, but all of his Trap Cards targeted Dark Gaia who was immune to them thanks to Dark Fusion. In the end, Dark Gaia destroyed a monster with 0 defense points, allowing Jaden to win the duel in 1 turn and 1 attack. "Their are so many of them that it's hard to keep track."

"Everyone wants to duel Daddy because he's the best." Lilly said with a wide smirk.

"Yes, he is." Alexis said as she reached Jaden and kissed him on his cheek.

"Get back here young man!" Mana's voice yelled as the sound of a laughing male headed their way. Jaden, Alexis, and Lilly watched as a small boy ran into the room with Mana and Syrus right behind him. The boy looks the same age as Lilly with Mana's hair color, Syrus's eye color, and Mana's skin color. The little's boy name is Mahad, Mana and Syrus's son. Just as he ran next to Jaden, he lifted Mahad by the back of his shirt, causing Mahad to run in mid-air before he realized that his feet did not touch the ground. "Thanks Jaden. Mahad here was running away because he tried magic and blew up our kitchen."

"Oh really?" Jaden said as he tried to stifle a laugh, letting Mahad go as Mana grabbed him. Jaden let Lilly down who did everything but try to hid her laughter as she pointed at Mahad.

"We heard the explosion from our room." Zane's voice as he stepped into the class room with Yasmin and a little boy. Once again, the boy appeared to be Lilly's age with Zane's hair color and Kassandra's skin and eye color. This boy is Shadi, Zane and Kassandra's son. "Do you think you could fix it with your own magic?"

"I suppose." Mana said with a huff.

"But Mahad is still in trouble." Syrus said as he scolded his son.

"It was an accident." Mahad said with fake innocence. "I didn't know that would happen."

"Then why did we hear your laugh throughout the entire island?" Atticus said as he, Yasmin, and a small girl appeared in the room. The girl had Yasmin's skin and hair color while she had Atticus's eye color. This girl appeared to be the same age as the other three and is in fact Atticus and Yasmin's daughter Diamond.

"Yes, please do explain if it was an 'accident'?" Mana said as she glared at ther son. Mahad could only chuckle nervously and pale in fear as his mother's glare grew colder.

"Ha ha, Mahad's in trouble." Diamond and Shadi laughed. Lilly only smirked as Mahad glared at her, Diamond, and Shadi, the parents laughing at their kid's behavior.

"Makes everything we went through worth it." Alexis said as she looked at the others, everyone else agreeing with her. "Oh, we got a post card from Bastion and Jassmine. And this one from Chazz and Mindy."

"What do they say?" Jaden asked as Alexis held out the post cards.

"They both say that their marriages are doing fine and that they are happy in the Pro Leagues." Alexis said, referring to Bastion and Jasmine's marriage and Chazz and Mindy's marriage. "It also has a picture of them and their kids." Alexis first showed a picture of Bastion, Jasmine, and their son. Their son appears to be four with his Bastion's hair style, but his Jassmine's hair color. His eyes are the same as Jasmine's while her skin is the same as Bastions. Their sons name is Jake. Alexis then showed a picture of Chazz, Midy, and their daughter. She was Mindy's hair style and color while having Chazz's eye and skin color. She is also four and her name is Jessica

"They both look well." Yasmin said as she examined the pictures.

"From what I hear, their pretty close." Kassandra said.

"So is Lilly to Mahad and Shadi to Diamond." Jaden whispered to the other parents, making sure the kids can't hear.

"Maybe they will start dating when they get into their teen years." Mana said with a smirk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing." the parents answered with a smirk.

'Grown ups.' thought all the children.

"Anyway, kids." Jaden began before looking at them. "We have to go to the Duel Monster Spirit World today to celebrate the anniversary of the defeat of the Tainted Light."

"What happened between you and the Tainted Light anyway Daddy?" Lilly asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Jaden said before Jaden surrounding them all in a veil of darkness.

* * *

><p>"Welcome my King." Yugi said with a bow as Jaden and the others appeared in the thrown room. Soon after the defeat of the Tainted Light, Jaden appointed Yugi, Kiaba, Tristan, Joey, Pegasus, Mana, and Bakura as his Seven Mages, similar to what Atem had. Not only did he appoint them, but Jaden had discovered that the Millennium Items had not been destroyed, but transferred to the Duel Monster Spirit World to to keep away from undeserving humans. Yugi got back the Millennium Puzzle, Pegasus got the Millennium Eye, Kiaba got the Millennium Rod, Tristan got the Millennium Key, Joey got the Millennium Scale, and Mana got the Millennium Ring. Jaden was originally going to give Bakura the Millennium Ring, but he refused to take it because of bad memories and Bakura received the Millenium Necklace instead. Jaden then destroyed the resting place of the Millennium Items to forever trap Zorc within the darkest depths of the Shadow Realm.<p>

"How is everything?" Jaden asked as he stepped out to a balcony overlooking the area in front of the castle. Their were the rest of the other five mages along with their wives.

"They are all celebrating just as hard and loud as last year Jaden-boy." Pegasus said.

"You can say that again." Yubel said as she appeared next to Jaden. Jaden had appointed Yubel as the peace keeper. She makes sure that all of the Duel Spirits get along with each other and do not fight one another except while during a duel.

"Yusei and the others would have come, but they still have classes at this time." Kiaba said. Yusei and the rest of Team 5D's had been appointed as guardians, people who made sure unwanted company did not enter this world, by Jaden the same time Yugi and the others were appointed as Jaden's Mages.

"Welcome back my King." Banner said as he approached. Jaden had appointed him as his Shadow Alchemist. Banner had discovered many new things thanks to resources he did not have in the past that are now available to him "I hope your days as a teacher are still interesting."

"As long as they don't immediately challenge me to a duel for my title, then I'm fine." Jaden said with a shrug. Jaden then looked over at Pegasus. "How is Chumely doing at creating new cards for you?"

"Just fine." Pegasus said. "He is truly talented and he is easily the best man I have ever hired."

"He truly is good." Cecilia said with a small smile.

"He even made a few new cards that go with me." Kisara said, standing next to Kiaba. Jaden smiled as he looked out over the balcony. Everyone else soon followed his lead and enjoyed watching everyone having fun and enjoying the peace that they brought. As everyone looked out at the crowed, they were thinking about their families, friends, and what else lies for them in the future.

* * *

><p>AN 1: I would like to thank Master Slasher and Bentstua for their reviews that infromed me of a mistake I accidently overlooked. Master Slasher commented that I did not include Bakura as 1 of the 7 Mages like I meant to do and Bentstua informed me I was missing the Millenium Necklace form the list of Millenium Items. As you have read above, I have fixed that error. Once again, I thank Master Slasher and Bentsta for pointing those mistakes out to me.

A/N 2: I made a story explaining the events between the Prologue and Chapter 2. It will have the duel between Yugi and Yusei and the duel between Jaden and all of Team 5D's. And for those who were wondering about my version of the events that took place in Yu-Gi-Oh 3D: Bonds beyond Time, I plan to explain my version as well.

P.S. The story will be placed in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Fanfiction section to hopefully broaden my readers. Also, please review since I want to know what you think of my writing.


End file.
